Eye of the Turtle
by Sanne-chan
Summary: Cell had seen some strange humans in his life, but none of them quite as odd as Kameko Roshi. Though more of an annoyance than a threat, disposing of the Turtle Hermit’s future daughter might be a bigger challenge than the android bargained for…
1. Kameko Roshi

**A/N:** It's been a while since I last wrote fanfiction, especially the Dragonball Z kind. Stuff has happened in my life, and for a while I also got bored with DBZ altogether. Until I got my hands on some episodes, that was. Watching those has sparked my love for the fandom again, and though there's a good chance I'll still finish some of my older stories one day, I would like to make a fresh start. So, once again… onward!

_Sanne-chan_

* * *

**Chapter one: ****Kameko Roshi**

Piccolo growled, narrowing his eyes at the strange creature in front of him. His powerlevel was low… way too low for him to be so cocky. That monster was definitely hiding something, and the Namek wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

His gaze shifted to the now empty business suit on the ground. It was all that had remained of the monster's hostage. "You're next, Piccolo", the creature had rasped after draining the poor man of his life with that gruesome tail. The Namek had always scoffed at Goku's ridiculous fear of needles, but needless to say, he was beginning to feel more compassionate towards the Saiyan with each passing second.

"Afraid, Piccolo?" the monster taunted, his eyes flashing menacingly.

"I don't know how you know that name," he smirked, "but it seems you are mistaking me for someone else. I am… the Namek!"

The monster's snake-like eyes widened and Piccolo prepared to show that beast the power-up of his life, until suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Two high-pitched screams echoed through the abandoned streets. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. Was this another trick from that disgusting creature?

"Left, Oolong! Left!" a female voice screeched.

"I'm trying!" a second voice squeaked.

"Try harder!"

"Can't! I… oh no, we're going to crash! Kameko! Hold me!!"

"Ack! Let go, you pig! Grab my chest again, and I'm going to have pork chops for dinner!"

Piccolo looked at the creature, but it seemed to be just as surprised as he was. Suddenly the air between them started to shimmer and out of nowhere, a strange vortex appeared. The screams grew louder and then…

"AAAAAIIEEE!!"

A loud explosion blew both the monster and Piccolo away. Groaning, the Namek got back on his feet and his jaw dropped when he laid eyes on the contraption that had crashed into the street.

"No…" he heard the creature mumble. "How can this be?"

In between them… stood a time machine.

Forgetting their fight, both of them curiously inspected the vehicle. Piccolo expected it to, again, be a copy of Trunks' machine. It seemed to be all the rage these days. However, this one looked different. Smaller, sleeker, more robust.

Suddenly, the dome opened and a cloud of smoke briefly blinded him. Piccolo saw a humanlike figure exiting the pod. Was it friendly? Was it hostile? The Namek balled his fists, preparing for the worst. Through the smoke, he could see the monster do the same.

Piccolo growled. Everything seemed to be going wrong today, and with his luck, this new visitor would probably be a 17 feet monster with razor-sharp fangs, poisonous tentacles and thousands of slimy…

"Whoa, what a ride! Let's do it again! Can we? Can we?"

A female figure climbed out of the time machine, a sandal-clad foot stepping onto the asphalt. Letting his eyes travel over the rest of her body, he saw white shorts, a lime green Hawaiian shirt, a head full of wavy red hair and two brown eyes that gleamed with mischief. He had seen that look before, but the Namek couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ugh… I'm going to be sick…" another voice groaned from inside the pod. Piccolo felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks when something small, pink and round set foot on the street. "Let's just find that creepy egg and destroy it, before… Uh oh."

Only now did the strange duo notice that they were not alone.

"Oolong?!"

"H-Hi Piccolo," he grinned sheepishly. "Long time no see."

"Oolong…" the creature rasped, making the pig squeak and scurry behind the girl's legs.

"Kameko!" he yelped. "He's hatched! He's hatched! We're too late!"

"No shit, captain obvious!" the girl gulped, then looked at the monster.

"Hey, Cell! How many people have you absorbed already? Just this town, right?"

The creature's eyes widened and he bared his fangs.

"How do you know my name?" he hissed, a hint of panic in his voice.

"That's not all I know about you… android 19!" she smirked triumphantly while pointing at him, but her smile faded when the monster named Cell chuckled.

"Math is not your strong suit, is it girl? Or you would have known that I am in fact number 21."

"21? No way…" she blinked, then started counting on her fingers. "There's android 17 and his sister 18, so that makes you…"

An energy blast cut her off mid-sentence. The girl yelped and flew up, barely dodging the attack.

"Kameko! Watch your back!" Oolong shouted. "He's more powerful than he looks! That attack was a lot stronger than it was supposed to be!"

"Don't sweat it, if this town is the only one he managed to get his hands on, I should be able to take him," the girl smirked, then turned back to the android. "Wise guy, huh? I wanted to play it safe and destroy your egg before you hatched, but you're still no match for me! I've done some training just in case, and it will be more than enough for the likes of you!"

She turned around and looked at Piccolo with a perverted, fox-like grin on her face.

"And when I'm done with this guy, wanna give me your number? Your muscles, my camera and maybe a little…"

She was cut off by a punch to the back of her head. The girl let out an insulted yell and whirled around with a swift kick to his chest. As the two engaged in a heated aerial battle, something in Piccolo's mind seemed to click. The tacky Hawaiian shirt, Oolong's presence, the perverted comments…

"Kais help us," he sweatdropped. "You're Roshi's kid…"

* * *

Kameko sucked a sharp breath through her teeth. She was determined not to show it, but the android was a lot stronger than she had bargained for, and she didn't like it one bit. This was nothing like the simulations she had ran back home. Would her training be enough? And what was the deal about him being number 21? How was he able to tell her this nonsense at all? He wasn't even supposed to hatch for another month, and even then he still had to spend at least four more years in his larval state! Not waltzing around in his first form, absorbing innocent people!

Kameko couldn't help but glance down at the heaps of empty clothes that lay discarded throughout the city. She felt her stomach turning and a shiver running down her spine. Her gaze shifted to his deadly tail. His beak twisted into an evil grin and Kameko shuddered involuntarily.

_Don__'t let him know you're afraid!_ she sternly told herself. _He couldn't have absorbed more than one town, 15000 people at most! You're still stronger than him, and he'll never get the chance to do… that…again._

She briefly held her left shoulder, brushing her thumb over the scar that was hidden under her short sleeve, and winced at the memory.

"Kameko!" Oolong yelled from the ground. "Look out!"

"Special… Beam… CANNON!!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and stared at the blinding ray of energy, caught like a deer in the headlights of a truck. _Move!_ her brain screamed, but her body refused to listen. The sheer power that attack radiated, paralyzed her with fear. How could he be so powerful already? After just one absorbing one single town? The simulations had never been this strong, not even with the powerlevel set at maximum! Something was terribly, terribly wrong!

_I__'m going to fail again…_ flashed through her mind, when a strong pair of arms grabbed her waist and yanked her out of harm's way.

"Thanks, Piccolo…" she said shakily. "You _are_ Piccolo, right?"

"You seem to know about me," the Namek spoke gruffly. "Care to return the courtesy?"

"I am Kameko Roshi," the girl nodded, then glared at Cell. "And I'm here punch your lights out, creep!"

"Oh, I doubt that, my dear," the android snickered.

"O-Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Your hands are shaking."

Kameko flushed red and quickly hid them behind her back, scolding herself for not being more brave. He was still weak… he hadn't absorbed that many people yet. She should easily be able to beat him, so why did she feel like she was staring death itself in the eyes?

"What are you?" Piccolo barked. "Why can I sense my own energy from you? And Frieza's and Vegeta's?"

"Because Cell is an android, created by Dr. Gero," Kameko answered him. "Composed of the cells of the greatest warriors ever to walk this Earth, he has all of your best attacks and abilities. Saiyan strength, human cunning, Namekian regeneration." She continued to tell about Dr. Gero's tracking device, Cell's absorption technique and how he hijacked Trunk's time machine to find the other androids…

Both Piccolo and Cell listened with growing amazement. The android stood frozen, shocked that this strange girl somehow knew about his origins. He had never told a single soul! Well… none who lived to re-tell the tale, that was. The less the Z-fighters knew, the better, and this wench had flung his secrets out in the open! Blowing his cover, ruining his element of surprise and no doubt even further fuelling their desire to destroy the androids. Oh, she would pay dearly for her insolence! This, he silently vowed.

_Watch yourself, girl. Sleep with one eye open. __I promise you that the only peace you will ever know from now on, will be death at my hands._


	2. A Deadly Mistake

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Even if there were only three while the stats say the story has had 42 visitors so far… (sweatdrops). I'm sure it's not that bad, is it? I hope I haven't become rusty. XD

No one is making you of course, but if you have time to leave a review, don't hesitate to do so! Stats only go so far and I'd love to hear what people think about the story.

If you want to see a picture of Kameko and Oolong, go to my profile page and click the link in my bio. Why yes, I _have_ had a lot of time on my hands! Why do you ask? XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Deadly Mistake**

Cell snarled, baring his fangs. He had lost control of the situation, and if there was one thing the android didn't like, it was losing control. His gaze rested on Kameko, who was nervously eyeing his tail. She knew him, that much was certain. But strangely, he didn't recall seeing her around; not in the past, nor the future.

Of course Cell had better things to do than keeping tabs on everything that could walk on two legs, but a human this strong, he surely would have remembered. Her powerlevel was far above that of the average human female. She was attempting to hide it, but when she kicked him in the chest, he had been given a glance at her full potential. Though he had no concrete data on the girl, he guessed her powerlevel to be roughly two thirds of Krillin's. Had he still been an egg, or even in his larval form, she would have posed a serious threat to his existence. Now all she posed… was a target.

As much as he would like to repay the girl for blabbing his secrets though, it would have to wait. He could sense Krillin and Trunks approaching, and Vegeta and Tien were not far behind. Kameko and the pig would pose little challenge to him, but when teamed up with Piccolo, could become quite bothersome. If the other Z-fighters joined in, his chances of survival, let alone victory, would quickly diminish. He needed to build his strength first, before taking them on.

Krillin and trunks touched down, staring in awe at the monster.

"What… what is that?" Trunks asked, not taking his eyes off the android.

"Oh man… what a creep!" the monk gulped. "Why am I sensing Goku's energy from that thing?"

"I'll explain everything once we've destroyed it," Piccolo said grimly. "Just be warned that he knows all of our attacks, so don't let your guard down. And stay clear of his tail!"

Behind him, the Namek heard Kameko whisper:

"Oolong, I'm not sure I can do this…"

"D-Don't panic," the shape shifter whispered back, nervously. "J-Just do it like you p-practiced. And r-remember to think h-happy thoughts."

"All I can think of right now are Senzu beans," the girl sweatdropped. "_You_ attack him if it's so easy!"

"And what am I gonna do? _Breathe_ on him?!" the pig squeaked, his eyes big as dinner plates. "You're the one who…"

"You must feel honored," Cell interrupted them. "Soon you will all be part of the perfect being. But as anxious as you are, you will just have to be patient. I have a date with a couple of friends and it would be rude of me to let them wait…. BUT HERE'S A PARTING GIFT!!"

With an insane, hysterical cackle, the android raised his hands in front of his face and yelled:

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Everyone screamed as a blinding flash of light overtook them, overloading their senses.

"Cell, you sneaky bastard!" Kameko shrieked, blindly shaking her fist in the air. "Don't you dare get away! I'm not through with you yet!"

"No, by all means leave!" Oolong quickly squeaked. "Really! We don't mind!"

"Oolong, you wuss! We're supposed to destroy him, remember?!"

"His _egg_! We're supposed to destroy his _egg_!" the frightened pig protested. "Did he _look_ like an egg to you?!"

"Damn you, Cell!" Piccolo roared, still squinting his eyes.

"Oh man, I sure wish I had Master Roshi's sunglasses right about now," Krillin groaned.

Trunks flew up, looking left and right.

"I don't see him anywhere," he growled. "Dammit! He's gone!"

"He couldn't have gotten far!" Kameko said. "I'll show him who's…ACK!"

The girl tried to fly away, but was grabbed by her collar by a certain Namekian warrior.

"Who are you!?" he demanded. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us _exactly_ what's going on!"

"I already told you!" Kameko protested, then batted her eyelashes while a lecherous grin spread from ear to ear. "But if you like to hear the sound of my voice…"

The Namek let her go and sweatdropped when he had the feeling that the perverted girl was undressing him with her eyes. Oh yeah… she was Roshi's kid alright.

"Oolong, take care of the time machine and the explaining for me, will ya? I've got to catch this guy fast, before he becomes too strong to handle."

"No, Kameko, you dolt! The timeline has changed and we don't have a clue what he's capable of now! You can't just blindly rush into battle without backup and hope for…" he sweatdropped when he noticed the girl had already blasted off and quickly disappeared out of view. "Oh man, why does she always _do_ that…?"

* * *

Kameko slowed down, taking her time to look around. Okay, maybe it had been a bit rude to run off and leave Oolong behind to do all the explaining, but Cell had already been a lot stronger than she had expected. And with every innocent human he absorbed, her chances of defeating him would look more bleak.

A vision of the android appeared in her mind and Kameko bit her lip. Would the real Cell be anything like the simulations? Kameko spotted a deserted town below her, but hesitated to land. She was embarrassed to face him and could already feel blood rushing to her face. Then again, who _wouldn't_ be after…

The girl shook her head, scolding herself. _Keep it together, Kameko! He doesn't know you, and technically, you don't even know him! You can't even be sure if Bulma got his personality right, let alone his powers! Better keep your eyes open and stay alert. Who knows what this guy might throw at you if you don't..._

She swallowed her fear and descended, touching down on the desolate streets of a place called "Nicky Town". She reached for an empty shirt, feeling the fabric. It was still warm: the android had to be close.

Her blood froze when she heard clattering behind her, the sound of clashing metal. She whirled around just in time to see a stray cat jumping out of a garbage bin, quickly scurrying away in the shadows.

_Maybe Oolong's suggestion about waiting for backup wasn't so dumb after all…_

Kameko hugged herself and realized she missed the cowardly pig. Maybe he wasn't that big of a help in battle, but he was her best friend and one was only rarely found without the other at their side. And here al by herself with only empty clothes to keep her company, she felt naked and vulnerable. What she wouldn't give to bump into someone who was still alive and breathing… anyone!

KT-CH!

_I didn't mean that literally!_

KT-CH! KT-CH! KT-CH!

Her body tensed when metallic footsteps pierced through the thick silence, the sound reflecting off the abandoned buildings. Fighting the urge to panic and run for it like any sane person would do, Kameko clenched her fists and turned around.

"Well hello there, my dear," a familiar voice rasped. "I wasn't expecting us to meet again so soon. How bold to seek me out on your own. Foolish, but bold nonetheless."

The girl gritted her teeth, looked the android in the eyes… and immediately realized she had just made a deadly mistake.


	3. Hating You, Missing You

**A/N:** Things may get a tad confusing, but all will be explained in due time, no matter how strange it seems. Read and review! There will be digital cookies for those who can find the meaning of Kameko's name ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hating You, Missing You**

FLASHBACK

"Child, are you sure you want to do this?"

The old Turtle Hermit looked worried at the girl who was about to enter the time machine.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'll get in, blast that stupid egg and get out in time for dinner. Piece of cake!"

"But what if something goes wrong?" Bulma asked, concerned. "For Kami's sake, get out of that thing, Kameko! Let Master Roshi or Chi Chi go!"

"Bulma, please, I really want to do this." the girl smiled at the older woman. "You've treated me like a daughter… the least I can do is save your son."

"Well, you're not going alone… Oolong! Get your butt over here!"

"W-What?!" the pig squeaked, his eyes widening.

"The time machine isn't designed to hold more than one person, you're the only one small enough to fit in there with her!"

"No way, Bulma! I aint gonna fight no psycho androids, even if one of them is a total babe!" Oolong panicked, backing away. "Forget it!"

"You won't be fighting anything, you wimp! You're just going to help Kameko find Cell's egg and destroy it before he hatches. Or do you want her to go alone?"

The pig hesitated. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for the Turtle Hermit's daughter. After all, they were nearly Siamese twins. Oolong couldn't remember the last time they had been apart for longer than a few hours. Still, traveling back through time in one of Bulma's untested (and no doubt explosive) contraptions to a time where the androids were still alive… What little courage the pig possessed, was now being stretched to its very limits. He needed one more little push, an… incentive, to properly motivate him.

"You'll get five minutes alone in my underwear drawer," the blue-haired scientist whispered in his ear. "And you'll get to keep a souvenir."

"Y-you mean…" the pig stammered, not believing his ears.

"One pair of panties," she purred seductively. "No strings attached."

"Even the pink one with the lacy frills?" he drooled.

"Even the pink one," she nodded, but the pig had already climbed into the time machine, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come on, Kameko! What are we waiting for?! Let's go show that thing who's boss!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

The two visitors from the future stood eye to eye in the deserted streets of Nicky Town.

_Oh yeah, this was definitely one of my dumber idea__'s_, Kameko though to herself when the android flashed her a malicious grin. But still… getting to see him again…

"Who are you, my dear Kameko?" Cell asked. "I've analyzed your voice, your facial structure, even the prints you left behind after you so rudely punched me in the face during our battle. Yet I could not find a single entry about you in my database."

She tried to hide the pang of disappointment. It was stupid, she knew very well that there was no possible way he could know her. But still… it hurt to hear him say it.

"And your last name… Roshi…" he continued. "I find it hard to believe that at his age, the old Turtle Hermit could still have…"

"I was adopted," she quickly said, sweatdropping. Oh, she so did NOT want the android to go there.

"Oolong found me as a baby, buried under the remains of a city that was destroyed by the androids, when he was out looking for supplies." She smiled wryly. "Trunks had destroyed the Terror Twins two weeks earlier, so I must have been lying there for quite a while. If he had not heard me crying when he did…"

"So that is why do not have any data on you," Cell said, more to himself than to Kameko. "You were only three years old when I…"

"Killed Bulma's son and stole his time machine," she snapped, narrowing her eyes in hatred and disgust. "Don't even think for one second you're going to get away with it. It took Bulma a long search, but she managed to trace your steps back to Gero's little basement of horrors. No doubt Oolong and the Z-fighters are on their way right now to destroy your present self and prevent you from ever being born!"

"Perhaps," he chuckled, amused by her short temper. "But killing my _past self_ will not stop _me_ from killing Trunks in the present."

"Not on my watch," she growled, baring her teeth. "He's going home after this, you hear me?! And when he wants to come back to tell everyone he has destroyed the androids in his own time, no monster lurking in the shadows is going to break his neck! You may have killed the Trunks from _our_ timeline, but I will create a new one! A _better_ timeline, where Trunks will return safely to his mother with knowledge of the danger that's ahead." The girl smirked triumphantly. "He'll be able to prepare himself now, Cell. You won't catch him by surprise a second time."

"So much trouble for a boy you were too young to remember."

"I'm doing this for Bulma," she said, her face softening. "It's called 'friendship'… you should try it."

A look of consideration on the android's face, a flicker of hope on Kameko's. That hope was quickly dashed when the android shook his head and grinned evilly.

"No… I don't think I will."

_Of course not. He__'s not the same… he will _never_ be the same… and he'll kill you without remorse if you don't pull your head out of the clouds and stay focused!_

"But enough of this chitchat," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You have already talked way too much, giving away information I had preferred to keep to myself."

"Is that so?" she snorted. "And just what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"An eye for an eye, my dear," the android answered, pointing his right index finger at her. "You hand out information on me, so I'll take back some information on you… by force!"

"And what is _that_ supposed to…"

"DEATH BEAM!"

Kameko's eyes bulged out of their sockets when one of Frieza's signature attacks was fired straight at her. With a startled yelp, she rushed to get out of the way, flailing her arms and falling flat on her butt.

"Hey! How about being a good sport and warn me before you… EEEEK!!"

She screamed when Cell's deadly tail came rushing at her. Kameko quickly rolled to the side, a split second before the razor-sharp needle crashed into the spot where her neck had been. Glaring at the android, she swiftly jumped back to her feet and flew up into the air. Two could play that game!

"Kame…" she started, assuming the famous stance. "Hame…" she began gathering energy for the attack. "HAAAAAAAA!!"

Like her old teacher had taught her, she trusted her palms forward, releasing the powerful blast. She pushed every bit of power she had into it, just to make sure the android was completely destroyed. It would be just her luck if he regenerated and came back even stronger. It wouldn't be the first time… Well, okay, technically it _would_, but so far Bulma's simulations had been pretty accurate, and Kameko wasn't going to take any chances. It had been hard enough bringing herself to attack him once, she wasn't sure if she could do it again without hesitating.

She could hear the android screaming and felt herself letting go of the blast. _No!_ She told herself. _Don't hold back! It has to be done!_

With a loud cry, she summoned every bit of energy she could muster, ending the attack with a final blast that leveled over half of the deserted city. Her ears ringed from the deafening explosion and she fought not to be overwhelmed by the shockwave of her own attack. Finally, the blast died down and the dust slowly began to settle.

"He…he…he…" she grinned weakly, catching her breath. "That… ought to… take care of…"

All blood drained from her face when below her, standing inside the crater that was left by the attack, stood a small, green speck. It quickly grew larger as it flew up to meet her, and Kameko could hear a strange, rattling sound. It took her a few seconds to realize it was the sound of her own chattering teeth.

"H-How?" she stammered, her pupils turning into pinpricks. "Not even a scratch…? But I… I put everything I had into that blast!"

The android just smiled deviously at her, obviously quite amused.

"Oh, you aren't nearly giving yourself enough credit," he chuckled, extending his hand. "See? I lost a pinky… oh wait, looks like it already grew back. Funny, I didn't even notice."

Kameko opened her mouth to say… something… in retaliation to this monster, but all she could produce was a frightened squeak. No… this wasn't fair… this wasn't fair!

The girl never even saw it coming. One moment she was facing the android, stunned with fear; the next she was sent flying, crashing into one of the few buildings that was still standing, on the other side of town. Snapping out of her shock, she quickly scrambled away from the hole in the ceiling as fast as her bruised and battered body allowed her to. Ignoring the pain in her broken leg, she managed to crawl under a bed before the android could catch up with her.

Kameko took a stealthy glance from underneath the mattress. Through the hole in the roof, she could see the android suspended in the sky above. Fortunately, this area was already damaged: had the other buildings been in mint condition, her hiding place might as well have had a big red bull's-eye painted on it.

"I can sense you're injured, human! I know you can't have gotten far!"

_I hate you…_

"You will be added to my perfection. It is pointless to resist. Why are you even bothering when you know it will only cause you pain?"

_I loathe you…_

"I will say this though: I admire your determination, Kameko. Even if it is utterly and completely foolish."

_I miss you…_


	4. Deadly Defense

**A/N:** Congratulations, **Raven the Guardian**! You were the first one to guess the meaning of Kameko's name! Yes, "Kameko" does indeed mean "Tortoise Child". I thought it would be fitting ;)

I'm planning to be a rebel and deviously defy my own moral writing code, and start most, if not all my chapters from now on, with flashbacks. It will make things a lot less confusing while still giving the story some tension… or so I hope. Experiment at will, Captain!

_One last thing about the flashbacks:_ in the last chapter, I made the text italic. It looks nice and fancy and all that, but personally, I find italic text difficult to read. Instead, I'll just say "FLASHBACK" and "END FLASHBACK". It may not look as spiffy, but it's a lot friendlier on the eyes.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Vegeta commands it!

No seriously. He's crazy. Do what he says.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deadly Defense**

FLASHBACK

Five-year old Kameko scurried through the halls of Capsule Corporation. Oolong and papa Roshi had taken her there for aunt Bulma's birthday party, but she had lost her stuffed turtle, and slipped away to find it.

"Shelly?" the girl called, her voice echoing through the enormous building. "Shelly, where are you?"

She choked back a sob. Not only was her plushie gone, but she had no idea how to get back to the party.

"Miss Bulma?" she suddenly heard a raspy voice call. "Miss Bulma, is that you?"

Kameko's gaze turned to a door, that hadn't been properly closed. Through a crack, she could see a pair of pink slit eyes staring at her.

"You're not miss Bulma," the voice spoke, somewhat disappointed.

"My name is Kameko," the girl said, eyeing the crack warily. "And I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Even when you need help?" it asked her, friendly. "You sound distressed."

"I was trying to find Shelly," she sobbed. "And now I'm lost!"

"Well, a child your age shouldn't be wandering around the compound by herself. Come here where I can keep an eye on you, while I contact miss Bulma. I'm sure your parents are very worried."

"But… can't you come out here and help me find Shelly?"

"I'm sorry child, but I cannot leave this simulator."

Kameko furrowed her brow. "What's a simo…sima…"

"Simulator," the voice corrected her. "I am a training simulation, my dear, and my program is unable to run itself outside this room. Now come here while I use the intercom to contact miss Bulma, it's very dangerous to walk around these premises by yourself."

"Did aunt Bulma make you?"

"That is correct."

"Then I guess you don't really count as a stranger," she decided, and stepped into the room. She turned to face her new friend, but froze when the creature stepped out of the shadows and extended his hand to greet her.

Kameko's eyes widened and she clasped her small hands over her mouth. Her new friend… was a giant bug!

"Don't be alarmed!" he said quickly when he saw she was about to scream her lungs out. "I am modeled after a monster, but currently do not share his personality. I won't-"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a heated Bulma came barging in, wildly looking right and left. In her right hand, was a stuffed turtle plushie.

"Kameko! Are you in here?"

"Aunt Bulma!" the girl instantly forgot her fear. "You found Shelly!"

"Kameko? Do you have any idea how worried Master Roshi and me-AHH! OH NO!" she panicked when her eyes fell on the creature standing behind the five-year old.

"Do not fret, miss Bulma. My default personality is still turned off, hostility levels are at zero percent."

The blue-haired scientist visibly relaxed at that announcement.

"Thank Kami," she breathed a sigh of relief. "Your program has been glitching on me all week! If the default settings had been on…"

"Miss Bulma! I would never hurt anyone! Let alone a defenseless child!"

The woman smiled sadly at the insulted creature.

"With your current realism settings, you would kill yourself before anyone else. But with your default personality activated…" Bulma didn't finish that sentence, but just shuddered.

"Hey mister," Kameko piped up, smiling at the simulation. "Thanks for finding me. Maybe we can play sometime?"

"Err… we'll have to see about that," the older woman smiled nervously, ushering her out of the room. But before Bulma closed the door, the little girl turned around to ask one last question.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The creature smiled warmly at her.

"My name… is Cell."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Kameko tried to ignore the pain in her leg and took a few deep breaths. She was injured, yes, but not fatally. However, that would quickly change if the android found her before the Z-fighters did. She had been stupid to use nearly all her energy in one single blast. Had she distributed her energy more evenly, she would have formed a stable beacon. Now, all the Z-fighters had been able to sense, was one short burst. A powerful signal, but far too brief to pinpoint her exact position. And she knew that Cell would be careful that he kept his own powerlevel under the radar as well. This… would end badly.

Kameko winced when she tried to shift her position and felt something small and hard poking her butt. She reached for the pocket in her shorts and her face lit up when she found the offending object.

_A __Senzu bean? Alright! I can't believe I forgot taking the little bugger!_

She smirked, but as she was about to pop the bean into her mouth, she came to a horrible realization.

_Oh man, I can__'t eat it now! Cell will sense my ki spike! The z-fighters will too, but there's no way they can find and get to my location in the 0.5 seconds it will take Cell to turn me in Swiss cheese!_

Kameko glanced hesitantly at the small bean, weighing her options. There was no way she could make a quick getaway in her current state, but eating the Senzu meant instant detection and thus, instant death.

_Dam__ned if I do, damned if I don't,_ she thought grimly. _If only Master Roshi was here, he'd know what to do! Unlike me…_

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight back tears that were forming. No, this was not the time to panic and cry like a baby! If she was planning on getting out of here alive, she had to keep a cool head and stay focused.

Suddenly, she realized that she had been pitying herself for well over five minutes, and nothing had happened. Could it really be? Had the android given up on her?

She nodded to herself and balled her fist, gathering the courage she needed to take another quick peek from under the bed. But when she turned her head to the side, her face turned chalk white as a pair of green, three-toed feet came into view. He was here! He was here! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!

"You can try to shield your powerlevel, Kameko," Cell rasped, "but you can't hide it from me completely. Not when I'm so close by I can almost taste your fear."

The girl relaxed. This was it, there was no way she was getting out of this room alive. The android would find her and he would be the last thing she'd see before she died.

_Less than a year ago, I could have gone peacefully in his arms. But not now! No__t like this! I won't accept it!_

Kameko gritted her teeth when the android suddenly cackled and smashed his tail in a closet. He couldn't sense her exact location, but he knew she was in this room. And she had to face it; 'underneath a bed', would not rank high on the list of 'History's Most Brilliant Hiding places'.

_Kami__… could this day begin to suck even more!?_

Kameko soon got an answer to that question.

"Kameko?" she heard a familiar voice call her from the street outside. "Kameko, are you here? Did you kill that thing yet? Come on, let's go to Kame House and get some chow! I'm starving!"

_Oolong, you __peanut brained idiot_, was the last thing that went through her mind before all hell broke loose.

It all happened in a flash. Cell dashed through the window, straight at the screaming pig.

"OOLONG! LOOK OUT!" she shouted, completely forgetting for a moment, that he was not the only one in danger. Fuelled by a burst of sheer adrenaline, she dived past the android, grabbed the terrified shapeshifter and leaped out of the way, a split second before Cell's tail crashed into the pavement.

"Quite a nice save, my dear," the android chuckled. "But with that broken leg, I doubt you'll be able to pull it off a second time."

"I'm just getting warmed up," Kameko smirked, taking out the Senzu. "Round two, will start…ACK!"

She popped the bean into her mouth, but all it did, was make her face turn a rather sickly shade of green. The android sweatdropped when she grasped for her throat and nearly emptied the contents of her stomach on the sidewalk.

"Oh my Kami! Ack! Gross!!" she coughed, spitting out the small bean and gasping for air. "I guess Senzus do have an expiration date…"

"If you're quite finished, I do believe it is time for 'round two'," the android smirked, placing his middle- and indexfinger against his forehead.

"Uhm, well, that is to say…"

"Special Beam CANNON!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!!"

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. In an instant, Kameko realized that with the amount of blood she had lost by now, it would already difficult enough to walk in a straight line, let alone make a run for it. But even if she had been in good shape, she doubted she would have been fast enough. Not when she had to carry Oolong as well. The pig had learned how to fly and make small ki-blasts, but his powerlevel still barely ranked above that of the average houseplant.

It was a desperate effort, a last-ditch attempt to buy the Z-fighters a few more precious minutes to find them. It was a foolish and dangerous plan, but right now, it was all Kameko had left.

"TURTLE SHELL BARRIER!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter has cleared up some confusion as to why Kameko knows Cell, even though Cell doesn't know Kameko. Plenty of more strangeness is going to happen; do you really think all this time travelling will have no further effects? ;)

**A call to readers:** as to answer your unspoken question; yes, this indeed has 'Cell Romance' written all over it. However, I am trying my hardest to be subtle about it. That is, I will not let Cell save Kameko from a horde of mutated alien grizzly bears, make him fall madly in love with her in less than three sentences, and end the story at chapter five, with Kameko and Cell buying a small cottage in France and having lots and lots of Cell Juniors. Those fluff stories can be fun to read, but I just want this one to have a little more 'depth' than that. That's where you, my helpful readers, come in.

I'm not sure if I can keep my favorite android completely in character, but I will try my hardest, and ask you to point out any abnormalities. If you feel that Cell should not be prancing around Nicky Town in a frilly pink dress while writing Piccolo or Future Trunks an M-rated serenade, don't hesitate to drop a line ;)


	5. A Girl Called Videl

**A/N:** Perhaps this chapter is a tad short, but that's how the story seems to flow. I'll try to keep the updates coming; prepare to watch the Cell saga unfold as you…eh… have never seen it been unfolded before! Or… something… (sweatdrops)

Man, I need to work on my English XD

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Girl Called Videl**

"TURTLE SHELL BARRIER!"

Barely a tenth of a second before Cell's attack hit, Kameko grabbed Oolong and a white light surrounded them both, deflecting the beam. The girl wrapped her arms around the pig and pulled up her legs, in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. The white light whirled around them, contracting and forming what looked like a semi-translucent turtle shell, made out of sheer energy.

Frustrated, the android flung an array of ki-attacks at the duo, but the newly formed shield deflected them all. He growled at the sight of seeing his efforts being thwarted so easily, until he got a glimpse of the girl closing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. She was still taking damage!

His beak twisted into a smirk. Of course she was. A shield as strong as hers, didn't form magically out of thin air. It needed a tremendous amount of energy to be sustained, and every blow he landed, would drain even more of the girl's strength.

"Thanks, Kameko," Oolong gulped. "That was a close one!"

"Hey, I'm not going to let some stupid bug turn you inside out, got it? If anyone is going to kill you for going through my underwear drawer, it's gonna be me," she smirked, trying to appear more confident than she really felt.

"You just signed your own death warrant, my dear," Cell grinned cruelly. "I can sense your ki dropping with every passing second. Even if I do not attack, I doubt you'll be able to sustain that shield for long. Not with your current energy low as it is."

"I don't need to keep the barrier up that long," Kameko grinned. "Just long enough for the Z-fighters to find us. Then you're history!"

"Yeah! You tell him, Kameko!" Oolong said boldly, sticking out his tongue at the android. "You're just lucky I sprained my ankle last week, freak show, or I would've taken you out myself!"

"Hehe," Kameko laughed weakly. "I'm sure you…"

The girl didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes started to glaze over and her head bobbed forward. The turtle shell surrounding them flickered in and out of existence.

"Ack! Kameko! Stay awake!" Oolong yelped, frantically shaking her shoulders. She blinked and snapped out of it, quickly boosting the shield back to full power.

"Tired…" she yawned, her eyes threatening to close again.

"I know you are, but try to hold on a little longer, okay?" he urged, eyeing the android nervously. "I don't want to end up as bacon!"

"You were right about one thing," Cell said. "The Z-fighters have indeed sensed us. Looks like I'll have to speed things up a little."

Without warning, the android fired Frieza's Death Ball, followed by a Goku's Kamehameha, Krillin's Destructo Disk, and Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Mercilessly, Cell continued his onslaught, ignoring Kameko's cries of protest as her energy was drained away at an alarming rate. In perfect health and without outside attacks, she could have sustained the barrier for well over 30 minutes. But she had already been severely weakened, and the android was determined to take down the barrier as fast as possible.

"Kameko," Oolong said, shaking her awake after she nearly dozed off again. "Take my energy!"

"That would… buy us… ten extra seconds at most…"

"But if I have to fend that thing off, I'll barely last three! Come on, take it! You'll put it to better use than me. I'll live!"

She nodded, allowing the pig to transfer what little energy he had, to her. She felt slightly better, but her newly found strength quickly dissipated again when the android fired another blast.

Kameko pulled up her legs a bit more, allowing the shield to shrink and grow a bit stronger. However, she knew she wouldn't make it. Her mind was starting to go foggy and all she wanted to do was sleep…

The assault continued without pause, the android never relenting. She felt too dizzy and disorientated to sense the location of the Z-fighters, but she knew deep in her heart that there was no way she could keep the shield up long enough. Not when it had two persons to protect. She thought things over, let out a deep sigh and then smiled weakly, making a final and last decision.

"Oolong…" she started, her voice barely audible. "You know… I care for you… like a brother… right?"

"S-sure Kameko, I care for you too," the pig answered, a bit taken aback. "Why d-do you even ask?"

"Just wanted to… make sure," she whispered, hugging the shapeshifter. "Tell… tell Master Roshi and the others… I love them, okay?"

"K-Kameko, you're s-scaring me!" he panicked. "C-cut it out! You're t-talking like y-you're about t-to…"

"Goodbye…"

Oolong's eyes widened when horrible realization struck him, but it was already too late. Kameko's body glowed brightly, blinding the android for a few seconds. He regained his vision just in time to see a stream of white energy escaping the girl's body and forming a smaller, stronger turtle shell around the talking pig.

"KAMEKO! NOOOOO!!!" he screamed, futilely trying to break free from the protective shield. The girl didn't hear him. Having transferred what little energy she had left into the barrier, she no longer had enough strength to keep herself afloat. Faster and faster, her body plummeted towards the ground, crashing into the streets with a sickening blow.

"Kameko! Get up! Get up!!!" the pig shrieked as the android's gaze fell onto her fallen form. "Come on, you can do it! Get back inside the shield!"

"I do believe your friend is… unavailable… at the moment," Cell snickered, slowly stalking closer to the unconscious girl.

"You leave her alone!" Oolong shouted.

"And if I don't?"

The pig hesitated, then balled his fists, his body trembling with fear.

"I'll…. I'll fight you!!!"

The android frowned, accessing the pig's file from his database. The results quickly popped up. Name: Oolong. Species: shapeshifter. Powerlevel: negligible. Perverted. Cowardly. Not worthy of pursuit for absorption.

"I commend you for your rather surprising courage, shapeshifter. But it will take more than idle treats to save your friend."

Cell took another few steps and now stood towering over the fallen girl, the spike of his tail hovering over her chest.

"Don't you dare!" Oolong yelled, his voice shaking.

"Oh, I think I will," the android grinned, and he prepared to strike… when suddenly, someone charged and heatbutted him in the chest. Taken by surprise, Cell was send sailing backwards, skidding across the pavement. He snarled as he got back to his feet, his eyes narrowing in hatred. Who had dared to interrupt him?!

"Hey, freak show! Prepare to have your ass kicked!"

The android looked at his attacker. He had expected a fierce warrior, one of the Z-fighters perhaps. But all his eyes saw… was a little girl.

"More nuisances? I am beginning to grow weary of these low-level pests," he said to himself, but she had heard him.

"Pest?!" the girl shrieked. "I'll show you who's a pest! You think you can just barge in and kill innocent people, huh? Well, guess what, creep? I'm gonna take you down right now!"

"Big words for such a small child," the android chuckled, finding amusement in getting her riled up. Not that it took much…

"I'm turning eleven in two months!" she protested. "And you better stop being cocky, because my dad is the greatest fighter in the world!"

"Curious, I did not know Goku had a daughter."

"Goku?" the girl frowned. "Who's Goku? I'm talking about Hercule Satan! You know? The world martial arts champion?"

"Ahh… you must be the young miss Videl then," the android said, his tail swishing behind him. "Yes, you look younger in this timeline, but I recognize you now…"

"Wait… what… how do you know my name?!" she yelped, her eyed widening.

"Hey, kid! Don't just stand there like a deer caught in the headlights! Get out of here! Run!!!" Oolong shouted from inside the shield. "He's going to kill you!"

"Don't call me 'kid'!" she snapped, glaring daggers at the pig. "I'm tired of everyone treating me like some helpless little princess. I can fight just as well as my dad, and no stupid man-eating bug is gonna stand in my way, got that?!"

"I beg to differ, child," Cell said, slowly raising his deadly tail.

"Oh yeah?" Videl barked, assuming a fighting stance. "And what makes you think you can just waltz over here and kill me, huh?"

"Because," he started and an unusually dark grin spread across his face, "I have already succeeded once before."


	6. Words

**A/N:** Wow, the admins really did a number on the site, didn't they? I liked what they did with the review button though, it's much easier to find now (hint, hint, not-so-subtle-nudge). To those of you who already found and used it: thank you! It really brightens up my day ;-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Words**

The young Videl took a step back, hesitating. That thing had killed her before? What did he mean by that? She was standing right here!

The creature chuckled and she quickly put her uneasiness aside. Her father had told her it was okay to be afraid… just as long as the enemy didn't find out.

"Yeah, whatever," Videl smirked confidently at the android. "Show me what you got! You don't scare me, I won't fall for your stupid mind games. Let's go!"

"As you wish, child," Cell grinned, and without warning, charged at the eleven year old girl with lightning speed. But as he was about to strike, both the unconscious Kameko and his new prey disappeared before his eyes.

Frustrated, the android looked up, and found a certain bald monk hovering next to the shapeshifter, carrying the two girls under his arms.

"Krillin? How did you know I was here…"

"I could smell you a mile away!" the monk retorted, mentally smacking himself for having decided to get out of bed in the morning. _Great_, he thought grimly_, I try to take a shortcut to Kame House and I run into this freak! Oh man…_

"Hey! Let go!" Videl snapped, trying to wriggle her way out of his hold. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Like anyone even cares, you spoiled brat!" Oolong yelled from inside the barrier, earning himself a death glare from the Champion's daughter.

"Why don't you ditch the shield and say that again?" she threatened, kicking with her legs.

"Hey, unless you can fly on your own, you'd better stop squirming!" Krillin yelped, almost losing his balance. Man, that kid had a short fuse! She was like a miniature Chi Chi with pigtails!

Suddenly, with a loud pop, the Turtle Shell Barrier finally gave way, and Oolong found himself plummeting towards the ground. Quickly regaining his composure, he focused his energy and flew up again, hovering next to the monk (but staying well out of Videl's reach).

"You learned how to fly?" Krillin blinked, but the pig ignored him.

"Kameko! Kameko, come on! Wake up!" he panicked, shaking the girl's shoulders.

"Enough of this!" Cell snapped. "You have distracted me long enough. Your time is up!"

"Oolong, there's a Senzu in my right pocket," Krillin ordered. "Give it to Kameko! Quick!"

Wasting to time, the shapeshifter took the bean and popped it in the young woman's mouth, moving her head so it would go down her throat. Almost immediately, her eyes snapped open.

"Whoa… I'm so not doing that again," she groaned, rubbing her temples. Krillin let her go and, though still a bit shaky, Kameko could fly by herself. She had little time to regain her bearings, because a certain android had just lost the last of his patience.

"Uh oh…" she mumbled, a split second before the android charged at them. With a startled yelp, she bolted out of the way. As he passed her, their eyes met in a flash… and Kameko knew Cell would hunt her to the edge of creation.

"Kameko, take the kid-"

"Hey, watch it, baldy!"

"-and run for it! I'll distract him!"

Kameko nodded bleakly and took Videl from his arms. She was out of her league here… _way_ out of her league. Why was the android so much stronger than the simulations back home? It made no sense!

She looked down at the fidgeting girl in her arms, and a chill ran down her spine. It was crazy, she knew it was. But the thought had popped up in her mind without warning:

_You weren__'t supposed to be here…_

A loud cry echoed through the empty city as Krillin was knocked into a deserted drugstore. Cell made a mad dash at the two girls, but the monk quickly recovered and blasted the android from the sky.

"What are you waiting for?! Get out of here!" he yelled.

"Right… Oolong, get on my back!"

The pig quickly did as he was told and Kameko raced away at breakneck speed.

"Put me down right now!" the girl in her arms shrieked. "I'm not through with that creep yet!"

"Oh yes, you are!" Kameko said. "Your powerlevel is pretty high for a kid your age, but you're no match for Cell. Trust me…"

"I was strong enough to save your butt," she smirked and Kameko frowned.

"Not that I'm not grateful for that kiddo, but that was a lucky shot. If he had not been distracted…"

"He would've killed me, right?" Videl's face darkened.

"Eh… well…" Kameko tried sheepishly, but she was cut off.

"Just because I'm young does not mean I'm stupid," the girl said. "That monster wiped out entire towns, even the military. I know I'm a lot tougher than my peers, but I'm not as strong as my dad. I'm not sure I'll ever will be…"

"But you didn't want that creep to know, right?" Kameko smiled and Videl nodded.

"Yeah. My dad never backs down from a fight and neither will I!"

"My dad said that a real warrior is not just a fighter, but also a strategist," Kameko told Videl.

"Don't get killed in a fight today, if you can afford to be victorious tomorrow."

"So… it wouldn't be cowardly to run now," Videl said slowly, "if that means we can train and tip the scales in our favor later?"

"Exactly," the Turtle Hermit's daughter nodded. "That's not being cowardly, that's just being smart. And using your brain is the real way to win a battle."

"I think I get it now," the girl smiled. "Who is your dad anyway?"

"Everyone calls him Master Roshi, maybe you've heard of him? He used to be the Martial Arts Champion of the world."

"No way!" Videl's jaw dropped, her eyes big as dinner plates. "_The_ Master Roshi?! That is awesome! He used to be champion before my dad won the title!"

"Hercule Satan?" Kameko blinked, remembering the old videos of the World Martial Arts Tournaments. "You're his daughter?!"

"Yup!" the girl beamed. "The name's Videl. Videl Satan!"

"Kameko Roshi, nice to meet you. And grumpy back there is called Oolong, but don't mind him. He's just grouchy because he didn't get the chance to grab some discarded panties before we left."

"Hey!" the perverted pig protested. "I do have some respect for the dead, you know!"

"I bet you do," Kameko rolled her eyes and then looked at the girl in her arms. "Where's your father now? I'll drop you off."

"I don't know… I sneaked out of school to see the first showing of 'Robot Chainsaw Alien Nurses III' in Nicky Town, but when I got here, the streets were abandoned and all I found were empty clothes with holes in them. I got creeped out and tried to call dad on his cell phone to come pick me up, but he didn't answer… He had a very important business meeting today, but he said I could always call him on his personal phone if there was an emergency."

"Where is this meeting being held?"

"Some famous sushi bar in Ginger Town. I'm not sure about the name, but…"

Kameko didn't hear anything after 'Ginger Town'. She felt her stomach turn, the blood draining from her face. Ginger Town was the first town Cell had attacked, and where she had crashed with her Time Machine. Before blasting off to chase the android, she had concentrated one last time, putting her sensing abilities to the test just to be sure. She had found no survivors. Not a single one…

Hercule…

Oh no…

No…

"Kameko? Are you okay? You look pale."

"Videl, I… I don't know how to tell you this, but Ginger Town was…"

The girl suddenly screamed and Kameko only caught a flash of green before she flew into what felt like a concrete wall. Instinct kicked in and she backed away, her mind racing to grasp what was going on. The first thing it registered, was the sudden loss of weight on her back and arms. The second, a smug looking android, pinning two terrified looking figures to his side with one powerful arm.

She reached out to grab them, but the monster raised its deadly tail, pointing the spike at Videl's neck.

"Let them go, Cell," Kameko hissed through bared teeth.

"You better do what she says," Oolong squeaked nervously. "Really! She's crazy, you know! Besides that, you don't want to absorb me! You don't know where I've been!"

"You just wait until my dad gets here!" Videl shrieked, furiously struggling to free herself from the android's iron hold. "He'll turn you inside out and sew a new cape from your wings for even daring to touch me!"

"Oh, I doubt that," he chuckled cruelly. "I _very_ much doubt that."

"He's not scared of you, if that's what you're hoping! No way!" she yelled, kicking fruitlessly against his armored side.

"Of course he's not," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Fear is quite hard to experience when you no longer have a pulse."

Kameko could almost hear the gears in Videl's brain grind to a complete halt.

"I'm so sorry…" she said to the trembling girl in Cell's grasp. "I wish I had gotten here sooner… if only my Time Machine…"

"Hey, no sweat!" Oolong butted in. "We'll just use the Dragon Balls to wish him back, you know… assuming we're getting out of here alive."

Cell's tail shifted from Videl's neck, to between Oolongs eyes, which instantly grew big as dinner plates.

"KAMEKO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! A HANDWRITTEN INVITATION?!" he panicked. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!!!"

"Quiet!" the android snapped at him, and the pig instantly passed out from fear.

"No, do it!" Videl suddenly yelled, tears running down her face. "That thing killed my dad, and thousands of others! Go for it! Don't worry about us! Kill the bas…!"

Cell clamped a leathery hand over her face, muffling her protest.

"Let her go, she's just a child!" Kameko tried, though she knew appealing to the android's parental instincts, was like trying to squeeze gold from her socks, or getting Master Roshi to donate all of his dirty magazines to the homeless.

"Just a kid," Cell nodded. "One of millions, billions even. Why should I spare her?"

"Christmas spirit?"

"It's May."

"How is that my fault!?"

The android tightened his hold, moving the tip of his tail back to Videl's neck.

"What have you done with Krillin?" she asked quickly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Time! She had buy more time!

"Your short friend is still alive," he rasped, his voice throaty and husk. "I'll bother with him later, after I finish my business with you."

"If you let him slip through your fingers just so you could catch up with me, your sensing abilities are seriously impaired," Kameko snorted. "I'm not nearly as strong as he is!" _Please don't have a personal reason, please don't have a personal reason…_

"I already have his DNA and I certainly don't recall that little pest arriving on the scene with a time machine, blurting out my secrets. You've roused my curiosity, my dear Kameko. And you will regret ever crossing my path."

_Oh, who am I kidding__… this was personal from the minute I fired up that blasted contraption. Aunt Bulma… why did you have to be so darn smart?!_

"If it's a fight you want, then let's go. But leave them out of it!" Kameko barked, balling her fists.

"I don't want a fight, my dear Kameko…" the android grinned, sending a chill down her spine. "I want _you_."

_I want you._ The words etched themselves into her brain, words that paralyzed every fiber of her being, words she never thought she would hear from his mouth again.

They didn't mean the same. They would never mean the same. But they were still enough to make her head spin and lower her guard, if only for half a second.

It was more than enough…


	7. Safe Haven

**A/N:** Chapter seven already? This thing is growing fast! XD

_This chapter is split up into two parts._ I hope the subchapter about the timelines will help those of you who are confused. I'm not going to spoil the entire story though, you'll have to be patient if you want _all_ questions answered. Otherwise, there wouldn't be much of a story left to tell, now would there? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7A: ****A quick recap of the timelines, for your convenience:**

Timeline one, the original timeline: Goku gets infected by a heart virus and dies. Three years later, android 17 and 18 rebel against their creator and plunge planet Earth into chaos. The Z-fighters are slaughtered one by one, and only Trunks and Gohan survive. Gohan is later killed as well.

Timeline two, Trunk's timeline: Bulma build a time machine and sends her son back in time to bring Goku a cure that will save him from the virus. Trunks does as his mother tells him and travels to the past, where he kills Mecha Frieza and his father, and informs Goku about the looming threat. He goes home and returns three years later to lend the Z-fighters a hand. Though not shown on TV, it is assumed that they were successful and Seventeen and Eighteen were destroyed. He then returns to his own timeline, armed with new strength and skills.

Timeline three, Cell and Kameko's timeline: Trunks succeeds in destroying the androids in his time, and Earth celebrates its new hero, blissfully unaware that a new, even worse threat, is looming underground. Three years after Seventeen and Eighteen's defeat, a third android sheds its skin and starts feeding on the survivors. Unlike the boisterous twins of terror, Cell stays in the shadows, absorbing humans left and right and growing stronger with each life he takes. Only very few live to tell the tale, and news of this new menace reaches Trunks far, far too late. When the unsuspecting boy is about to enter his time machine for a third time to visit his friends in the past and tell them about his victory, he is quickly struck down. Cell hijacks the contraption, hoping to return to a time where the androids are still alive and well.

Kameko was born a few weeks before Trunks destroyed Seventeen and Eighteen. Only days before meeting their own demise, the androids destroy her home, killing her parents in the process. Kameko survives and is found underneath the rubble by Oolong, who was out looking for supplies. The orphanages already severely overcrowded, he decides to bring her back to Kame House. Chi Chi is still too distraught by the death of her son to think about raising another child, and Bulma and Trunks are too busy helping the people of Earth to rebuild what is left of their world. In a strange twist of fate, baby Kameko visibly grows fond of the unsuspecting Master Roshi, who hesitantly agrees to take her in for "only a few days". Days turn into weeks, weeks turn into years, and the Old Turtle Hermit ends up raising her as if she was his own.

When Kameko is three years old, Trunks is killed and Bulma is consumed with grief. Determined to avenge her son, she traces his path to Dr. Gero's laboratory and manages to build a simulation of the android, which she uses to train herself, hoping she will one day become strong enough to go back in time and defeat the real deal. However, she is not the only one interested in the program…

Fourth timeline, the present: this where all timelines collide. Trunks from the second timeline, is still there to help the Z-fighters destroy the androids. However, Cell has killed the Trunks from the third timeline, stole his time machine, and is now hunting them down as well, so he can absorb them and reach his perfect form. Kameko and Oolong later join the fray, believing that Cell has yet to hatch, and that all they will have to do, is destroy his egg.

However, every time someone tampers with the timeline, there seems to be a small, but serious shift in events. Goku doesn't get sick when he is supposed to, new androids appear on the scene, and Hercule Satan meets his untimely demise. With so much damage to the fabric of time already done, could Kameko's trip to the past be the final straw?

**Chapter 7****B: Safe Haven**

FLASHBACK

As she was about to enter the time machine, the Old Turtle Hermit stepped forward and took his daughter's hand.

"Kameko, if you get into trouble…"

"Daahaaaad!" Kameko whined, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm twenty years old and I've been fighting nearly my whole life! I think I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not saying you can't, but there are some powerful forces in that time. More powerful than you and me combined. Most of them will be friendly, but if you run into the wrong one, and you find yourself in over your head… just know that you'll always have a save haven at Kame House."

"Even when I haven't been born yet? What if they call the cops on me?! I know they accepted Trunks, but he had a sword and cool Saiyan powers to impress them, while I can't even burp the national anthem or squirt milk through my nose! What if…?"

"Trust your old man," the Turtle Hermit assured, grasping her hand a little tighter. "When you get into trouble, go to Kame House and ask for help. Will you promise me that?"

"Fine," Kameko sighed, giving in. "But if they do call the cops on me, I'm blowing up the island."

END FLASHBACK

It all happened in a flash. That fatal split second she was distracted, Cell's tail lashed out and coiled itself around Kameko's wrist. With a startled yelp, she was yanked towards the android, who swiftly looped the snake-like appendage around her arms and chest.

"What the… AIIEEE!!!" she panicked, struggling to get free.

"Got you now," the android grinned darkly.

"Five limbs against four?! That's cheating!" she yelped, at which Cell cocked an non-existent eyebrow.

"And ganging up on me with Piccolo, Trunks and that annoying midget is considered fair play?"

"Of course it is! We're the good guys!" Kameko protested, kicking with her legs. "Now let me go, you sorry excuse for a science project! Arg!!! Why do you have to be so… so…"

"Be so… what?" the android pressed, and Kameko shuddered. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but his very presence was driving her mad.

_No! I put the past behind me! I can__'t let this happen again! I can't afford to be weak! _

She continued to struggle, not just against the android, but against painful memories and forbidden feelings she had forced herself to push back into the deepest, darkest corner of her mind.

_But his touch__…. his voice… oh Kami, he even _smells_ the same! But he isn't the Cell I used to know! He can never be! Can he…?_

_No!_

_Fight it…_

_Fight it!!!_

_I can't…_

_I have to!_

_Can't!_

_Have to!_

_CAN'T!_

_HAVE TO!_

_CAN'T!!!_

Kameko was jerked violently from her inner struggle, when Cell strengthened his hold and pulled her closer to his body. He reached out with his free arm, lifting her chin with a single finger.

_I thought I was ready. I thought a year would be enough to get over it, that I could force __myself to stay distant and see this creature for what he really is. That the memory of…_that_… horrible day, one year ago, would enough to deal with any false and dangerous feelings of hope. But I'm not ready. I know now that I will _never_ be ready…_

"Now then," the android spoke, their eyes meeting and his face so close she could feel his breath on her skin. "Any last words, my dear?"

_I still love him__…_

The horrible realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She still loved him. Even after everything that had happened, in this time and her own, she still had feelings for the android. And those same forbidden feelings would be her downfall. Kameko's mouth opened, but no words came out. There were many things she wanted to say, but it seemed like her brain had just blown a fuse. All she could do, was stare into those cold, pink eyes, devoid of even the slightest hint of compassion. Suddenly, they closed shut and the android let out a pained howl. It took her a good ten seconds to snap out of her trance and realize that the tail wrapped around her body, was no longer attached to its owner.

"EEEEK!!! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!!!" she panicked, quickly ridding herself of the bloody appendage.

"Kameko!" a familiar voice shouted. "Are you okay?"

"A bit shaken, but I'll live," she nodded at Krillin, who had used a Destructo Disk to cut through Cell's tail.

"You little pest!" the android snarled, baring his fangs. "I should have disposed of you when I had the chance!"

"Yeah, well don't think you'll get another one!" the monk barked.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll just have to settle for these two little…"

A green blur whizzed past the unsuspecting android, yanking Oolong and Videl from his grip.

"Not so fast, Cell," Piccolo said, glaring daggers at Dr. Gero's creation. "You just emptied your last town of its inhabitants."

The android turned around, but that way was blocked as well.

"This ends here, you monster!" Tien growled, assuming a battle stance.

"Kameko, take these two and get out of here!" Piccolo ordered, handing over the dazed girl and the unconscious shapeshifter.

Kameko didn't need to be told twice. Without saying another word, she took them in her arms and bolted away from the scene. She normally wasn't one to run from a fight, but all she wanted right now, was to get into the nearest bed and hide underneath the covers until everything had blown over.

_I should have listened to aunt Bulma and let Master Roshi or aunt Chi Chi go. Heh__… I guess Cell was right when he said my stubbornness was going to get me killed one day. _

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she managed to suppress the urge to cry.

_Oh, you stupid android__… why did you leave me? We could have fixed you…_

Her face hardened when she remembered that day… that horrible, horrible day. As if on cue, the scar on her left shoulder began to ache, and she fought against the memories that tried to claw their way to the surface of her mind.

_No__… it was for the best. He knew that, and it's time I accept it as well and move on with my life. He wouldn't have wanted me to do something stupid and get myself killed in the process!_

"Kameko?" Videl asked quietly. "That thing… he said something about having killed me before. What did he mean by that?"

The young woman's face darkened considerably. She wasn't sure if she should tell the girl, but Videl Satan had been her hero from the day she learned how to read. She had devoured hundreds of old newspaper articles about the brave warrior woman, girlfriend of the legendary Son Gohan and one of the very few brave enough to face the Twins of Terror. Kameko vividly remembered Chi Chi's stories about the first female Z-fighter, and she had visited the giant statue erected in her honor countless of times. Kameko had never gotten a chance to meet her in person, because a few days after Trunks had finally destroyed the androids, the warrior woman had suddenly disappeared without a trace. No one knew what had happened to her… no one, until today.

"Don't worry about it, Videl," she said with a forced smile. "All that matters now is that he doesn't get a chance to do it again. I'll make sure of that."

"But what are we going to do?" she stayed quiet for a while, looking away. "What am I going to do? My dad was the only family I had! I have nowhere to go!"

"There is one place I was promised we will always be welcome, no matter what," Kameko said, thinking back to the parting words her father and teacher had given her.

"Where is that?" Videl asked and the young woman smiled.

"Home."


	8. Bird of Prey

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! Holiday stress (December fifth is 'Sinterklaas', a very important Dutch holiday)! To make it up to you, there's a little bonus on the end of the chapter. Enjoy! XD

Deepdream is right by the way: I do have a thing for bad guys, and so-called 'improbable pairings'. What can I say? I like a challenge ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Bird of Prey**

Kameko reached for the door, hesitated, withdrew her hand.

"Will you knock already?!" Videl exclaimed, hopping from one leg on another. "I need to use the bathroom!"

"I will knock when I'm good and ready!" Kameko snapped, glancing at the door again. Meeting Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Tien had been easy: there was a common enemy that forced them to join forces and very little time to talk and ask awkward questions. But now, there were no convenient distractions to help break the ice.

_Oh man,_ Kameko sweatdropped, _this is like a job interview… only ten times worse. What if they…_

Before she realized what the girl was doing, Videl jumped out of her arms and started banging on Kame House's door.

"Hey! Anyone home? I need to go, really, really bad!"

"Ack! Videl, what are you doing?!" Kameko hissed, but before Hercules's daughter could answer, the door opened and a spiky hared man stared at them in confusion.

"Outta my way!" Videl shouted, ducking between his legs in search for the bathroom.

"When you have to go, you have to go, right?" Kameko grinned sheepishly, but the man gave her a death glare and raised his hand in front of her face.

"Alright lady, You have five seconds to explain what you're doing here, before I blow your…"

"Yamcha! Don't be an ass!" a female voice yelled from the back of the house.

"But Bulma, she could be an android!" he argued, while Kameko went bug-eyed.

"I am NOT!" she shrieked, then calmed down and rubbed her chin. "Though it would be kind of cool…"

Yamcha's eyes traveled down and rested on the unconscious pig in her arms. He then looked over his shoulder into the living room, then back at her again. His face was considerably paler than before.

"Mind if I come in?" Kameko asked and he nodded quietly, stepping aside.

The girl from the future entered the house she had grown up in. It hadn't changed a bit. Well rather… it wouldn't change a bit. Time travel still made her head hurt when it came to these kind of things.

She stood in the room and smiled awkwardly at the others, still holding Oolong in her arms. His present self stared at her, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Whoa…" was all he could utter.

"Uh… hi?" Kameko smiled sheepishly, sweatdropping. This was so uncomfortable… she should have stayed to fight Cell. Surely getting absorbed couldn't be nearly as painful as this awkward silence.

"What a relief!" Videl said as she marched back in the room. "Sorry about that, but I helped myself to a few sodas in that empty theater and then that monster…"

She trailed off when she noticed that the tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Uh… before you all jump on me," Kameko said, "can I put my friend down? He's getting kind of heavy."

Not waiting for their answer, she laid the pig down on the couch. He would be okay in a few minutes.

"That… that's me!" Oolong from the present exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"He's fine, he just passed out when Cell threatened to…"

"Cell?!" Chi Chi said, her face paling.

"You guys know him?"

"Yeah, Trunks phoned us before he went of to train with Vegeta…" Gohan said, his eyes suddenly widening. "Hey wait a minute, you must be Kameko! That weird girl who nearly got killed in Ginger Town when Piccolo was fighting…"

"I am NOT 'weird' and I did NOT 'nearly get killed!'" Kameko shrieked, insulted. "I totally had him on the ropes until he pulled a solarflare on me!" she paused, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well, okay… maybe he was a bit stronger than I had expected… and our fight in Nicky Town didn't go exactly as planned… and he sort of made it his personal mission to kill me…"

Kameko sighed, sitting down next to the unconscious pig.

"Yeah, maybe this isn't such a lazy stroll through easy street as I thought it was going to be. Which is why we're here… I can understand if you're not that fond of strangers by now with the androids on the loose and everything, but can you at least take in Videl for a while? Cell killed her father and she has nowhere to go."

Kameko waited for them to kick her, the potentially dangerous stranger, out of their house. Instead, a cup of tea was put into her hands and she looked up to meet a pair of friendly, blue eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what happened first," the younger version of her aunt Bulma asked.

"Trunks was very rushed on the phone. He told us about Cell and said something about Oolong and a girl called Kameko arriving in a time machine, but he didn't go into much detail. Something about you probably wanting to tell us yourself."

"Well, if Trunks told you about Cell, he probably also told you what happened to his future self, am I right?"

"Cell killed him and stole his time machine," Yamcha nodded grimly.

"Yeah, he did. That's why I went back in time. To destroy Cell's egg before he could hatch and warn Trunks to watch his back when he returns home. But things didn't go as planned."

Kameko's face darkened.

"When Oolong and I arrived, Cell had not only hatched, but he had even grown past his larval state and was already absorbing entire cities. I thought I could still take him, but he quickly proved me wrong. To make matters worse, he's pretty peeved that I blabbed his entire life story to the others, and he's not the forgiving type if you catch my drift. I doubt he'll follow me all the way out here though. We're nowhere close to any major cities and though he could easily beat us separately, he's no match for Gohan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and myself combined."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Master Roshi boasted, flexing his muscles. "I used to be martial arts champion of the world! If that monster shows his ugly face, I'll treat him to a Kamehameha he'll never forget!"

"Give it up, old man," present Oolong snorted, "you couldn't Kamehameha your way out of a wet paper bag!"

"Why you…! Quiet, pig! Can't you see I'm trying to work my mojo!?"

"Yeah right, fat chance! She obviously digs ME! I didn't see her carrying YOUR future self in her arms!"

"Stop embarrassing yourselves, you perverts!" Chi Chi shrieked, whacking them both with her frying pan. "Am I the only one in this house who is NOT completely clueless?!"

"Ouch! Hey, what's the big deal, Chi Chi?" Oolong yelped, rubbing the sore bump on his head. "It's not like we get chicks on the island that often, can't you cut us a little slack?!"

"Trust me, if my gut feeling is right, she's the last person you two want hit on."

"I don't get it…" Gohan blinked, and Chi Chi sweatdropped.

"Use your brains, guys!" she rolled her eyes. "Look at her clothing! Look at Oolong's future self! Look at how she managed to find Kame House even though it is not located on any map and every fighter here is suppressing his power level!"

"Uhm…" Master Roshi frowned and Chi Chi gave him one last whack with her frying pan.

"You idiot! She's your student!!!"

Everyone in Kame House fell over anime style at that outburst.

"Kameko, is that true? You studied under Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked, and Kameko turned beet red.

"Well… I'm actually more than just his apprentice," she blushed profusely. "I… I'm his daughter…"

Everyone fell over again, jaws dropping and sweatdrops appearing on their temples.

"Whoa… didn't see that one coming." Oolong blinked.

"Hot damn!" Roshi cheered. "I'm going to get some action!"

"Well… to be honest, I was adopted."

"No action then?"

"Not that I can remember."

The Turtle Hermit crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ah shoot… Dash an old man's dreams, will ya?"

"Adopted?" Puar asked. "What happened to your biological parents?"

"Androids," Kameko sighed, letting her head hang a little. "Only a few days before Trunks killed them in our time, Seventeen and Eighteen were playing their daily game of shoot-the-humans and destroyed our home. My parents died, but somehow my crib remained intact. Oolong heard me crying when he was out looking for supplies and freed me from the rubble. I was scratched and a bit dehydrated, but other than that I was fine. Because of the androids rampage, many children were left without parents and the few orphanages that were still standing, were already bursting at the seams. Therefore he decided to take me back to Kame House and ask Bulma, Trunks or Chi Chi to take care of me. However, the Briefs were far too busy rebuilding the Earth to make time for an infant, and Chi Chi was still too distraught over the loss of her only son to even think about raising another child."

Kameko paused, taking a sip from her tea.

"Apparently though, I was more fond of Master Roshi. I laughed and played with his beard when he held me and cried my lungs out when he tried to hand me over to someone else. He gave in and agreed to take me in for a few days until other arrangements could be made… but I guess he grew fond of me as well, since he ended up raising me as his own child. I showed talent for martial arts at an early age and he begun training me to become part of a new generation of Z-fighters to protect the Earth. Just because the Terror Twins were destroyed, didn't mean our world was safe forever… as became clear three years later."

The young woman shuddered involuntarily.

"Just when people dared to believe the nightmare was finally over, a new threat emerged from the shadows. Cell, another of Dr. Gero's androids, reached maturity and started feeding on the survivors. Trunks, still unaware, wanted to use his time machine one last time to tell you guys about his victory. However, Cell killed him and hijacked the contraption. I was only three years old at the time."

"But… if you were too young to remember, how come you know so much about Cell?" Bulma asked.

"Actually… that would be your doing," Kameko said. "After Trunks was killed, you were consumed with grief. Then, grief was quickly replaced with anger. Dr. Gero's androids had taken your friends, your mate and your world. Now one of them had taken your son as well, and that was the final straw. You managed to trace Cell's steps back to Dr. Gero's laboratory basement and spend months analyzing traces of DNA, trying to find out what made him tick. Together with video footage and witness reports by the very few who had seen the monster and lived to tell the tale, you managed to determine his looks, powers and… personality."

Kameko hesitated at the last word of that sentence, staring absentmindedly at the cup of tea in her hands.

"What happened next?" Chi Chi asked and Kameko snapped out of her musings.

"Eh… oh, right," she coughed. "Bulma used her research to create a training simulation of Cell, intending to use it to make herself stronger. She then wanted to build a new time machine and go back in time to avenge her son. However, she had no prior experience with martial arts. She was still able to grow pretty strong for a human, but she has simply begun training too late in life."

"But you were still young…" the blue haired scientist said, something in her mind seeming to click.

"Yeah," she smiled. "When I was five, I accidentally stumbled onto your simulator when the program was still running."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. A five year old girl versus a maniacal super android!?

"I know what you're thinking. How on Earth did I survive that one, huh?"

"I'll say!" Chiaotzu gawked. "How did you beat him?!"

"I didn't," Kameko shook her head. "I befriended him instead."

The small emperor paled, quite a feat for someone with his complexion.

"Hear me out," the young woman quickly said. "He wasn't like the Cell you know. Bulma had made his personality adjustable. With the default settings on, it would be as Dr. Gero had intended. Sadistic, evil and utterly without mercy. But with the default settings off, Cell wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact, this actually caused some problems during training. It sometimes took us over half an hour to convince him that we _wanted_ him to attack us."

Kameko chuckled.

"I remember him dislocating my shoulder once during a spar. He felt so horrible about it that he refused to train with me for two months."

"You trained with him?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, I did," she smiled. "At first just for fun. I also trained with Master Roshi and Chi Chi, but I got used to their sparring style. I needed a new training partner and Cell possessed techniques from all the earlier Z-fighters. It gave me the change of routine I had been craving for. As I got older though, I learned what had happened to Trunks. Master Roshi is the one who raised me, but he send me over to Capsule Corporation lots of times, because Chi Chi lived too far away to visit frequently and he believed I needed a mother figure in my life. I did and still do consider Bulma the closest thing to a mother I ever had. When I caught her crying over a photo of Trunks, I decided to pay her back by traveling to the past in her place, to save her son. And also…eh…" she blushed. "I sort of hoped I could train with you guys. Master Roshi told me all about you and I've been itching to find a sparring partner who can keep up."

"I thought you had the Cell simulation?" Yamcha asked and Kameko's face fell.

"A year ago… something happened… and I can't run the program anymore."

"Why…"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, a bit harsher than she had intended. Thankfully they took the hint and dropped the subject.

"Oooh…" the pig on the couch groaned, his eyes slowly opening. "Whoa… where am I?"

"Hey Oolong, you alright?" Kameko asked and the shapeshifter nodded. He then took in his surroundings and yelped.

"Yamcha?! Chiaotzu!? Gohan?! Puar!? Oh Kami! I died! AHH!!!"

"Will you chill?!" the girl shook his shoulders. "Cell caught us, but Piccolo saved our butts and now we're hiding at Kame House until the coast is clear."

"Oh… okay then. Can we eat?"

"You're hopeless," Kameko sighed, putting her face in her palm.

"Why did you call out my name?" Puar asked.

"What do you mean?" the pig pretended to feign confusion, but the blue cat didn't buy it.

"When you thought you were dead… you called out my name. And why aren't I in your story, Kameko? Trunks said I hid in a submarine with Oolong and Master Roshi during the android's reign, so why aren't I in the picture?"

"Ehm… well, Seventeen and Eighteen never found you… but… there was an… accident."

"How?" Yamcha asked, hidden rage in his voice. "Was it Cell? I'll make him pay!!!"

"No… I mean… there was…"

Kameko's bottom lip started to quiver and she avoided his gaze. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she curled up in a fetal position, as if desperately trying to disappear into the couch.

"Kameko…?" Puar brushed her hair aside, trying to glance at her face. "Are you crying?"

"That's enough, leave her alone!" future Oolong snapped, holding the young woman. "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, you know that."

"I should have locked the door," she sobbed. "If I had just…"

"Then you would have been dead as well, and what would that have gotten us? I'll tell you: nothing! At least now you're alive to create a new, better timeline where Puar will live. And not just her, but everyone else as well. It will be okay, Kameko! It… it has to be."

Silence filled the once lively Kame House, as everyone watched the strange duo from the future, not sure what to do.

"I'm tired…" Kameko finally mumbled softly. "I don't want to deal with this anymore. No time travel, no endless explaining, no fighting with androids that aren't even supposed to have hatched yet. I just want a break…"

"I think we could all use a break," Master Roshi decided. "Why don't we all take a short nap, eh? Give our brains a chance to process what has happened and recharge our batteries? Something tells us we're going to need all the energy we can get. I'll keep first watch incase the androids show up."

"That's the first good idea I've heard from that perverted mouth of yours in years." Chi Chi smirked, ignoring the Turtle Hermit's protests. "Come on Gohan, help me lay out these futons."

* * *

Kameko lay awake, staring at the ceiling. A small smile crept on her lips.

_You were right, dad__… I do have a home with these people. And no matter what my personal feelings are, I will not let Cell hurt them._

She turned on her side, looking at the figure in the futon next to her. Oolong, the one from her timeline, was already sound asleep and snoring loudly. He was like a brother to her, but even he didn't know everything. As far as he knew, Cell and she had been good friends, while in reality, things had gone… well… a tad further than that. The pig would never let her live it down if he found out, so she had wisely left out certain details when he asked her how training had gone. It wasn't like he had the guts to activate the Cell program and check her story with the android himself…

She grinned and snuggled into the pillow, pulling the covers up to her chin and sighing in content. She would feel better after some shut-eye, things always looked a lot less bleak after a long nap. And after that, she would show Cell who was boss! Just wait!

Kameko yawned as her eyelids became heavier and heavier. But the sleep that finally took her, was not a peaceful one. In her nightmares, she was still hunted mercilessly by the android… and haunted by the small, blue cat, who's present self was sleeping on Yamcha's chest.

If only she had locked that cursed door…

* * *

He listened in silence, perched on the rooftop like a bird of prey.

_I knew you would seek refuge here, my dear,_ the android thought to himself. _With a last name like that, where else would you go? And my, how… interesting your tale is. Something tells me you are hiding something from them, but unfortunately for you, I do believe I'd like to learn more. And I _will_ learn more about you, girl… one way, or another._

He stayed quiet as the old Turtle Hermit walked out and sat down on the front porch. 'First watch'… hmpf! What a joke! As if the old pervert could really hope to protect the girl or the rest of his little friends. That insect wouldn't stand a chance against him!

Cell arched his tail and prepared to swoop down on the unsuspecting Master Roshi. He would have to take out the old man fast… one startled scream, and the sleeping Z-fighters inside would wake up and swarm on him in an instant. Since he was still in a weakened state from his previous encounter with Piccolo and the others, it was a risk he was not willing to take… yet.

As he prepared to strike, he suddenly sensed two human and one Namekian energy signal coming closer at rapid speed. Speak of the devil…

The android growled quietly, jumping from the roof and landing on the other side of Kame House, flying away from the island as fast as his suppressed powerlevel allowed him. He knew when he was outmatched, but he would have his revenge later. Oh, he would…

_Enjoy your __nap, my dear Kameko. But any energy you gain from it, will soon be mine. I promise you that._

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER BONUS

I've recently gotten my hands on "Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkachi 2" for my PS2. I love it, and I wondered what "Eye of the Turtle Tenkaichi" would look like. I'll start off with Kameko.

_**Blast 1:**_

_Wild Sense – three blast stocks_

_Turtle Shell Barrier – drains ki with every blocked attack – three blast stocks_

_**Blast 2:**_

_Kamehameha – charge with triangle - two ki gauges_

_Tortoise Tornado – unblockable attack – three ki gauges_

_**Ultimate Blast**** (MAX power mode)**_

_Evil Containment Wave – health drops to zero – five ki gauges_

If only, huh? XD


	9. We Meet Again

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! They make my day XD

This is the longest chapter yet, but it just didn't feel good to cut it off earlier.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****We Meet Again**

FLASHBACK

"AAIIEE!!!"

Twelve year old Kameko yelped as she leaped out of harm's way. A Dondon Ray whizzed past her head and blew up an abandoned taxi.

"Kameko, don't stay on the defensive!" Cell scolded. "Try to attack!"

"No, that's okay, I like staying on the defensive just fine!" she panicked, ducking behind a tree.

"Trying to tire out your opponent by continuous dodging is often a good strategy, but will backfire when he or she has greater stamina than you," the android pointed out. "If you wish to increase your chance of victory, you'll need to master the offensive side of combat as well."

"I just wish to NOT have my head blown to bits," Kameko protested. "Not all of us can regenerate, you know!"

"All the more reason to work on your attack. If you encounter an enemy with unlimited energy or the ability to quickly recover, it is critical to take them out as fast as you can, before your own energy drops too far. The longer you allow such a battle to drag on, the slimmer your chances of victory or even survival."

"I get it, I get it," she sighed. "Clobber or get clobbered, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes," the simulation nodded. "But you can't completely focus on 'clobbering' either. At all times, it is vital to stay alert, keep your guard up and always keep an eye on your oppon…"

The android never got to finish his sentence, because he was suddenly headbutted in the chest. He doubled over and looked up just in time to take a roundhouse kick to the head. He was then grabbed by his wrist and flung into one of the simulated buildings.

"Hahaha! I got you! I got you!" Kameko cheered. "Was that offensive enough?"

"Don't get cocky, kid," he growled and her face fell.

"'kid'? What, you're mad at me?" she asked, trying to laugh it off. "Come on mister sourpuss, I was just fooling around a bit… EEEEEK!!!"

The girl screamed when a giant Kamehameha was sent hurtling her way. Cell had used the attack on her before, but he had always held back just enough so she could handle it. This one, however, had been fired at her with full force and the twelve year old realized instantly that she was nowhere near strong enough to block it.

With a panicked cry, she let herself drop to he ground, the blast going over her head and scorching her hair.

"Whoa! Tone it down a bit, will you?" she yelped, but the android no longer seemed to hear her. With lightning speed he charged at her and Kameko was barely able to dodge a powerful flying kick that was obviously meant to break her ribcage.

"Cell, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled when he made a grab for her arm. "You know I'm not strong enough to handle you at full power yet! If this is a joke, I don't find it funny anymore! Cut it out!"

Without warning, the android swung her around and hurled her into the air. Before she could regain her bearings, he flew up and slammed her back to the ground. He dashed at her fallen form, his tail aimed at her neck.

"CELL! STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

The deadly syringe stopped only a hair away from Kameko's throat. The simulation froze dead in his tracks, then blinked and shook his head.

"What… what just happened?" he mumbled dazed, then paled when saw the twelve year old girl staring back at him in terror.

"Oh Kami, no!" he panicked, immediately withdrawing his tail and helping her back to her feet. "Kameko, are you okay!? Are you hurt!? I'll never forgive myself if…"

"What was that for, huh?!" she exclaimed, nearly breaking out in tears. "I was just playing around, you didn't have to go berserk on me like that!"

"I didn't attack you on purpose, something just came over me. I think… I think that for a moment, my default settings were activated somehow."

"Default settings?" the girl asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not safe to be around. The creature I was modeled after, was pure evil. When my default settings are on, my personality changes to match his, to provide more accurate training."

"But that's awesome! I mean… why not turn those settings on all the time? That way, the real Cell won't be able to surprise me when I'm strong enough to go back in time to kick his butt!"

"I would highly advise against that, Kameko," the simulation warned, his voice grim. "The real Cell is ruthless, brutal and utterly without mercy. He won't grant you time to get up when you're down, he won't warn you when you have dropped your guard, and he won't stop attacking until you are dead. Pleading, crying, begging for your life; nothing will work. In fact, I doubt you'll even be given a chance to try."

"But he's one of Dr. Gero's creations, right? I've heard that flattery sometimes worked on the Terror Twins. Aunt Bulma said Eighteen once spared one of her friends because he said she had a nice figure. If she had a soft spot, then why not Cell too? They were made by the same guy, so maybe…"

"Seventeen and Eighteen were considered failures for a reason," the simulation shook his head. "They were too playful, too brash, too easy to manipulate. Cell, though he inherited some of Goku's impulsiveness, is a strategist and a coldhearted assassin above all. He will not be swayed so easily."

"Man…" Kameko sighed. "How on Earth am I gonna stand a chance against something like that?! I can barely handle you when you're playing nice! I'm only human…"

"You're also only twelve, and amazingly strong for a girl your age," Cell complimented. "A normal, adult human wouldn't have lasted three seconds, while you were still alive nearly half a minute after my default settings had kicked in. As you grow with age and continue to train, your strength will grow as well. And I believe that one day, you will be able to hold your own, should another glitch occur."

"But not today, right?" she sighed, disappointed.

"For now, we should leave things to miss Bulma," he smiled. "Deactivate my program and tell her what happened. If there is a glitch in my system, she will find it. And then we can continue working on that offensive strategy of yours."

"You better get ready, Cell," she smirked, fake punching the android. "Next time, you're not getting off that easy."

END FLASHBACK

Kameko awoke from her slumber and opened her eyes. She had that dream again, in which she was only twelve years old when she got the first, and unfortunately not last, glimpse of the android's dark side.

But aunt Bulma had fixed it, she always did.

Well… _almost_ always.

The young woman sighed and almost dozed off again, until a sound nearly made her jump out of her skin. Someone had opened the door, but did so very quietly as if not wanting to wake them. Kameko closed her eyes shut and pretended to be still asleep, which was probably the stupidest thing she could do. If something was really sneaking up on her, wouldn't it be better to land the first punch herself? Besides that, if there was one thing she had learned by now, it was that the if-you-don't-see-them-they-don't-see-you approach rarely worked like that.

_Don__'t be an idiot, you're just being jumpy. It's probably just Master Roshi looking for his dirty magazines or something like that. No android is just going to sit by your bedside and wait patiently until you wake up. I think…_

Having calmed down a bit, Kameko peeked through her eyelashes to confirm that she was indeed just being paranoid. However, her blood froze when something green entered her vision. And when it moved, all sense of rationality went completely out the window.

_Cell!_ her brain screamed at her as it switched to red-alert. Without thinking, Kameko let out a battle cry and lunged at the unsuspecting intruder.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM, YOU CREEP!" she yelled as she knocked him to the ground and started hitting the figure wherever she could. That was, until he caught both her fists and Kameko slowly but surely realized that she was sitting not on top of a killer android, but rather a very, very pissed off Namekian warrior.

"Ack! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she panicked. "I was having a nightmare and then I heard this strange noise and then I saw something green and I kinda freaked out a little and…"

"OFF!!!" Piccolo barked, roughly shoving the jabbering girl aside and getting back to his feet.

"Well, at least you have good reflexes," Krillin laughed sheepishly as he and Tien entered the house. "I'm glad I didn't go first, hehehe."

"Guys, keep it down, will you?" Bulma yawned, cracking one eye open.

"Sorry Bulma, but nap time will have to wait," Master Roshi said. "Krillin has something we think you need to see."

By now, everyone had woken up and was waiting for the monk to unfold a piece of paper he had taken from his pocket.

"I was on my way to Kame House to give you this when we ran into Cell. He got away, but this might put a stop to his evil plans."

"Are those what I think they are?" the blue-haired scientist asked, inspecting the complicated looking sheet.

"Yup! Those are the blue-prints of android Seventeen!" Krillin smiled broadly. "We found them in Dr. Gero's laboratory basement. Maybe you can use them to find somesort of weakness in Seventeen?"

"And don't forget Eighteen," Piccolo added. "She looks innocent enough, but that woman is every bit as deadly as her brother. Both of them must be destroyed, preferably _before_ Cell manages to absorb their power."

"Yeah, of course…" the monk mumbled, avoiding the Namek's piercing gaze.

"And then there's Sixteen who is after my Goku," Chi Chi said. "Will those plans work on him too?"

"Well, I…" Bulma started, but she was interrupted by Kameko, who had turned pale as a sheet.

"Sixteen?!" she yelled, looking at them in horror. "There is another android?!"

"Afraid so," Yamcha said grimly. "And if you're surprised by that, then I guess you don't know where Goku is either, huh?"

"Goku? Isn't he out trying to find the androids?" Future Oolong scratched his head.

"He's out alright… out cold," present Oolong said dryly, promptly getting whacked by Chi Chi for being so crude.

"Goku is still ill from the heart virus," Master Roshi said. "He's upstairs, resting."

The next thing they saw, was a cloud of dust on the exact same spot Kameko and future Oolong had been standing.

"Oh crap, Oolong! This is bad! This is VERY bad!" the girl yelped as she entered the improvised bedroom and stumbled upon the Saiyan warrior, who was indeed very much down for the count. "He's wasn't supposed to get sick this late! First Videl's dad, then a bunch of whole new androids and now this!? The timeline is even more messed up than we feared!"

"But at least he's still alive," the pig tried to look on the bright side. "You never knew him, but as long as Goku lives, things will work out. That's why Trunks went back in time, remember?"

"You don't get how seriously screwed we are, do you?" Kameko groaned, pulling at her hair. "Goku may be sick, but if Seventeen and Eighteen come knocking on our door, I doubt they'll just be bringing flowers and a get-well-soon card."

"That's why we're hiding here," Yamcha said, entering the room. "The androids think this is a game, so we're playing along until Goku gets better."

"With all due respect, but have you lost your mind?!" Kameko exclaimed. "This is, without a doubt, the worst possible place you could hide him!"

"Why, if it's good enough for you to hide from Cell…" he rebutted, but Kameko didn't let him finish.

"Hiding from Cell is a whole different ballgame!" she argued. "In fact, 'hiding' from that guy is pretty much impossible, but he is a strategist and will not attack his target until he is absolutely positive he can win. We're safe as long as we stick together, or until he absorbs enough people to take us on as a group. At his current rate, I figure we'll have about five to six weeks before that happens. If Goku hasn't recovered by then… well, we're pretty much screwed."

"And the androids?" Chi Chi asked.

"The androids are pretty much like normal teenagers when it comes to personality. Playful, brash and extremely impulsive. I doubt they'll care how many Z-fighters we amass: they will not be impressed. Those two will eventually find Kame House, and there are only few rooms they will have to go through to find their target. To make matters worse, they don't have powerlevels or a need for oxygen and it will be a piece of cake for them to sneak up on us from the bottom of the ocean. By the time we realize we need to get out, they'll already be standing on the front porch, asking if Goku can come out and play."

"She's right!" present Oolong yelped. "We're sitting ducks here!"

"But where else can we go?" Krillin asked. "We can't just check into a hotel and hope that no one will notice one of their guests is deadly ill. People will ask questions and rumor will get out faster than we can unpack our stuff."

"I know! We'll go to my place!" Bulma spoke up.

"Capsule Corp?" Piccolo scoffed. "Will that not be the first place they'll look?"

"Sure… but only the main building Dr. Gero had data on," she said, then winked. "That old geezer isn't the only one with a fancy hidden laboratory up his sleeve, you know. Ohohoho! Sometimes I'm so smart I scare myself."

The scientist laughed at her own cleverness while everyone else just sweatdropped and wisely decided not to comment. No matter how bad things got, Bulma would always be Bulma…

* * *

"Kameko, will you stop pacing?!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "You're going to wear a hole in the airplane!"

"I can't help it, I'm feeling edgy going this slow," the girl protested, glancing out the window. "Why couldn't we have just flown?"

"Because it's not just the androids we're hiding from," Yamcha said. "They can't sense us, but Cell will know where we are the minute we raise our powerlevel."

"Hey, miss Bulma," Videl piped up. "If you have such a cool hiding spot, then why didn't you go there in the first place?"

"Well, to be honest, it's a bit cramped and not really designed for camping out. Besides that, the ventilation system is broken and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet. I figured it would be better for Goku's health if we hid him somewhere he can sleep with the window open. But I think stuffy air isn't going to kill him faster than the androids will, if they find him."

"But can you work on the plans there?" Krillin asked.

"I've called my parents and asked them to bring over some things from Capsule Corp headquarters. This lab was designed as an emergency facility and doesn't have as many features as our main one, but if I improvise a bit, I can probably manage."

"In the mean time, Tien and I will go after Cell again when he pops up. Since he has a powerlevel, he'll be easier to locate," Piccolo said.

"If he's not suppressing it," Future Oolong noted, and Master Roshi nodded in agreement.

"Hhmm, you boys be careful out there. We don't know how many people Cell has absorbed since you last saw him."

"That was only a few hours ago," Gohan said. "He couldn't have killed that many people in just…"

"Oh trust me, he can," Kameko said, her expression dark. "You guys have no idea how deadly Cell can be if he wants to. If his absorption spree makes him stronger at the rate I think it is, he will become too much too handle in less than a month. And if he gets his tail on the androids, well… not even I can tell by how much his power will grow. I'll tell you one thing though: it's going to be bad. Very bad."

"Hey, Kameko," Videl started. "Your friend said something about Dragonballs and how they grant wishes. Are they real? Can't we use those?"

"Hey, yeah!" future Oolong joined in. "Piccolo is still alive in this timeline, so Kami must still be alive as well! We can use the Dragonballs to help out somehow!"

"The Dragonballs are gone," Krillin shook his head. "In order to take on Cell, Piccolo and Kami fused to form a Super Namek. Kami lives on through Piccolo, but when his body disappeared, so did the Dragonballs."

"But then… my dad! My dad is gone forever?!" Videl cried, then turned to Oolong and Kameko. "No! This isn't fair! You said we could wish him back!"

"Videl, I didn't know-" Kameko tried, but Hercule's daughter didn't listen.

"No! He can't be gone!" she yelled, her body glowing. "It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

Before anyone knew it, the girl screamed and a bright red aura exploded around her. The plane shook as her powerlevel spiked and Bulma had to fight to keep it airborne.

"Videl! Calm down! You're going to tear the plane apart!" Yamcha shouted, but she didn't even seem to hear him.

"Kami… her power!" Piccolo growled. "It's skyrocketing! It's almost as big as Raditz's used to be… and it's still rising! If she doesn't power down soon, Cell is going to notice!"

"Videl!" Gohan screamed, grabbing her shoulders. "Videl, you have to control it! I know what it feels like to lose a father! I hurts! But you can't let rage consume you! Let it go, Videl! Let it go!"

Somehow, the young demi-Saiyan's words seemed to reach her. The girl stopped glowing and looked at him for a few seconds, utterly confused. Then suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out in his arms.

"Wow… That was close!" present Oolong said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That girl's got potential, that's for sure," Master Roshi noted, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Hey mister Piccolo," Gohan started. "You heard that? Maybe you can train her like you did with me back when…"

"I don't have time to babysit," the Namek snapped, balling his fists. "Cell is still on the loose and so are the androids!"

"Which is why you should train her! We can use all the help we can get!" the boy tried, but the green warrior shook his head.

"I've trained you for years Gohan, and I've taught you everything I know." A rare smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps it's time you passed it on."

"Wait… me?! But I've never trained anyone!" the demi-Saiyan panicked.

"Neither did I," the Namek smirked.

"Well, okay… I'll do it!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Chi Chi suddenly yelled, grabbing the boy by his ear.

"Ow! Mom?!" he protested. "What's that for!"

"You are not training, fighting or even using the bathroom until your homework is done. You're already days behind on your schedule as it is!"

"But mooom?!" he complained. "How am I going to go to university if the androids destroy the world?"

"No buts, young man! You are going to study and that's final!"

"Chi Chi, can I speak with you for a second?" Kameko tapped her shoulder, an idea sparking in her head.

"It had better be important."

"Trust me, it is," Kameko assured, pulling the older woman aside.

"Look, you didn't get this from me," she whispered in her ears, glancing at Gohan with shifty eyes, "but in my time, your son and Videl Satan… well… they were more than just 'friends' if you catch my drift."

"You mean…" Chi Chi whispered back, her eyes wide.

"Grandchildren galore," Kameko nodded, grinning slyly. "But they only got to know each other because Gohan trained her to help him and Trunks in their battle against the androids. Now, they didn't meet until they were my age and refused to bring children into their destroyed world, but if all goes well in this timeline and they grow a bit older…"

"Gohan, dear," Chi Chi spoke up, smiling broadly. "Just this once, you can train."

"Really? You mean it?" the boy asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes," his mother nodded. "But only until the android threat is over and then you'll have to work twice as hard to catch up with your studies, understood?"

"You bet!" Gohan smiled, while Kameko winked at him from behind Chi Chi's back.

_Hehe__… I'm good!_

* * *

"Make yourselves at home, guys!" Bulma announced as she entered a security code on the bottom of what looked like an ordinary rock, and a patch of fake grass lifted, presenting a staircase leading towards the secret hideout.

"Whoa… sweet! I don't think this ever existed in my time," Kameko said in awe as they entered the laboratory basement.

"You're probably right," the blue-haired scientist said as they stopped for a pair of heavy steel doors and a small flying robot gave her a quick body scan.

"DNA-identification complete," it chirped as the doors opened. "Welcome, miss Bulma."

"When Trunks first came to our time three years ago, I began building this facility. I hoped I would never have to use it, but I liked to be prepared just in case."

"Which is the real reason you were reluctant to tell us about this secret base, wasn't it?" Piccolo snorted. "Not because of some broken ventilation system, but because you were afraid the androids would catch us and force us to bring them here."

"I'm sorry," Bulma said. "I just wanted to keep this place hidden as long as possible. If Gero or the androids found it after killing you guys, then Earth's last hope would be destroyed along with it."

"I'll kill myself before they get anything out of me," Tien promised, and the others nodded grimly.

"It's not always the strongest who end up saving the day," Master Roshi said. "In a way, if things work out, it will be your brains that enabled Trunks to use the Time Machine in the first place and thus saved our world."

"Master Roshi is right," Gohan grinned. "You're a hero, Bulma!"

"Try telling Vegeta that," the scientist snickered as she grabbed what looked like a scanner and pointed it at her guests one by one.

"There, now the security system will recognize you as well. We may not be able to sense the android's powerlevel, but at least they won't be able to get in without being detected. The main door and outer walls are made out of a similar ki-repellant material as Vegeta's Saiyan armor. It won't hold them off forever, but it might buy us a few minutes in case of an emergency. I also installed a special gravity room that will hide your powerlevel from prying senses, just in case. Gohan, you can use it to train Videl if you want."

"Wow, you really thought of everything!" Yamcha whistled.

"Well… _almost_ everything," Bulma smiled sheepishly. "I think I forgot to stock the fridge."

Everyone fell over, sweatdropping.

"How are we going to fight the androids if we starve to death!?"

"Will you relax? Look, the plans are written in a secret code that is going to take the computer at least four hours to break before I can get to work. In the mean time, I and Kameko will go out for supplies while you guys stay here to hold down the fort."

"I and… hey!" Kameko protested. "What do you need me for? I want to stay here and try out that cool gravity room!"

"I am not going out there alone with that 'Cell' thing still on the loose," the scientist argued. "Besides that, have you looked at yourself lately? Unless you plan to train naked, you really need a change of clothes."

Kameko looked down at her outfit and sweatdropped when she noticed it was stained with blood and hanging from her body by little more than a thread.

"Okay then… but we'd better take an air car. Cell might sense me if I fly us."

* * *

"I think some blue jeans would look great on you, Kameko, or maybe a cute dress? Oh well, once we get to the stores, we'll… Kameko, are you listening?" Bulma asked, but the girl just leaned back in her seat and stared up at the clouds that whizzed by as they flew towards Cayenne City. It was in the far south of the Spice District, and so far Cell had only been spotted in the North. Did that mean Kameko felt at ease? Anything but that.

"Okay, we're here! Let's do some serious shopping!" Bulma announced cheerfully, putting the car back in its capsule. Kameko looked around and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the streets were still bustling with life.

"You know, Kameko," the scientist said, looking at a salon across the street. "If you want to fight, wouldn't it be better to get a haircut? Make it harder for the androids to grab you?"

"Good thinking, aunt Bulma," Kameko smiled, then blushed when she realized her slip-up. "Eh… sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it, you can call me aunt if you want," she grinned, and grabbed the girl's hand. "Now let's get you a make-over!"

"Kami help me…"

_A__n hour later_

"I'll admit, it looks better than I thought," Kameko said as they walked out of the salon.

"Are you kidding? It looks great!" Bulma assured her. "And think of the time you'll save in the morning brushing it! I'm telling you, short hair is the way to go."

Kameko looked in a window at her reflection. Instead of long and curly, her hair was now at chin length and more straight, though it was still a bit wavy. She refused to have it colored though, she liked being a redhead just fine.

"Thanks for paying for all of this, aunt Bulma. Are you sure you don't want me to get a job?"

"Your only job is to protect the planet, Kameko," the scientist waved her offer away. "You worry about that and let me worry about the finances, okay?"

"If you say so," the young woman grinned, glancing one more time at her reflection in the window. Suddenly, her blood froze. For one heartbeat, she thought she saw something green in the alley behind her. Kameko whirled around, but saw nothing but a few garbage bins and a carelessly discarded candy bar wrapper that fluttered across the sidewalk.

"Kameko, are you alright?" Bulma asked, concerned. "You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought… never mind," she shook her head, letting out a deep sigh. She needed to stop being so jumpy, or a heart attack would kill her before the androids did!

"Okay then… let's find you some proper clothes! I swear, that old pervert has no taste."

"Ooh, can we pick up a copy of Playgirl magazine as well?" Kameko asked hopefully. "I had a whole stack of them packed in a capsule, but I think I left it at Kame House."

"Sure… Just remind me to have a talk with your 'father' when we get back to the lab," Bulma sweatdropped, a vein popping on her forehead.

_Fifteen minutes later, at a clothing store_

"Kameko, stop being fussy and get in that fitting booth!"

"Not a snowball's chance in the HFIL! You'll have to shoot me with an elephant tranquilizer first!"

The scientist put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"It's just a _dress_, Kameko! It wouldn't hurt you to look a bit more feminine."

"Besides the humiliation of flashing my underwear during battle for all the world to see?! Hell no!!!"

"Android Eighteen wears a skirt!" Bulma countered.

"And a legging, the cheater!" Kameko protested. "And she certainly doesn't wear fishnet stockings and high heels!"

"Excuse me," the salesman interrupted them. "Can I help you ladies with anything?"

"If you can find me something nice in a size 'medium' that doesn't require me to tape my knees together when I fly, I would very much appreciate it," Kameko snapped, glaring daggers at the blue-haired scientist.

"Erm… just wait right here miss, I'll be back in a moment," he sweatdropped and started searching through the racks.

"How about this?" he asked, handing Kameko some clothes. Grudgingly she finally entered the fitting booth, and stepped out with a wide smile on her face.

"Now this is more like it, and less chilly too!" she grinned as she admired herself in the mirror. Comfortable black trainers, dark blue jeans with a straight leg cut and a long-sleeved, violet shirt.

"At least it's better than those shorts and the Hawaiian shirt," Bulma sighed, shaking her head. "Better toss in some socks, underwear, an extra pairs of pants and a couple more of those shirts in different colors," she said to the salesman while he removed the tags. "That should be enough for now."

"For a small fee of 50 zenni, I'll put it in a capsule for you, is that alright?"

"Yes, that would be great," Bulma said, getting out her wallet while Kameko walked in circles through the store to break in her new shoes.

Suddenly, she sensed something and every muscle in her body tensed up in alarm. It had been low, almost undetectable, but not enough to pass off as a figment of her imagination.

"Aunt B-Bulma," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"What is…" the scientist started, but trailed off when she saw that Kameko's face had turned chalk white.

"Hmm, what's this?" the salesman mumbled as he reached for the small radio standing on the counter and turned up the volume.

_"…onster of Nicky Town… been spotted… outh in the Spice distr… most likely heade… Cayenne Cit…"_ a garbled voice sounded through the store.

"Come on, work dammit!" the salesman grumbled while fiddling with the tuner, but Kameko and Bulma were no longer paying attention. They stood nailed to the floor and stared through the window, as if their brains were somehow refusing to believe what their eyes were seeing.

There, just outside the store, stood the ultimate android. And even worse: he had seen _them_ as well.


	10. Element of Surprise

**A/N:** If the last chapter lacked action, I hope this one will more than make up for it. Read and review! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Element of Surprise**

Two, three heartbeats passed, during which no one moved a muscle. Suddenly a hungry grin appeared on the android's face and Kameko's eyes widened in horror as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"AUNT BULMA! GET DOWN!" she yelled as she lunged at the blue-haired scientist and pushed her to the ground, a split second before Cell crashed through the window, his tail whizzing over their heads.

"AAAAAH!!! M-M-Monster o-of N-N-Nicky T-Town!!!" the salesman panicked before the deadly appendage struck his chest. Cell cackled madly and within seconds, the man's high pitched screams turned into stifled gurgles as his body slowly withered away.

"Oh… oh Kami," Bulma whispered while she clung to Kameko, her nails digging in the girl's skin. Kameko herself didn't even notice, her eyes fixated on the horrible scene before them.

"Ah… how invigorating," the android sighed in content as he let the now empty clothes slide off his tail.

A very small and very stupid part of Kameko's brain hoped that if they would just stay very still, Cell would forget about them. Unfortunately, things did not quite work out that way.

"Good afternoon, my dear," the android greeted politely. "How delightful we should meet here. And you even brought a friend. Miss Bulma, I presume?"

Kameko had expected the blue-haired scientist to do a lot of things. Run, panic, faint even. But the last thing she had expected, was attack.

"You killed my son!" the woman yelled, jumping to her feet. The android was too surprised by her sudden outburst to react when she took a can from her purse and sprayed the contents in his eyes. Cell howled in pain and instinctively reached for his face. Kameko snapped out of her shock and grabbed the woman, making a mad dash out of the store.

"What on Earth was that!? Solarflare in a can?!" she asked, flying through the streets at breakneck speed.

"My own 'special' blend of pepper spray, strong enough to blind a person for at least three days," Bulma flashed a fox-like grin. "I may not be much of a fighter, but that doesn't mean I'm completely defenseless."

"Still, Cell is anything but 'normal'," Kameko said grimly. "I doubt we'll even have three hours before he comes after us, let alone-"

Bulma screamed and Kameko joined in when she saw the green android appear in front of them.

"Quite a dirty little trick, Miss Bulma," Cell glared, holding out a closed fist. "And it would have worked too, if I did not have Piccolo's ability to regenerate." The android opened his hand to reveal two lifeless pink eyeballs.

"Eww, dude! Nasty!" Kameko winced, nearly throwing up.

"But if you think ripping out my own eyes was painful," the android continued, now flashing a devious smile, "then you're about to enter a whole new world of suffering!"

"Not on my watch!" the girl growled, crouching into a battle stance. "Aunt Bulma, stay behind me! Don't let him get his hands on you!"

"You can't protect her, my dear," Cell said, shaking his head in mock pity.

"Wanna bet?" Kameko spat, balling her fists.

"You might want to consider worrying about your own safety first," the android said, and without warning, suddenly charged at the two women.

Kameko was only barely able to dodge the attack, the scientist clinging to her back severely restricting her movement. She couldn't fight the android _and_ protect Bulma at the same time, and Cell knew it.

"Bulma, you need to get out of here," Kameko hissed. "When I say 'now', I'll charge at Cell and distract him, while you decapsulize your air car and make a break for it."

"Did I mention that I have not only inherited Piccolo's regeneration ability, but his Namekian hearing as well?" the android smirked and Kameko sweatdropped. So much for that idea…

"I honestly don't understand your hostility, my dear Kameko," Cell continued. "Isn't it nice to see an old friend, even if his 'default settings' are on?"

The Turtle Hermit's daughter felt all blood draining from her face, her lips parting in a small 'o'. Oh Kami, he _didn't_…

"How?" was all Kameko could utter, her voice trembling.

"The walls have ears, especially those of Kame House," the android chuckled. "Or should I say the roof?"

_He was spying on us the whole time,_ flashed through her head. _Cell was sitting right above our heads while we slept and we didn't even know it!_

Kameko suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, naked even. What if she had told the others everything that had happened, while the android was listening? Oh Kami…!

"But I can't help but feeling you're hiding something, my dear," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "And unfortunately for you, I have a rather… curious nature."

"Don't call me 'dear', you arrogant bastard!" Kameko suddenly burst out, her entire body now shaking with anger. "You think you're so smooth, huh?! You think you're such a big shot! But guess what, Cell?! You can't even stand in the shadow of the android I used to know! You're a monster! A filthy parasite! And I will NOT let you live!!!"

Her vision red, Kameko cried out and charged at the unsuspecting android point blank. How dare he compare himself to her best friend… her mate! How DARE he?!

Cell attempted a defensive stance, but Kameko plowed right through it. In a fit of rage, the Turtle Hermit's daughter jackhammered Cell to the chest with absolute brutal force. While he was still reeling from the unexpected ferociousness of the assault, she swiftly pivoted on the ball of her left foot, using her right one to deliver a spinning kick to his head, sending him skidding across the street and crashing into an abandoned car. Before he had a chance to recover, Kameko quickly dashed at the fallen android and finished her combo by grabbing his tail and flinging him into a nearby building. However, she wasn't done venting her anger just yet:

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled, raising her right hand. A ball of white energy appeared above her palm, growing until it was at least four times her own size. It crackled with power as it suddenly split into hundreds of smaller green spheres, each brimming with energy.

"TORTOISE TORNADO!!!"

The projectiles zoomed at the building, circling around it faster and faster until the entire complex was surrounded by a giant green blur. Then suddenly, the whirlwind of energy contracted and with a deafening explosion, the building was leveled to the ground.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Kameko panted with her hands on her knees, her rage now replaced by fatigue. She swayed on her feet, leaning against a lamppost for support while she caught her breath.

"Man… I really needed that."

For at least five seconds, nothing happened. Bulma slowly took a few steps towards the debris, squinting her eyes.

"I don't see anything…" a broad smile appeared on her face. "Hey Kameko, I think you got that creep!"

The girl's face fell. In her fury, could she really have destroyed the android for good? She should be happy, having saved probably thousands if not millions of lives, so why wasn't she?

_Because you still love him, you dolt. That__'s why._

Kameko sighed. Well, at least it was over now. Maybe she could finally turn the last page on the chapter that was 'Cell' and move on with her…

The girl was roughly snapped out of her musings. Without warning, the android they believe was dead, suddenly exploded from the rubble and grabbed the blue-haired scientist, holding her as a human shield.

"Aunt Bulma!" Kameko panicked and prepared to dash at them, but Cell quickly arched his tail, the tip lightly brushing the woman's neck.

"Ah ah ah," the android taunted, wagging a finger at Kameko. "Careful now, one wrong move and I might slip."

"You really have a habit of taking hostages, don't you?" Kameko spat, her mind racing for a plan to save the scientist. So far, it was drawing a complete blank.

"Why yes, I have found it to be very effective," Cell nodded, as if they were having an everyday conversation.

To Bulma's credit, she had yet to scream or beg for her life. But all color had drained from her face and Kameko could see in the scientist's eyes that she was absolutely terrified.

One minute passed, two. It was obvious that Cell was planning on killing the woman no matter what, and was only keeping her alive to see Kameko squirm. And it was working: the girl felt completely helpless and utter despair threatened to overwhelm her.

"Let her go," Kameko ordered shakily, growling through clenched teeth. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"I beg to differ, my dear," the android countered. "Miss Bulma has everything to do with this. It was she who build the time machine that allowed me to go back into the past, was it not?"

"Well… in that case, you owe her one!" Kameko quickly improvised, praying Cell had a sense of honor, no matter how small.

"I suppose I do," the android mused, pausing for a minute to think. Kameko knew he was only putting on an act though, because one look in his eyes was enough to realize that he had already made up his mind.

_Oh Kami, this isn__'t happening!_ she panicked. _If I don't think of something fast, Aunt Bulma is going to die, and I will be next! If my Tortoise Tornado didn't even scratch him, then what chance do we have?_

A plan began to form in Kameko's head. It made her stomach tie itself in a knot and every fiber of her body screamed at her not to do it. There had to be another way…

Time seemed to crawl down to a halt as she ran the plan over and over in her head. She racked her brain for alternatives, but realized that there were none. Even if she was selfish enough to leave her aunt behind and make a run for it, the android would easily catch her. His speed was already amazing in Ginger Town, and no doubt it had at least tripled since then. Not to mention his strength…

_Well, I guess I__'m done for then,_ the girl smiled sadly to herself_. But maybe I can still save at least one of us…_

"Very well then, Miss Bulma," Cell turned to the terrified woman. "As a token of my appreciation, your death shall be swift."

This time, the woman did scream as the razor-sharp syringe pierced her skin and the android prepared to drain her energy, when…

"WAIT!"

Cell looked curiously at the Turtle Hermit's daughter, who held a glowing green sphere of energy in her hand. It was about the size of a grapefruit and probably not even powerful enough to singe his armor.

"You can't be serious, my dear" he laughed. "You honestly believe that pathetic excuse for a ki blast is even remotely threatening to me?"

"I never said it was meant for you," Kameko said in an icy tone, aiming away from the android… and at her own head.

This, Cell did not see coming.

"What do you think you're doing with that?"

"Exactly what it looks like," Kameko said coolly. "I'm dead anyway, so why not go on my own terms?"

"And I take it that the only way to make you reconsider such a drastic act, is to let your blue-haired friend go?" the android asked, quickly catching on.

"Bingo," the girl nodded grimly. "There are no second helpings at this buffet, Cell. You only get to absorb one of us. Who's it gonna be?"

"Kameko, are you nuts?!" Bulma shrieked. "You can't be serious! Don't worry about me! Get out of here!"

"Bulma, you know as well as I do that you're needed more than I am. Remember the plan?" she stressed that last sentence, not mentioning that said plan was a blueprint of android Seventeen. If Cell found out, he would never let the woman go, not even to get his hands on the much stronger Kameko instead.

"You would kill yourself just to spite me?" the android cocked an nonexistent eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh no? Just try me," the girl glared at him, slightly increasing the size of the ki blast as a silent warning.

For nearly a minute, the two warriors from the future stared each other down in a stalemate. Then finally:

"I accept your proposal, my dear Kameko. It would be a shame to see such interesting power go to waste. The lovely Miss Bulma and I can always get reacquainted at a later time."

With that, he removed his tail from the scientist's neck, and shoved her in Kameko's arms.

"Aunt Bulma, are you okay? Can you drive?"

"K-Kameko, you can't be serious!" the blue-haired woman hissed. "You c-cant stay here! He'll kill y-you!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kameko whispered back. "Just get out of here now! Go back to the hideout and warn Master Roshi and the others, okay? Hurry!"

"Y-yes, of course, I'll fly as fast as I can. J-Just hang on, a-alright?" she panicked, quickly decapsulizing her air car and blasting off into the distance. Kameko watched idly as the car became smaller and smaller until it was only a speck on the horizon. Then that speck too, disappeared. With a sigh, Kameko lowered her hand and allowed the ki blast to dissipate. She turned around to face the android and took on a battle stance.

"Alright Cell… let's rock!"

"You still plan to fight me?" the android blinked, honestly taken aback. Kameko however, just smirked.

"I don't recall surrendering to you, big guy. I only agreed to rethink my decision to blast my brains out. And as a warrior, I will keep my end of the deal if you manage to beat me. Even though I would rather die by my own hand than letting you use my powers to kill more innocent people."

"Ah… How very noble of you, my dear," Cell chuckled. "But I still don't quite understand your desire to delay the inevitable. It is pointless to resist."

"I know."

"Then why even bother?"

"Because I didn't train my whole life to go down without a fight!" Kameko snapped, then suddenly lunged at the android in hopes of catching him off guard. However, Cell quickly stepped aside and kicked the girl in the back, using her own momentum against her. With a cry of protest, Kameko was send crashing headfirst into a lamppost and could only barely dodge a second strike.

"What the…?!" she blinked, then yelped when a razor-sharp Destructo Disk was send hurtling her way, cutting the lamppost just above her hair.

The girl growled and dashed at the android for a counterattack, but all her fists seemed to hit were afterimages. She tried another spinning kick, but Cell grabbed her leg in midswing and slammed her down back into the ground.

"If you are itching that much for a fight, then I guess I'm done warming up," the android grinned evilly, relishing the terror that flashed in Kameko's eyes.

"Warm-up?! Y-You're bluffing!" she stammered, shakily getting on her feet. "There is no way you were holding back!"

"Have I even 'bluffed', my dear?" the android laughed, sending chills down her spine. "I was simply being a good sport earlier and wanted to let you get in a few punches. I enjoy giving my opponents a fighting chance; one-sided battles are so boring, wouldn't you agree?"

All Kameko could let out, was a frightened squeak. She had not really dared to believe she could defeat the android, but she had secretly hoped to stay alive long enough for Bulma to send in reinforcements, even though the android had no doubt hear her whisper to the scientist.

Kameko believed that it would have taken at least another month for Cell to become strong enough to take on Piccolo and the others, let alone the androids. However, she could sense his full power now, and realized that all hope was lost. Not just for herself, but for planet Earth as well.

_That__'s why he's taking his sweet time… even if Piccolo and the others get here before he rips me to shreds, they won't stand a chance!_

Cell didn't grant her much time to process the merciless blow to her confidence. One moment Kameko was still standing on the street, the next she found herself being flung in the air like a ragdoll. The android moved with lightning speed, faster than even her trained eyes could track. Kameko steadied herself and looked down just in time to see a giant Big Bang Attack headed her way.

"AAIIEE!!! Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap!!!" Kameko panicked as she franticly scrambled to get out of the way, looking over her shoulder to make sure the blast hadn't changed course. That particular move, cost her dearly.

"Whew, that was a close… AHH!!!"

Kameko caught a quick flash of green before flying straight into what felt like a concrete wall. She instinctively backed away from the deadly android, but he swiftly wrapped one arm around her lower back, the other around her shoulder blades. Her own arms were still free, but no amount of scratching, punching or blasting could make the seemingly invincible android release his iron grip.

Resorting to a dirtier combat strategy, Kameko flashed the android an evil smirk, focused her power and brought up her knee as sharp as she could.

"I hate to disappoint you, but _that_ particular part of human anatomy, Dr. Gero has neglected to include," Cell grinned smugly as the girl yowled and let out a long string of curse words over her bruised kneecap. She then suddenly raised her hand and aimed at the android's face, only to be met with two laserbeams when she tried to gauge his eyes out.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" Kameko yelped, cradling her burned hand. "Hey, this is no way to treat a lady! Let me go!!!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my dear Kameko," the android said smoothly, his voice sending shivers down her spine. The girl struggled furiously in Cell's hold, shrieking and trashing madly in a desperate attempt to free herself. The android held her firmly in a bearhug and waited patiently for the Turtle Hermit's daughter to wear herself out.

"Kami… dammit…" she panted when she was forced to pause and catch her breath.

"As I said before, my dear," the android sighed in mock boredom, "it is pointless to resist."

"Not… entirely…" Kameko breathed. "As long as I'm annoying you… you're not attacking anyone else…"

"It will do you little good," he grinned. "In a matter of moments, you will be part of perfection."

'_Perfection' would have noticed my new haircut,_ Kameko wanted to remark wittily, but the words caught in her throat when a sharp pain shot through her spine. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to realize that Cell's tail had just embedded itself in her back.

Her first instinct was to panic, but Kameko knew she had no time to lose. Her mind on autopilot, she quickly gathered energy and formed a shield around the wound to buy a little more time. The next part was tricky: Kameko separated her life-energy from her body, effectively creating a ki-based 'stunt double' for Cell to absorb. At first glance one would think she was actually helping him, but by feeding pure energy to the android's tail, she prevented it from draining her physical body.

"Very clever, protecting your vital organs by separating them from your ki," Cell commended, slightly annoyed but impressed nonetheless.

"Am I awesome… or what?" Kameko forced a weak grin, not wanting to grant the android the pleasure of seeing her in pain. "I didn't… just train, Cell… I trained… to fight you. And my training… included a few… special defense strategies…"

"All your 'strategy' has bought you, is a little time. You can't keep feeding me pure energy forever; sooner or later you will tire out. And when that happens, my dear, your body and mind will become part of me as well," the android reasoned, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Kameko just glared at him, knowing that swatting his hand away would just use up more precious energy. She could already feel herself growing weaker with every passing second and a biting cold seemed to spread from the wound in her back like an oil stain, slowly consuming her whole body. Still, she stubbornly clung to life, determined to buy the others as much time as she could.

"You're being foolish, Kameko. Just give up and save yourself more pain. It won't take long."

"No… way… in… hell…" the girl muttered under her breath, already feeling too weak to yell at the android. She felt what was left of her strength rapidly draining away, the white-hot pain fading into a numbing fog that clouded her mind. Kameko's body went limp as she relaxed and allowed her heavy head to rest on Cell's shoulder, facing the deserted street.

_If I pass out, I__'ll end up just like the people who used to live here. A pile of empty clothes, nothing more…_

An invisible force seemed to tug at her eyelids. Kameko fought to keep them open, but felt them closing beyond her control. Exhaustion wrapped itself around her brain like a thick, suffocating blanket and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to stop fighting and sleep…

("Don't give in!")

Kameko was too tired to be startled or even a bit surprised by the strange, disembodied voice. All she felt was mild annoyance at whoever had disturbed her nap.

("Go away,") she thought back. ("I'm done fighting, let me sleep…")

("Kameko Roshi, daughter of Muten Roshi, your time has not yet come. Open your eyes.")

The tone had been calm and friendly, yet incredibly demanding. It was a smooth, unearthly voice that you simply had no choice but to obey.

Slowly her eyed opened again, but this time, the streets were not empty. Her vision blurry, she strained to get a better look at the black-haired man who was now staring down the bio-android.

"G…Gohan?" she mumbled, drawing the man's attention.

"Nope, but you're pretty close," he grinned broadly. "My name is Goku, nice to meet you. How are you holding up?"

A deadly glare was all he got in response.

"Oh, right… sorry," the Saiyan smiled sheepishly, then turned to the android with a serious look on his face.

"Let her go, Cell," he ordered, glancing briefly at the girl.

("Kameko, can you hear me?")

Kameko blinked. This was not the same deep, husky voice that had telepathically contacted her earlier. In fact, it sounded just like Goku's normal voice. But then… if _he_ hadn't kept her awake… who _did_?!

("Kameko!") he tried again, almost desperate.

("Yes, I'm can hear you,") she quickly thought back, a spark of hope surging through her heart. Maybe, just maybe, she would live to see another day after all.

"So, you are the mighty Goku?" Cell frowned, a bit started by the Sayian's sudden appearance. "I was wondering when you would show yourself."

("Kameko, I need you to distract him for a moment!")

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

("You need me to do _what_?!") she exclaimed mentally.

("Distract him! Catch him off guard!") he urged again, ignoring the panic in her voice.

("In case you haven't noticed, he already caught _me_!") she hissed telepathically. ("What am I gonna do? Blink at him?!")

"Fortunately for you, I've been a bit under the weather," Goku said coolly to the android, but Kameko caught the hint of worry in his voice.

("Oh Kami, you're not strong enough to fight him, are you?")

("At the moment, he'd probably mop the floor with me,") he laughed sheepishly and Kameko sweatdropped, feeling the last sliver of hope slip away.

"Well, how convenient that we meet here," Cell chuckled, his hold on Kameko tightening a little. "Allow me to finish my business with your friend here, and then I shall fulfill Dr. Gero's dream by taking your life next."

Kameko's mind raced with feverous desperation. If she didn't do something quick, Goku would be forced to leave without her. She had to find a way to distract the android and fast, but what could she possibly do? She had already tried kicking him in the groin and scratching his eyes out, and he had been way ahead of her. Besides that, she had barely enough energy left to move, let alone attack.

She had to do something sudden to make Cell drop his guard, something completely unexpected. Something he would absolutely _not_ see coming.

Kameko gathered her last bit of strength…

Lifted her arms…

Grabbed the android's head…

And kissed him.


	11. Fighting Dolls

**A/N:** This will probably be my last update for 2008, I'll see you guys in January! Have a happy and creative new year!

A quick note: Future Oolong will be known as Oolong, while Present Oolong will be known as Present Oolong. Just so you know ;)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fighting Dolls**

Time seemed to stand still when their lips locked. The android was neither accepting nor rejecting, too startled by the girl's bold move to react. Unfortunately, the Saiyan was stunned as well, staring at Kameko slack-jawed as if her head had just spontaneously burst into flames.

("GOKU, FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!!!") she shrieked mentally, snapping the warrior out of his shock.

Caught completely by surprise, Cell dropped his guard for a split second and slightly loosened his hold. Goku seized this brief window of opportunity by dashing at the android and knocking him away from his captive. The girl instantly passed out, but Goku caught her bridal style before she hit the ground.

Cell got up and growled at the Saiyan, determined to reclaim his prey. He launched himself at the black-haired warrior, his tail poised to strike. But as he was about to pierce the man's chest… he suddenly vanished without a trace.

"What…?" he blinked, his eyes darting left and right. "Where did they go?"

The android flew up and scouted the area, but there was no sign of the Saiyan or the injured girl. Even their powerlevels had completely disappeared.

"I must learn how he does that…"

An image of Kameko briefly danced across his vision. If there was one thing that she had taught him, it was to never underestimate human wit. She was a cunning little vixen, a bit quirky at times, but a seasoned warrior nonetheless. She was no match for Seventeen and Eighteen though.

He suddenly realized that he was touching his beak, his thoughts drifting back to Kameko's… unusual maneuver. According to his database, it was not a martial arts move, but rather a display of affection, though he doubted the Turtle Hermit's daughter had intended it as such. What did humans call it exactly? A… kiss? Yes, he believed that was it.

Cell balled his fists, growling. Now was not the time to let himself be distracted! He had sensed Goku's power: though it was no match for his own, he did pose a serious threat to his precious androids, especially if Piccolo joined the fray as well. He needed to find the twins, and fast! He would deal with the girl later… if that wench thought she had seen the last of him, she was sorely mistaken!

"Wait for me, my dear!" Cell cackled, blasting off into the distance. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Kameko's eyes snapped open and she let out a startled gasp. Memories of what happened came rushing back to her and she wildly looked around, half expecting the menacing android to lunge at her from the shadows. It took her a moment to realize that she was lying in a bed and sitting next to her was a certain shapeshifter from the future, vast asleep.

Kameko looked up when she heard a door open.

"Hey Kameko, you're awake!" Bulma greeted, glancing down at the sleeping pig. "Oolong wouldn't leave your side, he's been here ever since Goku brought you in."

"How long was I out?"

"Six hours, and that was AFTER Kakarot gave you a Senzu bean," a gruff voice snickered from behind the scientist. "Pathetic!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma glared. "Don't be a jerk! Cell stole almost all of her energy! Give the girl a break!"

Kameko watched silently as the two bickered, completely forgetting about her presence. This was Vegeta? Father of Trunks and the legendary prince of all Saiyans? But what was he doing here? From what Master Roshi had told her, he wasn't the type to go into hiding.

"Where is Goku anyway?" she asked.

"He and Gohan went to Kami's lookout to train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. Apparently you can get a whole year of training done there in just one day. Only two persons can enter at a time though, so Vegeta and Trunks are going in tomorrow. I figured Mister Hothead over there would want first dibs, but he decided to hog the gravity room instead."

"Hah, let Kakarot and his brat have their fun," Vegeta smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. "The stronger he gets, the bigger the thrill when I surpass him!"

"A year's training in one day, huh? Sound good," Kameko nodded, then sighed. "I'm not sure we even have a day though, let alone two if we want to squeeze Vegeta and Trunks in as well. I sensed Cell's power: he has absorbed so many people, I don't think even Piccolo can stop him anymore, and at the moment he's the strongest fighter we have. If Cell gets his hands on the androids, we're road kill!"

"I should get back to work on that remote then," Bulma said. "My parents are here and mom is watching baby Trunks for me, so I should get a lot more work done now."

"Woman, I'm hungry!" Vegeta suddenly barked. "I cannot train on an empty stomach!"

"You know where the fridge is, my prince," Bulma smiled sweetly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "And while you're at it, go fix Kameko some soup. The poor girl must be starving."

Letting out a loud and long string of curses, the Prince of all Saiyans stomped out of the room.

"Ugh, can you believe that prick?" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated.

"Something tells me I'll have to cook my own dinner," Kameko laughed sheepishly.

"Nah, I was just messing with him," Bulma grinned. "Chiaotzu is fixing us something. If you feel fit enough to join us…"

"Do I!" Kameko perked up. "Just let me change shirts first. This one.. well, I guess Goku told you what happened."

"Yes, and… thank you."

"Thank me? For what?! Cell nearly killed you!"

"Key word being 'nearly'," the scientist said, but Kameko shook her head.

"I should have been stronger…" she muttered darkly. "I should never have even let him touch you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kameko," Bulma sighed, sitting down on the bed and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I _should_ be harder on myself!" the girl suddenly burst out, a tear running down her cheek. "If I had just trained harder back home, if I had only been a bit faster, my Puar would still be alive and your future self wouldn't have had to… to…" she trailed off, her eyes cast down.

"Whatever happened in your time or in this one, none of it is your fault," the scientist said sternly. "You did not create the androids or Cell, Dr. Gero did. Don't forget that."

"I know, but still…" Kameko sighed, then suddenly looked at the woman as if she had remembered something. "Uhm… Bulma, by the way… did Goku mention how I…ah… managed to distract Cell?"

A wide, lecherous grin spread on the scientist's face and Kameko put her face in her palms.

"Oh, man!" she groaned. "Now I'm just going to die from embarrassment instead!"

"You were in danger and you did what you could to escape, no one is seeking more behind it," Bulma assured, then chuckled. "Doesn't make it less funny though, heeheehee. I just wish I could've seen his face! Did you manage to slip him any…"

"Aunt Buuuulllmaaaaa!!!" Kameko groaned, pulling the covers over her beet red head.

"Just messing with you," the scientist grinned, tossing Kameko a navy colored, long sleeved shirt. "Hurry up, okay? Chiaotzu is almost done cooking."

"I'll be right there," the Turtle Hermit's Daughter smiled, looking at Bulma as she left the room. Before the blue-haired woman closed the door behind her, Kameko caught a glimpse of the Saiyan Prince waiting for her in the hallway, his eyes fixated on the scientist's neck. Kameko followed his gaze and spotted a bandage hidden under a scarf, right where Cell's tail had pierced her skin. The girl smiled wryly at the now closed door as she began to take her shirt off, a gaping hole in the back.

_Vegeta, I hope that you__'ll find the strength to set your pride aside and tell her what you feel, before it's too late. The Vegeta in my timeline wasn't brave enough… and for the Bulma in this timeline's sake, I hope you won't make the same mistake._

Kameko put on her new shirt, casting one last glance at her old one before tossing it away. Without realizing it, her hand moved to her face, her fingers caressing her lips.

_Bulma, I just hope you__'ll never start looking more behind it… you might hate me for what you find._

* * *

Night had fallen and the most of the Z-fighters were trying to get some rest. Due to cramped space, they were forced to share beds. Tien and Chiaotzu bunked together, Yamcha shared a mattress with Krillin and Puar. Videl, Chi Chi and Mrs. Briefs slept in the only double bed available, while Master Roshi and Present Oolong had made themselves self comfortable on the sofa in the living room, Trunks sleeping in a recliner and Piccolo meditating quietly in a corner. Not everyone was asleep though: Vegeta, of course, had locked himself in the gravity room while Bulma and her father were still in the lab, working feverishly on the remote. Kameko was also awake, though not by choice. She shared beds with Oolong and though he would never (well… almost never) perv on her, he did snore.

Loudly.

"Oolong, keep it down, will you?" she whispered, shoving the pig. "I feel like I'm camping on the runway of an airport! You snore any louder and Cell won't even _need_ to sense our powerlevels to find us!"

The shapeshifter snorted and fired a small ki-blast in his sleep, turning away from Kameko and pulling the covers with him.

"This is going to be a long night," Kameko muttered, yanking the blankets back and putting her pillow over her head.

* * *

Kameko couldn't remember, but apparently she had fallen asleep after all, because something had just woke her up. Grumbling, she looked at her alarm clock, which told her it was only six AM.

The girl closed her eyes again, but was startled by a loud bang. Probably Videl trying to break down the door to the gravity room, from which Vegeta had rudely banned her.

The banging continued, followed by a loud explosion that made the ground shake.

"That's it!" she growled, getting out of bed and kicking her door open, stomping into the hallway.

"Trunks!" she yelled. "Tell your father to stop being an ass and let other people use the…"

She was cut short when a siren began to wail, the lights flashing red.

"What… what's going on?!" Oolong yelped, rushing out of their room.

_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!_ a mechanical voice warned_. Intruder alert! Three artificial life forms detected!_

"Oh, Kami!" Oolong panicked. "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Well, for starters, you could tell us where Goku is," a smooth voice answered and Kameko felt all blood draining from her face. Before today, she had only seen his face in pictures, or rather sketches, since no one had been brave (or stupid) enough to ask him to pose for a photograph. In her time, he had been destroyed when she was just a baby. Now he was here, staring at her with icy blue eyes. The angel of death. Juunanagou. Android Seventeen. Kameko wasn't sure whether to run and scream in terror or go out in a blaze of glory and try to pinch his butt. She loved Cell, but that didn't mean she was unable to appreciate a hot bod when she saw one.

"Hey, what's all the… oh dear," Master Roshi sweatdropped when he entered the hall, followed by Trunks and Piccolo. The other Z-fighters emerged from their rooms as well, staring at the androids in horror. Kameko quickly looked away from the raven-haired boy, who's cold eyes send shivers down her spine. Hot or not, something about his very presence made her skin crawl, and she quickly realized why.

_It__'s true! They don't have powerlevels! They are breathing, talking beings, but when you can't see them, they might as well be dead. Like walking dolls…_

Her gaze shifted from Seventeen to his sister and then finally to the giant behind them.

_Oh man, is that Android Sixteen? He__'s huge! That guy is even taller than Piccolo!_

"Look kid, I'm in a good mood today," Eighteen started. "Just tell us where Goku is and no one has to get hurt."

"First of all, I'm not a kid! I'm turning 21 next week!" Kameko barked, balling her fist. "And if you think anyone here is going to tell you where Goku is, you got another thing coming!"

"Tell her, Kameko!" Yamcha growled, glaring daggers at the female android. "All you're going to get out of me, lady, is a Wolf Fang Fist to the face!"

"How did you buckets of bolts find us anyway?" Vegeta snapped. "You can't sense powerlevels!"

"We can't," the woman smirked, patting Sixteen on the back. "But this big lug here can detect them, even suppressed ones if he's close."

_Oh crap, he must be a different model than the twins_! Kameko thought nervously. _And something tells me that little trick is not the only thing he has up his sleeve. Goku! Gohan! Please hurry!_

Another door opened and just when Kameko thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Ooh, visitors!" a high-pitched female voice chirped.

"Mrs. Briefs! Go back to your room! It isn't safe here!" Yamcha whispered, but the blond woman walked straight past him, smiling at android Seventeen.

"Hi there cutie, shall I make you some tea?"

"Grandma, those are the androids! Don't offer them drinks!" Trunks blushed furiously, hastily pulling her away.

"Cookies then?"

"NO!"

Kameko facepalmed, groaning. She felt a pair of eyes resting on her and looked up to meet Sixteen's gaze.

Uh oh.

"You are not registered in my database."

"Well, your name isn't ringing any bells either, buddy," she sweatdropped, taking a step back. "What's your deal?"

"I was created to destroy Goku."

"Surprise, surprise," Oolong muttered dryly from behind Kameko's legs.

"Kakarot is not here!" the Saiyan prince barked, his hair flashing blond. "But I'll gladly send you to the scrapheap myself!"

"You?" Eighteen snickered. "Last time we fought, I broke your arm without even trying."

"You guys shouldn't even be fighting at all," Videl urged. "There is a monster out there, another android called 'Cell' who is even stronger than you. He has DNA from the best fighters in history and gets his power from absorbing people through his tail. He already killed my dad and you and your brother are on his hitlist as well. Please stay here and hide! If he absorbs even one of you, the whole planet is done for!"

"Another android? Stronger than us?" Seventeen scoffed. "Preposterous!"

"It's true," Kameko nodded grimly. "I was send back in time to stop him, but instead I nearly got killed. Not even Goku could take him on and that was nearly a day ago! Who knows how many more people he has absorbed since then? If you guys have even half a brain in those artificial heads of yours, you stay here and lay low for a while. We can always duke it out later!"

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Man eating monsters AND time travel?" Seventeen laughed, rolling up his sleeves. "Oh no, girl. Unless you tell us where Goku is, I think I'd like to 'duke it out' right now."

"Not so fast," Piccolo snapped, stepping forward. "You want a fight? Take me on then, but not here! As a Namek, agility is my strong point, but it will be of little use in these cramped conditions. I want to fight you with the best of my abilities, and I assume you wouldn't want it any other way."

"You assume correctly," the raven-haired android smirked. "Fine then, Piccolo. You may choose the terrain."

"One more thing," the Namek said.

"Yes?"

"Vegeta is coming with us. I don't want Cell to sense me doing battle against thin air and draw his conclusions. If Vegeta raises his powerlevel, hopefully Cell will think we got into a fight and he'll leave us be. He already has our cells, so there's a good chance he won't bother wasting time making a detour."

"Very clever, Namek," the prince grinned. "And when you fail, I will be all powered up and ready to finish the job myself."

"Father, let me-" Trunks started, but the older Saiyan glared at him.

"Do not interfere, boy!" he snapped. "You'll only get in the way! If you need someone to bond with that desperately, stay here and go annoy the woman."

The demi-Saiyan nodded, knowing that if he smiled, the Prince would Final Flash his head off in 0.5 seconds flat.

_Don__'t worry father, I will protect mother for you while you're gone. I'll die before allowing Cell to hurt her again._

"That's settled then," Seventeen said. "Lead the way."

Piccolo nodded and headed for the exit, Vegeta and the twins following. Sixteen stood still and slowly turned to Kameko.

"This Cell creature… is it real?"

"Does this answer your question?" she asked coldly, pulling at the collar of her shirt and exposing her left shoulder. There was a strange, circular scar there, about the size of a penny. It somewhat resembled a bullet wound, as if something had pierced her skin long ago.

The android looked at it for a moment and nodded, turning around and following the others without saying a word.

"Kameko… I thought Cell stabbed you in the back?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"He did, but I got a Senzu to heal _that_ one in time without leaving a mark."

"But wait a minute," he said, his eyes growing wide, "are you saying…?"

"I'm saying to drop it," she snapped, glaring darkly at the monk. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore…"

Before he could say anything, here was another bang as the door to the lab opened, a wild looking Bulma rushing into the hallway.

"Oh Kami, are you guys alright?! I saw everything at through the security cameras, but had to stay hidden. I couldn't risk drawing their attention to the lab entrance. They might have noticed the remote and…"

"It's okay Bulma, there is nothing you could have done," Tien said, staring down the hallway. "I just hope Piccolo will be alright. He's a lot stronger now that he has fused with Kami, but he doesn't have infinite energy. If he doesn't get the fight over with soon, Seventeen is going to wear him out."

"And that still leaves Eighteen," Yamcha added.

"Let alone Sixteen, who we know absolutely nothing about" Trunks balled his fist.

"But Vegeta is with Piccolo, right?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta is going to get kicked around like a royal football," Kameko said grimly. "He might be the prince of all Saiyans, but he's not stronger than a Super Namek. Not by a long shot."

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and let those machines destroy the world!" Videl suddenly said, her aura flaring red. "My dad wouldn't have just watched by the sidelines, and neither will I!"

"What the… ACK! VIDEL! GET BACK HERE!" Kameko panicked, dashing after the girl who was heading for the exit. Unfortunately, the Champion's daughter was very fast. Fortunately, Yamcha was faster.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said, seizing the girl by her wrist.

"Hey! Leggo!" she yelped, trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp.

"You're strong for a girl your age, but you're no match for the androids. You would only get in the way!"

"Train me then!"

The warrior blinked, a bit taken aback.

"Huh? Train you?"

"Gohan already taught me how to fly and manipulate my ki, but he's gone with his dad now and I'm tired of practicing what I already know," she smirked mischievously. "I want to get stronger and learn some new moves to surprise him when he gets back."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, I see," Videl sighed, shrugging. "You're not used to the gravity room yet. I'm already up to four times Earth's normal gravity!"

"Four times? That's nothing!" Yamcha laughed, winking playfully at the girl. "I could easily handle 80G, but I'll cut you a deal. You crank that baby up to twelve times Earth's gravity, and I'll let you have a go at me."

"T-Twelve times?!" Videl stammered, taking a step back. "Gohan was going easy on me, but that's three times what he set it to!"

"Too much for ya?" the desert bandit smirked, knowing it would get a rise out of the girl. "You want Gohan to take you seriously, then you have to train seriously. What do you say?"

"A challenge, huh?" she grinned. "You're so on!"

With that, she hurried off to the gravity room, completely forgetting about the androids. When she disappeared out of sight, Yamcha turned to the others.

"Don't worry guys, I'll keep her busy for a while," he grinned. "I always wanted to have a student."

"You're good with children, Yamcha," Puar admired.

"Heh, I just hope I'll live long enough to have a few of my own one day," he smiled wryly. "I can't sense Piccolo or Vegeta at all!"

"That's because the compound is shielded against ki-attacks," Bulma said. "It works both ways, so your sensing ability is dampened here. They're too far away to sense from down here."

"Well, I want to know what's going on," Kameko decided. "I'm going to get some fresh air and sit outside for a moment."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Oolong asked nervously.

"I can't just stay down here and guess, I'll go nuts!" Kameko shook her head. "As long as I keep my powerlevel low and my guard up, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Right, I'm going too," Tien said, the other Z-fighters nodding as well. Without saying another word, they exited through the hatch and sat down on the grass, focusing their senses on the Namekian warrior. The battle had only just begun…


	12. Heavy Losses

**A/N:** Happy new year! This update took a bit longer than usual with the holidays and all. It's also a major story event and it took me ages to get it right. I'm quite proud of it though :)

Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1****2: Heavy Losses**

"Do you think Piccolo can win?" Krillin asked Master Roshi, who shook his head.

"I don't know," the old Turtle Hermit said. "Piccolo is strong, but the androids don't have powerlevels. For all we know, their strength could be ten times that of a Super Namek. The fact that they have unlimited energy, doesn't tip the scale in Piccolo's favor either."

Kameko stared absentmindedly into the distance, not really paying attention. Her mind kept drifting off to that mysterious voice that had kept her awake when she was caught in Cell's deadly embrace. Namekians and Saiyans were telepathic races and Chiaotzu had also managed to master the basics. However, she was certain that none of them had reached out to her back then. They had simply been too far away to establish a link.

_Something weird is going on here, and I can__'t shake this nagging feeling that the androids are going to be the least of our problems._

"Whoa! Piccolo's powerlevel just took a nosedive!" Tien exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yeah, but now it's back to normal again," Trunks frowned. "Man! What's going on over there?!"

"At least Vegeta's energy is still steady," Chiaotzu noted. "But for how long? Once the androids have beaten Piccolo, he'll be the next one they go after."

"_When_ the androids have beaten Piccolo?" Krillin repeated. "You make it sound like he doesn't have a chance!"

"To be honest, I don't think he can win either," Tien said. "He doesn't have to _win_ though, he just has to make sure that he doesn't lose."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kameko raised an eyebrow.

"He means that Piccolo has to hang in there until Goku and Gohan complete their training, or Bulma finishes the remote," Master Roshi explained and Tien nodded.

"Yeah, if Piccolo can keep them busy for a while, we should be in the clear… I hope."

"I'm guessing he's giving them a real run for their money though," Krillin smirked. "Just sense how his powerlevel is fluctuating, but never disappearing completely. He's really going all out!"

"Hmm, that's quite a fight going on there," Master Roshi nodded.

"Yeah… quite a fight," Kameko mumbled, staring dreamily into the distance. She could already see Piccolo and Seventeen now: onyx eyes meeting icy blue ones, shirts being ripped off, sweat dripping over well-defined muscles, toned bodies twisting in every possible direction…

"Kameko… uhm… your nose is bleeding," Krillin pointed out, sweatdropping when he saw a lecherous Master Roshi grin (TM) slowly appearing on her face.

"I'll be right back," she announced, but Tien blocked her way.

"Kameko, are you nuts?! Do you want to get yourself killed!?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Ah come on, I'll just take one quick peek and maybe a few pictures when they aren't looking. They'll never even know I was there!"

"I emphasize child, but Tien is right," Master Roshi said, then flashed the same lecherous grin. "Though I must say that android babe has a rack almost worth dying for, heeheehee!"

"That's enough fatherly advice out of you, old man!" Chi Chi twitched, smacking the Turtle Hermit upside the head with her frying pan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kameko sighed, hanging her shoulders in defeat. "No cute butt or six-pack is worth sacrificing my… LOOK OUT! ZOMBIE HOBOS FROM THE FIFTH DIMENSION!!!"

Tien startled by her sudden outburst and whirled around, then smacked his forehead when he turned back and saw a perverted, red-haired dot blasting off towards the horizon.

* * *

As stealthily as she could, the Turtle Hermit's daughter entered the abandoned office room, opening the blinds just enough so she could peek through. Piccolo had taken Vegeta and the androids to the abandoned center of Ginger Town, which had been a clever move on his part: it was far away from Bulma and her remote, there were no innocent non-combatants around and there were plenty of stores and office buildings for Kameko to hide in. Okay, he had probably not picked this location so she could perv on them in private, but she still very much appreciated it.

"Hehe, showtime!" she grinned as she pulled up a comfortable office chair and sat herself down, looking at the scene below. Piccolo and Seventeen were locked in a furious struggle, their hands grappling as they tried to push the other away. Piccolo had taken on his giant form, but the android firmly stood his ground and showed no intention of backing down. The battle was still far from decided.

Kameko let her gaze wander. Eighteen and Sixteen were standing at the sideline, their expressions impassive. Vegeta had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying the fight. It felt like something was missing though, something very important…

"I wonder if I can find some popcorn in this joint," Kameko said to herself as she got up to find the canteen. But as her hand reached for the door handle, a soft thud sounded through the compound, followed by footsteps. The girl froze: there was still a survivor in the building, possibly injured, and Piccolo and the androids were right outside fighting! She could take it if a stray ki-blast came hurtling her way, but if an untrained human got caught in the crossfire…

Kameko hurried into the hall, trying to determine where the footsteps where coming from. Her head turned left, right and finally up. Kameko spotted a hatch that led to the roof, where the poor sap was probably still hiding or waiting for a helicopter that might never come.

_But if he or she has climbed up there, how come the hatch is locked from the inside?_

Kameko decided to ask later and broke the lock, opening the hatch slightly as not to startle whoever was up there. However, as she put her head through and took a first glance at the roof, she was the one who's heart nearly stopped from fright.

The Turtle Hermit's daughter saw her life flashing before her eyes when she peeked through the opening and a pair of green, taloned feet entered her line of vision. Kameko looked up in terror, but felt her muscles go limp from relief when not his face, but the back of his head came into view. She had seen him, but Cell had yet to see her. What could possibly have him so incredibly fascinated that he paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings?

_Oh, crap__…_

"My dear androids, what a sight to behold," she heard the android talk to himself. "Seventeen… amazingly efficient. And Eighteen… poetry in motion!"

Kameko had to resist the urge to make gagging noises. Why not buy them dinner while he was at it?

"Eh? A third one?" he questioned out loud after spotting android Sixteen. "Must be one of Gero's older models. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Soon I shall finally become complete!"

Kameko felt all blood draining from her face. If she let Cell get his hands on the androids, planet Earth was done for. But what was she supposed to do? What _could_ she do?!

The girl looked at the bio-android again, only to see the roof empty. She quickly stepped outside and peered over the edge, almost immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Namek, stay focused! If you want me to sit back and play decoy, you had better give me a good battle to enjoy!" Vegeta barked when Piccolo's eyes suddenly widened and frantically darted left and right.

"I… I'm sensing something," he growled, a sweatdrop running down his face.

"Don't try to stall, Piccolo," android Seventeen smirked, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Yes, Namek, continue the fight," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms. "Or do you want me to step in? If you can't handle those tin cans, then let me show you what a true Saiyan can…"

Before the prince could finish his sentence, a green blur whizzed over the battlefield. Kameko only caught a brief glimpse of Cell's tail before a loud scream echoed through the deserted city as Vegeta was impaled on the deadly stinger.

"I could absorb you, Vegeta," the android said as the prince's breathing became labored, his face ghostly pale. "However, I already have everything I need from you in my cellular structure. You are of no value to me anymore. You are just… refuse. Goodbye."

With that, the mortally wounded Saiyan prince was flung away like a piece of trash. Kameko could only watch in horror as he crashed into an empty restaurant, his powerlevel dropping at an alarming rate and fading into nothingness.

_Oh no__… Kami, please no… this isn't happening!_

"You… you MONSTER!" Piccolo yelled, charging at the android. Unfortunately, he was easily swatted away, skidding across the pavement.

"Did you really think you could fool me, Piccolo?" Cell chuckled as he advanced on the Namek. "Your powerlevel was fluctuating wildly, yet Vegeta's remained perfectly stable. Honestly, didn't you consider I would find such an apparently one-sided fight at least a _bit_ suspicious?"

_Oh no__… of course! Cell realized they were trying to pull his leg and he didn't buy it. Instead he tracked their powerlevels and followed them straight to the androids!_

The Namek just growled, sweating bullets. Kameko could almost see his mind racing with feverous desperation, trying to grasp the situation. In less than fifteen seconds, Cell had appeared on the scene, killed the prince of all Saiyans and was now hungrily eyeing the android twins. Piccolo nervously kept glancing at the building Vegeta had been thrown in, though the girl knew he would never go after the prince. Not because Piccolo wanted him dead, but because right now he was the only thing standing between the bio-android and the end of Earth itself.

_Still__… why does he keep looking? Is he feeling something I'm not?_

Kameko closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, focusing with all her might. Suddenly, she noticed it. A spark! An extremely faint one, but it was there! The Saiyan prince was still alive!

_But not for long if I don__'t do something,_ she thought grimly.

Glancing down at the battlefield one last time, Kameko got back inside the building, making her way down to the ground floor and making sure she stayed away from any windows at the front side, where Cell and Piccolo were fighting.

She left the building trough one of the fire exits at the back, clinging to the brick wall and hoping she wouldn't be seen as she tried to sneak inside the restaurant.

Kameko gathered all her courage and peeked around the corner, through a narrow alley. Cell was standing with his back to her, facing off with Piccolo, who was too focused on the bio-android to realize he was being watched. Seventeen and Eighteen were also eyeing Cell, a bit uneasy. Unfortunately, just as Kameko thought the coast was clear, android Sixteen's eyes widened slightly and the silent giant turned his head, looking right at her. The girl froze when their eyes met, believing the android would attack at first sight. Strangely, he just looked away again, ignoring her completely.

Kameko blinked, but decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. As silently as she could, she crossed the alley and snuck into the restaurant through the back door.

("Vegeta!") she called out mentally, but realized it was useless. She wasn't a telepath; if Vegeta wanted to have a mental conversation, he would have to establish the connection himself.

"Vegeta!" she whispered, praying Cell's Namekian hearing wouldn't pick up her voice.

"Vegeta, I'm going to need a little help here! Your powerlevel is so low I can't tell where you are."

Almost immediately, Vegeta's ki flared up. Not even for a second, but enough for Kameko to pinpoint his position. The girl grinned to herself: it had been a little psychological trick her aunt Bulma had taught her. The best way to get the royal to do what you wanted, was to tell him he sucked at it.

She rushed to a pile of rubble, removing it to reveal a gravely injured Saiyan prince. His face was ashen, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Kameko's eyes traveled down his body and widened in horror when she saw a large, gaping hole in his stomach. When Cell tried to absorb her, he had not struck any vital organs. The wound to her back had been serious, but not immediately fatal, since the android could not absorb the dead. With Vegeta, Cell had not been quite as careful.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here," she whispered, but the prince grabbed her arm with surprising strength.

"Stupid girl…" he scoffed hoarsely, coughing up more blood. "To lift me… you'll need to… raise your ki… we'll both get killed before we… can leave the building…"

Kameko growled, realizing Vegeta was right. Besides that, moving him would only make his injuries worse.

"I'll try to stop the bleeding," she said, grabbing a shirt that once belonged to one of Cell's many victims and wrapping it around Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan didn't thank her though; instead he tried to swat her away.

"I don't need your help," he snarled, attempting to get up and failing miserable.

"Oh yes, you do," Kameko argued, still stubbornly trying to stem the bleeding. The wound was just too big…

"Beat it, you foolish little…" the prince began to protest, but Kameko suddenly grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards her until their noses were almost touching.

"Now you listen to me," she growled darkly, glaring daggers at the wounded Saiyan. "You already left aunt Bulma once and I'll be damned if I let you abandon her again. The androids in my time were more powerful than anything the world had ever seen, but no, you had to rush at them alone like the cocky bastard you were! And guess what? You DIED! After Goku passed away from the heart virus, you were the strongest fighter alive and Earth's last hope. You could have hidden, you could have trained the other Z-fighters, you could have raised Trunks and taught him to make use of his Saiyan heritage to the fullest. But no, you had to be a selfish DICK and get yourself killed in a stupid kamikaze assault, leaving aunt Bulma to raise YOUR son alone! Do you know how many times I caught her crying of your photo? The pain in her eyes when she watches old videotapes of Gohan teaching Trunks how to fly, wishing you could have been the one teaching him instead?! You're a coward, Vegeta! A selfish coward!"

Kameko had expected the prince to lash out at her in a fit of anger, or at least try to. Instead, he didn't seem insulted at all. Just very annoyed.

"What do you… want from me, girl?" he asked, his voice tired and dripping with sarcasm. "That I'll break out in tears… and tell you with my last dying breath… how much I care for… the woman? That even though I… have helped clearing over a dozen planets for brokering… killing hundreds of thousands of people in the process… 'love' has… made my heart grow soft? Forget it, girl… I was born a warrior… and I will die a warrior… compassion… kindness… love… all emotions for the weak!"

"If love is for the weak," Kameko asked, slowly lowering the prince back to the ground, "then why can the pain of loss trigger one of the most powerful transformations known to your race?"

She grabbed a discarded sweater, folding it into a make-shift pillow that she put under Vegeta's head.

"Master Roshi and aunt Bulma told me a lot about the Saiyans. You were heir to a warrior race, build on honor and pride. But one day Frieza came along and stripped your people of their dignity, turning you into slaves, broken spirits and mere shadows of what your proud race once used to be. You forget what it was like to have real honor, to be a real warrior. Being a warrior isn't about clearing planets or hogging the gravity room until your face goes blue. It's about fighting for something bigger than yourself. Peace, love, hope… That's why aunt Bulma believed that things would have been different if Goku didn't die of the heart virus. I've only met him once and already I would trust him with my life in a heartbeat. He doesn't fight for his own selfish pride, Vegeta. He fights for us. And fighting to protect others, is where true strength comes from."

Kameko took a deep breath and looked down at the Saiyan prince, who did not react.

"HEY! I'm giving a long, moving, tear-jerking speech here! Are you even listening to me?!"

Kameko exclaimed, but Vegeta just lay there motionlessly, his eyes open but no longer seeing. He still had a weak pulse, but that was the only sign he was alive.

The girl sighed, sitting down next to the fallen prince, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Vegeta, I don't know if you can still hear me, but I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she whispered, using her sleeve to clean some dirt from the bloodied Saiyan's face. "My mission was to destroy Cell in his egg form, warn Trunks for the Cell that is waiting for him in his own time, and get my butt back in the time machine. But things went wrong from the moment I set foot in Ginger Town. I wasn't even supposed to land there, you know. The coordinates had been set to some forest, close to the time machine Cell had used, but for some reason the machine went haywire and we had to make a crash landing in the city. I suppose I should be happy it was deserted, but the only reason no one got killed, was because Cell had gotten to the inhabitants first. He wasn't even supposed to hatch for at least three months…"

Kameko sighed, glancing at the broken windows. Funny enough, the drapes had survived, providing enough coverage as long as she stayed low. Still, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered.

"I thought it was no big deal. I believed I could still beat Cell, even if he had matured. Trunks would live, and so would you. Aunt Bulma misses you guys so much…"

"Why…" the prince coughed, startling Kameko. Man, when her father said Saiyans were tough, he had not been kidding!

"Why!? He was her son, Captain Clueless! And you were her…"

"No…" he interrupted. "Why are you… so obsessed… with pleasing the woman?"

"Because I did something horrible," Kameko mumbled, casting her eyes down. "Something I doubt she would ever forgive me for if she found out."

"You purged… planets? Killed close to… a million people? Left her… to raise your spawn… on her own?" he whispered weakly, though the sarcasm in his voice was strong as ever. "She forgave me, girl… Kami knows why… but she did."

Kameko's expression turned extremely dark, her answer barely a whisper:

"Would she still forgive you if you fell in love with the murderer of her only son?"

The royal did not respond. His chest had finally ceased rising and falling, his hair now black instead of gold. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, was no more.

"Damn it," Kameko muttered softly, closing his eyes and choking back tears that welled up in her own. "Damn it all…"


	13. Prelude to Perfection

**A quick rant:** sorry guys, but before starting this chapter, there is something I need to get off my chest. Something that has been pissing be off for quite a while now: review ransoming. Okay, 'ransoming' is probably not even a word, but I digress. Point is, that I've seen some of my fellow authors gone very far to get reviews and it needs to stop.

Personally, I love getting reviews, even if they are only a few sentences. It's still much more thoughtful than a story alert (though those are still cool!) or just an anonymous hit on the stats page. I don't have a problem with requesting reviews either, if the author isn't being pushy. 'Read and Review!' is perfectly acceptable, 'OMG! I won't update until I get at least ten reviews!', is just pathetic. Unfortunately, the latter is what I've been seeing more and more of these days and it worries me a lot.

Holding your chapters hostage is not going to motivate readers to leave a review. If anything, they will probably abandon your story altogether just to spite you. Asking for reviews is okay, demanding them is not. Reviews are a personal and welcome reward for our hard work, but in the end, it's all about the joy of writing and that alone should matter. Be a cool author and keep that in mind, mkay?

Thank you.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Prelude to Perfection**

Kameko sighed as she looked at the dead prince, as if staring at his body long enough would magically bring it back to life. What was she going to tell Bulma?

_Well, first things first. There__'s nothing I can do for him anymore, so I might as well get out of here while the going is still good._

As if on cue, a high-pitched scream suddenly pierced through the silence. Kameko barely had time to turn her head before Piccolo and Seventeen came flying through what was left of the window, skidding across the floor. Kameko quickly scooted on all fours behind a toppled table, not even daring to breathe as Cell's metallic footsteps echoed through the restaurant.

_Okay, don__'t panic… don't panic! What would Master Roshi do?_

"So Namek… any bright idea's left… in that green head of yours?" she heard Seventeen groan.

"Sorry… fresh out," Piccolo replied grimly, his breathing heavy. Meanwhile, Kameko thought she was going to be sick. It was one thing that Cell outclassed a super Namek, but now Piccolo and android Seventeen had teamed up and they were _still_ getting their butts kicked? Surely the bio-android was no match for their combined power, was he? Impossible!!! Then again, it wouldn't be the first time she underestimated him…

The girl peaked around the corner at the unlikely allies. Both of them were pretty banged up, and Piccolo was beginning to tire. Cell, however, did not have a scratch and his powerlevel showed no signs of fatigue. Oh, crap…

"Your resistance is the cause of your pain, Seventeen," she heard the android reason. "It's a simple merger, that is… eh?"

The Turtle Hermit's daughter did not like hint of surprise in his voice. The silence that followed, she liked even less.

"Someone else is here," she heard him wonder out loud. "A human energy?"

The girl had suppressed her ki as best as she could, but that did her little good when she was almost sitting on the android's feet.

"… Kameko?"

That did it. The second she heard Cell speak her name, the girl realized it was now or never.

"HIYYAAA!" she screamed, jumping over the fallen table and latching onto his back, wrapping her legs around his arms.

"Surprise!" she hissed as she covered his face with her hands, blinding the startled android.

"What do you think you're doing, you little pest?!" Cell exclaimed, fruitlessly trying to shake her off.

"What dad would do if he was here!" she yelled back, before turning to the two warriors before them.

"PICCOLO! SEVENTEEN! BLAST HIM!!!"

"Don't be stupid, girl," Seventeen scoffed. "There is no way you'd survive!"

"Thank you so much for reminding me," she rolled her eyes, struggling to restrain the android. "Now fire already! Hurry up, or we're all done for!"

Realizing there was no time for twenty questions, both Piccolo and Seventeen nodded and started charging their strongest attacks.

"Sorry Kameko," the Namek said grimly. "You're a brave kid."

"Nah, just a lot more impulsive than is good for me," she grinned, though her voice betrayed her fear.

"That, I agree with," Cell said calmly, before suddenly coiling his tail around her waist and flinging her right at Piccolo and Seventeen, sending the three of them crashing through the back of the restaurant and onto the street outside.

"Oww… that did not go according to plan," Kameko groaned, her head spinning. Metal footsteps approached the fallen warriors, quickly snapping her back to her senses. She jumped back to her feet and crouched into a battle stance, Piccolo and Seventeen joining her.

"Kameko, get out of here as fast as you can," the Namek growled. "I'll distract him."

"Like he's going to take his focus off me for even one second" she said grimly, narrowing her eyes at the malicious android. "Either he'll blast me from the sky right away, or he'll pretend to let me go and track my powerlevel back to Bulma and the others. Better to stay and make stand here while we still have power in numbers… no corny pun intended," she added while grinning sheepishly at android Seventeen.

"No army in the world can save you now," Cell chuckled, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Her thoughts returned to the day before, how they had met… how the had fought… how they had parted.

Kameko felt her face redden at the memory and quickly pushed it away. Was she crazy!? Now was not the time for that! The only thoughts she should be having were of combat, not sleeping with the enemy!

"An army you say? I'll show you the power of a one-woman army, Cell… TURTLE SCHOOL STYLE!" Kameko barked, launching herself at the malicious android. He saw it coming and assumed a defensive stance, his smirk daring the girl to come closer. She continued to charge at him, only to disappear at the very last second and reappear right above him.

"What the…?" Cell blinked, jerking his head up in a mix of confusion and surprise. His reflexes were fast, but this time, they were not fast enough.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!" Kameko screamed, her beam striking the android head on.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled, his attack adding to Kameko's own.

"And just to make sure… POWER BLITZ!" Seventeen shouted as he fired a blue bolt that was crackling with energy. Their three blasts combined and leveled over half the city in a single, ear deafening explosion. All that remained of Cell, it seemed, was a scorched, smoking crater.

"We… we did it," Piccolo panted, a small smirk on his tired face.

"Not bad for a bunch of mortals," Seventeen grinned before looking up at Kameko. "Hey girl, you're going to hover there all day? Helloooo, I'm talking to you!"

"He's not dead…" she whispered, her hands shaking.

"What!? Don't be foolish, kid!" the android said cockily. "Our combined blast was powerful enough to destroy even me! There is no way that freak could have survived such a…"

Without warning, a green blur shot out of the ground behind him. Before the android could even react, Cell's tail expanded into a giant funnel that threatened to engulf the raven haired youth.

"Oh no, you don't!" Piccolo roared, charging at the android with everything he had and dropkicking him in the chest.

"Thanks Piccolo, that was close," Seventeen said grimly.

"Too close," the Namek growled. "Get out of here and take your sister with you! I'll try to hold him off for as long as I can."

"Piccolo is correct!" a mechanical voice suddenly shouted. "Cell's powerlevel has grown to alarming heights, escape is highly recommended!"

"Oh, now you speak?" the boy scoffed at Sixteen. "Well, guess what? I'm not running from some dumb bug. No way!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Seventeen," Cell chuckled darkly. "It will make things a lot easier for both of us."

_Run!_ Kameko wanted to scream at the raven haired youth. _Run, you idiot! If he absorbs you, it's all over!_

Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Not even their combined attack had been enough to weaken him, let alone destroy. If Kameko so much as made a peep, he would remember her presence. His main targets were the android twins, but after he had absorbed them… reached perfection… would he still want her? Would she let him?

_I made a warrior__'s vow not to die by my own hand, but if he still plans to kill me by more than a simple energy blast or a punch to the head… _

Kameko shuddered at the thought. Dying in battle was one thing, but allowing her greatest enemy to absorb her mind, her memories… that, she was not sure she would be able to bear.

("Kameko! Don't look back! RUN!!!") Piccolo's telepathic voice suddenly pierced her thoughts. She looked down just in time to see Seventeen sprawled out face down on the pavement and the Namek caught by his neck in Cell's deadly grasp.

"All too easy, Piccolo," the android sighed, placing his hand on the Namekian's chest.

_NO!!!_

"Farewell."

Kameko wanted to rush to the Namek's aid, but her body refused to move. With one single blast, Piccolo's spirit was send after Vegeta's, his body tossed into a pile of rubble and disappearing from view.

"PICCOLO!!!" the girl screamed, snapping out of her daze and racing after the Namek. However, did not get far before firmly being seized by her ankle and pulled into an iron hold she knew all to well.

_So fast__…_

"LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER! NO! PICCOLOOO!!!" she shrieked, thrashing furiously in his grasp. The Namek had saved her so many times, but now that he needed her, she had failed. Three Z-fighters had stood between the bio-android and complete destruction, and now only one was left.

_Piccolo, please don__'t you leave me too… I can't face Cell alone!_

"He's gone, my dear," the android confirmed her worst fear. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know," Kameko mumbled, too distraught and shaken to come up with anything else than the honest truth.

_No hope__…_

"Think fast then," he grinned, poising the tip of his tail between her eyes.

"I will," a voice answered, a voice that wasn't Kameko's. Suddenly, a lightning fast projectile knocked the android away from her and send him crashing into the ground below. Dazed, she looked to her side where a certain silent giant was floating, his right lower arm missing.

"You…?" she asked in disbelief as the missing limb returned like a boomerang, reattaching itself to its owner.

"I was created to kill Goku, but the time for me to fight has come sooner than expected," Sixteen said, eyeing the fallen bio-android.

"Sixteen, are you crazy?" Seventeen exclaimed, having finally found the strength to get up again. "Not even her, mine and Piccolo's combined forces were a match for that thing! You'll be blown to pieces!"

"Seventeen is right," Eighteen said. "You don't have a chance!"

Kameko was about to agree with them, when she saw a small, almost mischievous smirk on the giant's face.

"My data indicates that my power is equal to the creature's," Sixteen stated to everyone's surprise. "You three leave this place now… I will destroy Cell!"

* * *

The battle raged for what felt like hours. Neither Kameko nor the android twins could take their eyes off the struggle before them, though every fiber in their body was screaming at them to leave. Seventeen stood near the edge of the crater, while Kameko and Eighteen hovered in the air above.

"Can he win?" Kameko asked the blond woman, who just shook her head.

"Sixteen has been a quiet one… no one knows what he can do."

"Let's hope it will be enough…"

This visibly surprised the android female.

"You do realize he was created to destroy your precious Goku, right?" she said with a hint if disdain. "If he wins…"

"Right now, it doesn't matter _who_ wins," Kameko said grimly. "Just as long as Cell _loses_."

They looked at the fierce battle below. Both warriors seemed equally matched, but having never been in combat before, Sixteen was at a painful disadvantage against the far more experience bio-android. There was only so much you could learn from programming alone, and would only be a matter of time before…

"Oh no! Sixteen!" Eighteen panicked when Cell sneaked up behind the giant, wrapping his tail around his neck, the tip piercing through the skin.

"Good boy," Cell rasped, his beak twisting into an evil smile. "Sleep now, this won't take long."

Sixteen's eyes closed, only to suddenly snap open again as he grabbed the bio-android's tail and yanked it out.

"What?! I struck your neck! That's where your neural link is!"

"Not in my design," the giant smirked, before flinging the android into one of the very few buildings left standing. He then dislodged his hands, aiming his arms at the ruins.

"BLASTERS FIRE!!!" he yelled, firing a massive ball of energy that buried itself deep underground. For a full ten seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly, Earth itself seemed to erupt like a giant, fiery volcano. Energy burst from the ground, the sheer force of the explosion nearly blowing them away. Kameko shielded her face with her arms and screamed, but she could not even hear her own voice above the roaring blasts. The force of the explosion suddenly intensified, causing the girl to lose her balance. She was send hurtling backwards, but before she got very far, a slender hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her own.

The explosion finally died down and Kameko opened her eyes to see android Eighteen holding her hand.

"Uh… thanks?" Kameko blinked, but the woman quickly withdrew, looking away from the girl.

"I must be malfunctioning," she heard the confused android mutter to herself.

"What are you still doing here?!" Sixteen yelled at them. "Get out of here now! You too, Seventeen!"

"Relax, I think you got him," the raven haired android smirked.

"Cell is severely weakened, but that attack was not enough to destroy him!" Sixteen protested. "You must flee immediately! We cannot allow Cell to absorb you!"

"Hey, you squashed the bug, what's there to be afraid of?" Eighteen asked, floating down and placing her hands on her hips.

Kameko stayed silent, just glancing left and right as she made her descend as well, landing next to the female android. She had seen the massive blast with her own eyes and her rational side refused to believe that even a creature like Cell could have survived it. However, a small voice in the back of her mind refused to believe Cell could be killed. Not this fast. Not this… easy.

"He's alive," Kameko whispered.

"He can't be," Eighteen argued.

"He _has_ to be," the girl stressed, more to herself than the android. "I can't sense him, but I _know_ him. I know how he works, and there is no way he would just go down like that. Not without at least one last trick up his sleeve."

"I'm telling you kid, that creep is… SEVENTEEN! BEHIND YOU!!!" the female android suddenly screamed when Cell burst out of the ground behind her brother. Before anyone could react, his tail expanded into a funnel, engulfing the raven-haired youth.

"Welcome home, Seventeen!" the bio-android cackled as the helpless boy's muffled cries faded and the last of his body disappeared from view. Eighteen, Sixteen and Kameko could only watch frozen in horror as Cell screamed at the heavens, the black spots on his body now glowing so bright that they had to shield their eyes from the light. The first part of Cell's terrible transformation had finally begun…


	14. The Face of Destruction

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait you guys! I've been busy with college (which involved creating a three meter 'tree of life' and dressing up as a Viking, go to my DeviantART gallery for details: link is in my profile). I also had to think hard about where I wanted this story to go. I had a vague idea, but I needed to work it out a bit more before writing this chapter. I got the outline now though, so it should go a lot smoother from here.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Face of Destruction**

Kameko's face turned ashen, every hair on her body standing up right. Despite their best efforts, android Seventeen had been absorbed and Cell was transforming into his second stage. Not even Kameko knew what it would be like; she knew Cell had multiple transformations, but the Bulma from her time had only been able to gather data on the android in his imperfect form. Now, she found herself completely in the dark. Would his looks change? Would he gain new moves? Would his personality still be the same? The Turtle Hermit's daughter feared the worst.

The roaring winds died down and Kameko glanced at the android, her heart skipping a beat.

Cell's appearance had changed alright; where he first looked almost insect like, his face had now taken on a more amphibious form. Especially his mouth reminded Kameko somewhat of a frog's.

The android had also bulked up immensely, though the girl knew better than to hope for a decrease in speed. Much to her dismay, his tail had made it through the transformation and seemed even longer now. Great, just what she needed…

"Ahh… a new look, much better than the last," Cell said with a cruel smile, admiring himself in a piece of broken glass. "Absorbing the other android should have a similar effect."

His voice sounded deeper, less rough and grating. The evil undertone, however, had not changed at all and it still made Kameko's skin crawl.

"He wants you, Eighteen!" Sixteen yelled, running over to them and grabbing his friend. However, they didn't come far. Cell vanished and reappeared right in their path, thwarting their escape.

_But how__… I didn't even see him move!_

Sixteen growled, dashing at the malicious android and punching him square in the face. To Kameko's horror, Cell's speed was not the only thing that had increased. His defense had skyrocketed as well, and the silent giant's attack failed to even make the bio-android flinch. Then suddenly, without warning, Cell placed his hand in front of Sixteen's face and blasted the older model point blank.

"Hmm, it seems my strength has increased substantially as well… I could get used to this," Cell smirked while both Kameko and Eighteen looked at the fallen android in horror. Though still alive, Sixteen had sustained major damage to his head. In fact, almost half of it was missing and sparks flew from what was left of his exposed artificial brain.

"Well now, Eighteen, it's your turn. Shall we get started?" Cell asked, but the blond haired woman shot him a deadly glare, taking a step back.

"You monster!" she growled between clenched teeth. "I'll never be part of you!"

"Foolish android, you're mine whether you like it or not, so just accept it!"

Kameko was a bit taken aback by Cell's outburst. Seventeen had taunted and mocked the bio-android nonstop, and yet Cell never lost his cool. Now Eighteen only had to protest once and the newly transformed android immediately blew a fuse. He had always been obsessed with the android twins, but in his imperfect form, he had at least somewhat tried to hide it.

Kameko decided to do a little experiment: she took a deep breath, raised her hand and flipped Cell the bird. The android didn't even notice.

_Just as I suspected: where he first never took his eyes off his surroundings, every fiber in his body is __now screaming at him to complete is transformation. I could probably dance naked around the battlefield with a bucket on my head and his attention would still solely be on Eighteen._

"Stay away from me!" the female android warned, placing a hand on her left breast. "Once step closer and I'll detonate!"

"Self destruct?" Cell blinked. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh no? Just try me," Eighteen growled, reminding Kameko of her own standoff with the malicious bio-android. It had worked, but Cell had been slower back then… a _lot_ slower.

As if reading her thoughts, the bio-android smirked confidently at the terrified woman.

"Go ahead and try. I only need half a second to get to you, but you'll need at least a handful to gather enough energy for the blast."

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Kameko's head. Taking both of Dr. Gero's creations by surprise, she launched herself at the blond woman, holding her in a headlock.

"Back off, or the android gets it!" she yelled, using Eighteen's body as a shield.

"Kameko? You're still here?" Cell blinked, visibly having trouble tearing his eyes off the female android for even a short moment.

"You better believe it," the Turtle Hermit's daughter grinned. "And if you value that perfect form of yours, you better let us go. One wrong move and our artificial damsel in distress here gets a one-way ticket to the scrapheap."

"Nice try, but if not even the late prince of all Saiyans could scratch her, what makes you think you can?"

"Because even an ordinary gunshot can kill me if I take my inner defense mechanism offline. And _that_, Cell, is something I can do within the blink of an eye," Eighteen smirked, quickly catching onto Kameko's plan. "Whether I die by my own hand or hers, it's still better than becoming part of you."

The two women faced the evil android, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Kameko braced herself for what Cell would throw at her. In his first form, Piccolo's cells had appeared somewhat dominant. Most of the time, the android had been calm, intelligent and calculating. In his current form though, his aggressive and impulsive Saiyan genes seemed to have taken the upper hand. Cell was at point A, he wanted to get to point B, and he would go there in a beeline, blindly bulldozering everything in his path. Destroy first, ask questions never.

Kameko smirked to herself, thinking she now had a chance to outsmart him. But just as she believed Cell had lost all traces of Namekian cleverness and cunning, he surprised her once again.

"Honestly my dear, I can't fathom why you're so desperate to protect that android. After all…" he chuckled evilly, "weren't she and her brother the ones responsible for the death of your parents?"

Kameko's eyes went wide, her body turning to stone. The android had hit a raw nerve there and he knew it.

"M-Master Roshi i-is my f-father!" she shot back, though her voice was little more than a squeak. "And B-Bulma and C-Chi Chi are t-the only m-mother f-figures I ever n-needed!"

"What the hell are you two talking about," Eighteen interrupted. "Seventeen and I never killed anyone. We were too busy looking for Goku."

"Yes, Goku will die and soon after that, the other Z-fighters will fall at your hands as well. And when the last warrior is eliminated, Earth will be yours to destroy," Cell grinned. "Millions of children will lose their parents, including Kameko."

"Hah! Like nature boy over there would even let me stomp an ant if it isn't named 'Goku'," Eighteen scoffed, nodding at Sixteen. However, the Turtle Hermit's daughter didn't hear her, Cell's words still ringing in her ears.

_My parents__… my real parents… she killed them! She and her brother! It's because of them I became an orphan!_

Slowly, she turned to the female android, her eyes burning with hatred.

_Murderer__…_ her mind screamed as her muscles began to tremble from growing rage. _Murderer… murderer… MURDERER!!!_

"Kameko, don't listen to him!" Sixteen shouted, reaching out for her with his only functioning arm. "If he gets Eighteen, it will all be over!"

"Ignore him, my dear," Cell said slyly, scoffing at the fallen giant. "He only has half a brain left. And besides that, his sole goal is to destroy Goku. And isn't Goku's death what started the twin's reign and the resulting death of your parents in the first place? Think about it, Kameko. Are going to save that android? Or will you save your family?"

_I can stop it from happening! If the androids are destroyed, then maybe I can save them! I can save the future! _My_ future…_

"Kid, don't do anything stupid!" Eighteen hissed, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Like helping you?" Kameko hissed back in a low voice, the expression on her face turning dark. "You killed the Z-fighters, destroyed my home… MURDERED MY FAMILY!!!"

("Define 'family'.")

Kameko, blinded with hatred and grief, had been on the brink of shoving the female android in Cell's waiting arms and leaving her to rot, when a cold, arrogant telepathic voice suddenly rang through her head.

("Who.. who's there?") she thought back.

("Define what the word 'family' means to you. Don't wait until it is too late, like I did.")

("What…") Kameko wanted to ask, but a pained groan interrupted her.

("Ow! Ow! Ow! Vegeta, you only need to touch my back to make contact, not snap it in two! You Saiyans don't know your own strength!") a voice she did not recognize yelped.

("I'll keep this short, because for every thirty seconds I waste on you, I need to listen to two corny jokes and pretend to be amused.")

("My jokes are not corny!") the other voice exclaimed, deeply insulted. Vegeta ignored him and turned to Kameko.

("Frieza planted seeds of hate in my heart when I was young, and though the woman, my brat and even that no good Kakarot have done extensive gardening, the roots still run deep. I suggest you think twice before you allow that green freak to do the same to you. Don't make the same mistake I have. Don't wait for otherworld to cleanse your soul and open your eyes to see what is real. And speaking of death, be certain that I will find a way to kill you from beyond the grave if you dare suggest to me or anyone else that I'm growing soft.")

("That wasn't short at all!") the other voice protested loudly. ("Now let go of my back, I can't feel my legs!")

With that, the connection was broken. Slowly, Kameko returned to her senses. She looked at Eighteen, but this time, she did not see a coldblooded killer with the blood of billions on her hands. Instead she saw a confused young woman who got in way over her head and who's fear filled eyes were quietly begging Kameko to save her.

"You almost had me there, Cell, but she didn't kill my parents," Kameko said, tightening her protective hold on Eighteen. "Her future self did. And if there is anything you have taught me, it's that the future is not set in stone. Besides that… Family isn't about blood ties. It's about love and taking care of each other. I _have_ a family, Cell. And I'm not going to let them down!"

"How very noble of you," Cell commended, a smirk creeping on his face. "There is just one small problem."

"And that is?"

"Eighteen is bluffing," he said, his smirk turning into a widespread grin. "Dr. Gero equipped my database with a complete blueprint on her and her brother's design. She does have a special defense mechanism, but not one she can turn on and off at will. To do even the slightest damage to her skin alone, you will need to power up for at least forty seconds. And as I explained before…" he chuckled darkly, "that is plenty of time for me to get the job done. And now that we have cleared up that little misconception, I think I'd like to get started."

"TURTLE SHELL BARRIER!!!" Kameko instinctively screamed, a tortoise casing shaped shield forming around her and the female android. Unfortunately, she immediately realized it was a pointless effort; even though she was starting out with a healthy energy reserve this time, it was clear that she wouldn't last longer than one, two seconds at most. Not even enough for Eighteen to self-destruct.

_Help us! Someone please help us!_ Kameko panicked as Cell closed the distance between them and prepared to break through the shield. For a brief second, their eyes met and what she saw in his, increased her fear tenfold.

_He barely __recognizes me! He can recall my name and some basic background info, but he is no longer curious about me as a person, or desiring my genes for himself. I don't think he even remembers our kiss, or he would have brought it up by now. It's like merging with Seventeen has erased his entire personality, every subtle nuance and detail. All that's left is aggression, brute force and the pre-programmed overwhelming obsession to reach the final stage of his evolution. He's truly a monster now…_

Kameko closed her eyes shut and prepared for the inevitable, when a familiar powerlevel suddenly spiked above them. Cell sensed it too and stopped dead in his tracks, looking up in surprise.

"Trunks? What do you think you're doing here?"

"What am I doing here?!" the purple haired youth growled. "You killed my father and you're wondering what I'm doing here?!"

"Trunks, you moron!" Kameko panicked. "Get out of here! You can't beat him yet! What about the plan?!"

"The plan was to train with my father," Trunks snapped, his expression unusually dark. "But I guess that one has gone out the window now, hasn't it?"

With a loud scream, the young Saiyan exploded in a flash of light and transformed into his blond super form.

"You're dead, Cell! You hear me?! DEAD!!!" he roared, his muscles bulging and crackling with raw energy.

"BURNING ATTACK!!!"

With an ear deafening explosion, the android was blasted into the ground. He tried to get out, but another blast from Trunks send him crashing back into the crater. The young Saiyan was going all out, driven mad by rage and grief.

"BURNING ATTACK!!!" he kept screaming over and over again, his power flaring up with every blast. It didn't take Kameko long to realize that there was no way Trunks could keep this up for very long. As soon as the adrenaline rush wore off, the Saiyan would be done for. She had traveled back through time to save the boy, but she knew the only useful thing she could do for him right now, was to make sure his sacrifice would not be inveigh.

"This sucks so bad…" she muttered grimly, turning to the female android. "Come on Eighteen, what are you waiting for?! We have to get you out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Sixteen!"

"No… please go… leave me behind… you'll be faster…" the giant protested, but the blond woman would not hear it.

"If you stay here, you'll get killed!" she protested. "Come on, just put your arm over my shoulder, we're getting out of here together."

Kameko was about to object, when she suddenly saw something moving from the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a beat when she turned to a destroyed building and saw a green hand slowly emerging from the rubble.

"Piccolo!" she gasped. "He's still alive! We have to-"

"Come on kid, what are you waiting for?" Eighteen bitterly mimicked her words. "We have to get out of here!"

"Okay, so I'm a hypocrite!" Kameko rolled her eyes. "Just take your friend and make a run for it! But tell him to keep track of Trunks' powerlevel: the second it vanishes, you drop whatever you're doing and dive for cover."

"Why _then_?"

"Because when Trunks' life ends," Kameko said grimly, "the hunt for yours will begin."

* * *

About three minutes later, Kameko raced at top speed through the deserted city, breathing a sigh of relief when she reached the outskirts. Though not entirely unscathed, this area had been spared the brunt of the damage from her, Piccolo and Seventeen's combined attack. Most of the buildings were still standing, giving them plenty of places to hide.

She glanced at the Namek slung over her shoulder, making sure his breathing was still stable.

"Hold on, Piccolo," she pleaded the unconscious warrior. "I'll get you out of…"

Kameko stopped in the middle of her sentence, her stomach tying itself into a knot at what she sensed. Cell and Trunks were still doing battle, when the Saiyan's powerlevel took a nosedive. Though horrible, that particular event was not what made the girl's blood turn to ice in her veins. No, it was the third, unidentified but without a doubt female powerlevel that had suddenly appeared and spiked for a brief moment, before vanishing completely… together with the purple haired youth.

"Kid, don't just stand there like a deer caught in the headlights! Take cover!" she suddenly heard Eighteen yell. She looked to her side to see the android standing in the doorway of an abandoned house. Apparently, Kameko didn't move fast enough for her liking, because before she could react, the blond woman rushed into the open and dragged her and the Namek inside. And not a moment to soon: Kameko could already sense Cell approaching at an alarming speed. Had she stood still to dwell on the mysterious powerlevel for few more seconds, Cell's artificially enhanced vision would have surely detected them, even from great distance.

"Don't try to thank me," Eighteen snapped before Kameko could say a word. "I only saved you because if Cell spots you, he might get the idea to comb out the rest of this area as well. Just as I know you only saved me to keep that creep from attaining his perfect form."

"Just business, huh?" Kameko said, placing Piccolo gently on a sofa. "Enemy of my enemy and all that jazz?"

"Yeah… nothing more," Eighteen nodded, quietly tending to another figure propped up in a recliner. It took Kameko a few seconds to realize that Sixteen was resting in a chair behind her, and that the unconscious form that the female android was taking care of, was no one other than the short monk she knew as Krillin.

"We found baldy face down on the street with a large bump on the back of his head," Eighteen said, cleaning the small scrapes on his face with uncharacteristic gentleness. "We don't know who or what attacked him, but Sixteen figured it would be better to take him us, seeing as we need all the help we can get."

Kameko was only half listening, her eyes fixated on the unconscious monk. There was a strange aura around him, as if whatever knocked Krillin out, had left a small trace of his or her energy. A ki-fingerprint, so to speak. In theory it was possible, but to leave an energy stain like that, one would have to be ridiculously strong. Not even Cell in his new form had been able to leave a mark on Sixteen that was strong enough to sense!

Shaking, Kameko approached the monk, her fingers brushing the bump on his head. As soon as her skin made contact with his, she recoiled, clasping her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in unspeakable terror.

"Eighteen…" she whispered hoarsely, her voice trembling as cold sweat ran down her back. "I don't know of androids are religious… but please… I'm begging you… pray that whatever attacked Krillin, did so on accident and is on our side…"

"What are you taking about? What's going on?!" Eighteen asked, a hint of panic in her voice. Kameko was about to answer, when a telepathic voice contacted them. The same calm, husky, yet incredibly demanding male voice that the Turtle Hermit's daughter had heard before when she was about to cross the fine line between life and death.

("I am sorry, young android. Don't be afraid. If all goes well, one day you and your brother will walk this world again.")

"Who's there?!" Eighteen yelled, her eyes wildly darting left and right. "Where are you?! What do you want from me?!"

The unearthly voice did not answer. Instead, her reply came in the form of a violent explosion as a nearby building was engulfed in a giant red blast that annihilated everything in its path.

"EIGHTEEN!!!" Cell's voice boomed above them. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!! I WILL DESTROY THESE BUILDINGS ONE BY ONE UNTIL I FIND YOU!!! COME OUT NOW!!!"


	15. Fire and Ice

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, it seems this story is getting more popular. Woot!!! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fire and Ice**

"Oh, Kami! He's here!" Eighteen panicked, her pupils turning into pinpricks.

"Stay calm," Sixteen ordered. "As long as you stay away from the windows, Cell will not see you."

"I hate to burst your bubble, big guy, but hiding behind the sofa will do little good if he blows up the entire building!" Kameko squeaked nervously, her face pale as a sheet.

"He won't risk it…" Piccolo groaned. "Not if he… wants Eighteen in one piece…"

"Piccolo! You're awake!" Kameko turned to the Namek, helping him up into a sitting position.

"Krillin… his pockets… he might have…"

The Turtle Hermit's daughter didn't need him to finish his sentence. Of course! Why didn't she think of that before?!

She went through the unconscious monk's clothes, smiling in triumph when she found a single Senzu bean. She glanced at the silent giant behind her.

"Since you're mostly robotic, I guess one third of this bean wouldn't do you much good, huh?"

Sixteen shook his head, a few sparks springing from his exposed artificial brain.

"It would have no effect. I need mechanical help, not medical."

"I'll split this one between you guys then," she said to Piccolo and Krillin. She took the small bean and broke it in two, feeding one half to the wounded Namek giving the other to Eighteen to feed the unconscious monk. Within seconds, both of them were restored to full health, though especially the Namek's energy was still low. Nothing a few days of bed rest couldn't fix though.

"AHH!!!" Krillin yelped when he came face to face with android Eighteen, flailing his arms and falling out of the chair.

"Quiet!" Piccolo barked. "Do you want Cell to hear us!?"

"Whoa… wait, he's here? Cell's here?! AAAAHH!!!"

"KRILLIN!!!"

"S-Sorry, I'm a bit on edge," the monk sweatdropped, then looked at the two androids, his face suddenly turning beet red.

"What are you looking at?" Eighteen narrowed her eyes.

"Eh… nothing! Nothing, I swear! And if I was looking at something, it certainly weren't your…!"

Kameko quickly clamped a hand over the Krillin's mouth before the lovesick monk could blurt out something that would get him killed on the spot.

"Hmpf," the female android snorted, crossing her arms.

Kameko quickly filled the monk in on what had happened. Piccolo already knew somehow; probably Kami's doing.

"Oh man… this is bad," the monk groaned.

"Yeah it is… but what happened to you? I sensed this weird energy left by whoever attacked you. It was off the scale! Stronger than ten… no, twenty Cells! Even the memory of that power is enough to make me sick to my stomach! There is no way that… that _thing_, was human."

"At least it was friendly… I think," the monk said. "I never got a good look at the guy, he attacked me from behind when I was on my way to the battlefield carrying…ehm… Bulma's… you know…"

_The remote!_ Kameko realized.

"Her… 'project'?" she cocked an eyebrow, knowing that if Eighteen learned of their plans to deactivate her, she might no longer be as willing to team up.

"Yeah, that," Krillin nodded. "Before I knew it, he knocked me out cold and left me on the street. When I woke up here, the first thing I realized, was that the 'project' was missing from my pocket. My attacker must have took it."

"You said he was friendly," Piccolo glared. "If he took Bulma's project, he must have wanted Cell to reach his perfect form. That doesn't sound very 'friendly' to me."

"I know, but his power Piccolo! You should have sensed it! He could have killed me in less than a heartbeat, but all I got from our encounter, was a bump on my head."

"That still leaves that strange woman that appeared just before Trunks' powerlevel vanished. Her powerlevel only spiked for a second, but it was female. No doubt about it. And it couldn't have been someone from the home team; as far as I know, me, Chi Chi and Videl are the only female fighters around, and none of us can let our powerlevels appear and disappear in such an abrupt way."

"Great, just what we needed," Piccolo growled, balling his fists. "More unknown fighters who have yet to openly pick a side."

Kameko sighed, then turned to Krillin, who's face showed a small smile.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Eighteen snapped, who had also noticed the monk's expression.

"Bulma's project… I… don't think I could have used it anyway…"

"What is this 'project' you keep talking about?"

"Ah… eh.. well, you see…" the monk began to stammer clumsily, when a booming voice interrupted him.

"EIGHTEEN!! COME OUT NOW AND YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE MINIMAL!!! IF YOU DO NOT SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL BLOW UP THESE BUILDINGS ONE BY ONE UNTIL I FIND YOU! COME OUT NOW!!!"

"Yeah right, like he'd risk blowing her up," Kameko snorted. "Piccolo is right, there is no way he would…"

The entire room was suddenly filled by a bright, red light. They barely had time to blink when a explosive sound wave followed. If Kameko did not have the reflexes of a trained warrior, she would not have been able to dodge the barrage of shattered glass that shot through the room. With lightning speed, She, Piccolo, Krillin and Eighteen ducked behind the couch, knowing that if they used their energy to block the shards, Cell would detect them in a heartbeat. Sixteen was still unable to move, though his armor provided enough protection.

"I thought you said he was bluffing!" Kameko hissed at the Namek.

"I don't understand," Piccolo growled. "Why would he…"

"The blast was not strong enough to destroy Eighteen," Sixteen said. "Everything else will perish, but she will survive."

The room was flooded with a red light again and soon another loud explosion followed. This time, the sound had followed the light much quicker.

"He's getting closer to our location," Krillin balled his fists as Cell continued to yell threats and reduce what was left of the city to rubble. "We have to do something!"

The room was now constantly bathing in a red glow, their eardrums not being granted a second relief. The ground shook beneath their feet as the walls and ceiling slowly cracked and began to give way.

"I have an idea," Kameko shouted above the explosions. "Eighteen doesn't have a powerlevel and these houses are linked. If she creates a series of holes through the walls undetected, we can each attack Cell from another building and confuse him enough to grant Eighteen a discreet exit."

"It's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have," Piccolo nodded. "Let's hurry before…"

"Uh, guys," Krillin interrupted him. "Is it me or did Cell just stop attacking?"

Their hairs instantly stood upright. Cell's barrage of blasts had been constant and without pause. If he stopped, it could only mean one thing…

Kameko's head snapped up, her pupils turning into pinpricks. The violent explosions had caused a part of the roof to collapse, leaving a hole that was just large enough for them to see Cell… and for Cell to see them.

_We're all going to die_, was the last thing that flashed through Kameko's mind before the entire building was blown away by a single, red colored blast. She heard someone screaming and it took her a few seconds to realize that the voice was her own. They were flung helplessly through the air and crashed into the street at least 50 meters away.

"Oww… Did someone get the license number of that bus?" Krillin groaned before fully coming back to his senses.

"Eighteen! Run!!!" Sixteen yelled as Cell charged after them.

"Not on my watch! Tortoise Tornado!!!" Kameko shouted, firing one of her strongest attacks at the malicious android. Last time, it had buried him into a giant crater; now he just plowed through the blast as if it were little more than a summer breeze. However, it did distract him enough for Piccolo to fire a Special Beam Cannon at his eyes. Cell growled and turned to face the Namek, only to be hit square in the back by Krillin's Kamehameha wave and Eighteen's Infinity Bullet.

"Argh! You meddlesome little pests!" he snarled. "I've had enough of these delays. Perfection will be mine!!!"

Without warning, the bio-android shot up into the sky, forming a sinister silhouette against the morning sun.

"Remember this day as the day I became complete! SOLAR FLARE!!!"

Kameko instinctively closed her eyes shut, but it was already too late. Bright light flooded her senses, frying every synapse in her brain.

"Krillin! Piccolo! Protect the android, I can't see!!!" she panicked, her hands reaching out for the blond woman but only grasping air. Unfortunately, the other warriors were blinded as well, frantically trying to get their sight back.

"Eighteen! No!!!" Sixteen yelled when a muffled scream echoed through the deserted city.

"EIGHTEEN!!!" Krillin roared, charging blindly at the bio-android. However, he was swatted away like a fly and Kameko got her vision back just in time to see the noses of Eighteen's shoes disappear into Cell's tail.

A moment of utter silence, as if nature itself was holding its breath. Then, the world came to an end.

The android screamed as he was engulfed by an explosion, radiating a hellish green aura that could be seen from space. It was as if Cell was not just emitting light, but absorbing it as well. Black light. Anti-light. The brighter he shone, the darker everything else became, until they were all plunged into a ghostly, artificial night. The earth itself shook as the android howled, his voice so haunting, so warped that it made their skin crawl. Dark clouds packed together, thunder and lighting erupting above their heads. This was more than just a transformation… this was the stuff nightmares were made of.

Kameko stood nailed to the ground, her muscles not responding to her brain's commands to do the only sensible thing she could and run for dear life.

The haunting anti-light faded and slowly, the clouds parted, color returning to the world. The Turtle Hermit's daughter forced herself to look at the newly transformed android. If she was going to die, she refused to do so without having seen what the android claimed to be perfection.

Cell's previous transformation had taken away his cunning, his cat-like grace, even his small sense of chivalry, leaving only a brute, soulless monster behind. Kameko feared that Eighteen would have the same effect on Cell as her brother, creating a horrifying beast with no sense of self. But when she cast her first glance at the android, she was unable to look away, as if her brain was simply unable to process what her eyes were seeing.

Cell was shorter now, sleeker. His armor was a vibrant green, as if someone had cleaned and repolished it. Black chest plates contrasted with his chalk white skin that covered a almost human looking face, which featured a purple stripe on each side. His entire being radiated calmness, poise and a deadly intelligence. Seventeen had perfected the engine, Eighteen had perfected the controls. Fire and ice. Ying and yang. Completion.

"Eighteen…" Krillin growled, tears glistering in the corners of his eyes.

"Krillin, don't do anything stupid!" Piccolo warned, but the monk was consumed with anger and grief. With a loud cry, he charged at the android, punching him square in the face. To everyone's horror, Cell didn't even blink.

Piccolo balled his fists, rushing to the monk's aid. But as expected, not even the fury of a Super Namek could faze the newly transformed android. Like two mosquito's trying to take down a giant flamethrower that could go off any second now.

_Get out of there!_ Kameko wanted to yell, but her words caught in her throat, the only sound passing her lips being the chattering of her own teeth.

The corners of Cell's mouth began to curl up into a small, almost unnoticeable smile that send shivers up Kameko's spine. Suddenly, he flickered in and out of view and Krillin had vanished completely. In less than a nanosecond, Cell had taken the monk by surprise, sending him skidding across the pavement. The attack had been so fast, Kameko didn't even see him move. It was almost like some invisible force had attacked Krillin instead, though the footprint on his face told a different story.

"He should feel lucky," Cell said in a smooth, velvet voice that sounded nothing like the raspy, grating one that came with his imperfect form. "He was the first one to be touched by my perfect body."

"You… monster!" Piccolo growled, charging at the smug looking android.

"You're a bit of a slow learner, aren't you?" Cell chuckled, batting the Namek away like he was little more than a fly. Within less than a heartbeat, Piccolo found himself next to the fallen monk, not getting up. Using only a microscopic fraction of his full power, Cell had dispatched of two of the mightiest warriors on the planet, leaving only one behind.

Kameko held her breath, her body paralyzed with fear. She realized that there was no way she could beat him, and the second she drew his attention, the road of life would end. And even now, while she could almost feel the breath of death itself in her neck, one question still occupied her mind:

_Will he remember?_

Seconds turned into minutes as the android stood with his back to her, unmoving as a living statue. But just as hope began to stir in her heart, he slowly turned around, his cold, magenta eyes meeting hers. Oh, Kami, those eyes!

An evil smirk crept on his face and suddenly, he disappeared. Kameko's heart skipped a beat and her muscles tensed up, preparing for battle.

"Where are you?" she wanted to yell angrily, but it came out only as a hoarse whisper.

"Over here, Kameko!" he laughed, the sound coming from her left. Her head jerked so fast her neck cracked, but she didn't care. Where was he? Where did he go?!

"No, over here!" he chirped playfully from her right. Kameko knew that when androids were playful, it usually meant extremely bad news. She spun around, but her eyes only saw an empty street.

"Too slow, my dear!" Cell mocked, his cruel laugh bouncing off the buildings, seeming to come from everywhere at once. Seeing Cell was terrifying, but not seeing him was even worse. His deep, rich laugh echoed through the city, making her want to curl up into a ball and huddle away into the darkest shadow she could find.

"Stop it," Kameko whispered, but the amused laughter continued without pause.

"Stop it!" she growled a little louder now, her fists clenched in helpless frustration. Suddenly, she exploded in a fit of anger, yelling from the top of her lungs:

"CELL! COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU SPINELESS COWARD! IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME THEN JUST GO AHEAD AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY BUT YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING AND SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME KAMI I'LL-!!!"

Kameko turned to stone from shock, her blood running cold in her veins as she felt an icy, feather light kiss on her right cheek.

_I guess he does remember,_ was the last utterly confused thought that crossed her mind before a swift chop to the head instantly rendered her unconscious.


	16. Unforeseen Consequences

**A/N:** I actually had this one done earlier, but the website was glitching on me. Murphy's Law, eh? XD

I found a way around it by refreshing until I could log in, refresh until it let me into the document manager, refresh until I could access an existing document of an old chapter and copy/past the text from this chapter into that one, then refresh some more until it would let me upload the thing. I think this qualifies as suffering for art… whew!

Enjoy!

**_Please read:_** The review system is probably down as well, so if you have a review (and especially if it is a long one), make sure to save it somewhere (notepad?) first, just in case the site goes haywire. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't let these glitches keep you from reviewing (at a later time). I could have waited until the site was fixed, of course, but it's a principle thing. The site has been down for days now, sometimes letting you get a small, taunting glimpse into your account and then shutting you out again. Oh no, you don't! We'll just see who's more stubborn here! Mhuahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unforeseen Consequences**

Kameko groaned and groggily opened her eyes, her head pounding. Hey, wait a minute… If she felt pain, that could only mean she was still alive, right?

"Oh! She's waking up!" Oolong, her Oolong, said. "Hey, Kameko? Are you okay? Don't die on us now!"

("Don't worry, she's going to be alright,") she heard a female voice say in her mind.

A girl in her late teens with jet black, straight hair that fell over her shoulders, hovered over the Turtle Hermit's daughter. Gently she placed her hands on Kameko's forehead and stomach and closed her dark eyes in concentration. Kameko felt a warm glow spreading through her entire body, her injuries and fatigue melting away.

"Wow, I feel like new!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "How'd you do that?"

("That's… not important,") the girl, a young woman really, said. ("I must tend to the others now.") she quickly added, walking away.

Kameko looked around, taking in her surroundings. She appeared to be on some sort of round platform, which apparently was suspended in midair. All she saw were clouds and she had a bit of trouble breathing, probably because of the high altitude.

"Hey hey! Glad to see you're back amongst the living!" Master Roshi grinned. Wherever she was, the whole gang had assembled here.

"Where…"

"Welcome to Kami's lookout," Mr. Popo said, handing her a cup of mint tea.

"Uh, thanks," she blinked. She had heard of the tubby genie from her father, but she had never seen him in person. In her timeline, Kami's lookout had been found and destroyed by the androids long before she was born.

Her attention turned to the strange young woman who had just healed Krillin and Piccolo, and was now working her powers on an unconscious Trunks. Kameko couldn't help but frown at her strange outfit: a dark grey jumpsuit that was very loose around her legs, the bottom tucked into a pair of yellow boots. The upper part clung to her body with the exception of the shoulders; those were puffy, making her arms look more slender and weak than they really were. Over the jumpsuit, she wore a mint green, uneven garb. The front ended at her hips, but the back extended into a triangular shape, the point reaching just past her knees. Tied around her waist was a bright red sash, and adorning her ears were a pair of spherical earrings. In a way, she looked almost… regal.

("There, all done,") she said in a public telepathic sending, as the demi-Saiyan slowly got up.

"Hey… uh… whoever you are," Videl asked, "what's with the mind speech? Can't you talk normally?"

The woman stared at Videl for a long time and a odd look appeared in her eyes. Then finally she answered:

("I forgot how to do that.")

"Forgot? How do you forget to talk?" Kameko exclaimed, suddenly not trusting the girl one bit. There was something strange about her, something… not of this world.

"What are you?!" Oolong asked, evenly suspicious.

("Human, mostly.")

Mostly. That single word instantly put everyone on red alert.

"What do you mean 'mostly'?" Trunks growled, but the girl just shook her head. It was clear that, for her, the subject was closed.

("One last thing before I leave,") she said as she brought her middle and index finger up to her forehead. ("Cell said to watch your television closely in about thirty minutes or so.")

"Cell!? Are you on his side?" Krillin yelped, sweatdropping when the young woman glared at him.

("I merely offered him a suggestion how to demonstrate his newfound power to the world, and fortunately for you, he agreed. Use the extra time wisely and train as hard as you can. If dad's plan fails, and I fear it will, you'll need the training more than you can ever imagine.")

"Your father? He's the huge powerlevel I sensed earlier on Krillin, isn't he?" Kameko balled her fists. "Who are you?! What are you guys up to? Are you here to take over the planet?!"

("It's not us you should be worried about, Kameko. Trust me on that.")

And with that, she closed her eyes and vanished into thin air.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Yamcha blinked.

"Where did who go?" a voice behind them asked. Everyone turned around, a huge grin spreading on their faces.

"Goku! You're back!" Krillin laughed, tackling the Saiyan to the ground.

"Whoa, easy there! I'm still a bit sore from training. Gohan really did a number on me!"

Their attention turned to the young boy next to him, who's hair was now blond just like his father's.

"So you turned into a Super Saiyan too, huh?" the monk asked.

"Yeah!" Gohan smiled, then looked around, confused. "Hey, where's Vegeta? Weren't he and Trunks supposed to go in after us?"

Everyone stayed silent, looking at their feet. Bulma was quietly sobbing in the background, baby Trunks crying in her arms.

"No… Vegeta…" Goku growled, realizing what had happened.

"Cell has absorbed the androids and reached his perfect form. With all due respect, Goku, but we should thank our lucky stars that he's the only fatal casualty so far. I doubt the score will stay like that for long," Piccolo said gruffly.

"He nearly killed us as well, but then this weird chick showed up and teleported us out of the danger zone. Goku, she knew Instant Transmission!" Krillin exclaimed, frantically waving his arms. "And then there is this strange guy who attacked me and swiped Bulma's remote! That girl said he was her father, but that makes no sense, since she's mostly human and that other guy… well, I don't know _what_ he was, but he wasn't from Earth, that's for sure!"

"Slow down Krillin, let me read your mind. It'll be faster."

"You can do that?" Kameko sweatdropped, backing away from the older Saiyan.

"Only if the other party is open to it," Goku grinned. "And even then it's not easy."

He placed a hand on the monk's bald head and closed his eyes for a moment. Then they shot open again, a grim look on his face.

"I see… it looks like things are getting a lot more complicated than we thought. And if whoever attacked you is even near as strong as I think he is, Cell might be the least of our problems."

"Oh great… we're all going to bite it," Krillin sweatdropped.

"Well, first things first," Goku said, still cheerful as ever. "We need to wish Cell's victims back to life as soon as possible. Surviving children need their parents back, the fields need to be tended to, and I bet King Yemma is about to lose it with all those souls crowding his Check-in Station."

"Uh Goku, when Kami merged with Piccolo, the Dragon Balls disappeared, remember?" Yamcha said. "Earth no longer has a guardian!"

"Then we'll just have to get a new one," the Saiyan grinned, then looked up at the sky.

"Hey, King Kai! Can you hear me?"

("Loud and clear, Goku,") a voice answered; the same voice that had relayed Vegeta to Kameko when she was about to shove Eighteen into Cell's waiting arms.

"I'm sure you have been listening in on us, right?"

("I have and I'm way ahead of you,") King Kai answered. For some reason, his voice always has some sort of amused tone. ("I'm putting the coordinates to New Namek into your memory right now. And please hurry up! The Prince of all Grouches here is driving me crazy!")

("What did you just call me?!") an angry voice barked, and they could almost see the blue Kai sweatdropping.

("Uh… his royal highness Vegeta, the Prince of the glorious, all powerful and unbeatable Saiyan race?")

("I thought so.")

With that, the connection was closed.

"Well… see ya!" Goku grinned and waved goodbye, disappearing from view.

"Gohan…" Videl asked, her eyes wide. "Did your dad just say… he can get a new guardian?"

"And new Dragon Balls," the young Saiyan nodded. "We can wish your dad back!"

"Dad…" Videl whispered, tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I thought he was gone for good! I'm… I'm so happy! Thank you, Gohan! Thank you everyone!"

The boy blushed as Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Ah, don't mention it," he grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, it'll be a while until your dad gets back and that new guardian sets up his gear, right? Wanna take me into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a few hours in this world? I've been training in the gravity room and Yamcha taught me an awesome move called the 'Wolf Fang Fist' that I've been dying to use on someone."

"Eh, well… training the Time Chamber isn't a walk in the park," he laughed sheepishly. "I'm not sure you can…"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!" the Champion's daughter shrieked, glaring daggers at the young Saiyan. Her powerlevel might not be high, but he'd rather take Cell on blindfolded, than face Videl's wrath. She reminded him of his mother somehow.

"Eh, no… just making sure," he said quickly.

"Good, because you're going down," she smirked confidently, grabbing his arm and dragging the young Super Saiyan inside the Time Chamber.

"Poor Gohan," Krillin sweatdropped.

"Eh, don't worry about him, my boy," Master Roshi grinned. "My gut tells me they'll be fine. Such a feisty young thing though! Imagine if those two hook up when they're older. That's going to be some offspring I tell ya!"

Kameko wasn't listening. Her thoughts kept returning to a certain android, who had kissed her before knocking her unconscious. Okay, it was only on the cheek, but it was still a kiss!

Kameko wasn't going to kid herself: she knew Cell's motives had been far from romantic. He had probably just returned her earlier gesture as a way of mocking her. Nothing had changed and nothing probably ever _would_ change… so why did the single memory of that kiss keep playing over and over again in her mind?

"You guys!" Yajirobe suddenly called from inside Kami's palace. "That Cell character is on TV!"

Wasting no time, everyone rushed inside. Kameko didn't even ask what a guardian with the power to spy on people all over the world needed a TV for. No, she was far too horrified by the figure who had just appeared on screen.

_"And that concludes today's weather forecast, Please remember to use sunscreen, folks, and have a nice… AHH!!! S-SECURITY!!!"_ the man on screen yelped as Cell came bursting into the studio and flew through the ceiling.

"Quick! Change the channel!" Tien ordered.

_"And then we just add two eggs and slowly… EEEEK!!!"_ the elderly woman screamed when her carefully prepared quiche lorraine was knocked off the table as Cell continued his ascend though the building. Tien grabbed the remote from Yajirobe hands and started flipping through the channels, trying to keep up with the android, who eventually stopped at the international broadcasting channel.

"Is that Cell!? What a creep!" Oolong yelped, latching onto Kameko's back and peeking over her shoulder. Kameko herself just stood paralyzed in front of the TV. What was he planning?!

_"Greetings, people of Earth,"_ Cell grinned, panicked cries from the TV crew in the background. _"Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting, thanks to me. I've enjoyed terrorizing Earth, but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet. For those of you who don't remember me, take a close look at my face."_

Cell voice changed into the raspy one from his imperfect form. _"I am the 'big monster' of Nicky Town!"_

His voice changed back again. _"I am the evolved form of that creature, and I owe it all to this worthless planet for providing me with the bio extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this competition 'The Cell Games'. Quite a catchy little title, don't you think? The Cell Games will he held nine days from today at area S, point five, 28 miles north east of Eastern City. There you will find an arena that I have designed myself, I modeled it after the one used in the original world martial arts tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters, and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet Earth, I am not defeated, it belongs to me! My competitors will have the advantage, since I won't be able to rest between matches, and my new opponent can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as the worlds martial arts tournament: if you give up, or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And though I will try to avoid this, if you die, you will of course be… disqualified."_

"So much for the original tournament rules," Krillin sweatdropped.

"He'll 'try to avoid this'… yeah right, like there's even one person on this planet stupid enough to buy that," Kameko said, a sweatdrop appearing on her temple as well.

_"I hope I haven't frightened any of you from entering The Cell Games,"_ the android chuckled. _"Now that you know where the competition will be held, all you have to do is find the courage to show up. Now watch closely; this is just a little taste of what you'll be up against…"_ Cell stopped talking and fired a gigantic ki-blast, blowing up nearly half the studio.

"Show off," Yamcha muttered.

_"Come and get me if you dare!"_ Cell laughed. _"Now, let the games begin! The tournament starts in nine days, good luck!"_

Kameko knew it was impossible, but it felt as if he was watching her right through the screen and she was grateful when Tien turned off the television.

"A tournament?" Trunks said. "Why on Earth would he want to hold a competition?"

"So the entire world can see his power," Tien answered. "I'm willing to bet that his ego grew along with his strength. Cell is invincible and he knows it!"

"Yeah, but we have Goku now, don't we?" Krillin asked hopefully.

"I don't know about that…" Kameko said grim. "When Cell knocked me out, I sensed his full power. Only for a second, but it's even worse than I feared. The Master Roshi from my timeline always told me that if Goku had been alive, everything would have been different. That he could beat all odds, turn the tide when all hope seemed lost. But this… well, I'm willing to believe that Saiyans are stronger than humans, but Cell is just in a league of his own."

"I don't know how to explain it Kameko," Krillin smiled, "but your Master Roshi was right. Somehow, someway, Goku has always managed to come through. It's not that he can't be defeated, it's just that he simply won't accept it. As long as there is Goku, there is hope."

"In that case, I hope he returns soon," Kameko said, hugging herself as if she was cold. It was strange, considering she didn't know him that well, but things just didn't feel safe when the older Saiyan wasn't around.

_Maybe you were right, dad. Maybe you were right…

* * *

_

That night, most of them slept at the lookout. Goku had returned with a new guardian, a shy young Namek named Dende who seemed to have the same healing powers as the mysterious girl who had visited them earlier. It was quite obvious they weren't related though. Dende had also managed to create new dragon balls, which Videl and Gohan were hunting right now. Well… Videl was hunting them, poor Gohan was just being dragged along for the ride, though he didn't really seem to mind. Goku had wanted to come with them at first, but Chi Chi had insisted the two went off on their own, the words 'future grandchildren' almost written on her forehead in bright neon letters. Kameko grinned at the memory. No matter what timeline, aunt Chi Chi would always be aunt Chi Chi.

Her grin faded when, once again, her thoughts wandered to the malicious android that had decided to host a tournament in ten days. Kameko had decided not to enter the Time Chamber, since there was only limited time left to divide under warriors who could get much more out of it than she could. Besides that, right now her mind was focused on anything but training…

Sighing, she got out of bed, making sure not to wake Oolong. Still in her pajamas (well, the ones she borrowed from Bulma), she walked outside and sat down on the edge of the lookout, her bare feet dangling over the side.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" a cheerful voice asked her. "You don't want to catch a cold right before the Cell games, do you? You can't fight when you're sick; I learned that the hard way."

Kameko startled when the older Saiyan sat down next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry if I woke you, Goku, I tried to be quiet."

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited about the tournament!"

Kameko sweatdropped.

"Goku, Cell is going to kill you in five seconds flat. I sensed his power and no offense, but you don't even come close. How can you possibly be excited?!"

"Hey, have a bit of faith, will you? It will be alright, don't worry about it."

"Are you saying you can win? You have a secret transformation or something?"

Goku just smiled warmly at her.

"It will be alright," he repeated, not really answering her question.

They stayed silent for a while, just looking at the stars. Suddenly, without even thinking about it, Kameko blurted out:

"He kissed me. On the cheek."

The second the words left her mouth, her face flushed bright red. She hadn't even told Oolong about that!

"You mean Cell?" Goku blinked and Kameko blushed even harder.

"I'm sure he was just taunting you."

_Yeah, that's the problem_, Kameko thought, though she didn't voice it. The Saiyan was only trying to comfort her, though his next comment only made things ten times worse:

"Really, I don't think his motivation was sexual at all. You know, if _I_ had kissed him to escape from his hold, he probably would have returned the favor to me as well!" he laughed sheepishly, making Kameko fall down anime-style.

"Oh my Kami, Goku! I REALLY did NOT need that mental image!" she twitched. "There are just some things even an Olympic sized swimming pool of brain bleach can't fix!"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't fret over it," he patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure that with the whole tournament to take care of, you'll be the _last_ thing on his mind."

The older Saiyan got up and was about to walk away, when Kameko's hand suddenly shot out, grabbing his sleeve.

"Goku…" she started, looking the warrior in his dark eyes. _There was more than just friendship between me and the simulated Cell back in my time, and even though this Cell is not the Cell I know, I still love him! He tried to kill me on more than one occasion and I still love that stupid android! That kiss was more than just a mere distraction! And when I felt I was almost ready to put it behind me, he decided to kiss me back! I've tried my hardest, but I can't forget him, Goku! I just can't!!!_

The words were there in her mind, but they refused to pass her lips.

"What is it?" the Saiyan asked confused and Kameko sighed, forcing a fake smile.

"… never mind."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Cell stood in the middle of his arena, meditating with his eyes closed. His Namekian DNA allowed him to sense the return of the Dragon Balls, though he had better things to do than hunt them down. What would he need to wish for? He was already perfect! And to wish for something like control of the universe, would take all the fun out of conquering it himself. There was such a thing as enjoying the journey, after all…

Though if he could wish for one thing, perhaps he would wish for knowledge. Especially on the area of women; absorbing Eighteen had helped a little with that one of course, but many mysteries still remained. Take that girl from the future, for example. _Kameko_, his database immediately called up the corresponding file. Her power was substantial, though far below his own. It would have helped him greatly in his quest for the androids, but in the end, he had reached his goal without it. He no longer had a real reason to chase her, though he had not quite forgotten how she had blown his cover on her arrival. Still, should a perfect life form such as himself bother with revenge on such a petty insect? It would be a bit beneath him, but he _had_ made a vow to kill her. Then again, he might as well wait until the Cell Games. He would pick off her friends first, one by one. Then, when her eyes were filled with nothing but horror and utter despair, he would take her life next. Very, _very_ slowly.

The android smirked and tried to picture her painful death, but caught himself thinking about kissing the girl instead. That cursed memory! Why did it keep haunting his mind without pause?! He wasn't even sure why he did it: he wanted to taunt the Turtle Hermit's daughter, but _that_ particular move had been far too impulsive for his standards.

A minor slipup, the android assured himself. He had been in the possession of his perfect body for no longer than a few minutes back then, and it was only natural that his mind needed some time to adjust.

He looked at his hand, grinning maliciously as the beginning of a small, misshapen Tortoise Tornado formed in his palm. Oh yes, the girl had done her best to feed him as much pure energy as she could, but that had not kept him from absorbing a few of her cells when she was trapped in his hold. Not enough to steal her memories, but enough to copy some of her techniques, although quite flawed. To read her mind and completely master all of her abilities, he would need a lot more genetic material to work with. Cell was curious though; this was the first time he had tried to absorb someone, but was forced to abort before finishing the job. Would there be any unforeseen consequences? Dangerous ones even?

As if on cue, a shrieking voice pierced through his mind, startling the android and nearly throwing him off balance.

("Oolong, you perverted little pig! Did you just grab my boobs?! What? No, I _don't_ care that you were dreaming of Miss July! You're sleeping under the stars tonight, buster! Out! Out! Out!!!")

The android's eyes snapped open, but no one was there. Yet, the female voice was one he instantly recognized.

("Kameko?")


	17. Priorities

**A/N:** I'm glad to see the site is working again, it's pretty annoying to have a chapter waiting on your computer to be posted and then find the login area is down. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Priorities**

"OUT!!!" Kameko barked, kicking the sleepgroping shapeshifter out of her room. Grumbling she stomped back to her bed; sure she perved on others a lot, but letting other perv on her? No way. She had to draw the line somewhere, right?

("Kameko?")

The girl froze in her tracks, her breath hitching in her throat. She immediately knew the voice had not been a figment of her imagination. _Hide!_ Her instinct panicked and she ducked underneath the covers, staying as quiet as she could. Maybe if she stayed very still…

("My dear, I know you're there. I sense the connection is still open.")

Kameko could feel it as well. As if a small door in the back of her mind had been left open at a crack, allowing a burglar to sneak in.

_Hold still_, she told herself. _Pretend no one is home. Don't answer! Whatever you do, don't answer!_

("If I may jog your memory, you contacted me, Kameko. And let me assure you, my dear, I don't take very kindly to prank callers.")

("Hey! You contacted me, you freakshow reject! For someone who's supposed to be perfect, you sure have a poor memory!")

Kameko mentally slapped herself for letting him bait her into answering. Then again, he knew she could hear him. There was no place to hide, not even in her own mind.

("_I_ initiated contact? Spare me, I have far better things to do than exchange chitchat with you, girl,") Cell's smooth voice replied. ("Though I must admit, I'm finding it highly amusing.")

("You know what's really amusing? Going away and letting me get some sleep,") she spat back, earning herself a chuckle. ("How are you doing this anyway? You're too far away to use normal telepathy.")

("Where are you then, my dear?")

("I'm on top of… oh, nice try, Cell. Like I'm stupid enough to fall for _that_ one.")

("Good, because if you had fallen for 'that one', I would have been sorely disappointed.")

Kameko cheeks colored, realizing that this was the closest thing to a genuine compliment she had ever gotten from the android. She knew she should run for the telepathic Chiaotzu and ask him to break the connection, but a chance to talk to Cell without the risk of getting killed… could she really pass it up? The angel on her shoulder eagerly nodded yes, the devil warned that she would regret it forever. The angel rebutted by saying that Cell would no doubt mention their nightly conversation during the Cell games, and that she would have a lot of explaining to do to the Z-fighters for keeping such a secret. Besides that; playing with fire was always dangerous, no matter how controlled the environment. The world would most likely be destroyed in nine days, and Kameko had no intention of getting a head start.

("My dear, are you still there? Don't tell me you fell asleep.")

("How are you doing this?") she asked again, knowing she could never fall asleep before she knew.

("I'm not,") the android answered. ("At least, not intentionally. It seems our earlier… encounter… has left its marks on my mind as well as yours. To put it simply: we share a mental link, a connection that will open and close at random intervals.")

Kameko highly doubted that those intervals were as random as Cell would like her to believe. Then again, if the android was able to create a link between them from such a distance at will, he would not have been able to resist the temptation to brag about it. Tien was right: Cell's ego had grown along with his power, and it wasn't like him to pretend that it had all been an accident. Still, she did not like how the shock and horror on her side, were far greater than on his.

("So how do you suggest we fix this, huh?") she asked against better judgment. The android chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying the situation.

("Well, as I see it, there are two possible ways to handle this unusual, but quite entertaining predicament. First option; when we sense the door is open, so to speak, we each respectfully stay on our own side of the link and leave the other in peace. It should be obvious by now, that I have absolutely zero intention of doing this.")

Kameko groaned, putting a pillow over her head.

("Second option,") he continued, like a spider to a fly in its web, ("you consider what caused the link to form in the first place and tackle the problem by the root.")

("I'm pretty sure I don't like where this is going…")

("It's quite simple, really,") the android said smoothly. ("Think of absorbing someone as installing new software on your computer. When the process is interrupted through a power failure or something along those lines, both program and machine go haywire and all kinds of unexpected glitches can occur. To fix this, you can either try to somehow extract all installed components from your system, or… complete the installation.")

No further explanation was needed. Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was because of her sudden surge of fear, but the connection between them was instantly broken.

"CHIAOTZU!!!" she panicked, running through Kami's palace on bare feet.

"CHAIOTZU! TIEN!!!" she screamed as she banged on their door. Fear rushed through her veins, crippling her ability to think straight. It wasn't fear of Cell suggesting he'd absorb her; that had not been much of a shocker. No, it was the sudden realization that if the door in her mind could open a little bit, it might one day very well swing open completely and allow the android a glimpse at her deepest, darkest feelings. Feelings she couldn't even bring herself to confess to the kindhearted Goku, let alone the object of her affection.

"Kameko! Kameko, calm down!" someone shook her shoulders and it took her a moment to realize that her panicked cries had already been answered and she was now banging her fists on Tien's chest. By now all the Z-fighters had woken up and rushed to the scene. Where they being attacked? What was going on?!

"Kameko, what…!" Trunks asked, but it was clear that the girl was completely hysterical.

"Cell, he can see… I heard him… please get Chiaotzu, he's the strongest telepath around! I need…!" she rambled frantically, but the small emperor had already emerged. He flew up to her height, placing his childlike hands on her temples.

"Relax," he ordered, closing his eyes. "Words are not needed. Let me enter your mind, let me see what you have seen, let me hear what you have heard. We are one…"

Kameko's breathing became calmer, her heart rate slowing down. She could feel the clown like figure's presence floating through her mind. It encountered the wild panic that clouded her senses, quickly subduing it. His spirit then ventured deeper into her being, passing a hallway with many doors, each hiding a memory. Some of the doors were locked, the handles sharp and jagged. _Stay away!_ her subconscious, her soul shrieked angrily at the emperor as his curiosity drove him closer. _We will not share this with you!_

The small clown was taken aback. Such fierceness! Such hostility! Such… secrecy. He respected her soul's wishes though, and continued until he found a green, black speckled door. _Intruder!_ his intuition screamed. _Foreign! Not Kameko!_

The Emperor felt instant terror when he approached the strange door. _Wrong! False! Not Kameko!_ Then slowly, the door began the open and a foreign energy began to force its way in. Thoughts that belonged in a mind other than this one. _Unknown! Fake! Not Kameko!_

"Back!" the small clown yelled. "Back! You do not belong here! Back!!!"

He slammed the door shut and tried with all his might to destroy it. But his powers, even though they were strengthened through decades of intense meditation, could not break the connection. He could sense Cell's presence on the other side; a malicious entity, but one who appeared to be just as confused as he was.

Chiaotzu shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that. If he couldn't lock Kameko's mind, at least he could try to place a shield around the contents. A protective barrier around the emotions and memories her own soul fought so fiercely to protect.

With a gasp, he let go of the girl and stumbled backward, Tien catching him just in time.

"I…I can't sever the link, Kameko," he breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head. "All I could do was place a lock on your thoughts. Cell can still talk to you, but he won't see or hear anything you don't want him to."

With that, he passed out from exhaustion, Dende rushing to heal him as Kameko told the Z-fighters of her mental encounter with the android.

"Oh man… that's not good," Oolong worried.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Present Oolong argued. "Now she can spy on him and stuff! Maybe she can even find a weakness or something!"

"It's more likely he'll find one of _my_ weaknesses instead," Kameko said somberly, though considerably more calm. "I'm not dumb, but I doubt I have what it takes to outsmart him. I'm pretty sure his IQ is high enough to make even Einstein look like a blithering fool."

"At least he's gone for now," Goku said, then flashed her the famous Son grin. "Hey, I have an idea! I'll just use instant transmission real quick and ask him to leave you alone!"

Kameko fell down anime style, sweatdropping profusely as she got up.

"Goku, I don't need you to act like my mom and ask the playground bully to stop picking on me. Especially if said playground bully will not hesitate to kill you on the spot!"

"He might go for it if I threaten to withdraw from the Cell games," the Saiyan tried, but Kameko shook her head.

"He won't buy that bluff… Kami, _I'm_ not even buying it. Thank you for trying to help, but I don't think I can punch or Kamehameha my way out of this one."

"Well, at least Chiaotzu managed to lock your thoughts. And he can't sense you this far up, so there is no way he can harm you."

"Sticks and stones, huh?" Kameko grinned slyly, feeling slightly better now. "Hehe, maybe I can even have a little fun with bugboy…"

"NO!" Piccolo barked, startling everyone.

"Why not? Like Goku said, he can't…"

"Cell might not be able to touch you now, but he will be in nine days, and he is not one to forget things easily. Have 'fun' with him now, and he will repay you later in kind."

"For once, I agree with Piccolo," Chi Chi nodded. "Not everything has to be solved with violence, physical or verbal. Just turn Cell the other cheek and ignore him!"

"Like that's _not_ going to piss him off!" Krillin protested.

"Yes, but if you keep ignoring him, he'll eventually give up and…" Chi Chi argued, but Piccolo interrupted her.

"No, Krillin's right. If Cell's ego is even nearly as inflated as I think it is, pretending he doesn't exist is by far the biggest way to insult him. It would be nothing but delayed suicide."

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" Kameko threw her arms up in frustration. "Tell jokes? Exchange recipes? Put on a fake German accent and say he has dialed the wrong number?!"

"Just talk to him," the Namek said, his expression dark. "Stay calm, be civil, but keep conversation to a bare minimum. If the door is open, wait for him to contact you first. You can't ignore him, but the less you two talk, the less chance you'll accidentally say something that will set him off."

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe he should be careful not to set ME off!" she huffed, though she knew the Namek was right. Every time the connection opened, she would be threading on dangerous ground. One wrong step, and it could be her last.

* * *

The rest of the night, the door stayed closed and Kameko could sleep undisturbed. Well, that is to say, until Oolong burst into her room panicking about an android attack. Oh Kami! Had Cell found the lookout?!

Wasting no time, she rushed outside where the other Z-fighters were already waiting, ready to fight along her friends in her pajamas if she had to. But rather than a malicious bio-android, two small figures landed on the lookout, using their shoulders to support a third.

"Gohan! Videl! You're back! And you brought… AHH!!!" Yamcha recoiled when he saw just who was in their midst.

"It's alright Yamcha, he's one of the good guys now," Videl quickly said, patting the silent giant on his battered shoulder. "Aren't you, Sixteen?"

"Yes," the android nodded. "Please repair me… I want to help you fight Cell."

"Sixteen?!" Kameko asked in disbelief. "I thought you were destroyed! That black-haired girl never brought you in!"

"Whoever saved you could not sense me buried underneath the rubble," he said, his voice warped due to damage to his voice box.

"We found him while looking for the Dragon Balls," Videl explained. "He wants to help us."

"Like hell he wants to help!" Tien growled, balling his fist. "All he wants is to destroy Goku! He said so himself!"

"No, I… I was created to kill Goku, but I have abandoned my programming. Let me join you."

"Forget it! You can't trust an android! Not even a damaged one! _Especially_ not a damaged one!"

"Hey, don't I get a say? They have been created to kill _me_, right?" Goku said almost cheerfully, walking up to Sixteen, who visibly flinched.

"You really mean it?" the Saiyan asked. "You won't try to blast my head off in my sleep?"

"I will not. This planet is dear to me. Cell wants to destroy it. You are Cell's enemy."

"So that makes me your friend, huh?"

"No. But it makes you no longer a target. I will not harm you."

The older Saiyan seemed to think it over for a moment, then grinned widely.

"Welcome aboard!"

The android seemed surprised, downright shocked even.

"You trust me?"

"Hehe, not really, but I can't fight Cell alone," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Either I risk getting killed by you now, or I risk getting killed by him later. And unlike Cell, you don't seem to lust for death and destruction. If you do decide to follow your programming and succeed, I will only mean that you are smarter and stronger than me and the planet will still have a defender; one that has proven himself to be even better qualified for the job than I am. I'd rather fight alongside you, but if you do betray me… well, I guess I won't mind as much as I will when Cell is the one who ends up putting my lights out."

The Saiyan kept smiling, but no one had missed the serious undertone in his cold, rather morbid logic. Sixteen was no match for Goku, not after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, even a Super Saiyan needed to sleep sometime, and the android did not have a powerlevel. If he wanted to, Sixteen could easily sneak up on Goku at night without the latter ever sensing him coming…

_I feel safe around Sixteen, but I__'m not the one he was programmed to kill. Goku is taking a huge risk by letting his guard down like that! Does he really know what he's doing, or is this a desperate last ditch effort? Do we really stand so little chance against Cell? Or… is it not Cell he's worried about?_

"Hey, did you find all the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked, but Gohan shook his head.

"We still have four more to go, but we figured it would be better to drop off Sixteen first. Then again…" he trailed off, obviously having seconds thoughts about bringing the android to the lookout.

"I will not kill Goku. You have my word," the damaged giant stated.

"Well, let's get to it then," Bulma piped up. "Goku, if you can instant transmission Sixteen, my father and me back to my lab, we can start on repairs. In the mean time, Gohan and Videl can gather the rest of the Dragon Balls. Capsule Corp is not the same without a grumbling Vegeta constantly breaking my equipment and trying to raid the fridge… Chi Chi, since mom probably wants to go home to take care of the animals, will you watch baby Trunks for me? With all the chaos on Earth that Cell's announcement has caused, I feel safer if he stays up here with you guys."

"Of course," the older woman said, smiling as she took the baby boy in her arms. "This brings back memories of Gohan when he was little."

"Oh, that reminds me! Isn't his birthday up in a few days? Are we still throwing a party? You know… with the Cell games and all?"

"Of course we are!" Goku said.

"But shouldn't we use every second we can get to train?" Tien raised an eyebrow.

"No!" the Saiyan snapped, surprisingly harsh for his standards.

"But there are only a few days left!" Kameko protested.

"We'll train a little of course, to stay in shape. But days like these are rare and we don't know how many more we'll get. We should enjoy them, live in the now. Cell has already destroyed so much, I wont let him take Gohan's childhood as well. He has trained so hard and it's bad enough he had to spend his 12th birthday in the Time Chamber. No, he deserves a party and to be a kid again, even if it's just for one day."

"Goku is right," Yamcha said. "We are always fighting so hard to protect life, we sometimes forget to live it. I say we're not going to make that mistake again and throw Gohan a surprise party fit for a Super Saiyan!"

The others agreed, discussing what gifts they should get the birthday boy. Unbeknownst to Kameko, Oolong sneaked away for a moment, whispering something in Chi Chi's ear. The older woman listened, then smiled and winked at the shapeshifter.

"Kameko, I'm going to need some ingredients for Gohan's birthday cake. Will you go out and get them for me? Last time Goku tried to instant transmission our groceries, the milk turned into butter and we never found out just exactly what happened to my shoe polish."

"What are you talking about Chi Chi? I never… Oww! What was that for?!" the Saiyan yelped when his wife quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Later," she whispered.

"Uh… no problem?" Kameko sweatdropped. She didn't understand why Chi Chi didn't just take one of Mr. Popo's flying carpets, but getting some groceries was the least she could do in return for their hospitality.

"Here's some money and a list of ingredients. Do you think you can manage?"

"Don't sweat it aunt Chi Chi, I'll be back in a jip!" Kameko waved goodbye before jumping off the Lookout and letting herself plummet down in a freefall. The dark-haired woman waited until the girl had disappeared from sight and then turned to the other Z-fighters, a sly grin on her face.

"Well, now that Kameko is gone, we need to talk…"


	18. Generations

**Chapter 18: Generations**

FLASHBACK

"AIEE!!! Hey, watch it!" an 15 year old Kameko protested as the razor-sharp blade whizzed past her head and cut off at least an inch of her hair.

"I told you to stay out of my business, wench!" the cyborg snapped, retracting his handknife and replacing it with a machine gun.

"And I told you to stop harassing innocent people, Mercenary Turd!" she snapped back, firing a kiblast and melting the weapon shut before it could fire.

"The name is Mercenary _Tao_, and you will show me the proper respect!"

"Yeah, whatever," she yawned, easily dodging a flying kick. She then quickly grabbed his good arm and flung the defeated assassin away.

"And stay out, you sorry excuse for a can opener!" she shouted as he disappeared from view.

"Thank you for saving our village," an elderly woman said as she and the others emerged from their houses.

"Don't mention it," Kameko grumbled, glancing at her hair in a broken piece of glass. "Man, that's the third time this month he interrupted my training! Doesn't that guy ever know when to quit?"

END FLASHBACK

Kameko let herself plummet to Earth in a freefall. Only at the very last second did she raise her powerlevel to slow herself down and land safely on the planet's surface. If Cell was still on his arena, he wouldn't be able to sense if she kept her ki low and flew very slowly, but if he was close by, there was a small chance she would be detected. Better safe than sorry.

She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing her senses. Ah, good… Cell had not moved. It seemed that for the moment, the coast was clear. Now she just had to find a shop that was still in business, and she feared it wouldn't be easy; with only eight days left to live, who still went to work?

Kameko flew over a forest, small villages passing under her. The empty clothes had been cleaned up, but there were still plenty of traces left of the android's earlier killing spree.

"AHH!!! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!"

Kameko's trained eyes spotted a young girl trashing helplessly in the river. She fought to stay afloat, but the waves kept crashing against her, forcing the girl under.

"Hold on!" Kameko shouted as swooped down, grabbing the child and pulling her out of the raging river.

"Thanks," the eight-year girl coughed, wringing water out of her pigtails. Her hair was brown, though it had a bit of a reddish shine to it. She had broad smile on her face and eyes that had a mischievous gleam to them.

_Strange__… it's almost as if I've seen her before. But where?_

"My name's Kameko, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"Hi Kameko, I'm Lime," the girl shook her hand. "I live in a village just further up the river. Want to come with me? You look like you could use a towel."

"I have a trick for that, watch me," the Turtle Hermit's daughter grinned, powering up. She didn't raise her ki to the max, only just enough to create a flow of hot air that quickly dried her hair and clothes.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Lime admired. "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe later, but right now I have some shopping to do. Do you know a store that is still open? One that sells flour and eggs?"

"Oh! My grandpa owns a grocery store! Come on, I'll show you!"

Kameko followed the energetic girl, still wondering why something about her looked so familiar. If only she had a higher powerlevel, one that was easier to sense. Perhaps her energy signal would ring a bell.

After crossing the woods, they came upon a small village, one that looked almost completely deserted. _Almost…_

"Hey old man, why don't you be smart and hand us the food? The workers need to eat!"

Kameko quickly grabbed Lime and crouched behind an abandoned aircar, glancing at what looked like a small shop. Two guys were standing on front of an elderly man, not looking too friendly.

"If you want supplies, you'll just have to pay for them like everyone else," the shopkeeper glared back. "Now leave my store or I'll make you!"

"Hehe, is that so?" the tallest of the crooks laughed, knocking over the cash register. "Listen you old fool, you better give us what we want, or we'll trash this place until there's nothing left! Now hand over our stuff before…!"

Kameko growled between clenched teeth and prepared to make these obnoxious thugs wish they had never been born, but Lime had already rushed onto the scene and was now screaming at the top of her lungs:

"OH NO! IT'S CELL! HE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUUUUUUUN!!!"

"C-C-Ceeeeeell!!!" the men panicked, completely forgetting what they were doing and rushing out of the store. Kameko's heart skipped a beat, her eyes wildly darting left and right. What was Cell doing here?! Had he followed her somehow? He was at his arena just a second ago! In fact… the android was still there, according to her senses!

"Lime, how many times have I told you, you shouldn't lie like that. One day that monster might actually show up and then no one will believe you."

"I'm sorry grandpa, I just wanted to chase those thieves away. I won't do it again, I promise."

He ruffled her hair and smiled, then turned to Kameko.

"And who are you?"

"This is Kameko, she saved me when I fell in the water. She has really cool powers, just like you grandpa!" Lime beamed, suddenly shivering.

"Go upstairs and put on some dry clothes child, before you catch a cold," the old man ordered. The girl did not protest and skipped up the stairs, leaving a trail of wet footsteps behind. Her grandfather shook his head.

"That crazy girl… probably trying to climb the apple trees by the river again, I bet."

"Hehe… when I was little, I got myself into trouble all the time. My father once said that chasing after me was the best training he ever had."

"Your father? He's a martial artist?"

"One of the best," Kameko nodded. "He adopted me as a baby and taught me everything I know."

"Ah, It's good to see there's a fresh, young generation of fighters out there. Earth needs its protectors now more than ever."

"Well technically I haven't even been born yet, and I won't be for about twenty more years or so," Kameko laughed sheepishly. "It's a long story."

"I've heard stranger things," the old man smiled, taking the list of ingredients from her hands and collecting her things.

"What happened to Lime's parents anyway? Are they…"

The shopkeeper nodded grimly.

"Cell attacked our village not too long ago, when he was still hunting humans for energy. Some of us managed to escape, but most villagers weren't so lucky. I lost both my son and my daughter in law that day…"

His face saddened and he took a picture frame from the counter. It held a photo of himself and a younger man with red hair, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a brown-haired woman. She was holding a little girl with pigtails, no more than three years old at the time the picture was taken.

"Lime and I only have each other now, and we're trying to make the most of the precious time we have left."

Kameko took a closer look at the red-haired young man on the photo. There was something strangely familiar about Lime's father as well, perhaps even more so than about Lime herself.

_I__'ve seen them before! I know I have! But where?!_

The sound of fireworks interrupted her musings. Loud explosions followed by even louder cheering and clapping of hands.

"They must have finished building the shelter," Lime said as she came down the stairs, and Kameko remembered seeing a large dome as she flew over the forest.

"Come on, let's check it out!"

She skipped the last thee steps and dashed out the door before anyone could react.

"Lime, wait!" her grandfather protested.

"Don't worry, I'll go after her," Kameko said, following the girl. The dome had looked pretty impressive and she wanted to see it up-close.

Both of the ran through the forest, stumbling onto a large clearing where the shelter was build. It was massive, with enough room for at least two hundred people. A fat guy with an Italian accent and two bodyguards stood on a stage, addressing the excited crowd. He kept going on and on about the protective dome, and how they, the chosen few, would be the only ones to survive Cell's wrath.

"Give me a break," Kameko muttered as they observed from behind a bush. "How can a building protect them when Cell decides to blow up the entire planet?"

"… and all of this for a small fee of 5000 Zenni per week," the man concluded, a greedy smirk on his face.

"5000 Zenni?!" someone from the audience protested. "But we already gave you everything we had! We even helped build the shelter without pay!"

"Do you want protection from that monster or not?!" the fat man warned. "If you don't want to be blown into itty-bitty pieces, then you'll pay me 5000… no, make that 10000 Zenni before the start of the Cell Games. And I will raise the price to 20000 if anyone else has the nerve to complain about my most generous offer."

"I'll offer him something myself… a most generous Kamehameha up his behind," Kameko glared, balling her fists. But once again, an impulsive Lime beat her to the punch.

"AAAAAH!!! IT'S CELL! HE HAS RETURNED! EVERYONE INSIDE THE SHELTER!!!"

"Liiiiime…" Kameko groaned as the crowd erupted in a panicked frenzy. The businessman and his cronies hurried inside the dome, quickly closing the doors before anyone else could enter.

"Let us in! Please let us in! Open the doors!!!" they screamed, pounding their fists on the building.

"He's not here!" Kameko yelled, getting their attention. "Cell's not here! False alarm!"

"A… what?" the fat businessman said as he opened the doors, cautiously outside. "A false alarm?!"

"Yeah, I did it," Lime piped up. "Relax, will you?"

"You… insolent little brat! How dare you!!! You think this is some kind of joke?!"

The crowd turned to the girl, who quickly hid behind Kameko. Various cries of 'get her!' and 'let's teach that brat a lesson!' could be heard as they slowly advanced on the two females.

"Hey, before you try to lynch us, why not turn your anger towards that sleazy Godfather wannabe over there? He believed Cell was attacking just as much as you did, and still locked you outside the shelter just to save his own ass. He couldn't have cared less about what happened to everyone else!"

The crowd went silent, then slowly turned to the now very nervous businessman.

"You traitor!" a woman shrieked, throwing her high heels at his head.

"You left us outside to rot!"

"Scumbag!"

"Coward!"

"Crook!"

"Let's get him!"

"YEAH!!!"

"W-What?!" the man yelped, backing away from the angry mob. "Why you ungrateful… alright, have it your way then! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! MERCENARY TAO!!!"

"Oh Kami, you're kidding me right?" Kameko facepalmed as a skinny figure in a pink garb emerged from the entrance to the shelter.

"Pleased to kill you, miss… Kameko, was it?" he greeted, making a mock bow.

"Tao! I want those two dead!" the greasy gangster fumed. "The woman and that little brat!"

"Come on! Not you again!" Kameko rolled her eyes, groaning in exasperation.

"Eh…? Have we met?" the assassin asked, but Kameko ignored his question.

"Even in this timeline you can't stop bugging me, can you? Man, travelling to the future or to the present, some things never change. You even still wear that girly red bow on your braid!"

"My hair is not 'girly'!" he snapped, steam almost blowing out of his ears. "You had better show respect to your elders, wench! Or else…"

"Or else what?" Kameko snorted. "Death by lameness?"

"Why you….!!!"

The furious mercenary extended his handblade and changed at the young woman. However, before she could counter, someone else jumped in-between.

"Stay out of this, girls," Lime's grandfather ordered. "I'll handle this dirtbag."

"Sir, really, I've beat him before plenty of times. Let me…"

"No, this is the villagers' fight. Don't worry, I'm not as frail as I look."

The old man smirked, crouching into a battle stance.

"Alright Tao, show me what you got."

"With pleasure," the assassin grinned, and the two men charged at each other in heated combat. Kameko watched in awe as the two fighters exchanged blow after blow. Suddenly she sensed something from Lime's grandfather that made every piece of the puzzle fall into place. He was a experienced martial artist and his powerlevel was high enough to get a clear feeling. And, though very diluted, there was something unique about his ki that instantly made her realize just why Lime and her father had looked so familiar.

_I knew it!_ her heart began to sing. _I knew it!!!_

Her joy quickly vanished when she noticed that Mercenary Tao held a painfully obvious advantage. Lime's grandfather fought bravely, but he was clearly no match for the highly skilled assassin. With a loud cry, he was flung away, landing hard on the ground. When he looked up, he only saw a glowing white orb as Tao prepared to fire a final, devastating attack.

"Don't take it personally, old man. It's just… business. DODONPA!!!"

"GRANDPA!!! NOOOO!!!" Lime screamed, tears streaming down her face. The assassin smiled evilly, but his expression fell when the smoke cleared… only to reveal an unharmed Kameko standing protectively in front of his target.

"Bad move, Mercenary Turd," she glared, taking on a stance the assassin never believed he would see again.

"Ka… me… ha… me…"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!!!" he yelped, waving his arms frantically. "That attack, it can't be… are you a Turtle School student? An apprentice of the one known as Master Roshi?"

"Oh, I'm more than just his apprentice," she said with a smirk that Cell himself would have feared. "I'm his daughter."

"You're his _what_?!" Tao panicked, scrambling to get out of the way. Not fast enough though…

"HAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kameko yelled, firing her adoptive father's signature attack. With a gigantic blast and a rather girlish scream on his part, the assassin was blown far, far away. Her old rival would probably live, but he would no doubt think twice before bothering the villagers again.

"What the… Hey! Tao! Get back here!!!" the businessman yelled as the angry mob began to close in on him once more. He yelped and crawled to Kameko on all fours, begging at her feet.

"P-Please miss! Y-You've got to h-help me! They-re g-going to r-rip me to s-shreds! I'll change my w-ways! P-Promise!!!"

"You want my help?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes!" he nodded frantically.

"Alright then… KIYAAAAA!!!!" she yelled as she fired a ki-blast at the dome, destroying it in one single blow.

"W-What have you done?!" he panicked. "You blew up the shelter! Now nowhere is safe!"

"Don't you see?" she spoke to the horrified crowd. "If I can do that, just image what Cell could have done. But that doesn't mean you should lose hope! Don't you know that the bigger they are, the harder they fall? Cell may be strong, but he is not invincible! And if you think my little lightshow was impressive, you haven't met some of my friends yet. We can take that monster! Stop worrying so much and try to enjoy the now… because even though Cell might destroy the world in eight days, there is no guarantee you won't get hit by a bus tomorrow. You shouldn't only enjoy life when someone is threatening to take it away from you."

"She's right," the old man nodded. "We all have to die sometime, the only thing we can do is make sure we don't have to go with regrets."

The crowd stayed silent for a moment, then a young woman smiled.

"I think I'll home and play in the garden with my kids."

"I'm going to call my estranged sister and ask her over for dinner," an older villager nodded.

"I'm heading to the beach to enjoy the sun!"

"I'm telling Peter I loved him since third grade!"

"I'm getting myself and my cats the most expensive, outrageous fish dinner I can find!"

"I'm finally going to sit down and read Moby Dick!"

"I'm off to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Happily chatting and eagerly making plans, the crowd dispersed.

"Hehe, 'Kameko the diplomat'. Go me!" the girl grinned smugly.

"Here are your groceries," the old shopkeeper said, handing Kameko a bag. "I threw in a little gift as a thank you for everything you've done for us. I think you'll like it."

Kameko looked in the bag and smiled sadly when she saw a framed copy of the family photo lying on top of the groceries.

"You figured it out too, didn't you?"

"The minute I sensed your energy," he smiled back. "I don't know what happened in your time, but I hope things will go differently in this one."

"What are you talking about?" Lime asked confused as the young woman and her grandfather looked down at her, a mysterious smile on both their faces.

"Don't worry about it," Kameko grinned, flying up into the air. "Well, I should be going now. Maybe I'll come visit you guys after the Cell Games, okay? Bye great-grandfather! Bye mom!!!"

"MOM?!" Lime went bug-eyed, running after the young woman. "Hey! Hey! What did you mean by that?! Get back here!" she shouted, but Kameko had already disappeared into the distance, her laugh still echoing through the forest. Suddenly Lime felt something; a gentle breeze meant for her alone, the mixed scent of her mother's perfume and her father's pipe tickling her nose. It felt warm and safe, and if she closed her eyes, she could almost feel them wrap their arms around her. _We're coming home, honey_, their voices whispered as a vision of a blond boy and a black-haired girl holding seven orange spheres in their hands, briefly appeared in her mind. _We're coming home soon…_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Yes, I know what you're thinking. No sinister Cell? No sexual innuendo? No dirty magazines? This _is_ Eye of the Turtle I'm reading here, right? Yes, it is, but I felt like writing something lighthearted for a change. Kameko deserved a break ;)

As a bonus: here's the **Eye of the Turtle F.A.Q., version 1.0.** Enjoy!

_Q: What race is Kameko? How old is she?_

A: Kameko is a twenty-year old human female, though she has been accused of having a Saiyan temper.

_Q: What__'s her powerlevel?_

A: Hard to say, since the show didn't really give exact powerlevels after the Frieza saga. Her base power is roughly two-thirds of Krillin's, but if she gets extremely angry and really goes all-out, her ki can rival that of Goku in his normal state before he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. However, such a power spike won't last longer than a few seconds before her body gives out from sheer exhaustion.

_Q: What are Kameko__'s moves?_

A: Her favorite move by far is, or course, the Kamehameha wave. A close second is her self-invented Tortoise Tornado; an attack that starts out as a giant energy sphere that splits up into hundreds of tiny ones at the very last second and thus is extremely hard to dodge. Unfortunately, it requires some time to charge.

Kameko also has a very effective defensive move called the 'Turtle Shell Barrier'. It forms a shield around the user, absorbing anything that is thrown at it from the outside. This powerful move has two major downsides though: The user cannot move, and every blocked attack drains their energy. If help does not arrive in time, he or she may not survive.

Kameko has a bigger arsenal than this, but these three are pretty much her signature attacks.

_Q: Strangest quirk?_

A: Kameko is secretly a huge fan of Hercule Satan and has quite a collection of posters and action figures at home. XD

_Q: Is Kameko a real __'daddy's girl'?_

A: Oh yes! She absolutely adores Master Roshi and has picked up quite a few of his habits. Good and… less good ones. The Z-fighters would be wise to check their bathrooms for hidden cameras. XD

_Q: How about Oolong?_

A: Oolong has a bit of a crush on Kameko, though the latter is oblivious. They have a bit of a big-brother-little-sister relationship and are rarely seen apart. Well… unless Oolong tries to sleepgrope her, that is ;)

_Q: And Puar?_

A: Kameko has been suspiciously quiet about the small, blue shapeshifter. All that is known, is that she died and Kameko apparently blames herself. Could it have something to do with the strange scar on her shoulder?

_Q: Yeah, what about that scar?_

A: You'll see!

_Q: Who__'s the telepathic chick with the dark eyes and hair? Is she a Kai?_

A: Her outfit is indeed that of a Kai, but that doesn't have to mean she is one herself. After all, she said she was human. Well, mostly…

_Q: Just for the record__… this is a Cell romance, right? Just how are telepathic death threats romantic, huh?! We're at chapter 18, woman! Shouldn't they be married by now?_

A: If it took someone like Vegeta three years to grow somewhat fond of Bulma, why would it take a killer android like Cell only a few days? I'm not dissing the (somewhat clichéd perhaps) girl-stays-on-Cell's-arena-for-ten-days plot; I've read quite few fics that pulled it off quite nicely. However, I don't think I can do that, and I don't want to do it either. I wanted from the beginning to write a story with more depth, and rushing things will not help. I'm taking my time with this one, which of course doesn't mean it's going to be boring filler galore. I've got plenty of cliffhangers up my sleeve! XD

_Q: Hey, Vegeta__… what does the scouter say about Sanne-chan's smugness level?_

A: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!!!

(You have a life outside the Internet and don't know the meme? Go to YouTube and search "its over 9000".)


	19. The Darkest of Nights, Part I

**A/N:** I don't always update this fast, but I'm on a roll. Enjoy it while it lasts XD.

Also, remember that this story is AU and not everything might be as you remember it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Darkest of Nights, Part I**

"So, these are the Dragon Balls?" Kameko asked as Gohan and Videl lay the orange spheres on the ground, their tiny red stars glowing brightly.

"Yes," Dende nodded. "They will grant two wishes, then turn to stone again and scatter across all four corners of the world. As a safety measure, I made it so that the wish must be formulated in Namekian. Just to make sure they can't be used by those who only intend to do harm."

Kameko skeptically eyed the mystical objects. Her adoptive father had told her about the Dragon Balls and the power they held, but she had not expected them to be this… small. A dragon from _these_ spheres wouldn't even reach past her hip… would it?

"Arise, eternal dragon!" the young Namek called. "Arise, Shenron and grant my wish!"

Nothing could have prepared Kameko for what happened next. The sky turned pitch-black and the wind began to howl. The air itself began to crackle with magic as the seven orange spheres began to glow brightly and a giant dragon rose from the light, towering above them. It reached far beyond her hip… it was nearly as big as the entire Lookout!

"Kami help us…" Videl whispered.

"He already did," Yamcha grinned.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Krillin shuddered.

"You have woken me from my slumber," Shenron boomed. "I will grant you two wishes, as long as they are within my power."

"Great!" Goku said. "Okay Dende, tell him we wish for all of Cell's victims to…"

"Hold on, Goku," Chi Chi interrupted. "We can't just wish everyone back!"

"Huh? Why not?" The older Saiyan blinked.

"Think about it: the dragon revives them at the place they died, right? Well, a lot of people were killed inside their own homes. Homes that have been destroyed when you guys fought Cell! If you revive those people now, they'll end up under tons of rubble, only to be crushed back to death again! And that is, if they don't fall to their deaths from appearing on the 20th floor of a building that is no longer there."

The Saiyan visibly paled when he realized his wife was right.

"We could wish for all the damage to be repaired first, but I rather not waste a wish on something that can be fixed without magic," he said. "There's a good chance we'll need that second wish later on."

"I have an idea," Bulma said. The scientist was still working on Sixteen in her lab, but had not wanted to miss the revival of her mate for anything. The blue haired woman turned to Dende and asked:

"Hey, if we ask the dragon to revive those people at the place they most want to be, would that count as one wish? It's more like a little extra bells and whistles that a whole separate request, right?"

The young Namek spoke a few words in his native tongue. The dragon seemed to ponder the question for a while, then slowly nodded.

"It is within my power to grant this in a single wish."

"Then go for it!" Goku grinned as Dende relayed their request. The dragon's eyes glowed and Kameko could feel the magic in the air buzzing excitedly.

"It is done."

"Thank you, Shenron," Dende said. "You may go now, we will use our second wish at a later time."

Without even saying goodbye, the dragon disappeared. It seemed rude at first, but it did made sense; did a computer offer any sort of message when it merely switched to screensaver mode?

The balls turned to stone again, but did not split up. If you looked closely, you could see the faint imprint of a star on them. It would take at least two weeks before the second wish could be made; a penalty for not allowing the dragon to resume its slumber.

"People will return to the place they most want to be. Their own home, family, or just a shelter with warm beds… they'll be okay," Goku smiled.

"That was pretty cool, huh Videl?" Kameko said, but the girl was staring transfixed a at man who had suddenly appeared on the lookout. Short posture, mustache, afro-hair… Where else would Hercule Satan have wanted to be revived other than near his only child?

"I'm gonna make you eat your own tail, freakshow!" he yelled, wildly throwing random punches. "You think you can just barge in here and mess with the champ, huh?! Do you?! You better keep your filthy claws off my daughter! I'll never tell you where she is! Never!!! You'll have to kill me first, you son of a…!"

"Dad… Dad! It's okay! Cell's gone! I'm here! I'm here!" Videl shook the confused man's shoulders.

"What… V-Videl?" her father blinked, slowly coming back to his senses. "Oh no, don't tell me that thing got you too!"

"I'm fine dad," she smiled, hugging the afro haired man.

"But how… where…?" he stammered, still utterly confused. "Honey, why do you look stronger somehow?"

"It's a long story," she grinned, taking her father's hand and pulling him away from the others. "Come on dad, I'll ask mister Popo to make us some tea and then I'll tell you everything…"

Bulma looked around hopefully, then sighed from disappointment. She was a fool for expecting Vegeta to materialize here. If Cell's victims were really revived at the place they wanted to be most, he was probably at Cell's arena right now, challenging the android to reclaim his foolish Saiyan pride.

The woman hung her head, choking back a sob. Oh Vegeta, if only he could see…

("Bulma!")

The scientist felt her heart skip a beat. Never… _never_ before had he called her by her name!

Her head shot up, her eyes darting to the left where in the shadow of Kami's palace, a shadowy figure stood leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"Vegeta…?" she asked out loud, drawing the others' attention.

"Hey, that _is_ Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully. "Yo! Buddy! Over here!!!" he waved, but the Saiyan Prince stayed in the shadows, staring quietly at the blue haired woman.

"Bulma, where are you going?" Gohan blinked as she left the group without a word, walking over the silent royal.

"I think they want to be alone," Chi Chi whispered to her son. "You'll understand when you're older, Gohan. _Much_ older."

Kameko watched as Bulma and Vegeta entered the palace, then giggled when she felt both their powerlevels rise for a split second. Vegeta may not had a way with words, but sometimes… sometimes words weren't needed.

* * *

Night had fallen and Kameko still lay awake. It had been a strange day; she had met her biological mother, saw the Eternal Dragon with her own eyes, and even had a brief fight with her old rival. Also, Chi Chi, Oolong and even Master Roshi had been acting very unusual, almost as if they were avoiding her. Especially the kitchen was off limits to the Turtle Hermit's daughter. She hadn't done anything to offend them, had she?

Sighing deeply, Kameko got out of bed. Normally she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow, but she had been tossing and turning for hours now. She tried to relax, but every time her eyes closed, a surge of fear jolted her awake again. Or perhaps it wasn't fear but… excitement? The line between those two seemed almost nonexistent sometimes.

_Cell__… I know you're out there. I know the door in my mind will open again, and you'll be waiting for me on the other side. You never sleep, and if it were up to you, you'd never let me sleep either. But the door opens and closes at random, doesn't it? You have no more control over it than I do. And perhaps _that_ is what worries me the most._

In her pajamas and barefoot, the Turtle Hermit's daughter strolled through the palace. She was too lazy to put on her clothes for just a short walk, which she hoped would help her get to sleep.

_Man__… I never realized how huge this place is! It looks small on the outside, but the interior is even bigger than Capsule Corp! If I'm not careful, I might get… Oh, crap._

Kameko sweatdropped when she realized she had A) never seen this part of the palace before, and B) had no clue how to get back to her room.

_Great, so now I__'m sleep deprived _and_ lost. Yeah, so far this night definitely scores a 12 out of 10 on the scale of suckage._

The girl muttered under her breath and continued wandering through the palace, hoping she would stumble onto something that looked familiar. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a large door, decorated with many strange symbols. Curiosity getting the best of her, she pressed her ear on the door to listen, then startled and jumped back when the heavy stone slab began to slide upwards, revealing a small, circular room with red, glowing symbols on the floor. It almost looked like a pentagram of some sort. Hanging from the ceiling was a gigantic pendulum that swung back and forth, making a ticking sound that seemed to echo through the entire palace.

"Weird…" Kameko mumbled as she stepped inside, standing in the middle of the room. She put one hand on her hips, using the other to scratch her head.

"Huh, I wonder what's so special about this… HEY!!!" she yelled as the door suddenly slammed shut, locking her in.

_Welcome to the Pendulum Room _**(1)**_, where past, present and future come together as one,_ a voice welcomed her. _When would you like to go?_

"When?" Kameko frowned. "I don't care, you stupid room! Just open the friggin door!"

"_Random time coordinates entered. Initiating training sequence."_

"Time coordinates!? Training?!" Kameko wanted to protest, but the walls around her faded away and the entire room turned into a swirling vortex. With a scream, she was sucked into oblivion, falling… falling… falling…

"OWW!" Kameko yelped as she landed flat on her butt on what felt like solid rock. Or wait, not rock… pavement!

"What the… hey, I know this place!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "This is Ginger Town! But wait… something's not right."

Kameko inspected the pavement; there was not a single crack or other trace of her earlier crash with the time machine. A week was not enough to replace an entire street, and if they had just filled the hole, there should have been some repair marks left. To make matters worse, they had used the Dragon Balls to wish Cell's victims back to life, but all that she saw of Ginger Town's inhabitants, were their discarded clothes strewn across the empty streets. Clothes with _holes_ in them…

Kameko felt her blood turning to ice in her veins, all color draining from her face.

_I__'m having a nightmare,_ she told herself. _I'm having a nightmare! Nothing but a bad…_

A panicked scream, followed by the sound of gunfire echoed through the town, which apparently wasn't as empty as she thought. Kameko rushed in the direction of the noise. She didn't want to, but she had to know, or she knew she would never have peace again.

The Turtle Hermit's daughter raced through the narrow streets, stopping behind a building from where she spotted a television crew. Thank Kami, finally some other people! Maybe they could help her figure out what was going on. She wanted to approach them, but for some strange reason, her intuition warned her not to come closer. Knowing better than to go against her gut, she kept her distance, making sure they didn't see her just yet.

"We're reporting live from Ginger Town, where a terrible disaster has taken place!" the rather frazzled looking reported spoke nervously to the camera. "Over 15000 people have disappeared in just mere hours and as you can see, it looks like they have been sucked right out of their clothes!"

More gunfire could be heard in the background, followed by pained cries that quickly went silent.

"Oh my, it seems the town isn't completely deserted after all! But what could…"

The reporter stopped talking, his eyes suddenly wide as dinner plates. Kameko followed his gaze and instantly became paralyzed with fear. One last horrified shriek pierced her ears as a green, black spotted tail shot out and swiftly drained the man of his energy. The camera crew soon followed, their screams and cries slowly fading away along with their lives. And then, ever so slowly, Dr. Gero's most deadly creation turned its head, his eyes meeting hers.

_No__… Cell! But he's in his imperfect form, still absorbing humans for energy! How…?!_

Kameko had little time to wonder. The android flashed her a hungry grin, his tail flicking excitedly.

"Next," he rasped, suddenly making a mad dash at her stunned form. With a startled yelp, she snapped out of her shock and quickly dodged the surprised android.

"Nimble one, aren't you?" he frowned. "Especially for an ordinary human."

"Cell, what in the name of Master Roshi's underpants do you think you're doing? Why are you in your first form again!?"

The android's snakelike eyes widened, staring at her in utter shock.

"How do you know my name?!" he snarled. "Tell me now!"

"What are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?!" Kameko protested, then her eyes suddenly fell on a discarded newspaper. She picked it up, her heart skipping a beat when she read the date.

_Kami__… this paper looks like brand new, but it was printed over a week ago! But that can only mean… oh no! It _can't_ be!!!_

"Not very talkative, are you, girl?" Cell glared, the chuckled evilly. "That's okay. I have my own way of extracting information."

Kameko yelped as the android lunged at her again, his deadly tail poised to strike. Flailing her arms wildly, the Turtle Hermit's daughter ran through the deserted city, the creature later to be referred to as the 'monster of Nicky Town' close behind.

"AAAAAAH!!! DENDE! MISTER POPO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she panicked as an energy blast whizzed past her head. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN MY PAJAMAS!!!"

"Come back here, girl! You can't escape me!"

"No way, stabby! What color stupid do you think I am?!" she yelled back over her shoulder. "You're nuts if you think I'm going anywhere near that tail of yours!"

Kameko put her hands in front of her eyes and turned her head to face her pursuer.

"Hey Cell, better put on your sunglasses… SOLARFLARE!!!"

The android instinctively stopped dead in his tracks, quickly covering his eyes to shield them against a blinding flash of light that never came. It took him a full five seconds to realize that nothing had happened, and Cell snarled angrily when he discovered that his prey had disappeared.

_Okay, looks like I lost him for now, but what am I gonna do next?_ Kameko thought to herself as she spied on the android from the roof of the local library. _He won't fall for that trick a second time and if that creep catches me, I'm done for!_

She climbed down the back of the building, silently entering through an open window. That newspaper had looked pretty new, by she wasn't fully sure of her theory just yet. Kameko turned on one of the computers and unfortunately, her worst fear was confirmed when she looked at the date.

_It__'s true then. That room somehow transported me to the past, and if I'm right, Piccolo is still at the Lookout, trying to convince Kami to fuse with him. Looks like I'm on my own._

'Dende, if you can see me, tell that stupid room to let me go!' she wrote on a piece of paper, holding it above her head. Kameko sighed when nothing happened: even if he did have some kind of crystal ball, the young Namek was probably still asleep, unaware that one of Earth's protectors was about to be turned into pajama clad shish kebab. Right now, her only hope was Oolong waking up and wondering why he suddenly had all the sheets to himself.

_And considering world war three could erupt in our bedroom and that pig would still sleep through it, that means I__'m seriously screwed._

("Why Kameko, still awake at this hour?") a smooth, rich voice mocked through her mind, and the girl smiled widely.

("Cell, is that you? Oh man, I never thought I'd be glad to hear your voice again!")

("Oh? Why is that?") came a honestly confused reaction.

("Because it means I haven't lost all ties with the future,") she thought back, pressing her back against a bookcase when she heard metallic footsteps echoing through the library halls. ("Look, I don't have time to explain, just tell me real quick; does your first form have any particular weakness I don't know about? One that doesn't require shoes?")

("… My dear, just what exactly have you gotten yourself into?")

("Ginger Town, about a few hours before Piccolo fuses with Kami, and running from your past self on bare feet with only a pair of pink bunny pajamas to defend myself. So, how are _you_ doing? Anything new under the sun?") she answered sarcastically.

("How odd…") Cell mused. ("I never took you for the bunny type.")

("Oh, they're not mine, Bulma let me borrow them. I have these really cool army green pajamas with turtles printed on them back home, but I forgot to pack… DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!") she mentally shrieked at the chuckling android. ("Look, you want the Cell Games to be a big hit, right? A real spectacle?")

("Why yes, that's the general idea. How so?")

("Well, if you want a big event, you're going to need lots of competitors, don't you? Otherwise it would by like holding the Olympics with only three countries!")

("You plan on entering the Cell Games, my dear?")

("I will, if I can make it out of here alive. So how about it, huh? Care to give me a few pointers?")

("Absolutely not.")

("Great! That's… HEY! Come on! What part of 'make it out of here alive' did you not understand? If your past self fries me, your present self will have one less fighter for his tournament! It's not like that many people are going to show up as it is!")

("The tournament will be a competition of strength, speed and skill. Only the best of fighters, the elite, are worthy of entertaining me. So you tell me, daughter of the legendary Turtle Hermit; if my _past self_ can dispose of you that easily, what makes you think _I_ see you as an invaluable asset to my Games? Consider your current predicament, however on Earth you managed to get yourself stuck in it, a… preliminary round.")

Kameko felt like shouting every swearword in the dictionary, but she knew she needed to keep her cool. She gritted her teeth when present Cell chuckled while his past self came closer and closer to her position. Only three bookcases left to go and they would be standing face to face. And this time, it would take more than a fake Solarflare to escape his deadly grasp.

("Stop giggling!") she snapped. ("If you're not going to help out, you could at least try not to distract me!")

("First of all, I don't 'giggle',") Cell replied annoyed. ("And second, it's not my problem you can't seem to cope with a simple distraction. I always thought females excelled in the art of multitasking?")

("Not when they haven't been able to sleep all night and a killer android from the past is stalking them!") she hissed, her heart pounding in her throat. Past Cell was standing on the other side of her bookcase, though it did not look like he knew she was there.

("Well, in that case and since I'm in a good mood, allow me to give you a piece of advice, my dear,") the android said, obviously amused. ("I am a warrior and a strategist, but my past self is above all a predator and particularly fond of toying with his prey. If you think he lost track and you have gotten away undetected, the opposite is most likely true.")

As if on cue, Cell's deadly tail came crashing through the bookcase, missing Kameko's neck by less than a hair.

("You know, that's one thing I don't miss about your imperfect form,") she thought back as she yelped and leaped out of harms way, crashing through a window and taking to the streets again.

("What don't you miss, Kameko?") the android asked. ("I can't see you or your pink bunny pajamas.")

("That tail of yours!") she answered, ignoring his taunt because she was too busy trying to dodge his past counterpart's attacks. ("Seriously, that thing is just plain nasty! Couldn't Gero have thought of something less… well, you know… gross?")

("It is not 'gross', it is _efficient_,") he replied, a bit coldly. ("And I hate to disappoint you, but my tail is not quite as lost as you think.")

("You mean…?")

("It extends.")

("… I could have lived without knowing that.")

Kameko flew through the empty town at top speed, her mind racing for a way to buy more time. Sooner or later, the Z-fighters would wake up and discover she was missing. They would then search the palace and hopefully figure out what had happened to her, but until then, she had to focus on surviving for as long as she could!

"Hey, buddy!" she yelled over her shoulder. "In the time you spent chasing after me, you could have absorbed Kami knows how many other people. Why don't you cut your losses already and find yourself a slower target?"

It was a cowardly suggestion, Kameko knew this. But if she could hear the Cell from her time in her head, it probably meant that none of this was real, but rather some sort of magical simulation. Unfortunately, though any other 'people' here could not feel pain, she was very much able to. And if the android could harm her, he could also kill her.

"Normally I would, but your energy is well worth the effort," past Cell rasped in response. "Consider it a compliment, girl. The last one you'll ever receive."

"Oh yeah? Well, flattery will get you nowhere, big guy," she remarked wittily, smirking cockily to hide her growing fear.

_Oh man, I__'m flying on fumes here while he has barely broken a sweat! I'll never lose him at this rate!_

Suddenly, an idea struck her. Kameko focused her energy in one single burst, pretending to aim at the android behind her. Then, at the very last second, she suddenly thrust her arms the other way and fired the blast at the ground in front, propelling her backwards. Before her pursuer could even turn his head, her body whizzed past him, crashing into a nearby hotel. When he whirled around to continue pursuit, she had already gone inside and hidden in one of the many, many rooms.

_Good, that should buy me a few __more minutes at least,_ she thought grimly to herself. _He won't blow up this building; not until he's absolutely certain his 'lunch' is strong enough to survive the blast._

("Still alive?") Cell, the one from the present, asked casually.

("You better believe it,") she snapped back. ("He might be a predator, but I'm no easy prey. You couldn't kill me then, and you won't kill me now!")

("If you could see my hands, I'd applaud your bravado,") the android said in an amused, but mocking tone. ("Unfortunately, you are forgetting one minor detail.")

("And that is?") she growled as she heard his past self's footsteps slowly coming up the stairs.

("Not once, my dear, have you escaped me on your own.")

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, evil cliffhanger, I know. Couldn't help myself ;)

**(1)** For those of you who don't remember the Saiyan Saga: the Pendulum Room is where Krillin and the others fought two unnamed Saiyans on planet Vegeta in the beginning of DBZ, to train for Nappa and Vegeta's arrival.


	20. The Darkest of Nights, part II

**A/N:** Chapter twenty, ladies and gentlemen! This story will grow much larger than this, but it's still a milestone nonetheless. I want to thank everyone who stayed with me, whether you activated story alert from the day I posted chapter one, or just finished reading the entire thing over the weekend without sleep. Your companionship and loyalty is encouraging, and means a great deal to me. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Darkest of Nights, part II**

Cell's words struck her like a bolt of lightning. In that single, unfortunate instant, she realized her odds of survival were not just small; they were downright nonexistent.

_Oh no, he__'s right! I escaped him before, but always with the help of others and even then I sometimes cut it awfully close. On my own, I don't stand a chance!_

Kameko felt all strength drain from her muscles and slumped down on the bed, not even bothering to crawl under it in an attempt to hide. What was she going to now? Sit here and patiently wait for death to kick down her door? Or leave this room and seek it out herself so she could get it over with?

_This is just like that day in the simulator__… that horrible, horrible day when everything went wrong. I can't believe it has been almost a year ago already. I'll never forget it though. Never…_

Images of what was without a doubt the worst day of her entire existence, flashed through her mind. Puar's charred body lying lifeless on the ground, Chi Chi's screams as she tried to reach the control panel and permanently lost her left arm, her own panicked cries for help when she looked in the android's eyes and realized that the Cell she knew was gone…

Kameko reached for the scar on her shoulder and winced at the memories that came rushing back.

_And in the end, I couldn__'t even save you from yourself. If only I had been stronger, maybe I could have controlled your dark side a little longer, bought Bulma a little more time to perfect your program… Then maybe you wouldn't have left us. I know you did it because you loved me, because you thought it was best. But all you did was prove what a failure I really am._

"Hey, Kameko! What's up?"

The girl nearly had a heart attack when Goku suddenly appeared next to her, sitting on the bed.

"Not so loud! Cell's here and he might hear you!" she hissed, her eyes widening in shock.

"Don't worry, I only exist in your mind. No one else can hear me but you. Chiaotzu created a temporary link."

"But doesn't he need my body to do that?"

"Your body is still here, the Pendulum Room only lets your spirit travel through time."

_That would explain why the Cell from our time can still contact me. My spirit is here, but my body never left!_

"Well, can you guys get my spirit out of this place before it gets turned inside out?"

Kameko expected the Saiyan to grin confidently at her and tell her 'no problem!', or at least 'we're working on it!'. Instead, his expression turned unusually grim.

"Oh Kami, I'm stuck here, aren't I?" she panicked.

"No, there is a way out… two ways out, actually," he said, looking very nervous now.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Spill! I don't have much time!"

"One way for the room to let you go, is to kill the enemy."

"Yeah, real plausible. Let's get back to that in one million years or so, okay?" she sweatdropped. "What's behind curtain number two?"

"The other way to leave… is to die."

"Hehehe… real funny Goku. Seriously now, how do I get… Oh Kami, you _are_ serious," she said, her face ashen. "And if Cell can't even hear you, I'm guessing you can't help me destroy him either."

"I'm afraid not…" the Saiyan shook his head. "I'm sorry Kameko, but you have to beat Cell on your own or… well… you know…"

Goku shifted uncomfortable, glancing at the window. If Kameko's face had any color left, it now vanished completely.

"I am not jumping!!!" she shrieked, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Then you'll have to fight and make _him_ die instead."

"Or I could just hide until Piccolo shows up," Kameko suggested. "He was already on the scene when Oolong and I arrived with the Time Machine, so it shouldn't be more than a few hours before he gets here. And if Piccolo fries him, I'll be send home, right?"

"Piccolo won't come, just like there weren't more than two Saiyans around when my friends used the Pendulum Room to train at planet Vegeta. Only you and your designated opponent."

"But the TV crew…!"

"Non combatant characters," the Saiyan sighed. "Nothing more than stage props."

"Great, so much for backup," she muttered. "Can you see where Cell is now?"

Goku nodded and sunk right through the floor without leaving a mark. Seconds later, he returned, his face not looking to cheerful.

"He's seven floors below us, working his way up."

"Clever," she nodded grimly. "This building is high, but very narrow. If I move down, he'll either see or hear me, and I can't go up either, because he'll sense my ki when I try to fly away. There's no escape!"

"Then you better find him before he find you," he decided. "Use the element of surprise and attack him head on!"

"He'll rip my head OFF if I do that!" she protested.

"Kameko, you're pretty strong and he has only absorbed one town. In fact, only half a town because I'm pretty sure there are still some survivors left that he hasn't gotten around to yet. All the fighting made you stronger than you were when you first arrived and Cell is even weaker than he was then. You might have a chance!"

"Goku, you don't understand!" she pleaded, then cast her eyes down and sighed. "Back home, I was the strongest person on the planet. I surpassed aunt Chi Chi, that nutball Mercenary Tao and even my mentor, Master Roshi. And since I surpassed the latter, I never fought anyone who was significantly stronger than me. Well… a few times, but that was accidental."

"The Cell simulation?"

"Yeah," Kameko sighed. "It was always set at my own level or just slightly above it. Bulma was a bit overprotective of me; she had already lost a son and since she saw me as her own daughter… well, I think you understand."

"And the 'accidental' fights?" Goku asked.

"Cell's program was very complex and came with matching problems. Every now and then, the simulation glitched and Cell would revert from his friendly training personality, to his merciless default one. And the latter didn't hold back. To make matters worse, I could never see it coming…"

"But now you can! Don't give up, Kameko!" Goku urged, trying to grab her hand but going right through it.

"Goku, I'm not a Saiyan! I'm not even a Namek! Fighting other Earthlings is one thing, but I can't do this! I'm… I'm only human!" she argued desperately. "How can you expect me to fight a creature like him alone?!"

"Your genes aren't the problem, Kameko," he said sternly. "And I think deep down inside, you know that."

"No, I don't!" she panicked. "Don't you see? You guys were the first aliens I ever met! The warriors of legend… the Z-fighters! And then the villains… I've heard stories about King Piccolo, the Namek! Radditz, the Saiyan! Frieza, the Icejin! All those amazing warriors, good or evil… An ordinary human just can't compare!"

"Most of the Z-fighters are human!"

"But…!"

"Being a warrior isn't about genetics, Kameko," the Saiyan said, his eyes looking into hers. "Being a warrior is about your heart. You don't have to be a Saiyan to have a Saiyan soul. I'll show you what a human can do, Kameko, and then you can decide for yourself if you have what it takes to be a Z-fighter."

Visions of their fight against the Saiyans flashed through her mind. Krillin taking on four Saibamen at once, Chiaotzu self destructing in an attempt to take out Nappa, Tien giving his life to avenge his fallen friend… Even Yajirobe who, in a rare fit of bravery, sliced off Vegeta's tail and reversed his Oozaru transformation. All of them were human, but were they weak? Anything but that.

"And if that doesn't convince you, did you know that human/Saiyan hybrids are even stronger than pureblooded Saiyans? Gohan has a human mother, but he has it in him to become stronger than me and Vegeta combined. His human half doesn't make him vulnerable, it makes him more powerful. There has to be a reason for that, don't you agree?"

"You're saying that humans are more powerful than Saiyans?"

"No, our races evolved differently. Saiyans developed bodies fit for combat, humans developed a higher intellect. But just because Saiyans are stronger, does not automatically mean humans might as well stay at the sidelines. Don't judge others or yourself merely on genetics. It's not only a dishonor to your enemy, but it's an even bigger dishonor to yourself. Both of you deserve better than that."

"Even Cell?"

"Even he."

Kameko let his words sink in for a moment, then smiled wryly.

"I'd feel a lot more heroic if I wasn't wearing these pink bunny pajamas. And I'm still gonna die, you know."

"Maybe, maybe not. But if things do end badly, you'll still have your honor as a warrior. And no one can take that away from you unless you let them. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she smiled, more confidently now. "Goku, I'll be honest with you. There's another reason why I'm so hesitant to fight him, and it has nothing to do with genetics. Perhaps one day I'll tell you about it, but if none of this is real, then that reason won't bother me for now. I'm going to fight him and this time, my heart and soul will be into it. I just have to ask you one favor before I face him."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please go away. Your company is making me feel safe and if I want to have a fighting chance, the last thing I need is a false sense of security."

"You got it. Go get 'em, turtle!" Goku grinned, waving goodbye before vanishing into thin air. Kameko smirked, getting up and balling her fists.

"Alright Cell, no more miss nice girl. It's just you and me now. Let's rock!"

With that, she stormed into the hallway, her eyes darting left and right. Where was that creep…

("I find it remarkable that you're still alive, Kameko,") the Cell from her timeline noted with slight sarcasm. ("You have truly turned evasion into a form of art.")

("If evasion is art, then consider this an act of vandalism,") she grinned, sending the android an image of her surroundings.

("Going on the offensive? My dear, have you gone mad?")

("Maybe. Probably. But from where I am now, I can only escape through death, whether it is mine or yours.")

("The Pendulum Room? Ah, I should have known. That would explain everything.")

("How did you know!? I mean… uh… what's a Pendulum Room?") she asked nervously, but the android wasn't buying it.

("Don't play coy with me, Kameko. Don't forget; I have memories of all Z-fighters, including Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien.")

("Then you know where I've been staying the last couple of days, don't you?") she said grimly, gritting her teeth. An amused chuckle sounded through her mind, sending chills up her spine.

("I-") the android started, but then suddenly the connection was closed. When it would open again, neither of them knew.

_Well, at least he won__'t be able to distract me. Dealing with _one_ Cell is difficult enough already. What is that creep up to? Surely he must have sensed me by now?_

"Hey, roachboy! You don't scare me!" she yelled. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! Come out and face me like a…uh… well, you know what I mean! Where are…"

"Right here," a voice rasped in her ear. Kameko whirled around just in time for a green skinned fist to punch her in the face, sending her skidding through the hallway. The girl lay stunned for a moment, but then quickly got up and backflipped away from the razor-sharp tail that crashed into the floor. Kameko reached for her sore nose, muttering obscenities under her breath when she felt wetness and realized it was probably broken.

"You'll pay for that!" she growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"You're far stronger than the average human, this I will admit," Cell said, flashing a hungry grin. "But you can't possibly hope to best me. You're a fool to even try."

"But like you said, I'm also human. And since when have humans been known for their reason?" she grinned back. "Oh no, Cell. You're not getting my energy that easy."

"A challenge, girl?"

"Allow me to answer that question… with my foot!" she yelled, making a surprise dash at the android. Then suddenly, at the last second, she vanished… only to reappear behind him and kick him in the back! With a startled yell, Cell was send crashing through the wall, Kameko following in hot pursuit. Before he could hit the pavement, she grabbed his tail, flinging him up in the air.

"Take this! KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!" she screamed, firing her favorite attack at the airborne android. An angry shriek echoed bounced off the empty buildings as the blast hit him dead on, but Kameko knew the fight was still far from over.

The Turtle Hermit's daughter narrowed her eyes, scanning the sky for movement. She had not blasted him that high, why hadn't he come down yet?

She then realized she had made a grave mistake; imperfect Cell was not a fighter, he was a hunter. Where perfect Cell would have been more than happy to show off his powers by pummeling her into the ground, his first form only cared about stealing her energy. He did not see her as an opponent to be faced; he saw her as prey to be stalked.

_And by letting him get out of my sight, I gave him the perfect chance to hide and sneak up on me! Oh, nice one, Kameko. Way to go. Why not paint a giant __bull's-eye on your back while you're at it!?_

The young woman growled, but quickly shook it off. Kicking herself would only serve to distract her, and that was the last thing she needed right now.

_Okay, focus__… feel him out… he has to be nearby…_

She could vaguely sense the android's presence, but he was suppressing his powerlevel. He was definitely getting closer to her position, but it was impossible to tell where he was coming from.

The ground beneath Kameko's feet began to shake and with a roar, Cell burst from a building behind her. He tried to wrap his arms around her in a bear hug, but Kameko quickly jumped up and whirled around, delivering a spinning kick to his head.

"Now we're even," she smirked as the android growled, reaching for a bleeding scrape on his forehead. He lunged at her, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Kameko tried to dodge them, but some managed to break through her defense and did a good amount of damage. And unlike the android, she could not regenerate.

_Darn it__… I'm no good at hand to hand combat, my strong suit is long range ki-blasting! But if I put more distance between us, he'll just use it to hide and sneak up on me again! Unless… Of course! That's it!_

Kameko backed away and shot up in the air. Summoning only as much ki as she absolutely needed, she formed a gigantic energy sphere above her head. However, instead of a powerful focused attack, this one was relatively weak, but with a very wide range.

"TORTOISE TORNADO XL!!!" she yelled as she flung her altered attack in a random direction. It split up into thousands of smaller ki-blasts that weren't strong enough to harm a trained fighter, but had more than enough power to completely level the abandoned buildings. In a series of violent explosions, Ginger Town was reduced to rubble, providing very little coverage for those who preferred to slither around in the shadows.

"Hehe… no more hide and seek, Cell," she grinned. "Let's see how you do on open terrain!"

"Quite well, actually," the android said matter-of-factly.

"Eh…?" Kameko blinked. She had just literally blown up his primary advantage and had expected Cell to snarl and hiss angrily in response. Not act like he was still in complete control! Imperfect Cell wasn't known to bluff, so needless to say, his confident attitude worried her more than a little bit.

"You were right to guess that stealth is one of my strong suits, girl," he continued calmly. "But I will manage fine without it. It will just take a little longer. Too bad, it could have been quick. Now I'll just have to beat you until you're incapacitated. Unless, or course…"

"You wish!" Kameko barked, glaring daggers at the android. "I'm not surrendering, if that's what you're implying!"

"You really should reconsider, seeing as you'll only be making things more difficult for yourself if you continue to struggle. There's no shame in admitting defeat."

"Tell me this first… have you ever asked anyone else to give up without a fight?"

Cell seemed to think her question over, then shook his head.

"Not that I can remember. Care to elaborate?"

"It means that at best I stand a chance," Kameko grinned almost deviously, "and at worst, I can still make things difficult for you. Otherwise, you wouldn't even bother suggesting I stop resisting. You'd just absorb me without saying a word. Am I right?"

The look on his face was all the answer she needed. Cell had hoped that intimidating her would assure an easy victory, but Kameko had seen right through his ploy. The android was stronger than her, but at this point in time, the Turtle Hermit's daughter still held one major advantage; she knew a lot more about him, than he did about her. Unfortunately, that also meant she had to end this fight quickly. Every single second, the android was detecting patterns in her movements, analyzing her personality, scanning her body for weaknesses he could exploit. If she allowed their battle to drag on much longer, what little advantage she held over him, would soon disappear.

Kameko backed up and prepared to fire a ki-blast, but Cell quickly gave pursuit and smashed her into the ground. She rolled away and tried to put more distance between them, but again the android made sure to stay close and unleashed a relentless torrent of punches which she had to counter with rapid speed that quickly drained away her energy. Space! She needed space!

"Turtle Shell Barrier!" she yelled, her energy shield repelling the android's attacks. He tried to land a flying kick, but the barrier flung him away, giving Kameko the breathing room she so desperately sought.

"Haa…haa…haa…" she panted, sweat dripping off her forehead. It was only now, in the eye of the storm, that she realized the full extent of her injuries. A broken nose, several cracked ribs and numerous cuts and bruises. Adrenaline had kept her going, but it wouldn't last forever. She was happy to see though, that the android was not in perfect shape either. Yes, his wounds had healed, but regeneration came at a cost. Unlike Seventeen and Eighteen, Cell did not have unlimited energy and it was beginning to show. He was sweating as well, breathing heavily and slightly swaying on his feet. In their clash, Kameko had landed some hard punches on the android, and she suspected that he had not yet entirely recovered from her earlier Kamehameha wave either.

_Hehehe__… how about that? I might actually win this thing!_

Her newfound confidence immediately disappeared when she saw an evil smirk creep on the android's face. A smirk that said: I'm up to something and you won't find out what it is until you're already dead.

Suddenly, without warning, Cell began to power up. Unfortunately, he did little to control the flow of his ki, causing the moderate breeze that had been blowing to escalate into a roaring tempest.

"Hey, watch it!" she yelped when the entire battlefield was engulfed in a thick shroud of dust. It was impossible to see past her waist and sand seemed to get in every orifice of her face, causing her to panic.

Coughing, sneezing and gasping for air, Kameko no longer paid attention to her surroundings. All that mattered now, was getting out of this suffocating cloud! Fortunately, the dust quickly settled and the air cleared again. Kameko gratefully allowed her lungs to fill with oxygen, blinking rapidly to get the dirt out of her eyes. When she had recovered from the sandstorm, she quickly scanned the surroundings, only to discover that the android was nowhere to be found! But where could he have gone? There were no more buildings to hide behind! Either Cell had fled the scene, which was very unlikely, or he was moving under…

"Crap!!!" Kameko panicked, quickly trying to get back in the air. However, her feet had barely left the planet's surface, when Cell came bursting from the ground behind her. And this time, his bear hug attempt succeeded.

"NO! Let me go!!!" she yelled, furiously struggling to get free. Cell tightened his hold around her arms and chest in response, making Kameko gasp from pain as the pressure on her broken ribs was increased.

"You know I won't do that," the android rasped, his breath on her skin making her shiver. His tail appeared before her, aiming at her throat. When it shot out to strike, Kameko threw her entire bodyweight to the right, causing the deadly syringe to strike her left shoulder instead.

_The exact same spot, right on the scar__… I can't believe it…_ was the last hazy thought that went through her mind, before the absorption process started and all she could do, was scream.

Kameko didn't know how long it lasted. Seconds, minutes, hours even? There was no time, only white-hot pain that was overloading her brain and threatened to shut it down entirely. But after the initial shock had passed, she somehow managed to regain her senses. In a last ditch effort, she sharply brought her head back, striking Cell's face. This stunned him long enough for her to break free and she flew away to put as much distance between them as she could, before collapsing in a battered heap.

"Da… Darn… it…" she groaned, coughing up blood. Slowly, she managed to get back to her feet, but only by leaning against a damaged lamppost for support. She glared murderously at the android, who was taking his sweet time stalking closer. It had almost seemed like an even match, but that single move had irreversibly shifted the balance in his favor. Cell had stolen a lot of her energy, replenishing his own, and her shoulder was bleeding profusely. Her arm was not yet gone, but the android had absorbed so much fat and muscle tissue, that there was little more left than skin and bone. She would not be using it anytime soon. Looking back, Kameko could have tried to give the android pure energy as she had done before, but what good would that have been? The maneuver would have rendered her immobile and was designed only to buy time until rescue. And Kameko already knew no help would be coming…

"Care to reconsider _now_?" Cell mocked, lazily making his way towards her. "Give up, girl. There is no way you can escape, let alone win. Let's end it here."

Kameko was nauseous from pain and tempted, so very, very tempted to do as the android said. But as she was about to surrender, her eyes spotted something beneath the rubble. Using her good arm, she reached for the object, realizing that hope was not yet lost. One move, one last desperate attempt. Kameko knew she could no longer win, but this time… she would settle for a draw.

"Eh? A rice cooker? What are you going to do with…"

"MAFUBA!!! EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!!!"

The forbidden attack, once used to seal away the evil King Piccolo himself, was fired from Kameko's hand. It was an ancient move, passed down by Mutaito to his student, Master Roshi, and from him to his own adopted daughter. She had never dared to use it against Cell; first out of love for the android, then later also out of a promise that banned her from using kamikaze. But since this was nothing more than a magical simulation and neither the android nor the danger to her own life were real, all bets were off.

Cell screamed in horror as the beam hit him, engulfing his body. The android struggled with all his might, but it was already far too late. Slowly but surely, Cell was pulled inside the Denshi Jar, where he would be staying for all eternity as long as it remained sealed.

"You're… not the only one… who can pull off… a surprise attack," she grinned weakly as she used her last strength to put the lid back on the rice cooker, trapping the android forever. With a content smile, the Turtle Hermit's daughter stared at the container for a few more seconds, until it fell from her hand as her body went limp and her heart stopped beating.


	21. Before the Storm

**A/N:** This chapter took a bit longer than usual, but I'm very busy at the moment and I needed to work out the plot some more first before I could continue. But without further ado, here's (a somewhat sappy, I admit it) chapter 21!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****Before the Storm**

Kameko's eyes shot open and with a startled gasp, she grasped for her heart. It was beating again. Her arm had also returned to normal, not a trace left of the horror that took place just minutes earlier.

"Whoa… trippy," she shook her head.

"Hey, Kameko! Are you alright?"

The girl looked at Goku, who was grinning cheerfully as ever. She was surprised to see he was the only one there.

"Hey, where's Chiaotzu? And how about the others?"

"Chiaotzu went back to bed when he severed our link, and the others are still sleeping. I had a feeling you didn't want to make a big deal out of your fight, so we'll keep this between the three of us if you want."

"Thanks Goku, I appreciate it," Kameko smiled gratefully. He looked a bit goofy at times, but the Saiyan wasn't nearly as dense as she first thought.

"I kinda wish Piccolo was here though, I really want to smack the Kami side of him for not putting up a warning sign," she continued. "Man, I thought I was already standing with one foot in Otherworld!"

"Hehe, I had a feeling you didn't enter the chamber on purpose. You're lucky I was on my way to the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw someone was using the room. How did it go anyway? Did you win?"

"Ehm… not exactly," she mumbled sheepishly. "I wouldn't say I lost though, I guess you could call it a tie."

"A tie? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, a bit harsher than she had intended. But she couldn't tell Goku about the Mafuba! If he found out she had known that move the entire time, he might ask why she hadn't used it before! The Saiyan would never ask her to use Kamikaze, but he would wonder why she hadn't resorted to it back in Cayenne City when Cell was draining her energy. She had no way of knowing Goku was coming to rescue her, so why allow the android to kill her, when she could have taken him along?

_In exchange for Bulma__'s life, I made a vow not to kill myself. But did I hold back because of that? No… it was nothing but a convenient excuse._

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"Positive," Kameko nodded grimly

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," the Saiyan put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes meeting hers. "Kameko, we're your friends, all of us. Even Vegeta, though he might not show it. You can tell us anything, you know that right?"

The girl hesitated, then quickly pulled away.

"Goku, I know you guys are my friends, and that's exactly why some things are better left unsaid. Your friendship is too valuable for me to risk."

Kameko rubbed her eyes, still mentally exhausted from her fight with the simulated Cell.

"Hey, I think I feel like sleeping now. How do I get out of here?"

"I'll give you a lift," Goku said, taking her hand. In a flash, they were back in her room. Kameko yawned and got back in bed, frowning a bit at Oolong.

"Cell could barge in here, ki-blasts blazing, and that pig would still sleep through it," she sweatdropped and Goku laughed.

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Yeah, I guess they… oh Kami! I almost forgot about Cell!" she panicked.

"He can't follow you through the Pendulum Room."

"No, but he can follow me from his arena," she said, her face beet red from shame. "Goku, don't kill me, but you know that mind link between Cell and me? Well, it was open during my fight with his past self and just before it closed again, I… I sort of gave away our location."

She closed her eyes shut and braced herself for whatever the Saiyan would throw at her. To her surprise, all he did was smile faintly.

"Don't worry about it, Kameko. I think he would have found out eventually."

"That's it?" she blinked. "No immediate evacuation? No taking turns staying awake and keeping watch? No kicking me off the Lookout as a decoy and hoping it will buy the rest of you some time? What if he comes over and kills all of us in our sleep!?"

"Then that is what will happen and there's nothing we can do about it. But like I said, don't worry. It sounds more like something his first form would do," he assured her calmly. "His current self prefers to see the fear in his victim's eyes before he strikes. If Cell does decide to visit, I doubt even Oolong will sleep through it."

"That… that really doesn't help at all…" she sweatdropped, her face white as a sheet. "My Kami, I hate to think what you told poor Gohan about monsters under his bed."

"Just get some rest, okay?" he grinned. "You'll need it tomorrow."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he teleported back to his own room, leaving her to wonder.

Shivering, she pulled the covers up to her chin, curling up into a ball. It was not the cold that made her shudder, but fear of what was to come. Kameko could already see Cell now, bursting through the doors and grinning evilly as he aimed a ki-blast at her sleeping form. Or would he climb through the window, looking upon her from above like a surreal angel of death? Maybe she wouldn't even wake up to see him, but only a flash of green as his tail came crashing straight through the walls of Kami's palace, piercing her neck before she could even make a sound…

Kameko yelped and pulled the covers over her head, closing her eyes shut. She was going to kill that Saiyan!

"(Zzzz)… Miss April, Miss June, please… (snort)… there's plenty of me to go around…"

Kameko opened her eyes and looked to her side, stifling a laugh when she saw the goofy grin on the shapeshifter's face.

"In your dreams only, Oolong," she snickered, wrapping an arm around the sleeping pig. Maybe Goku was right, and living in the now was all that really mattered.

She listened to her best friend's rhythmic breathing. Kameko smiled and slowly but surely, her eyes closed.

* * *

The next morning, two days before the Cell games, Kameko opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of someone banging on her door. When she looked to her side, she saw the pig was no longer there. Where had he gone?

Having a bad feeling about it, the girl quickly threw on her clothes and cautiously stepped outside.

"Hello?" she asked as she ventured into the hallway. It was empty, like the rest of the Palace. Suddenly she felt Oolong's ki spike; the shapeshifter was no fighter, but he had learned to manipulate his energy enough to fly, make small ki-blasts or create a beacon in case of an emergency.

"Oolong! Hold on, I'm coming!" she yelled, rushing for the Palace's exit. Cell was here, she just knew it! Goku was an idiot for thinking the android would really wait for the Cell Games to attack them!

Teeth gritting and fists clenched in grim determination, she kicked open the doors and stormed onto the Lookout.

"Alright, Cell! If it's a fight you want…!"

"SURPRISE!!!"

Kameko blinked when there was no evil android to greet her, but only confetti, balloons and party hats. All her friends, save Vegeta and Trunks who were training in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, were waiting for her. There was a huge table set up, filled with presents, some labeled 'Gohan', some with her name.

"I'm surprised alright," she sweatdropped. "It's May; my birthday isn't for six months!"

"Technically, yes," Chi Chi said, "but your Oolong told me it was only two weeks or so away in your timeline when you took off with the time machine. And it's your age, not the date that counts."

"In that case… wow, thanks you guys! I wasn't really expecting…" she stammered clumsily, but Bulma grabbed her arm and shoved her into a chair next to Gohan.

"Shut up and sit down, birthday girl!" she teased, putting a party hat on Kameko's head. "Less talking, more presents!"

"Can't say I object to that!" Kameko grinned, then turned to Gohan. "Hey kid, this day was supposed to be all around you, are you sure you don't mind sharing the attention?"

"Nah, I'm sure mom made enough cake for both of us," the young Saiyan grinned and the girl sweatdropped. He took after his father alright…

The rest of the day, no one thought about the looming threat. One day of carefree happiness, they had all earned that much. Presents were given, Gohan first; a new chemistry set from Bulma, a sturdy book bag from his mother, a telescope from his father and from his mentor Piccolo a new training uniform. Hercule gave both Gohan and Kameko a signed photograph of himself and a one month membership card to his gym. From Videl and the other Z-fighters he got a stack of study books, much to Chi Chi's delight. When she turned around for a moment though, Yamcha revealed with a sly grin that the books were hollow and held a secret stash of comics instead.

Kameko now realized why the Z-fighters had been so eager to get her away earlier; it had given them time to get her some last-minute gifts. A make-up case from Bulma ("I don't care if you have the femininity of a walnut, no girl should ever go without!"), a book on martial arts techniques from Chiaotzu and Tien, an extremely large stash of chocolate bars from Yamcha, Krillin and Videl, and a coupon for a three-hour sparring session with Piccolo, to be cashed in at any date after the Cell Games.

Though she appreciated all presents, the three most touching gifts came last.

"Green turtle pajamas!" Kameko exclaimed with a big smile when she opened Goku's present. "And they're exactly my size!"

"Hehe, I spend years carefully eyeing and sizing up my opponents," he grinned. "I guess over time I just developed a knack for it."

She moved on to the next present, which came from Oolong. When she removed the paper, she found… even more paper? Could it be…?

"No way, my old collection of playgirl magazines! But I left those back at Kame House! I thought I'd never see them again! Oolong, how did you…?"

"Suppressing my powerlevel as much as I could and praying to every deity I knew, that Cell wasn't keeping tabs on any of our hold hide-outs," the pig shuddered, visibly paling at the memory. "Consider this your birthday gift for the next twenty years, Kameko, because I still can't believe I took that risk."

"You're a dear, Oolong," she smiled, tightly hugging the pig.

"Ah, it was nothing," he blushed sheepishly. "Now would you mind letting go?! you're cutting off my air supply!"

Master Roshi stepped forward with the last gift and the biggest of them all. It was quite heavy too; even with her superhuman strength, Kameko could barely lift it off the ground.

"Come on, child, open it. If my future self really trained you, it should look familiar."

Kameko unwrapped the gift and her eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"A turtle shell…" she whispered. "This brings back memories. I used to train with a shell on my back when I was little, but when I got stronger, I had to switch to heavier weights. I was kinda attached to it though…"

"But this is no ordinary shell!" the hermit grinned. "It's artificial! I asked Bulma to help me build it; it's made of a special, almost indestructible alloy and you can turn this knob here to increase the weight. Now you can always train in turtle style wherever you go!"

"Staying here with all these strong fighters and all their different styles made me worry I might forget about my Kame roots. This… this really means a lot to me," she quickly wiped a tear from her eye, hugging the old master. "Thanks dad… eh, I mean…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand," he smiled friendly, hugging her back. When he let go, the wise smile vanished and a lecherous grin appeared on his face. "You know, having a daughter sounds pretty good! I bet it will get me a lot of pity points with the ladies, heeheehee!"

"This Kodak moment is over, old man!" Chi Chi barked, whacking the Turtle Hermit with her frying pan.

"Oww! Hey, don't you have any sympathy for a poor, single father? Oww! Oww! Oww!" he protested as they ran circles around the Lookout, the others laughing at the sight and cheering 'Go, Roshi! Go!' or yelling 'Get that pervert!'.

Next was the cake. Or rather, cakes. Gohan and Kameko each got their own one… and each got splattered all across the Lookout when they tried to blow out the candles.

"Oops…" the both laughed sheepishly, wiping the icing from their faces. "I guess we'd better ask Mister Popo for some cleaning supplies before we're all permanently stuck to the floor…"

* * *

The ninth and last day before the Cell Games went by a lot faster than everyone would have liked. Vegeta and Trunks exited the chamber, their aura's radiating with power. Like Goku and Gohan, they had constantly stayed in their Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta was arrogant, but smart enough to take advice from his rival when it worked in his advantage. However, neither of them emerged laughing and boasting about how the would beat the android, further diminishing everyone's hope. If not even the cocky Saiyan Prince had faith in his own abilities, then what chance did they have?

"Cell's second form would have been no match for me," Vegeta announced grimly, "but this… unless you created some kind of secret weapon in that chamber, Kakarot, I fear the Saiyan race will soon be extinct."

"Wow… dying really changed him, hasn't it?" Krillin commented when the Prince was out of earshot. "Normally he would have bragged about his power and how no one is stronger than him, blahblahblah, fear my Saiyan wrath foolish humans and so on. I'm almost worried that this is an imposter and the real Vegeta lies tied up on a broom closet somewhere."

"Vegeta hasn't changed at all, Krillin," Goku smiled back to the monk. "What you see now is his real self, once hidden behind a mask of cruelty and arrogance. His earlier encounter with death just motivated him to remove that mask every once in a while. Because only now does he finally realize that if he doesn't, he'll lose a lot more than just his pride."

Vegeta was not seen for quite a few hours and, not surprising, neither was Bulma.

"Wow Trunks, you must be ecstatic," Kameko said to the young demi-Saiyan. "The Bulma from my timeline told me that Vegeta wasn't that much of a family man when you were little. I don't see you dancing with joy though."

"That's because I still have a bad feeling about all of this," the boy from the future said grimly. "I can almost sense the struggle he's having within. One side of him deeply loves my mother and perhaps even cares for me, but the other side believes sympathy is only for the weak and should be banned from his heart. He understands both love and pride, but he hasn't yet grasped that the two can coexist without conflict. He might not show it, but I know it's tearing him apart."

"You need to give your father time, Trunks. Aunt Bulma told me stories about the Saiyan race, about Frieza… the guy has been through a lot."

"But time is the one thing we don't have, Kameko!" he sighed. "And I'm afraid that, in the end, it will be his downfall."

"We all have our demons, Trunks," she mumbled sadly after the young Saiyan had walked away. "We all have our demons…"

* * *

Later that day, Kameko strolled across the Lookout when she stumbled on Videl and Mr. Satan.

"Okay dad, now focus and push your energy down… Yeah, you got it!"

"What… h-hey! It's not a trick! I can fly! I can fly!!! Hahahahaha!!!"

"Giving your father some last-minute flying lessons?" Kameko asked the girl.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "We're not as strong as you guys, but you need all the help you can get."

"Hey, I'm the World Martial Arts Champion!" Hercule protested as he landed again. "But I will admit, I'm not as strong as I thought. I used to think you guys were all smoke and mirrors, but when Videl showed me what Yamcha and that young blond boy taught her… well, there's no denying it now, is there?"

"You're still pretty strong, Hercule," Kameko said, blushing slightly. "I…eh… I'm actually a big fan. I watched all your martial arts training video's back home. You don't have much physical strength compared to the Z-fighters, but you do have some pretty sweet techniques. And everyone knows you can't win a battle with muscle alone."

"And don't you forget it," Hercule smirked. "Besides that, now that I can fly, that Cell monster has no way to hide from me; the champ! I'll let Goku have a swing at him first though, you know, to be a good sport. People are expecting a good fight, so it would be kind of a downer if I stepped in and ended the tournament with one Satan Ultra Megaton Punch."

"That's very considerate of you," Kameko stifled a giggle while Videl just groaned and put her face in her palm.

"Hey, why not train with us?" Hercule asked. "I bet I could teach you some killer moves!"

"Nah, I've had enough training for now," she shook her head, shuddering at the memory of the Pendulum Room. "I think I'll use this day to relax."

She had barely spoken the word 'relax', when the sound of roaring engines drowned out the sound of their voices. Bulma landed on the Lookout in a large airvan, jumping out excitedly.

"Hey you guys!" she waved. "Everyone come here and check this out!"

"What is it, Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"You'll see," she winked, opening the doors. "Hey Sixteen, you can come out now!"

Slowly, the large android emerged from the back of the van. He was as good as new, not even a scratch could be seen. He looked exactly the same as before, save for one minor detail: where the Red Ribbon insignia was first located, the logo of Capsule Corporation was now displayed on his chest.

"Wow, you did an awesome job, Bulma!" Goku said, extending his hand to the android. "Welcome aboard, buddy!"

For a moment, there was only an uncomfortable silence. Then to everyone's relief, Sixteen finally took the Saiyans hand, shaking it.

"Thank you," the silent giant smiled.

"You know… I just realized something funny," Bulma said. "Except for Gohan, Trunks and Kameko, every Z-fighter used to be Goku's enemy. It's almost like a tradition."

"Hehe, you're right! No wonder we keep getting new members all the time," the Saiyan laughed.

Kameko stared at the sky absentmindedly, images of Cell's cold, cruel smile and piercing magenta eyes filling her mind.

_If only _he_ could value tradition…_

"… combat suits. Hey, Earth to Kameko! Are you still there?"

The girl startled, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Eh… what?"

"I said I also made you guys all new combat suits. I tried to make them as much like Vegeta's old Saiyan armor as possible. They're really flexible, but also very tough. Kameko, Videl; since I didn't have a template for a female Saiyan's armor, I took the liberty of designing one myself." she smirked and Kameko sweatdropped.

"You didn't make ours pink with high heels and glittery frills, did you?"

"Just try it on, you wuss," the scientist said with a bulging vein on her forehead, tossing Kameko and Videl the capsules.

"I made you two a slightly modified version of the male type, with an extra stretchy jumpsuit and bit more room under the chestplates to accommodate your… shall we say 'womanly features'," Bulma winked.

"Well, I'm not wearing anything Vegeta wears," Piccolo said gruffly. "I haven't forgotten what he and Nappa have done to us yet, and I don't think I'll ever will."

"That makes two of us," Tien nodded grimly.

"Come on you guys, don't be such big babies," Bulma put her hands on her sides. "Do you want to beat Cell or not?! I can't sense powerlevels, but I know that thing is stronger than anything we have ever faced, and you need every edge you can get."

"Bulma is right," Yamcha said. "I prefer to fight as an Earthling too, but we have to admit that these combat suits are far superior to our own outfits. If it can make a difference, no matter how little, we should wear them."

"Besides that, they're really comfy!" Goku grinned, putting on his boots and gloves. "The spandex is seamless and the armor is so light you can hardly feel you're wearing anything at all!"

Grudgingly, the other warriors agreed and began putting on their suits, the male Z-fighters being chivalrous enough to turn around when Videl and Kameko undressed and put on their jumpsuits. The same could not be said for Kameko herself, who could not help but drool over the Saiyan Prince's royal behind. He would no doubt blast her to Otherworld if he caught her ogling his butt, but the Turtle Hermit's daughter decided it would be more than worth it.

Finally, everyone was suited up. Because Bulma did not wanted the tournament to look like 'Attack of the Clones', she had created several different colors for the jumpsuits. Blue for the Saiyans, brown for Piccolo and Hercule, green for Chiaotzu and Tien, red for Yamcha and a dark shade of purple for Kameko and Videl.

"Hey Sixteen, why aren't you wearing a Saiyan combat suit?" Gohan asked.

"My own armor provides sufficient shielding. Also, its weight is exactly calibrated for my programmed fighting style. Any increase or decrease would only make me less efficient."

"You did a great job on these, Bulma!" Yamcha smirked, throwing a few shadow punches. "I feel stronger already!"

"Just don't get too confident," the scientist warned. "These suits can take a lot, but they're not indestructible. If Cell attacks full force, it will take a lot more than my armor to save you."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that…" the desert bandit gulped.

* * *

That night, Kameko lay awake again, dressed in her new turtle pajamas. She knew she had to be well rested for tomorrow, but how could she think of sleep at a time like this? For all she knew, this could be her last night alive!

_Oh man, I__'m so nervous… I think I'm gonna be sick._

("Hello my dear, it seems the link has opened again. I'm guessing by now you made it out of the Pendulum Room?")

Kameko's eyes widened and she felt her already ill stomach tie itself in a knot at the sound of his voice.

("Go away…") she groaned. ("some people are trying to sleep!")

("You don't seem to be very good at it.")

("Well, forgive be for being a bit tense,") she snapped. ("And to answer your next question in advance; yes, I did die, but not in the way you think.")

("Suicide?")

("Kamikaze.")

("Same thing.")

("At least _I_ didn't get my ass trapped in a…")

Kameko quickly stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She did not want Cell to know about her ability to perform the Mafuba; there was the vow she made earlier, but there was also a chance Cell refused to take the risk of her going back on her word. And if _that_ happened, it was very unlikely she would live through the night.

("Trapped in a what?")

("Never mind, it's not important.")

Much to her relief, the android did not press the subject. For a while both of them stayed silent, when suddenly she received a mental image of the strange, raven-haired girl who had saved her life earlier.

("If you won't answer that question, then answer me this one instead. Who is she?")

("To be honest, I don't have a clue,") Kameko thought back. ("All I know is that she only speaks through telepathy, has an even worse sense of fashion than I do, possesses healing abilities and knows Goku's Instant Transmission.")

("The latter, I had already figured out,") Cell said and Kameko grinned slightly at the annoyed tone of his voice.

("Well, think of it this way; if you had killed me then, you would have had one less competitor for those Games of yours. And I've already beaten your past self, so don't think I'm gonna be a pushover.")

("You really believe you can win?")

("Nah, I won't kid myself. I'll probably kick the bucket in fifteen seconds or so if you fight seriously, but that doesn't mean I won't try. You're not getting off that easy, Cell. If I can ever get some friggin shuteye, that is…")

("Goodnight then, my dear. I'll hold you to that,") the android said, and perhaps it was nothing more than a strange coincidence, but Kameko suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy and she fell asleep the moment he finished his sentence.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter… the Cell Games! And for those thinking we're already nearing the end; the story is only just beginning… ;)


	22. Energy Drain

**A/N:** I must stress again: this story is Alternate Universe. From this point forward, forget everything you know about the Cell Saga, because nothing will be as you remember. Oh, and bring chocolate. Lots an lots of chocolate. You can never go wrong with that.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Energy Drain**

In complete silence, the Z-fighters flew through the sky, headed for Cell's arena. Kameko was lost in her own thoughts. Soon, very soon, she would see him again. And this time, she knew, there would be no escape. It felt like she was willingly taking a seat in Death's waiting room, but staying away was no option either. Cell would find her sooner or later, and if she faced him now, at least she wouldn't have to do so alone.

"Look, there it is," Krillin said grimly, pointing at a large, white structure in the distance. It wasn't very fancy; a square, marble platform with four pillars at the corners. Simple, yet effective.

_Of course it is. Cell organized this tournament because he wants to be in the spotlights and any elaborate trimmings on the arena would only distract from the action._

Kameko searched the platform, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the android proudly standing in the middle. It was stupid, but a small part of her had hoped he wouldn't show up.

_Show up? Hah, I__'d be surprised if he has ever left._

The group slowed down to a halt and landed next to the platform. Kameko spotted a camera crew hiding behind a boulder, a nervous reporter relaying through his microphone that a strange group of fighters had just arrived on the scene.

_But __hold on a sec… isn't that…_

Her eyes widened when she realized this man was the same unfortunate reporter who had died at Cell's hands in Ginger Town. Talk about a jobfanatic!

_I guess some people never learn,_ she thought, then smiled wryly. _Said the pot to the kettle…_

She scouted the rest of the area, letting her eyes rest on two bald, bulky looking men, who looked like they should really switch to decaf. Not even Vegeta had such a sour look on his face!

"Hehe, check out the steroid twins over there," Krillin snickered. "Talk about high-strung! I bet you could see those veins bulging from space."

"Hey, wait a minute… I think I know one of them!" Hercule said. "Yeah, now I remember. The one of the left is called Spopovitch and I mopped the floor with him in the 24th tenkaichi budokai. But I'm telling you, he doesn't look nearly as scrawny as he did when I last fought him. Spopovitch really bulked up, and I have no clue why he decided to shave his hair or tattoo that weird 'M' on his forehead. Maybe that little weasel joined a gang?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cell Games," the android interrupted, annoyed that he was no longer the center of attention. "The rules are simple: I will face every fighter who dares to set foot on my arena, one by one, and I will not rest between matches. If you go out of bounds you lose, and if you die, you are of course disquali… eh?"

Cell didn't finish his sentence and looked up in mild surprise. The others followed his gaze and spotted two figures hovering above the arena. One of them, they already knew; the mute raven-haired girl. But the other did not look familiar. Save for his outfit, the smaller, male figure looked nothing like the young woman flying next to him. Purple skin, a snow-white mohawk and unearthly onyx eyes that, even from a distance, send shivers down Kameko's spine.

"Sorry we're late," he said with a deep, incredibly husky voice. It sounded unnatural, forced, as if he was not used to talking out loud. "Are we still in time to enter the tournament?"

"We were just about to get started," Cell said. "I assume there will be no further participants?"

"Not that I know of," he smirked. "And I know _everything_."

"Kameko, that power… I think this is the guy who attacked me and swiped the remote!" Krillin whispered in her ear. "His ki has that same weird feel to it! It's him, no doubt about it!"

The Turtle Hermit's daughter slowly turned to the strange visitor, her skin crawling at the mere sight of him. Such an aura… and that voice! There was not an atom in her body that questioned he was the one who had spoken to her and later to Eighteen in their minds. But why? He had helped her clung to life in Nicky Town, only to deny Eighteen that same aid and doom them all. Who was this guy? Was he friend or foe? And why did his sheer presence make her neck hairs stand upright?

Suddenly, the purple skinned stranger turned his head, his black eyes meeting her brown ones. A small, mischievous smile crept on his face, but Kameko did not notice. Nothing else existed but those unearthly, hypnotizing eyes, boring in to hers and drilling a hole in her very soul. She could feel him slip through Chiaotzu's mental barrier with ease, opening doors and exposing memories not even her closest friends had been allowed to see.

_Oh Kami__… he knows! Dear Kami, he __knows__!!!_

"Who are you?" she mouthed, her whole body trembling with fear.

("Do not fret, Kameko Roshi. All will be revealed soon…")

Kameko clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle a terrified squeak. Never, never in her whole life has she felt something like this. A power that could not be described with just a number alone. It was something else, something not of this world… not of this dimension! An entity weaker than Cell in brute strength, but far more dangerous than anyone could possibly comprehend.

"Kameko! Hey, snap out of it girl!" Yamcha urged, shaking her shoulder.

"Wha… what?!" she stammered, dazed.

"This is no time to space out," the desert band said. "The tournament is about to start!"

Still a bit shaken, she glanced at the arena where Cell was still busy with his opening speech, seemingly unaware of what had happened between her and the mysterious visitor. It felt like hours had past, but in reality, it had only been a few seconds.

"Well now, let the Cell Games begin!" she heard the android announce. "Who wants to go first? You have 30 seconds to decide, or I will select an opponent myself. And rest assured; if the lucky one does not enter the ring willingly, I will make sure to properly 'motivate' them."

The Z-fighters huddled together, each of them sweating bullets.

"I think it's obvious Goku will be the one saving the day again," Tien whispered, "but I don't think we should risk sending him in right away. Let's see how Cell does against one of us first and try to analyze his fighting style for weaknesses."

"And give Cell a chance to warm up at his own leisure?" Piccolo growled. "You are forgetting that he doesn't tire nearly as fast as we do. Fighting a weaker opponent first might even work in his advantage."

"20 seconds!" the android announced almost cheerfully. "Tick, tock…"

"Hold your horses!" Kameko yelled over her shoulder, then turned back to the group.

"Knowing Gero, he probably equipped Cell with muscle heaters or something like that, so I don't think denying him a warm-up is going to make a difference. I say the rest of us go first and try to wear Cell out as much as possible while granting Goku a chance to study his technique."

"Ten seconds!" the bio-android sang tauntingly. "Time's precious, time's fleeting, time… is something you have too little of." (1)

"Saving the big guns for last might be our best bet," Krillin nodded grimly. "And in the mean time, I say we keep a close eye on that twerp with the mohawk. I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust him or that girl he's with one bit."

"Five seconds left to decide who dies first! Four… three… two…"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR JUST ONE FREAKING MOMENT?!" Kameko burst out, stomping her foot down in frustration. She expected the android to become angry with her, but to her surprise and worry, Cell stayed perfectly calm.

"… what?" she asked warily when a evil smile crept on his lips. His eyes slowly travelled down her body, resting on her Saiyan boots. Kameko followed his gaze… and all color instantly drained from her face when she saw that her right foot had stomped down on the edge of the platform.

"That doesn't count!" she yelped, but the android wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"Oh, I assure you it does," Cell grinned. "I clearly stated at the beginning: 'I will face every fighter who dares to set foot on my arena'. And I do believe, my dear, that you did just that."

"Ah… well, depending on how one interprets 'foot' and 'arena', it really depends on a multitude of factors…" she stammered nervously, a massive sweatdrops running down her temple. Cell apparently noticed her reluctance, because he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Though it would be a incredible disappointment, if you're having second thoughts, you could of course decide to forfeit."

"Really? Whew, that's a…"

"The only minor drawback being that I will kill all your friends as a penalty."

"WHAT?! You call that 'minor'?!" she shrieked, falling down animestyle. "You can't be serious!"

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Cell asked, his voice laced with sadistic amusement. "It's your choice, girl: accept the rules and face me, or break them and pay the fine. What's it going to be?"

"Don't let our safety influence your decision, Kameko!" Goku shouted at her from the sidelines. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to!"

"Don't be a weakling, girl!" Vegeta yelled. "A true Saiyan warrior never runs from a fight!"

"Father, she's not one of us!" Trunks protested, but the Prince just scoffed at him.

"Quiet, boy! If she feels good enough to dress like a Saiyan, then she had better feel good enough to act like a Saiyan," he glared at his son, then turned to the rest of the group. "That goes for all you spineless cowards by the way; disgrace my armor and I guarantee that android will be the last of your worries!"

Kameko glanced at Cell, at the Z-fighters, back at Cell again. She wanted to be anywhere in the world but here, but she would rather kill herself than abandon her friends to save her own life. And if she met her end here in the ring, at least she could go out with dignity.

"I'm not running from you, Cell," she said darkly, looking the android straight in the eyes. "Not this time."

With that, the Turtle Hermit's daughter stepped onto the arena, crouching into a battle stance.

"Let's go," she glared, balling her fists.

"Gladly," the android smirked, before vanishing into thin air without warning. Suddenly, four exact copies were standing on the corners of the platform, each one laughing evilly at her confusion.

"Over here, my dear," one of then called.

"No, over here!" another one said.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" a third one mocked, before they all began running in circles, creating the illusion of hundreds of doppelgangers.

"Dammit… he's using my multiform technique against her!" Tien growled, while Kameko's eyes frantically darted from left to right. Which one was she supposed to attack first?!

"Hey, turtle girl! Don't just stand there like a deer caught in the headlights!" Hercule yelled. "Just remember, it's all about attitude! If he's bluffing, then you bluff twice as hard! Go get him! Punch the air out of that windbag!!!"

Though she doubted Mr. Satan would follow his own advice when facing the malicious android, he did have a point. If she couldn't fight him, she had to find a way to outsmart him. And she had just the thing…

An almost devious smirk appeared on her face, then she suddenly shot up into the air, her back facing the sun.

"Hey Cell… SOLARFLARE!!!"

Instinctively, all four androids turned away and covered their eyes. During that brief window of opportunity, Kameko collected her ki and powered up one of her signature attacks. By the time the Cells realized they had been tricked, Kameko had already charged the bright white sphere, which split up into dozens of smaller green ones.

"TORTOISE TORNADO!!!" she yelled as she launched the blasts, striking each replica of the android. She grinned confidently when all four howled in pain and glared daggers at her.

"Nice try, Cell, but you forgot two important things: one, more of you means a larger surface for me to strike, and two, each copy has only one fourth of your full power, including defense! Can't you do better than that?"

"Yeah!!! Attitude!!! Show that roach who's boss!!!" Hercule cheered, earning himself a glare from the android that send him cowering behind Piccolo.

"Don't get cocky, my dear," Cell said after he had merged with his copies. "You know I can do better… or worse, depending on your view," he chuckled evilly. "Or perhaps you care for another demonstration?"

Before Kameko could respond, a gigantic ki-blast came hurtling her way at breakneck speed.

"Kameko! Duck!!!" Videl yelled, but the attack was far too large and far too close to dodge. With a startled scream, the girl was engulfed by the blast, a violent explosion making the Earth itself shake.

"Oh no, there's no way she could have survived that!" Mr. Satan winced. "Poor thing…"

"I wouldn't give up on her just yet, Hercule," Yamcha smirked. "Look! Up there!"

High up in the sky floated Kameko, surrounded by a shimmering Turtle Shell Barrier.

_That was a close one,_ she thought grimly to herself. _I know I can't beat Cell, but I'll never even tire him if I only keep defending all the time. Guess I have no choice but to hope for the best and attack him head on with everything I got!!!_

Kameko balled her fists and let out a battle cry, raising her powerlevel to the max. Green energy crackled around her, contrasting with red hair that blew wildly around her face. 100 percent, that's what she had to give. Anything less wouldn't even scratch his armor.

With a loud yell, Kameko boldly charged at the android with lightning speed. She had expected him to just stand there and take the blow to show off his power, but instead he jumped up and flew straight at her. When he opened his arm as if welcoming her, Kameko instantly realized her fatal mistake.

With a yelp she tried to turn around, but she was already going way too fast. Within seconds the inevitable happened and she crashed into Cell's chest, his arms swiftly locking her into a deadly embrace.

"I suppose you wish to forfeit now?" he mocked.

"Will there still be a penalty?"

"Of course."

"Then here's your answer!" she hissed, preparing to spit in his face. However, for some reason she found herself unable to bring her head back. The arms and legs refused to obey her brain's commands as well, as if every part of her body was frozen in time. She looked at Cell with the deadliest glare she could muster, but her eyes widened in shock when she saw the android himself was struggling to move as well.

_He__'s not doing this!_ she suddenly understood. _Someone else is attacking us both!_

Her horror only increased further when she heard strained cries of protest coming from the Z-fighters below.

"I… can't… move!"

"My… legs… won't… work!"

"We… have… to… break… free!"

"Ka… Kameko! Look… out!!!"

Behind Cell, Spopovitch suddenly appeared, holding what looked like an ivory container with a crude needle attached to it. An 'M' was painted on the side, resembling the symbol on his forehead. Kameko couldn't turn around, but she could sense his partner behind her, no doubt carrying a similar device.

("I apologize for restraining you,") the white-haired stranger spoke telepathically. ("This is for the greater good. They will not suffer permanent damage.")

_I__'ll show that purple rat what permanent damage looks like!_ was the last thing that flashed through Kameko's mind before a sharp pain shot through her spine and her world faded to black…

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? By the way, first one to guess from who I borrowed the quote at (1) gets a digital cookie!


	23. Divine Intervention

**A/N:** Pretty much everyone guessed it right: Cell's quote from last chapter was indeed from the Dark Prince from Prince of Persia: the Two Thrones. Digital cookies for all!

* * *

**Chapter 2****3: Divine Intervention**

At first, there was only nothingness. Then Kameko faintly registered a pair of gentle hands on her skin, a flow of energy entering her body and sending a surge through her mind, jolting her awake.

"Oww… my head…" she groaned, groggily opening her eyes. "Did someone get the number of that truck?"

("Your energy was stolen by one of Babidi's minions. Hold still so I can finish healing you.")

Kameko felt her strength quickly returning and when the raven-haired girl removed her hands, she felt good as new.

"Who's Babidi?" she blinked, but the young woman had already left. Instead she now kneeled down next to Cell, who was drifting in and out of consciousness and only barely breathing.

"H…Hey!" Krillin protested, still under the purple stranger's spell. "K…Kameko! Stop… her!"

("You would attack a healer on the battlefield? Shame on you.")

"Well, you and that twerp with the mohawk sure had no problem attacking us!" Kameko glared daggers, balling her fist. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Kamehameha both your asses to Otherworld!"

("The android serves a greater purpose. We mean you no harm, but one wrong move and my father will make sure it is your last.") the girl said coldly, then smiled slightly at Kameko and added in a private sending: ("Besides that, he was also drained of the energy needed to regenerate. Do you _really_ want him to die?")

"I… I will serve no one… but myself!" Cell protested weakly. "Don't.. don't you dare touch me… wench!"

Kameko wondered why Cell refused her help, when she realized that the android had never came so close to death, and certainly not in his perfect form! Cell was injured, but it was not his body that suffered the most. His confidence, his boldness, his pride… all had been crippled with that single cowardly stab in the back and it looked like the shock was too much for the android to process. As if he simply couldn't bring himself to live with the sheer humiliation. Had Cell not been drained of his energy, he would surely have self-destructed. Kameko did not doubt this in the slightest.

The girl ignored him and her hands began to glow. The Turtle Hermit's daughter wasn't sure whether to stop her or not, when Goku suddenly interrupted.

"You call… yourself a healer?" he asked with great effort. "Forcing medical care on someone… is just as bad… as hurting them! Everyone deserves… to live and die… with dignity!"

("Even if that person would never grant you the same request?")

"Y… Yes!"

Kameko felt her stomach tie itself in a knot. The android had always seemed untouchable, unstoppable, unmatched… The fact that, despite his power, he was still very much mortal, was something that had not really sunk in until now. She had already lost the android once in her own time and she realized with growing panic, that the same was about to happen in this one. Even if he was nothing like the simulation she had loved, her heart still hurt all the same.

_No__… I can't accept this! I refuse to accept this! I won't lose him again!!!_

"Hey Cell," she spoke up with a shaky voice. "If you still have some energy left, open your eyes and check out your surroundings. Do you see any white tiles anywhere? Oh, here they are, right under my feet! Seems I landed just on the edge of the platform and you landed out of bounds. And you know what that means…" _oh Kami, he's gonna rip my head off for this!_ "I've officially won the Cell Games! Me! A flesh and blood, human girl!" She flashed a mocking smirk and put her hands on her hips. "I guess in the end, you're not so perfect after all."

Cell stared at her, a spark of fire returning to his eyes. With the last of his strength he then turned to the raven-haired woman and said icily:

"I'll take that healing now."

Nodding, she placed her hands on his body and closed her eyes, a faint glow appearing around them.

"I will let you go now, but know this; it would be very unwise to attack us… or each other," the purple stranger warned when Cell got back to his feet and almost immediately charged at Kameko, who could see her life flashing before her eyes. However, before he was even halfway, the white-haired alien made a gesture as if holding someone's neck. The android froze, then reached for his throat, making struggling gagging noises.

"And don't think even for a second that I can't do that from a distance. Hurt Kameko or any other innocent people and you will suffer their pain tenfold."

He let go of his hold and shot Cell one last warning glare. The android did not move, but Kameko could see in his hatred filled eyes that the perfect being had anything but submitted. Oh no, he was simply biding his time…

"Who are you?!" the prince of Saiyans barked, marching over to the alien. "I demand you tell us what the hell is going on!"

"For once, I'm with Vegeta," Tien glared. "Tell us or we'll make you!"

"Yeah!" Hercule added from behind Piccolo's back.

"There is no need for violence," the stranger said calmly. "I will tell you what you need to know, and when the threat has been dealt with, you may continue with the tournament without further interference."

He turned to Cell, a smile on his face. "If it comforts you, know that you far outrank me in both speed and strength. I'm just more powerful in… other ways."

("Father, we must hurry or Yamu and Spopovitch's energy signals will go out of range.") the raven-haired woman interrupted telepathically.

"You're right, daughter. We shall follow them back to the mother ship," he said, taking to the air. "Everyone follow me please. You too, Cell."

"Hey, how about a proper introduction first?" Krillin asked. The purple stranger looked at him, the corners of his mouth curling up almost mischievously.

"Officially I am known as the Supreme Kai… but you may call me Shin."

* * *

"I knew it," Piccolo growled after their divine visitor had disappeared from view. "The minute I saw those eyes, Kami instantly recognized him. But he never visits the mortal plane! Never!"

"That was the Supreme Kai… who can no doubt read thoughts… and I called him a purple rat…" Kameko stammered, her face ashen and her left eye twitching a little. "Oh man, I'm going to the HFIL for this, I just know it."

"You know the Supreme Kai?" Gohan asked and she nodded bleakly.

"Well, I never actually saw him but I have heard of him from dad's sister Baba. She once told me there are four Kai's, who all serve the Grand Kai. And above him, ruling the entire cosmos, stands the Supreme Kai. I had no idea he adopted a kid though."

"An Earthling child," Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "But he has never set foot our planet before! Kami would have known!"

"Maybe he stopped by before Kami became Earth's guardian?" Gohan tried, but the Namek shook his head.

"If that were true, the spirits of the previous guardians would have found a way to tell him. A visit from the Supreme Kai is not something you keep quiet about, not even in death. Trust me, Gohan."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I say we go after him. I want to know what those bald guys plan to do with all that energy. Whatever it is, my gut says it can't be good," Goku said grimly.

"Well, since it is _my_ tournament, I suppose I could postpone it for a few hours," Cell said casually, to everyone's surprise.

"So a few magic tricks is all it takes to make the perfect android dance like a puppet on a string?" Vegeta snorted. "Cell, you're even more pathetic than I thought. I expected more of a fight from you."

"Not pathetic, Vegeta. Just intrigued," the android smirked. "While your little gang was blabbering, Shin telepathically made me a rather interesting offer. My help to combat a new threat, in exchange for a guaranteed ticket to paradise."

The arena became so silent that you could almost hear crickets chirping in the background, all the Z-fighters staring at Cell in utter disbelief. Then suddenly Trunks threw his arms up and burst out:

"Who in his or her right mind would grant _you_ entrance to heaven?! And why are you even interested?! Considering your actions, you obviously don't care much about where you're going to end up in the afterlife!"

"To answer your questions in reverse order: You're right, Trunks, I _don't_ care whether I'm destined for heaven or hell, simply because I do not plan on dying in the first place. However, one would indeed need to be crazy to grant me access to the upper part of Otherworld. Crazy, or…"

"Incredibly desperate," Piccolo finished grimly.

"That is correct," Cell nodded, a sly grin on his face. "And perhaps it is my human DNA getting the better of me, but I'm quite curious to know just what could have driven the Supreme Kai himself to such unorthodox measures. Of course when this little game is over, the _real_ Games will continue and you will all still die in the end. You might as well wait here until I return."

"Kameko won the tournament," Sixteen spoke up. "By your own rules, you lost by ring out."

"Is that so, Sixteen? Are you absolutely sure?" Cell grinned smugly. "Humor me and check your sensor logs. At what time did my body touch the ground?"

"13.46.55."

"And at what time did Kameko lose consciousness and thus became unable to fight?"

"13.46.55," the android said, then went silent when realization struck him and the other Z-fighters.

"We were both disqualified at exactly the same time," Cell smirked. "And since there is no such thing as a tie in the Cell Games, a second round is in order."

"Oh, crap…" Kameko sweatdropped. "Oh well, I guess it was too good to be true."

("Will you all please not dally?") Shin's voice sounded through their minds. ("This is a matter of the utmost importance and your assistance is needed.")

"We better see what he wants," Yamcha said. "If he really is the Supreme Kai, he wants our help for a reason."

* * *

All of them flew through the air, with the exception of Hercule and Videl. They couldn't fly as fast yet and someone had to go back to report to Bulma and the others. Besides that, if this new foe was after the Dragon Balls like so many others, Master Roshi, Chi Chi and Yajirobe might not be able to handle any intruders on their own. It would be better to send some additional fighters to hold down the fort, just in case.

"So, now that we're all here, let's talk," Krillin said to Shin. "You were powerful enough to restrain all of us, including Cell. Yet you say you need our help?"

The Kai's face darkened and finally, he began to explain.

"Long ago, before Earth even harbored life, there existed an evil wizard named Bibidi."

"In a magical kingdom, far, far away?"

"Hush, Cell. Yes, it was indeed far away, on the planet of the Kais, where disaster struck. Bibidi was bent on galactic domination, but he could not achieve this on his own. He used his magic to create a monster called Majin Buu and together, they terrorized the universe. Billions died everyday, their worlds reduced to dust. And their deaths were not enough; if he was feeling especially sadistic, Buu would sometimes follow the spirits of his victims to Otherworld and continue attacking them until they simply ceased to exist. Not even in death were those poor souls safe from the mindless evil that was Majin Buu."

Shin paused, his eyes glazing over. The raven-haired girl put a hand on his shoulder, smiling as trying to comfort him.

"Yes, daughter, I shall continue," he smiled back. "Though the Kais rarely intervened in the mortal plane, we knew we could not allow this slaughter, this senseless destruction to continue. However, we did not need to go out and find the monster, for it had already found us. West was the first to fall. She fought bravely, but she was no match for Majin Buu. Next was old North, taken completely by surprise, his fishing rod still in his hands as his life faded away. South was our best man in the area of brute strength and would not go down so easily. His power almost matched that of the monster, but to our horror, Buu turned out capable of absorbing a fighter and add his or her power to his own."

"Gee, where did I hear _that_ before?" Kameko glared at Cell, who flashed her a hungry grin in return. Perhaps he was just taunting her, but the Turtle Hermit's daughter knew better than to ask.

"Majin Buu absorbed South and his power exploded beyond even Bibidi's wildest dreams," Shin continued. "Only I, East, was left to save the universe from this nightmare, but I was the youngest and inexperienced of all Kais. I tried to fight the monster, but needless to say I quickly found myself face down in the grass, bloodied, battered and unable to move. I truly believed my time had came, when the Supreme Kai appeared before me, shielding my broken body from the beast. He told me that I had to live, that his title would soon be mine and I should not feel guilty claiming it. He then charged at the monster and allowed himself to be absorbed. Bibidi cackled evilly, believing nothing could stop them now, but he quickly found out it was I, who would have the last laugh. By merging with the beast, the Supreme Kai could let his light of love illuminate Majin Buu's black heart. His kindness and compassion greatly diminished the monster's evil and the dark power that came with it. However, the creature was still insanely dangerous, and with the absorption of the Supreme Kai came a whole new set of personality traits, childlike playfulness and a mind of his own being two of them. Buu no longer listened to his creator and to punish the monster for his insubordination, Bibidi locked him up in a ball. Apparently he thought I was out for the count, but I managed to summon enough energy for one last surprise attack and destroy the wizard once and for all. The universe was at peace again and I took the title of Supreme Kai, ruling over all."

"A touching story, but it does not explain why you dragged us away from my Games," Cell said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Patience, android, I was just getting to that," Shin chided. "For a few million years, all was well. Until a few weeks ago, I felt a disturbance in the cosmos. It turned out that Bibidi had a son, Babidi, who had decided to follow in his father's footsteps. I feared that destroying Buu's ball would release the monster, so I hid it somewhere at the very edge of the universe. However, Babidi still found it and he has travelled to Earth to collect the energy needed to free his father's creation."

"Wait a minute, one thing I still don't understand," Kameko interrupted him. "Why has this Babidi never shown up in my timeline?"

"Seventeen and Eighteen did not have detectable powerlevels and your or Trunk's power alone was not enough to draw his attention. In this timeline, however, the combined ki of Cell and the Z-fighters has attracted him like a moth to a flame. That is why he send Yamu and Spopovitch to the Cell Games; it was the perfect opportunity to gather much of the energy he needed in one fell swoop."

"But why did you let them?" Yamcha asked. "I though you wanted Buu to _stay_ in that ball?"

"Yes, but Babidi would have found a way to gather energy sooner or later. At least now we have a chance to track his minions down to his lair and destroy the wizard before history has a chance to repeat itself… again."

"Again? What do you mean by 'again'?" Krillin blinked, but one stare from Shin was enough to make him drop it.

Kameko frowned and when she felt the door in her mind open again, she did not hesitate to contact the android herself, rather than await his initiative as usual.

("Hey Cell?")

("Yes?")

("Five bucks says that guy is hiding something.")

("Like you, my dear?")

("I have some secrets, but they're personal, nothing that could affect the very universe itself. I just know Shin is guilty of a lot more than a few little white lies. He's hiding something else… something huge. I can see it in his eyes.")

("You stress too much, Kameko. Do not forget that as soon as the Supreme Kai returns to his own world, this little cease fire will end. Your energy would be better spend worrying about me instead.")

("Would it, Cell? Are you sure about that?") she asked grimly. ("Because let me tell you; I'm not.")

("Why is that?")

("Because if Buu breaks free, he will be unlike anything either of us has ever faced. All warriors we know have gained their power through training or technology, and we have a pretty good idea on the possibilities and limits of those. However, Majin Buu was created by a wizard and got his skills through black magic. Magic, Cell! Who knows what that thing can do!")

The link closed and so did their opportunity to talk without Shin listening in.

"Hey, Shin introduced himself, but you never told us your name," she heard Gohan say to the raven-haired girl. "Who are you? Where did you learn to heal? Why can't you talk? Are you really the Supreme Kai's daughter?"

The girl blushed furiously, looking away from the young demi-Saiyan.

("Uh… I can't tell you,") she said quickly. ("It's… complicated.")

"But we can't call you 'hey, girl!' all the time. At least tell us your name," Goku joined his son.

("I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me 'Nessuno'.")

"But why can't you just…?" the Saiyan pressed, but Shin narrowed his eyes and forced himself between Goku and the girl.

("Enough!") the kai snapped mentally, sending an arrow of pain through their minds.

"Oww!!! Hey, dude! Chill!!! He was just asking!" Kameko yelped, grabbing her head. "Overprotective much?!"

("Dad, it's okay! I'm sure they were just curious.")

"Alright then… 'Nessuno'," Shin sighed, the pain in their heads ebbing away. "But don't answer their questions or use any special powers other than healing, or your very existence will be in jeopardy. Do you understand?"

("You won't lose me too, father. I promise.")

"I hope so, daughter," Shin murmured. "I hope so…"

_His eyes__… so much sadness! So much grief! I've only seen that look once before, in aunt Bulma's eyes whenever she talked about Trunks and Vegeta while working on the Time Machine. And just what did he mean back there with 'history will repeat itself again'? He made it sound like Buu attacked more than once. I wonder… what if… what if… what…_

A theory began to sprout in Kameko's mind, a bold and wild theory that came so close to the truth, it was never granted a chance to blossom. Shin smiled as his left hand subtly brushed her temple, a divine wind sweeping through her thoughts and gently blowing them off course.

… _wait, what was I thinking about again? Oh well, if I forgot it that fast, it couldn't have been very important._


	24. Angels and Demons

**A/N: **I know I'm not supposed to care about reviews, but over a hundred? Woohoo!!! Come on, that is awesome and you know it. XD

Chapter 24, ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Angels and Demons**

"They're right below us! I can sense mine and Cell's energy!" Kameko called out as she dived down through the clouds. The other quickly followed, everyone taking cover behind the rocks so they would not be spotted.

"I see Yamu and Spopovitch, but where is Babidi's ship?" Trunks whispered. "This whole area is nothing but a barren wasteland."

"Babidi knows I'm after him," Shin whispered back. "I doubt he would leave his lair exposed."

"Why can't you just use your telekinesis like you did on Cell?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't work on all species. Babidi's kind is highly resistant against psychic warfare and my attack would be ineffective at best and backfire at worst."

"So just get him like you got his father! There are few things a ki-blast to the face doesn't solve," Vegeta said, but the kai shook his head.

"Bibidi made the mistake of relying solely on Majin Buu for protection. His son won't commit the same error and has no doubt surrounded himself with brainwashed bodyguards. Speaking of which, I must ask all of you to be extremely careful. If you feel a hostile presence in your mind, no matter how small, warn me and Nessuno at once. Babidi is always looking for new additions to his personal army and will no doubt try to control you. I shall try to shield our souls, but I can not guarantee he will not find a way to slip through."

"How does he do that anyway? The mind control thing I mean?" Kameko asked, scratching her head.

"Babidi preys on the evil in your heart. The greater your inner darkness, the more you are at risk. And the most vulnerable of all, are those who don't even know the shadow side of their own minds."

"Charming fellow," she said dryly. "I bet he's the life of every party."

("Heads up! Something's happening over there!") Nessuno warned.

From behind the rocks, all eyes turned to the barren wasteland in front of them. The ground opened and from the gaping hole slowly rose the entrance to Babidi's spaceship. An ugly little midget emerged, wrinkly with gaunt limbs and bulging eyes. And next to him…

"Oh no! It's Dabura!" Shin gasped. "But he wasn't supposed to… More has changed that I anticipated."

"Changed?" Cell asked, narrowing his eyes. "Anticipated? What do you mean by that, kai?"

"Never mind. Just be extremely cautious and don't get too close! Dabura is the king of demons and his power rivals my own. Not only that, but his spit can turn people into stone."

"Stay out of wet willy range, got it," Yamcha scrunched his nose in disgust. "Man, first an android who sucks people up through his tail and now a guy who's spit turns them into statues. What happened to just fighting normally, with fists and ki? Is that somehow not cool anymore? I must be getting old."

"Save your whining for someone who cares," Vegeta barked. "Look, that small fry is up to something."

At the entrance, Babidi faced his minions, who proudly presented him the energy they had stolen from Cell and Kameko.

"Here you are, Master Babidi," Yamu said as he handed their containers. "This is all the energy we stole from the android and his opponent."

"His opponent? Not opponents? There was only one?"

"Uh, well…" Spopovitch sweatdropped. "She was the only one who had powered up. The others were suppressing their ki, and the containers can only steal energy that is freed by the user."

"Do you really think I don't know that?! I made those devices, you idiots!" the wizard snapped at the two grunts. "But what stopped you from attacking the others and make them power up? One of you could have provoked them, while the other swooped in to steal their energy. Ever think of that?!"

"Uh… ah… well…" they stammered nervously, and Babidi sighed exasperated, turning his back to them.

"Of course you didn't. You're nothing but mindless cronies. I should have known better than to leave the thinking to _you_."

"Sorry, Master Babidi," Spopovitch gulped. "It won't happen again. Can we go now?"

"Yes, I have no use for you anymore. And you're right…" a cruel grin appeared on the wizard's face. "It _won't_ happen again."

Before Spopovitch could ask what he meant by that, Babidi turned around, extending his arms towards the grunt. His eyes glowed bright red and with a maniacal cackle, he lifted poor Spopovitch of the ground, making him swell up like a balloon.

"What's he doing to him?!" Krillin asked in horror.

"Babidi is amplifying the evil in his heart. Literally…" Shin said grimly. They all turned back to the helpless minion. His body grew larger and larger, his veins throbbing and his eyes bulging out of their sockets. Then with one last agonized shriek, Spopovitch exploded. His partner Yamu was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was smart enough to know he would be next in line if he didn't make a run for it. With a startled scream the lone grunt bolted away, desperate to get as far away from the ruthless wizard as he could. Not that it did him much good…

"Dabura?"

"Yes, master Babidi?"

"You know what to do."

"As you wish."

The wizard returned to his spaceship, Dabura staying outside. Then suddenly, he bolted away with lightning speed, appearing before a terrified Yamu.

"Going somewhere?"

With a cry of fear, the helpless grunt tried to turn around. However, it was far too late. Dabura spit on his feet, which turned to solid marble. The effect quickly spread up his legs and to the rest of his body, changing Yamu into stone. Dabura scowled at the statue, powering up a ki-blast in the palm of his hand.

"Spineless fool. Not even a fight? Your lifeless form isn't worthy of decorating Master Babidi's base," the king of demons scoffed as he released the blast, shattering the grunt into hundreds of pieces.

"Awesome. We're screwed," Kameko sweatdropped, her face pale. "That guy with the loogies is bad enough, but how are we going to take on Babidi? If he can kill someone by making their own evil explode… Cell will be dead in two seconds, and Vegeta and Piccolo won't last much longer. Uh… no offense," she quickly added when the two Z-fighters glared at her.

"Do not worry, Babidi can only amplify the darkness of those under his control. Still, the wizard is highly dangerous and it would be best not to drop your guard. If you show any sign of weakness, no matter how small, he will find a way to exploit it. Cell, you might want to… Cell, are you listening?"

"Something's wrong," the android said, eyeing Dabura. "Yamu is dead, why hasn't he gone back inside the ship? If that wizard is really such a coward as you make him out to be, he wouldn't allow his bodyguard to leave his side, unless…"

"Unless we've already been detected!" Kameko panicked and as if on cue, the demon king turned around and looked straight at them.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT!!!" Krillin yelled as an enormous ki-blast came hurtling towards the rocks. Barely in time, they leaped out of the way, the attack exploding and leaving a giant crater in its wake.

"Look out for his spit!" Shin shouted.

"I'm more worried about his sword!" Kameko yelped as she and Chiaotzu barely dodged a vicious swipe. "Hey, Cell! We could use a hand here!"

"I'm sure you could," the android smirked, crossing his arms and not showing any intention of joining the fray.

"Cell, this is no time for your taunts!" Shin yelled. "Do something!"

"Or else? You'll launch a mental assault? Just how do you plan to focus your psychic powers and keep Dabura at bay at the same time, hmm? Do tell."

"You're not going to fight him because of what _I_ could do to you," Shin said slyly. "You're going to fight him because what _he_ can do. Oh, Dabura?"

"Greetings, Supreme Kai," the demon king smiled evilly. "At last we meet. Do you have any last words?"

"No, but Cell does. He just called you a…"

What Shin said next made everyone's jaws drop and showed that the deity was not quite as well-mannered as he had let them to believe. Dabura immediately turned to the android, murder in his eyes.

"You will be the first to die!" he roared, charging at his new target. Cell lazily stepped out of the way, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Fine then, I'll play," he rolled his eyes as he casually elbowed the demon king in his stomach, sending him skidding through the dust. The android waited for Dabura to get up, but his opponent stayed down, unmoving.

"Don't tell me that was it?" he cocked an eyebrow. "I've seen _humans_ put up a better fight. Untrained ones! Kai, if you dragged me away from my games for _this_…"

"Cell, don't drop your guard! He's not dead yet!"

"I beg to differ," the android said sourly, flying over to the demon king's fallen form and kicking against his side. He turned around to face the others, spreading his arms.

"As I told you over and over again, I am the perfect being. No one can match my…!"

"CELL! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!!!" Kameko yelled when Dabura suddenly jumped to his feet and puckered his lips. The android reacted with lightning speed, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the demon's spit. A small drop still hit his left thumb, which immediately began turning into stone. His whole hand soon followed and with the same swiftness, the effect spread to the rest of his arm.

"I'm going to regret this, but…" Krillin muttered grimly as he formed a Destructo Disk and quickly cut off Cell's arm at the shoulder before the stoning spell could finish its work.

"You sneaky little…!" Cell glared and prepared to attack, but the monk quickly showed his true intentions.

"Don't mention it!" Krillin snapped, pointing at the severed limb, which had completely turned into solid marble. "It's not like you deserve my help, but if the Supreme Kai says we have to work together, then I guess I have no choice."

"Look! Dabura's getting away!" Tien warned.

"That cowardly rat!" Vegeta growled, sending a ki-blast after the fleeing demon king. However, he managed to dodge it and hurried back into Babidi's lair, the doors closing behind him and the entrance sinking back into the ground.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kameko yelled, firing a Kamehameha that blew away the sand and basted a hole in the vessel's roof. "And now for the rest of the ship! Tortoise Torna… Hey!" she protested as Shin grabbed her arm before she launch the attack.

"No, Kameko! You can't destroy the vessel! The explosion might destroy Babidi's ball and free Majin Buu!"

"Then let's go and drag that demonic weasel out in the open! HIIYAAAA!!!"

"Not so fast!" Shin chided as he held her back and dragged her away. "This is no time for rash actions. We will follow Dabura, but there is something important we have to discuss as a group first."

He floated over to Cell, who had just regenerated his arm. The android's pride, however, would take longer to repair.

"Saved by the midget, I can't believe…" he grumbled, his face twisted in a dark scowl.

"Why did you not assist us?" Shin snapped, his black eyes narrowing at the android.

"Because curiosity was my only motivation for accompanying you," Cell said coldly. "I did not tag along to babysit. I protect no one."

Something briefly flashed across Shin's face. Doubt? Fear? Desperation? Kameko couldn't tell. The Kai's expression quickly hardened again and he stared at the android, something dark and ominous about his gaze.

"If you fight only for yourself, you will never know true power. However, your strength is still significant and we will not be able to do this without your help."

"And I should care… why?"

"Because if Babidi succeeds, if Buu is released… it will be the end of everyone and everything. Including you. For your own sake, Cell, you must join us."

"Ah, the old enemy of my enemy ploy? I don't think so, kai. If this Buu creature escapes and attacks me, then of course I will destroy him. I will destroy anyone and anything that gets in my path, but I will do so _alone_. I would rather die the most gruesome death imaginable than work together with these annoying insects!"

"If death was the worst that could happen, I wouldn't be here," Shin closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. "Everyone dies sooner or later, whether it be by disease, old age or a random alien warlord like Frieza or King Cold. That's just nature, Cell. Survival of the fittest, if you will. It was, is, and always will be this way in the mortal plane and it is not my place as a divine being to interfere. However…"

Shin's eyes snapped open, otherworldly eyes that could turn blood into ice and tear your very soul to shreds.

"Majin Buu is more than just a treat to mortal life. He is a threat to Existence. Murder is horrible and those who commit it deserve to be punished, I will not trivialize that. However, it pales in comparison to the ending of Existence, the erasing of their very soul. Ending life extinguishes the flame, ending Existence destroys the candle. That is why I offer you guaranteed access to heaven, no matter your past or future crimes. Summoning the courage to come even near Majin Buu, is already more than worthy of such a reward. Do you understand the graveness of the situation, Cell? You can fight alone and be erased from Existence by Buu for sure, or you can join forces with the Z-fighters, if only temporary, and have a small chance to save your immortal soul. What will it be, android? Do you care _now_?"

Cell stayed silent for nearly two minutes, contemplating Shin's words. He obviously loathed the idea of cooperating with others, yet the android was intelligent enough to realize that the whole would be stronger than the sum of its parts. After all, it was the same principle that allowed him to reach perfection, was it not? And when the stakes were _this_ high, it made no sense to take unnecessary risks. Not when not just his life, but his very soul was on the line…

"Alright, you caught my interest. I will join your little gang of blundering vagabonds, but only until Babidi and Buu have been dealt with. After that, it's a one way ticket to Otherworld for all of you. And since I doubt I'll ever find use for my get-out-of-HFIL-free card, I have one final demand."

"Yes?" Shin asked and the corners of Cell's mouth curled up in a devilish grin.

"When this is over, you enter the Cell Games and leave your cheap telekinetic tricks at the door. Not only will fighting you be quite entertaining, but having the Supreme Kai himself as a participant, will certainly make my tournament even more memorable than it already is."

"You have my word," Shin nodded to everyone's horror.

"Eh… Shin, old pal, buddy of mine, can I have a quick word with you?" Kameko said with a fake smile, quickly dragging the kai away and out of the android's hearing distance.

"Can't this wait? The android has joined us, we must follow Dabura."

"Look, your highness, I don't want to be a downer, but there is no way you can fight Cell without your psychic powers. You're much stronger than his previous form, but trust me; the complete version is in a league of his own. You are not just any deity, you are the Supreme Kai! If he kills you, the order in the universe goes bye bye! I don't want to insult your intelligence, but you have no idea what Cell is capable of."

"If you worry about my safety, Kameko Roshi, then I suppose you have no choice but to defeat him before he can challenge me," Shin answered calmly.

"I have to do _what_?! Whatever you've been smoking, I want some. I can't beat Cell! Especially not now that he's pissed about our tie!" Kameko hissed, forgetting all about showing respect and staring bug-eyed at Shin as if his head had just caught fire. "You saw the look in his eyes when your kid healed him! I don't stand a chance! He'll kill me before I set one foot on the arena!"

"If you cannot beat the android in combat, then I guess you just have to subdue him in another way," the kai said with a small, but mischievous smile. Before Kameko could ask just what he meant by that, Shin walked away and rejoined the rest of the group.

"Alright, let us move," he said, motioning towards Babidi's ship. "Not only is Dabura waiting below, but there will no doubt be other obstacles on our path. Stay alert and don't drop your guard."

The gang entered through the hole in the roof, Kameko and Cell unknowingly sharing the same thought:

_What am I getting myself into?_

_

* * *

_

With a thud, they landed on the floor, expecting Dabura to charge at them instantly. However, a smaller, alien figure emerged from the shadows, grinning evilly.

"Who are you, twerp?" Cell glared. "Where are the wizard and his sidekick? I want to get this over with quickly, so I can return to my arena!"

"Master Babidi is waiting on the lower level of the ship. Too bad for you, you'll never get there. My name is Pui Pui and if you wish to continue, you'll have to defeat me first."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kameko said dryly. "Look buddy, right now your powerlevel is barely a quarter of mine, and I haven't even powered up yet. So why don't you be a good little minion and scram before you hurt yourself? Go on, Shoo! Shoo! Come back when you're ready to sit at the big kids table."

"You insolent brat! I'll teach you some manners!!!" Pui Pui fumed, but Kameko was anything but intimidated.

"Stubborn one, aren't you? Alright, let's rumble!" she grinned, stepping forward. However, Yamcha grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"Hey, how about letting someone else fight?" the desert bandit smirked. "Don't hog all the action!"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Krillin argued. "Come on Yamcha, let me have a shot at him! I haven't had a decent fight in ages!"

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Tien cracked his knuckles. "I'm itching for a warm-up."

"No fair!" Kameko protested. "I saw him first! You guys can have the next goon!"

"Eh…?" Pui Pui sweatdropped at his bickering enemies.

"Dear Kami, it's the Ginyu Force all over again," Vegeta facepalmed. "Don't tell me they're going to…"

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!!!"

"Woohoo! I won! I won!" Krillin cheered. "My time to shine!"

"Ah, man!" Kameko whined. "And I was gonna try a new finishing move too!"

"Your little gang wasn't so eager when I called out for an opponent," Cell noted a bit sourly.

"Because you would have clobbered us in five seconds flat," Yamcha smiled bitterly. "Not much time to test our skills, huh?"

"Quiet, they're about to begin!" Piccolo ordered, turning to the alien and the monk.

"Hehe, come on, let's see what you got!" Krillin grinned, stretching his muscles.

"Don't worry, I will," Pui Pui smirked. "But first a change of setting… Oh, master Babidi? Your assistance please?"

Almost instantly, Kameko felt her stomach turn inside out and do a barrel roll as the environment stretched, twisted and warped before her eyes.

"Ooohh…" she moaned, swaying on her feet as her face began to turn a rather sickly shade of green.

"Are you alright, Kameko?" Cell asked.

"Kami… someone kill me please…"

"Later, my dear. For now, let's sit back and see how the midget's fight pans out. It should be quite entertaining."

The environment finally stopped swirling and Kameko suddenly noticed that her entire body was translucent and hovering in midair.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Whoa!!!" she yelped, fruitlessly flailing her limbs. "What's going on?!"

"I think only Krillin was really transported to this strange planet and we're just here in spirit to watch," Piccolo said, glancing at his own near-transparent hands.

The planet was strange indeed. Nothing but sand and reddish rocks under a rust colored sky. In the distance she spotted the scorched remains of what was once probably a large city. It was nearly completely destroyed, but she could still see that none of the buildings had been high-rise. But such a huge metropolis should have had at least a few skyscrapers… shouldn't it?

"There is something weird with this planet, something we can't sense without our bodies" Kameko said to Goku, who nodded.

"Yeah. Pui Pui just kicked a rock that made a much larger crater in the ground than it should have. I think it may be the gravity."

"You are correct," the Majin, who had been listening in, grinned. "This is my home world, were the gravity is ten times more than what you puny Earthlings are used to. Your warrior doesn't stand a chance!"

Pui Pui began to laugh cockily, but was quickly kicked in the head by Krillin, who did not seem very impressed.

"W-What?!" the Majin yelped. "B-But… how?!"

"Earth has a much lower gravity than this place, you're right about that," Krillin said, then smiled smugly. "However, what you don't know is that I have been trained by King Kai on his planet, which has the same gravity as your world. I'm already used to it!"

Taking Pui Pui completely by surprise, the monk attacked without mercy. The Majin tried to shoot him from the skies, but Krillin lazily dodged blast after blast, then yawned and ended the scuffle with a Destructo Disk to Pui Pui's neck.

"What? Already?" Kameko sweatdropped as the environment changed back again and a hatch to the second level opened. "Even Oolong could have handled this goon! No offense Shin, but I'm starting to think this Buu character might not be such a big deal. You can generally gauge someone's power by the strength of his or her cronies, and this guy scored a 12 out of 10 on the Lame-o-meter."

"No, Kameko! You must not underestimate Buu! If that monster is released, he will pose a threat to the entire universe and even Existence itself!" Shin warned, but the Turtle Hermit's daughter just rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, I'm sure he will," she said flatly. "Just look all those fierce and ferocious guards that are supposed to be strong enough to keep him in check! Oooh, we better run before he escapes and one of us breaks a nail!"

"For once, I agree with the girl," Cell nodded. "So far those whole thing has been nothing but a disappointment and a mockery of our skills. Tell me, Shin; Have you never heard the story of the kai who cried wolf?"

"I've heard plenty of crying," Shin spat. "Enough for a million lifetimes."

Kameko forgot all about sarcasm and shivered involuntarily at the deity's dark and bitter tone.

_Baba told me stories about the Supreme Kai. __Wondrous tales about a divine ruler of the galaxy. The embodiment of innocence; gentle, wise and always kind to his subjects. Yet, this Shin seems almost like an imposter. There is no warmth in his touch, no joy in his eyes. His heart seems cold. So very, very cold…_

Kameko's mind began to wonder once more, and this time, her intuition was too strong to be silenced. Shin turned around to reach for her face, but she swatted his hand away, staring at the deity in utter horror as realization struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"In the name of all that is holy…" she whispered with a trembling voice, her face pale as death itself. "What could have driven _you_ to travel back through time?"


	25. Beginning of the End

**A/N:** It's been a busy week and I didn't have time to update, but here's an extra long chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Beginning of the End**

Kameko recoiled from the purple deity when he tried to brush her face.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not wiping my memory again!" she exclaimed. "Keep your hands off me, you little weasel!"

"Kameko, that is no way to speak to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo warned, but the girl did not listen.

"I had my suspicions about this guy earlier, but he did something to make me lose my train of thought. Yeah, it's all coming back to me now."

"Kameko, what are you saying?" Goku asked.

"I'm saying Shin is the Supreme Kai, but not the one we think. He and his kid are from the future!"

"He's what? Come on, Kameko, that's ridiculous!" Yamcha laughed. "Screwing around with the timeline is for mortals, not for the gods themselves. Why would Shin even bother to…"

The desert bandit trailed off, his smile fading rapidly when he saw the expression on the Supreme Kai's face.

"I'm afraid it's true. Nessuno and I are not of this time. I wish we could have kept it hidden longer than this."

"I saw it in your eyes," Kameko said. "It's the same look I saw in aunt Bulma's eyes when she was working on my time machine. Then later I saw it in Trunks' eyes as well, when I met him in this time."

_And in my own, __every time I look in the mirror…_

"Do you live in Trunks' timeline? Or the one Cell and Kameko came from?" Krillin asked, but Shin shook his head.

"We are from a timeline that no longer exists. We were the last souls in Existence; with our departure, nothing was left behind."

("Nothing except Buu,") Nessuno said sadly. ("I could say I want him to rot in the HFIL, but even that place has been destroyed.")

"Like I said, the Kais normally don't interfere with the mortal plane, and they certainly don't play around with the timeline. The consequences could be catastrophic! But when there is not even a mortal plane nor an Otherworld left, when the fabric of time itself begins to destabilize and unravel…"

("There was nothing left to lose,") Nessuno sighed, her eyes glazing over. ("Nothing…")

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kameko asked.

"Because it would only lead to more confusion, more questions, more doubt… all things that could be fatal in a fight with Majin Buu, should the worst come to past," Shin said bitterly. "I understand it is hard, but please try to forget about all of this, at least for now. We must press on and stay focused on the task ahead."

"We'll play twenty questions later," Cell said. "Even if you wanted to, it would not be wise to tell your story here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kameko asked and the android sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I realize you are all inferior, but am I truly the only one here with an IQ _above_ room temperature? That Pui Pui character requested a change of scenery and his wish was immediately granted. I did not see him wearing a scouter or other kind of communication device, so that can only mean the wizard is listening in on every word we speak."

"Then what are we loafing around for?!" Yamcha protested. "Babidi knows we're here and he knows we defeated one of his henchmen! While we're standing here doing nothing, that talking rat can assemble more of his minions! One of them is no match for us, but what about a thousand? A million even? We don't know how big this vessel is!"

Suddenly the lights went out, plunging the warriors into complete darkness.

"I don't have room for that big an army," Babidi's amused voice sounded through the speakers. "But then again, it's not like I need to. Farewell!"

With one last maniacal cackle, the wizard left them alone to wonder.

"That little fucker is really getting on my nerves," Kameko growled. "Let's get out of here and kick his ass! Eh… assuming we can… find the exit…"

"Don't worry, I got this one," Chiaotzu said, forming a ki-ball in his hand. The room was briefly illuminated, but suddenly the sphere vanished into darkness.

"What the…?" the small emperor blinked, trying to form another ki-ball. However, that one too quickly dissolved.

"It seems like something in here is absorbing all the light," Trunks said.

"Great," Tien muttered grimly. "Now what?!"

"Activating infrared vision…" they heard Sixteen say. "Loading… loading… system activated. Infrared camera's online."

"Alright, Sixteen! Nice thinking!" Krillin cheered. "Okay everyone, form a chain and we'll be out of here in no time."

There was a bit of shuffling and the occasional yelp when someone's foot was stepped on. But eventually, they were all ready and in position.

"One last check before we leave; I'm holding Sixteen," Krillin announced. "Who's holding me?"

"I'm holding you," Yamcha said.

"I'm holding Yamcha," Tien followed.

"I'm holding Tien," Chiaotzu continued.

"I'm holding Chiaotzu."

"I'm holding Gohan."

"I'm holding Goku."

"I'm holding Vegeta."

"I'm holding Piccolo."

("I'm holding my father.")

"I'm holding Nessuno."

"I'm holding Trunks," Kameko concluded. "I guess you're holding me then, Cell?"

"I'm not holding anyone; I have my own infrared vision."

It became so silent you could almost hear crickets chirping in the background. Then:

"Well if you're not touching me, then who the hell just put their hand on my shoulder?!"

Before anyone could answer, Kameko screamed as she was hoisted up by her arm and flung through the room like a ragdoll.

"Something's attacking us!" Krillin yelled.

"No shit, Captain Obvious!" Kameko snapped as she got back to her feet. "Cell! Sixteen! Why didn't you warn me?!"

"We can't see it either!" the giant said, worry in his voice. "Whatever this creature is, it does not show up on infrared!"

"Negative on heat vision and X-ray too," Cell growled. "This… this thing seems imperative to all sorts of radiation. Fortunately, I'm not out of options yet. Namek, not that I care, but this might hurt a little."

"What are you… AAAAAAAARRGH!!!" Piccolo shrieked in pain before he could finish his sentence. His scream was quickly followed by an agonized howl as the android landed a vicious blow on their attacker.

"You're invisible to radiation," Cell grinned. "But you're not invisible to sound. Ultrasound, to be exact."

"Piccolo, are you alright?" Gohan asked worried.

"My head…" the Namek groaned. "Ultrasound… is even worse… than whistling…"

"Cell, you have to stop this!" the demi-Saiyan protested.

"No Gohan… it's the only way… I'll be alright."

("Let me ease your pain,") Nessuno said, putting her hands on his ears. There was no glow, since all light was immediately eaten by the creature, but Kameko could feel Piccolo's distressed ki return to normal.

"The Namek might survive," she heard Cell chuckle to the startled monster, "but I promise… you won't."

The horrifying sounds that followed would haunt Kameko in her nightmares forever. Cell's almost demonic laughing, panicked shrieks, breaking of bones, snapping of tendons, helpless gurgling as the wounded creature began to drown in its own blood…

_Stop it!_ Kameko wanted to scream. _No more!!! Just kill him already and get it over with!!!_

"Enough, Cell! End his suffering, or I will!" Shin yelled.

"Fine then. Spoil my fun," the android muttered, firing a ball of ki at the battered monster. It didn't even make an attempt to absorb the blast, grateful for the release that death would bring.

The second it passed away, the lights turned back on again and a hatch to the third and final floor opened. Kameko caught a glimpse of the creature's mangled corps, the image so horrible it felt like it was burning a hole in her brain.

_Dear Kami…_ she shivered, hugging herself. _Is this how I'll die at his hands once our alliance ends? Bloodied, broken and praying I won't survive whatever Cell will throw at me next?_

("It doesn't have to end like that.")

"Who's there?" her eyes widened in alarm.

("Think of it, Kameko. I could make you stronger! Faster! Invincible! Cell will never be able to hurt you again!")

"SHIN!!! NESSUNO!!!" Kameko panicked, grasping her head.

("They can't save you! Only I can! How else will you get the power needed to defend yourself against the android? You saw what he did to my Yakon… or what's left of him. Join me, Kameko! Join me!!!")

"GET! OUT! OF! MY! HEAD!!!"

She could feel the wizard pry in her memories, infiltrating and staining every last corner of her mind. Still, Kameko fought with all her might to save her soul from the threatening corruption.

("Cell doesn't love you! He will never love you! He will only hurt you again, unless you hurt him first! Kill him, Kameko! Kill them all!!!")

"NO!!! I WON'T GIVE IN!!!" she screamed, pulling at her hair. "NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!"

"Kameko, don't listen to him!" Shin yelled, grabbing her head and looking straight in her eyes. "Focus, Kameko! Focus on my voice and my voice alone!"

("We will be your lifeline,") Nessuno joined, her hands covering her fathers. ("Your light in the darkness. Hold on to us, Kameko. Hold on to us.")

Kameko only saw black, and endless void. A feeling of utter hopelessness and despair crept in her mind and threatened to overwhelm her soul. Then suddenly she saw it; a star. A beautiful, bright star that was shining only for her. The shadows demanded from her soul that it stayed, but a newfound strength stirred inside her, refusing to obey. She ran from the void, from the greedy black tentacles that tried to ensnare her. Too much evil! Too much darkness! Wrong!!!

"_You can't escape,"_ Babidi's voice soothed. _"You're under my control now, child. Why struggle? Isn't it better this way? Out there only waits more cruelty, more pain at the android's hands! Only I can protect you from that monster."_

Her soul slowed down, looked over her shoulder, hesitated. Cell… she loved him, but he only caused her suffering. Maybe it was indeed better to stay here, to let go, to sleep…

Her eyes began to close, but suddenly the star began to shine even brighter, the light taking on the naked shapes of Shin and Nessuno's souls. She vaguely realized her own form was not clothed as well, but it didn't matter. There was no embarrassment, no shame, no knee-jerk reactions programmed by mortal life. Warmth… love… safety!

"_Come back, Kameko,"_ they smiled warmly. _"Don't stay in this dark and desolate place. Come with us, reclaim your body and mind. We'll lead the way."_

"_But what if Babidi's right?"_ Kameko's soul asked meekly_. "I don't want my body anymore. The physical world offers nothing but fear, suffering and regret! Why torture ourselves? Why not stay like this, free from attachment to the mortal plane?"_

"_The freedom you feel now is false. If you leave your body now, you will be ensnared by Babidi's web,"_ Nessuno's soul warned, no longer hindered by whatever took her ability to speak.

"_And when you surrender your body to the wizard, you will give up more than pain,"_ Shin reasoned. _"You will also give up the smell of flowers, the sound of music, the feel of a lover's caress… Experiences, Kameko! Experiences!"_

"_Cell…"_

"_Is not beyond redemption."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You promise?"_

"_No."_

"_Is it worth the risk?"_

"_Absolutely."_

Kameko's soul seemed to hesitate, then smiled.

"_Alright then. I'll try life again."_

An angry, disappointed shriek from Babidi was the last she heard before four hands, one pair male, one pair female, reached out and pulled her spirit away from the darkness.

"Kameko… Kameko… Hey, snap out of it!" Goku shook her shoulders.

"Ugh… wha…what?!" she blinked, her brain feeling like someone had hit it with a sledgehammer.

"Are you alright?" Shin asked.

"Y…Yeah, I think so," she put her head in her hands, groaning. "Babidi tried to pull a fast one on me, but I think he's gone now. How long was I out?"

"Out?" Yamcha asked. "You closed your eyes for three seconds and opened them instantly when Shin and Nessuno touched you."

"Strange… it feels like so much longer. But I can't remember anything… like there's a gap in my memory. I can't really explain it."

"Your mind does not recall, but your soul won't forget," Shin said. "When the day comes for you to leave your body behind, the memories will come back."

"Yeah, well let's not rush things, okay?" she sweatdropped, then narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I know someone who _will_ die soon though. Babidi, you're road kill! Do you hear me?! Road kill!!! I'll teach you to screw around with people's minds!"

Like an enraged bull, Kameko stormed through the hatch, dropping down on the final level of the vessel.

"Okay, you wrinkly little troll! Payback time!" she growled when she finally came face to face with the wizard. However, he just looked smugly at her, motioning to the giant sphere behind him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't do anything hasty now," he smirked. "If you fire and miss, you might hit Buu's ball. And we wouldn't want _that_ now, would we?"

"Oh, I don't need ki-blasts to take you out. If you think Yakon had it bad, just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "I think you're going to have your hands full on your spiky haired companion."

"What do you mean by…"

Kameko was interrupted by the startled cries of her friends on the level above.

"I tried taking over Cell first, but he is already well aware and in control of his own evil. No struggle, no conflict, no crack to wriggle through. I doubt he even felt my presence before his soul repelled me. Then I tried you and almost succeeded, but that meddlesome kai had to interfere again. Fortunately, I found a third, even stronger victim. And even better: this soul was willing! Ahahaha!!!"

Almost immediately, Trunks' earlier words echoed through her head: _"I can almost sense the struggle he's having within. One side of him deeply loves my mother and perhaps even cares for me, but the other side believes sympathy is only for the weak and should be banned from his heart. He understands both love and pride, but he hasn't yet grasped that the two can coexist without conflict. He might not show it, but I know it's tearing him apart. And I'm afraid that, in the end, it will be his downfall."_

"Oh no… Vegeta!!!"

Shooting one last venomous glare at the wizard, Kameko turned around and bolted back through the hatch. Without Shin and Nessuno around, the risk was too great he would try something funny again. Also, if the Saiyan prince had indeed gone off the deep end, her friends would need all the help they could get!

"Vegeta! What's the matter with you?!" Goku yelled. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"Dad, that mark on his forehead!" Gohan pointed. "I think Babidi's controlling him! He must've struck when we were occupied with Kameko!"

"Hey! I'm more than just a lame decoy!" the Turtle Hermit's daughter protested. "He really was after me first, but then a certain someone decided he would join that creepy dwarf willingly!"

"Vegeta… is that true?" Goku asked grimly.

"Yes, it is," Vegeta grinned evilly, almost insane. "It was the only way I could gain enough power to beat you!"

"Oh, this is rich," Cell snickered. "All this trouble to free Kameko from the wizard's grasp, and then our dear prince walks into his trap willingly behind the Supreme Kai's back. All to settle his little feud with Goku. Hahaha!!! I knew you were a fool, Vegeta, but now you've really reached a whole new level of stupidity!"

"Shut up, android!" the Prince barked. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me! I'll kill Kakarot first and then I'll deal with you!"

"Vegeta's powerlevel has gone up dramatically, and it's still rising," Sixteen warned. "Rising… rising… oh!"

There was a small explosion on the side of giant's head as his internal sensor overloaded.

"Oh man! Not good!!!" Krillin yelped. "Trunks, you better do something before your father goes bonkers and fries us all!!!"

"Father, stop this!" the youth from the future yelled. "We have more important things to worry about!"

"More important?!" Vegeta roared. "More important than my honor? My pride?!"

"Vegeta, what's wrong with you?! This is no time for old rivalry! You wear the Majin seal! If you fight now, any damage you inflict will convert into energy that will be directly send to Majin Buu!" Shin yelled.

"Did this happen in your timeline too?" Tien asked, and the kai shook his head.

"No, Kameko was the one who got possessed, just like in this one, but I didn't expect Babidi to go after a second target so soon!"

"How long did he wait in your time?" Kameko asked.

"He did not. There was no need for a second try; we didn't get to you in time to stop him from taking you over."

"But I'm sure you managed free me from the Majin seal eventually, right?"

"In a way."

"How?"

"You don't want to know, Kameko. Trust me."

"Let's go, Kakarot! Right here! You and me!" Vegeta barked, balling his fists.

"No, Vegeta! You heard what Shin said! We can't afford to give any energy to Majin Buu! Not even a drop!" Goku argued.

"You don't want to fight?! How… how DARE you deny me my revenge!!! Don't you realize what you have done to me?" The prince hissed, murder in his eyes. "You humiliated me when I first came to Earth! You! A third class weakling! And as if that wasn't enough, you took my revenge by killing Frieza and becoming a Super Saiyan before I did! My honor, my pride, my birthright!!! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!!! That's why I had to sell my soul to Babidi! You and your friends made me grow soft and weak! Compassionate even! I needed to become who I was before!!!"

"A dick?" Kameko scoffed, then suddenly felt a hand like a bench-vice wrap itself around her throat.

"If you won't fight me, Kakarot, then I suppose I'll have to find another sparring partner to vent my anger on. I'm sure this insolent harpy will do just fine!"

"Oh, real princelike, Vegeta! Using a chick as a hostage! And they say chivalry is dead!" Kameko gasped, fruitlessly kicking the Saiyan's legs and trying to pry open his fingers. Unfortunately, he was far stronger than her and absolutely refused to budge.

"Soon you won't be so talkative, if Kakarot doesn't change his mind fast."

"Father, let her go!" Trunks ordered as Vegeta's fingers tightened and spots began to dance before Kameko's eyes.

"Or else what? You'll attack me? One wrong move boy… just one wrong move and I'll pop this girl's head like a grape!"

"Alright, fine! I'll fight you Vegeta!" Goku said grimly. "Just don't hurt her!"

"I knew you'd see things my way," the Prince smirked, shoving Kameko in the Saiyan's arms.

"That prick…" she muttered, rubbing her sore neck. "Goku, do me a favor and blast his face off, okay?"

"I'll try to keep him busy," he nodded. "In the mean time, you guys go after Babidi and Dabura. Destroying the wizard will destroy the Majin seal. I don't think Vegeta truly has given all of himself to Babidi yet, we might still be able to save him."

"Kakarot, that's enough senseless babbling! Do not try my patience!"

"Alright, Vegeta, I'm coming. But let's take this outside; if we fight here, our friends can get hurt."

"Hah, I couldn't care less about this pathetic Earthlings!" the Prince scoffed. "But I know you won't go all out with those weaklings caught in the crossfire. Lead the way, Kakarot."

"Don't worry, I know just the place," Goku grinned. "Hey Cell, do you mind if we borrow your ring for a moment? Thanks!"

"What? My Cell Games arena?! Now wait a minute…!" the android protested, but the two Saiyans had already instant-transmissioned away.

"Is he always like this?" Cell sweatdropped.

"Oh yes… yes he is," Gohan laughed.

"Well, I guess that leaves us to take out the trash," Kameko said. "Babidi and Dabura are below, together with Buu's ball. Goku said he'd try to keep Vegeta occupied, but if their fight drags on too long, their energy will release the monster."

"Hey, Sixteen, maybe you should get out of here and return to the lookout to have Bulma take a look at your head," Krillin suggested.

"Only my sensors have overloaded, other systems were not damaged."

"Yeah, but without your sensors, you won't see Dabura coming," Yamcha said.

"Besides that, you are the only one of us who can fly and fight freely without a detectable powerlevel. Should the worst come to pass and Buu is freed, you are too valuable a weapon to waste on Babidi's lesser henchmen," Piccolo agreed grimly. "No doubt that wizard has an ace up his sleeve, so we need one as well."

The silent giant nodded, then blasted off through the hole in the roof.

"Alright, let's finish this quickly before I no longer have an arena left to return to," Cell ordered, jumping through the hatch. The other quickly followed, joining the bio-android on the lower level.

"I hope father will be alright," Trunks sighed. "Maybe I should have followed them…"

"No Trunks, this is between your dad and Goku. They need to settle this as warriors," Krillin said. "Besides that, we need your help here. If you really want to save Vegeta, then destroy Babidi and break the spell."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Welcome, welcome!" the wizard cackled, emerging from behind Buu's ball. "I couldn't help but overhear your little assassination scheme."

"Then you know you're done for," Kameko balled her fists. "There is no way to can take on all of us!"

"And risk breaking Buu's ball?"

"Yes," Shin said grimly, getting into a fighting stance. "I realize now that it is probably impossible to prevent Buu's resurrection. Vegeta and Goku will fight and each blow they deal to each other, will give the monster more power. However, if we free Buu now, he won't have reached his full strength yet. It may still be possible to beat him."

"Very cunning, Supreme Kai, I must admit. Too bad you won't get the chance. Oh, Dabura?"

"Yes, master Babidi?"

"Deal with these pests, will you?"

"As you wish," the king of demons bowed. "But may I suggest transporting everyone outside, including Buu's ball? I need room to fight and if Buu hatches, he might become… upset… in these cramped conditions."

"Good thinking, Dabura. Don't do it again; I give the orders here."

"Y… Yes, my lord."

"Paparapapaa!!!" Babidi chanted, and suddenly they were standing outside again.

"Hey… if you can do that, what do you need a spaceship for?" Kameko blinked. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"Why you… DABURA! KILL HER!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!" Babidi shrieked, jumping up and down and flailing his tiny, wrinkly arms. Kameko would have laughed at the ridiculous sight, but she was too busy dodging the demon king's sword. He was slashing away and the girl was barely able to stay out of reach. Yamcha and Tien came to her aid and rushed at Dabura, who quickly jumped up and cause the two warriors to crash into each other.

"What the… he's fast! Faster than he was before!" Tien growled, rubbing his head.

"Do you think he was holding back on us earlier?" Yamcha asked, warily eyeing the smug looking demon king.

"While you were playing around with Pui Pui and Yakon, I meditated and tapped into my full power," Dabura explained. "I didn't believe I needed it earlier, but unfortunately I underestimated you. However, I never make the same mistake twice. I am now at full strength and you have absolutely no hope of beating me."

"We'll see about that!" Krillin yelled, charging at the demon king. "DESTRUCTO DISK!!!"

"A game of Frisbee?" he snickered. "Sure, I'll play…"

The king of demons smirked and reached out to catch the disk, when suddenly…

"DABURA! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Babidi shouted. The demon obeyed his master and quickly moved the side, the attack slicing a mountain chain behind him in half.

"It's not that I care much about him, but a good right-hand is so hard to find these days," the wizard shrugged.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Cell glared and fired Frieza's Deathbeam straight at Dabura's heart. However, to his visible surprise, the demon king evaded it with ease.

"Hahaha! Just give up, foolish mortals! It's hopeless!" he laughed. "You couldn't hit me if your lives depended on it. Oh, wait a minute… they do!"

"What the… are you kidding me?!" Krillin exclaimed wide-eyed. "I didn't even see that attack and that creep still dodged it!? How is that even possible?!"

"He's nimble alright, but what he has in agility, he lacks in defense and firepower," Cell stated.

"You _hope_," Kameko corrected.

"Sense his power, my dear. It's actually a bit lower than yours, but every last scrap of it has been directed to the speed department. I'm willing to guess his strategy is to wear out his opponents first, then attack them with his spit when they are too weak to dodge."

"So we have to find a way to take his agility advantage," she nodded. "We'll need to get close for that, but then we're back at the spit problem again."

There was a startled cry when Yamcha forgot about said problem. The king of demons spat on his chest, which rapidly began to turn into stone. The desert bandit quickly took off his armor, tossing it away before the spell could spread to his body.

"You know, maybe this Saiyan getup isn't so bad after all," he said shakily, nervously eyeing the stoned vest.

"Armor…" Kameko mumbled to herself.

"You have an idea, my dear?" Cell cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she mused. "We've been trying to avoid his attacks, but what if we find a way to deflect them? My Turtle Shell Barrier might be able to block his spit and allow me to come close enough to blast him point blank. I'd like to see Captain Limber dodge that!"

"But judging by your lack of childish gloating over your self-proclaimed genius, I assume there's a problem."

"First of all, I don't gloat; that's your department, mister perfect. And second, I can't move and keep the shield up. Sustaining the barrier costs me too much energy to do both at the same time."

"And even if you could move, you wouldn't be fast enough to catch him," Cell nodded, then suddenly a sly, evil grin spread across his face.

"Uh, Cell? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kameko sweatdropped nervously.

"Tell me, my dear… how do you feel about a game of pinball?"

They looked at each other. Evil and good, android and human, predator and prey. However, even if it was only temporary, none of that mattered now. Only hours earlier, Kameko would have run in terror at the though of playing any kind of 'game' with the android. Now she smirked back at him, her eyes not filled with fear, but understanding.

"I see what you're getting at. It might work, but we'll need everyone to cooperate. Saiyans are telepathic, aren't they? Can you…"

"I have enough of their DNA to make a few calls," Cell nodded, closing his eyes. Suddenly all the Z-fighters stopped in their tracks, eyeing Kameko and the android. Mischievous smiles appeared on their faces and as subtly as possible, they flew towards their assigned positions.

"What…" Dabura blinked. "What are you up to? What are you all suddenly so cheerful about?"

"NOW!!!" Kameko shouted ad she grabbed Cell's hands. The android started spinning around as fast as he could, flinging her straight at the demon king.

"TURTLE… SHELL… BARRIER!!!" Kameko yelled, a glowing energy field in the shape of a tortoise casing appearing around her. Dabura tried to spit on her, but the spell only worked on solid matter, not a shield of pure ki. With a startled yell, he quickly move out of the way, grinning smugly as the girl whizzed by. However, Kameko's assault was far from over.

"Yamcha! Get ready!" she yelled at the desert bandit, who was now right in front of her.

"Batter up!" he smirked, stretching out his arms. Kameko waited until she was close enough, then briefly disabled the barrier. Yamcha caught her hands midflight, then spun around and hurled her back at the demon king with added momentum.

"Round two, demon boy!" Kameko laughed as she reactivated the shield. Dabura dodged her again, but this time with significantly more difficulty.

"Gohan, you're up!" she shouted as she prepared to grab the boy's hands. As if they were doing a trapeze act, he caught her and flung her at the demon king once more, again with added speed.

"Dabura, what are you doing?! Blast that wench out of the sky!" Babidi yelled, but Kameko was already moving way too fast and he had more and more trouble evading the human cannonball.

They kept up this game of pinball for a long time; Kameko disabled the barrier, was swung back at the demon king by one of the Z-fighters, then quickly enabled the shield again to prevent getting spit on. Dabura obviously had a hidden talent for dodge ball, but with every warrior that flung her back at him, she gained more and more speed. However, the constant disabling and enabling of the barrier drained her energy at an alarming rate. She would have to find an opening soon, or there would not be any left to blast him with!

Kameko had build up so much momentum that she was barely visibly, even to a trained eye. Dabura feverishly looked left and right, but she was simply moving too fast to track. Piccolo caught her and with all his might, hurled her at the demon's back.

"NOW KAMEKO!!!" the Namek roared and the girl grinned almost evilly.

"Looks like I get to use my new finishing move after all," she smirked as the white barrier around her began to glow yellow, orange and finally a scarlet red that crackled with energy. Dabura turned around and tried to get out of the way, but this time, his reflexes finally failed him.

"SHELL SHOCKER!!!" Kameko yelled, closing her eyes and curling up onto a ball. With insane speed, she finally collided with the startled Dabura, the barrier exploding on impact. A short, panicked shriek was all they heard before the king of demons was send to Otherworld, his body reduced to ashes. From the dust cloud, a small figure came plummeting towards the Earth.

"Kameko!" Trunks called out, racing to catch her before she could crash into the ground.

"Hey, are you okay? That was some attack!"

"Yeah, just a bit roughed up," she grinned weakly, getting out of his arms and wobbling a bit before she found her balance. "I never really tested the Shell Shocker at high speed… or any speed for that matter. I sort of made it up on our way to the Cell Games."

"Speaking of my Games," Cell grinned. "It looks like we'll be able to continue with the tournament soon. Oh, wizard? Now that your pathetic henchmen have been dealt with, I would like to have a word with you."

The grin on Cell's face was nothing short of devilish, and anyone with at least half a brain cell would have panicked, fainted and wet him or herself in no particular order. However, Babidi did nothing like that. Instead he was laughing madly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Full power! Full power!!!" he kept cackling, doing something that almost looked like a victory dance.

"What's he talking about?" Piccolo frowned, then suddenly his face turned ashen as realization hit him. "No… Oh no! No! No! No!!!"

"Full power! Majin Buu is at full power!!!" Babidi cackled dancing around the ball that was now glowing and throbbing with energy.

"But he couldn't have gotten that much energy from Goku and Vegeta alone!" Cell protested. "My data indicates that it is impossible for them to free so much ki in so little time!"

"How old is that data of yours?" Gohan asked.

"My files are automatically updated after each direct encounter," the android said, narrowing his eyes at the demi-Saiyan. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, Cell, your last 'direct encounter' with Vegeta and my father was over ten days ago," Gohan answered grimly. "And we've been doing a bit of training since then."

"In only ten days?" Cell scoffed.

"No… two years."

Before the android could ask what the boy meant by that, the earth began to quake beneath their feet.

"Ahahaha! He's hatching! Buu's finally hatching!" the wizard cackled with glee. "Run or stay, it doesn't matter! You're all going to die!!!"

"No, we must stop him!" Shin cried out. "We cannot allow Majin Buu's resurrection!!!"

"It's too late…" Kameko heard Nessuno whisper, a whisper so quiet it could almost have passed as a figment of her imagination.

"Nessuno… you can talk?"

"It's too late," she whispered again, looking at Kameko with fear filled eyes. "The whole world will be plunged into darkness… and no one will be spared…"

* * *

**A/N:** For all of you who were hoping to see a Majin Kameko; well… never say never ;)


	26. Hour of Temptation

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit short compared to the last one, but it felt right to cut it off where I did. Also, my mind hasn't really been on writing: as I'm sure most of you have heard by now, there was an attack on the royal family of my country (the Netherlands), and I'm still a bit shaken by that. Some fucker wanted to kill Queen Beatrix and drove his car to a crowd that was watching the Queensday Parade, killing six and injuring many others. Queensday is one of the most important holidays for the Dutch, and it will be forever tainted by this cowardly act. I'm still angry that the murderer died in the hospital overnight; he did not deserve such a kind death.

On a more cheerful note; this is one of the most important chapters in the story and I think it turned out nicely. I'm pretty pleased with it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Hour of Temptation**

The pink ball glowed with stolen energy, the purple veins that covered it pulsing and throbbing at an alarming rate.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tien yelled, aiming at the sphere. "DODOMPA!!!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

"MASENKO!!!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!"

Everyone fired, if only so they could ignore the small voice in the back of their heads that told them it was already far too late.

Their attacks hit the sphere full force, exploding on impact.

"Haha! Yes! Direct hit!!!" Krillin cheered, but his grin quickly faded when a strange pink cloud rose up from the dust, hovering in midair.

"Uh oh," the monk sweatdropped as the cloud began to twist and mold into a humanoid shape. The could do nothing but watch in horror as the wad of bubblegum formed into a fat, pink… well, no one was sure what it was. The creature wore white, billowy pants and a belt that was adorned with the Majin symbol. The same mark was on his forehead, showing he was under Babidi's control. Well, somewhat…

"BUU!!!" the monster laughed, dancing around excitedly. "Powow! Ow! Ow! Heeheehee!!!"

"M-Majin Buu?! Is that you?! Oh no… No! NO! NO!!!" the wizard panicked. "What happened to you?! You're supposed to look lean and deadly! Not like a beached whale on happy pills!"

"Buu?" the creature asked confused, scratching his head.

"He still has the form from when he absorbed the previous Supreme Kai," Shin said to the Z-fighters. "He's not nearly as dangerous as he used to be, but make no mistake; he is still a threat to the entire universe. We can't let this timeline be destroyed too!"

"What are you waiting for! Go get them!" Babidi yelled, but Buu looked the other way, then suddenly turned back, stinking out his tongue at the wizard.

"Nyah, nyah! You no fun! Buu no listen to you!"

"You better listen to me, you fat blob!" Babidi snapped. "Or do you want me to put you back in your ball again?!"

The creature hesitated, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Buu will fight."

Kameko tried to stay serious, she really did. But when the pink creature turned to face them, her stifled giggles quickly turned into hysteric laughter.

"This… this thing is supposed to be dangerous?!" she choked, holding her sides while tears ran down her face. "I could beat that wad of bubblegum in my sleep!"

"Kameko, don't set him off!" Shin whispered nervously, but it was already too late. Buu turned his attention to her, his grin now replaced with an angry scowl.

"Girl laugh at Buu! Girl make Buu mad!"

"Yeah right," she snickered. "And what are you going to do about it, lardy?"

"Buu no like girl! Buu turn girl into candy!!!"

"Turn me into what now?" Kameko blinked, when suddenly the monster fired a pink ray from the antenna on his head. Taken completely by surprise, Kameko stared at the approaching beam like a deer caught in the headlights. Every hair on her body stood upright, every single fiber of her being sensing that this wasn't ordinary ki. No… this was magic. Ancient magic of the darkest, foulest, blackest kind.

_It's going to hit me!_ her mind panicked as her body refused to move. Then suddenly, as the attack was about to strike, a strong hand grabbed Kameko's upper arm and yanked her out of the beam's path.

The Turtle hermit looked to see who had saved her, and for a brief moment, the world around her ceased to exist. She barely registered Krillin's cry of 'Oh, crap!!!' as the ray hit a bird that was instantly turned into chocolate, or Babidi's glee as his pet began to attack the rest of the Z-fighters.

"You saved me," she said, staring incredulously at the bio-android who was still holding her arm.

"And what if I did?" he asked indifferently.

"No, no, no… You _saved_ me," she repeated slowly, as if trying to convince herself it had really happened. Hope began to stir in her heart, but Cell was quick to dash it.

"I did not save your life, I merely postponed your demise," the android stated coldly. "My dear, you've been a thorn in my side since the moment you stepped out of that time machine, and I'll be damned if you find death at anyone's hands but my own."

"You just had to remind me our alliance won't last forever, didn't you?" she sighed, then smiled wryly. "Well… thanks anyway, even if your reasons for saving me weren't very noble. I guess it still beats getting eaten by that thing."

"Less painful?"

"Less humiliating."

"That, I agree with."

"Why mean girl and bugman stand there? Buu wants to play!!!" the childish creature chirped, suddenly firing a massive pink energy ball at both of them. It hit Cell dead-on, sending him flying. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to release his grip on Kameko's arm and the poor girl was dragged along in his wake. The stunned android smashed with his back into the rocks and with a startled yelp, Kameko crashed into Cell's chest, their faces colliding on impact. For a few seconds both of them just laid there, still dazed from the attack. It wasn't until Babidi yelled at them to 'get a room!', that their minds finally registered it were not just their noses that had made contact…

"Eep!!!" Kameko panicked, jumping to her feet as if stung by a bee and clasping her hands over her mouth. Her head turned beet red and she stared with wide eyes at the android, who stared back at her with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"That was… interesting," Cell blinked while Kameko's sanity began to throw itself out the window.

"Ah… ah… ah…" she uttered, her face turning redder by the second. Her mind raced to find words, but drew nothing but blanks. They kissed. It was accidental, but they had kissed. On the mouth. _Again_. Oh Kami, now what?! Was he going to kill her? Yeah, he was definitely going to kill her. Maybe she should kiss him again, seeing as how she was going to die anyway… No!!! What was she THINKING?! This was not the time for that! … Was it?

_Calm down, calm down, calm down… Breathe, Kameko! Breathe!!! Keep it together, girl!!! YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT TOGETHER!!!_

"My dear, if you're going to get affectionate, I suggest you wait until that monster has been dealt with."

"WHAT?! You were the one who had a death grip my arm!!!" Kameko shrieked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you 'forgot' to let go on purpose! I'll have you know that back home, plenty of guys would have given their right arm just to get a peck on the cheek from me!"

"You're saying I should consider myself lucky?" he snickered.

"Damn straight," she glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, and by the way? I had better."

_Ding, ding, ding! Kameko: one, arrogant android: zero. Take that, mister Perfect!_

Kameko braced herself for a fit of rage, but Cell stayed calm as ever, arrogantly folding his arms.

"You are lying," he said coolly. "I am the ultimate android, the epitome of perfection. There is no possible way anyone, let alone a mere mortal, is capable of exceeding me at anything. I am unmatched in every area, even if the subject is something frivolous as the act of kissing."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet that even if you tried, you couldn't kiss your way out of a wet paper bag!!!" Kameko scoffed, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Is that so?" Cell asked, his face suddenly dangerously close to hers. "Are you suggesting I should make good on my claim?"

"Uh… ah… well," she stammered, her brain grinding to a complete halt.

"Because I can," he said huskily as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. Kameko knew he was only toying with her and that his intentions were anything but romantic. She also knew that if she gave in now, she would be lost forever. Yet, none of that seemed to matter. One look in the android's magenta eyes and all her objections, her logic, her reason, faded away. Forget the past, forget the future; the now was all that Kameko cared about. Closing her eyes, she leaned in for the kiss, but just as their lips were about to meet, a second energyblast tore them apart. Her head still reeling, Kameko looked back to see Buu dancing cheerfully, flinging ki-blasts in random directions.

"I suppose we'll have to settle this later," Cell said, launching himself at the monster before Kameko could react. Slowly she brought her hand up, her fingertips lightly brushing her lips.

"Oh my…" she whispered, her eyes widening slightly as everything slowly began to sink in.

"Kameko, don't drop your guard!" Shin yelled from a distance as a third energy ball came hurtling her way. The girl leaped out of the way, glaring daggers at the pink creature.

"You're not going to cut me any slack, are you?" she asked grimly. "Alright then, Buu… let's play!"

Letting out a battle cry, Kameko bolted towards the other warriors, ready to join them in the fight of their lives.

"Okay, let's take this pink blob down!" she yelled, charging at the menace. She landed a flying kick on his stomach, but to her horror the creature didn't even flinch. With a laugh, he made Kameko bounce back and send her sailing towards Nessuno, who quickly caught her.

("Are you okay?")

"Yeah, I'm fine. What is that thing made of? Rubber?!"

("That's not what I meant.")

Kameko's face paled as she realized what the young woman was hinting at.

"You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" she asked nervously.

("Don't worry, I won't tell. We all have certain things we like to keep to ourselves. Even me…")

Nessuno's eyes glazed over and she looked to her side, her face almost sad. Kameko followed her gaze, frowning slightly.

_Strange… why is she staring at Gohan like that?_

"No more talk! Strong guys fight Buu now!" the monster demanded, and almost instantly, all hell broke lose.

Tien and Chiaotzu charged boldly at Buu, but they swatted away like flies. Kameko tried her Kamehameha, but the monster let a hole form in his stomach, allowing the beam to pass through and hit poor Krillin in the back. Gohan and Piccolo powered up a shared Masenko, but even the combined power of a demi-Saiyan and a Super Namek were no match for the monster.

"What… not even a scratch?!" Piccolo exclaimed, his eyes widening in horror. "This thing is unreal!"

"Buu's turn now!" the monster chirped playfully, his arm stretching out like a bungee cord and punching Yamcha in the stomach, sending him plummeting towards the rocks.

"YAMCHA!!!" Krillin cried, dashing after the fallen warrior. However, Buu's arm wrapped itself around his waist like a snake, slowly forcing the air out of the monk's lungs.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Kameko roared, charging at the pink menace. "SHELL SHOCKER!!!"

The girl collided with Buu at full force, both of them engulfed in the explosion of her attack. His arm was blasted in two, allowing Krillin to escape the monster's stranglehold.

Though Buu had taken the brunt of the damage, Kameko did not emerge from the dust cloud entirely unscathed. Her armor had completely disintegrated, her spandex jumpsuit hanging in threads from her body.

"Whoohee!" she laughed as she inspected what was left of her tattered outfit. "Bulma is not going to be happy when she sees how I treated her combat suit. Good thing I was wearing a bra under this thing, huh?"

"Yeah… good thinking," Krillin grinned, trying to hide his disappointment. At this rate, even Roshi was going to die with more action to his name than him…

"Well, at least I got that fat… Oh no!" she yelped, her eyes widening. "I can still sense him!!!"

"Buu!!!" they heard four childish voice cheer behind her. The blast hadn't destroyed the creature; it had split him in four smaller ones. With a gleeful laugh, they turned into pink goo and combined to form one whole again.

"He regenerated… but his energy didn't go down at all!" Cell exclaimed. "But that's impossible! Every form of regeneration, even if it's only to grow back a finger or the tip of one's nose, costs energy!"

"But you and Piccolo use ki to restore yourselves; Buu uses magic! As long as even a single atom of that thing remains, he will be able to regenerate!" Shin warned and the android's eyes widened.

"You could have told us that before, Kai!" he growled. "How do you suggest we get rid off such a creature!?"

"Well, whatever we do, we must insure we destroy every last particle. Otherwise, he will just return to fight us again."

"I… I have an idea," Yamcha groaned after he had gotten up and rejoined the others.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tien asked and the desert bandit smiled grimly.

"A few broken ribs, but I'll live. But listen: if we can't wear that monster down, then we'll just have to wipe it out in one fell swoop. Apart, neither of us has the raw firepower to pull it off, but together…"

"And you think that wad of bubblegum is going to wait patiently at the sidelines for us to charge our attacks?" Cell scoffed sarcastically. "One of us would have to distract it long enough for the others to power up and I doubt even _I_ would last longer than thirty seconds. So what makes you think the rest of you blundering fools have what it takes to keep that monster occupied?"

("I'll do it.")

"Nessuno, we talked about this! You can't-!" Shin objected, but his daughter did not listen.

("Dad, you can't expect me to sit this one out! We both know I am the strongest one here, I have to try!")

"You? Stronger than me?!" Cell laughed mockingly. "Oh, that's rich. I sensed your power when you healed me, woman. You have definitely been hiding your full potential, but you're not even _close_ to my level."

("A matter of technique,") she smirked. ("I can stop Buu. Not forever, but I should be able to hold him off for at least two minutes. The rest of you need to use that time wisely to power up and fire at the monster with everything you got.")

"No!" Shin yelled shrilly, losing his regal like composure. "Nessuno, stay out of this! You'll blow your cover, risk your very existence! I… I forbid you to fight!"

"I am not a little girl anymore, father," the woman hissed, her once gentle eyes now flashing angrily. If Kameko had learned one thing about Nessuno, it was that she only spoke out loud if she was very, very emotional. This was not a good sign.

"Perhaps my birth will be jeopardized, perhaps it won't. But does it matter? You told me that whatever happens in this timeline, won't affect our own. Even if I'm not born here, I will still exist. You're not worried about my birth, you're just worried I'll hurt myself!"

"I already lost everything, Nessuno," Shin pleaded, his voice laced wit panic. "How can you expect me not to worry about my only daughter rushing to her death?! You're all I have left… I won't lose you too!"

"You can't keep sheltering me forever, dad," the woman smiled sadly. "I was never meant to be a kindhearted healer, I was meant to be a ruthless warrior. You trained me to fight and that has helped a lot, but I can't keep channeling my lust for battle into sparring sessions alone. It's just not enough, and the part of me that isn't human keeps screaming for more. It's in my _blood_, father, I can't keep ignoring it forever. Let me live…"

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want, daughter?" the deity tried, already knowing the answer.

"I need to do this, dad. There is no other way."

"Alright then, I understand," Shin sighed, hugging the young woman. "Be careful… Pan."

"I will," she smiled, hugging him back. Then suddenly without warning, she let out a loud roar as her power level began to skyrocket. Energy flared around her, bathing her traditional Kai garb in a bright, yellow glow. One last cry escaped her throat before her ki exploded, her dark eyes flashing emerald and her raven colored hair standing upright and turning gold.

"I am a Saiyan warrior!" she yelled, turning to the pink creature. "And your time… IS UP!!!"


	27. Vegeta’s Pride

**A/N:** Busy, busy, busy, but sometimes you just have to _make_ time to write. At least that's what I think; tomorrow we'll find out if my teachers agree. Ahem…

Enjoy!

P.S. Thanks everyone for all your support regarding the Queensday attack. I feel much better now, and your kind words have helped a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 2****7: Vegeta's Pride**

"Nessuno… Pan… she's a Saiyan!" Krillin gawked.

"A Super Saiyan," Yamcha gulped. "But who are her biological parents?"

"Say Trunks, do you think it's possible that somewhere in an alcohol and bad karaoke filled future, the two of us might…" Kameko cocked an eyebrow at the lavender-haired youth, who began blushing furiously.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed quickly, earning himself an icy glare.

"What do you mean 'of course not'?!" the Turtle Hermit's daughter fumed, narrowing her eyes. "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you, monkey boy?!"

"No, no!" he panicked, a sweatdrop appearing on his temple. "I'm just saying Pan has black hair and eyes, so genetically speaking it's very unlikely she's ours!"

"Well, aunt Bulma once mentioned that Saiyan DNA is very dominant," Kameko mused. "Maybe some of Vegeta's genes are still…"

"She's Gohan's kid," Piccolo growled, prompting everyone to fall over animestyle.

"Eww, pedobear alert! He's _thirteen_, you sicko!" Kameko exclaimed, scrunching her nose. "I know you're asexual and all, Piccolo, but even _you_ should know that…"

"He won't _stay_ thirteen, you dolt!" the Namek barked. "And if I'm right, somewhere in the future, Gohan has fathered the girl we see before us. I already had my suspicions before, but now that she's powered up, I'm positive. I would recognize Gohan's energy signal everywhere."

"Whoa…" the young demi-Saiyan blinked. "That's kinda…"

"Traumatizing?" Kameko asked. "Look kid, don't worry about it. You're too young to be thinking about…"

"No, I think it's great. I bet Videl is the mother, isn't she? I can sense her ki in Pan as well."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Shin said. "But Gohan… you're still a child!"

"But like mister Piccolo said, I won't stay a child forever. And I like Videl. I mean _really_ like her. She's bossy, yells at me a lot and sometimes punches me for no reason, but still she makes me happy somehow. It's like I've known her all my life. And if we got together in both Kameko's timeline and in yours, well… isn't that a sign that what we have is more than a childhood crush? I have a feeling we were older when we met in your time, Shin, but I don't think it will make a difference. I think me and Videl will still be together after all of this, it's just going to take a few extra years of dating before we get more serious."

"Perhaps I was worried for no reason then," the Kai smiled, visibly relieved. "Your theory makes sense, young Gohan. If the love between you two indeed crosses the boundaries of time and space, your souls will find a way to reconnect no matter what the circumstances. And though it won't affect the Pan I raised, I do hope that one day she will be born again in this timeline."

"How did you end up adopting her anyway?" Kameko asked, but she was interrupted before the Kai could answer.

("What are you waiting around for?! Power up!!!") the quarter-Saiyan ordered telepathically as she charged at the pink menace.

"We're on it!" Krillin shouted, raising his ki. "Just keep him busy as long as you can!!!"

Kameko didn't press the subject and began focusing her energy; she knew there was a time for talking and a time for action.

A full minute passed and it became harder and harder for the Z-fighters to block out Pan's cries of pain. The woman was tough, but Buu was attacking her relentlessly and there was only so much her body could take.

"Pan, just hold on a little longer! We need to gather more energy if we want to destroy Buu completely! Anything less and he will just regenerate again!" Shin shouted.

("I'm…-oof!-… trying!") came a strained reply. The quarter-Saiyan fought with tooth and nail, but the monster matched her blow after blow without even breaking a sweat.

"WOLF FANG FIST!!!" the woman roared, performing Yamcha's signature attack and finally breaking through the creature's defenses.

"Hey, did you see that?!" the Desert Bandit exclaimed excitedly. "Videl must have passed my teachings on to her daughter! How awesome is that?!"

"Yes, very awesome. Less bragging, more powering up!" Kameko snapped, focusing on her own Tortoise Tornado. It was painfully obvious that Buu was holding back on Pan out of playfulness, which meant that as soon as the creature got bored, the young Saiyaness would be done for.

"Ooh, you strong! Buu like strong fighters!" he laughed gleefully. "You much more fun than red-haired girl!"

"HEY!!!" Kameko protested, but she was quickly silenced by an elbow in the ribs.

"Don't draw his attention!" Piccolo hissed. "You can show him what you're made of when you finish powering up."

"Ehm… I sort of already did," she said sheepishly. "I'm all maxed out. This is as good as it's going to get."

"You were stronger when we fought in Ginger Town," Cell frowned. "When you tried to save that pig… with a broken leg no less!"

"That just shows how much you know about humans," she scoffed. "We get much stronger when fighting for something other than ourselves, especially if trying to protect a loved one."

"Now that you mentioned it, I do remember seeing an woman singlehandedly lifting a car off her trapped son," Cell mused. "Quite an amazing feat, considering that she had the powerlevel of a houseplant."

"Do I want to know how the kid got stuck under that vehicle in the first place?"

"Probably not," he grinned.

"You're horrible," Kameko scowled, hugging herself.

"Well, if you humans are so primitive that you need emotions to tap into your full potential, then I suggest you get mad quickly."

"Emotions don't work with an on/off switch, Cell!" she exclaimed. "My Kami, are you really that dense?!"

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Piccolo growled. "Kameko, it doesn't matter _how_ you get more power, as long as you _get_ it. We need every last scrap of it and Pan won't be able to off that thing much longer! If it helps, then just imagine Oolong is fighting Buu instead of her!"

"That's dumbest idea I've ever…!"

"Whatever works, Kameko! DO IT!!!"

Grumbling, Kameko closed her eyes and tried to imagine her best friend facing the monster. She tried to see him get pummeled into the ground, hear his panicked cries. If she failed now, he would die. Everyone would die… Her family… her friends…

Everyone…

_NO!!!_

With a loud cry, she let her despair explode into a surge of energy that startled even Cell himself. Higher and higher her powerlevel rose, until it had almost doubled. There was no fear in her eyes, no hesitation. Only a cold, silent fury and the burning desire to win at all costs.

"Do you see now, Cell?" Shin smiled. "This is real power."

"She still doesn't stand a chance against me," he scoffed.

"You know that's not what I meant, android," the deity berated, his tone suddenly very dark. "What you sense now is not power that came from genetic engineering, or absorbing innocent people. It comes from dedication, perseverance and the drive of fighting for something other than yourself. You may have strength, Cell, but Kameko has heart. And unless you find yours soon, hers will destroy you both."

Before the android could ask what Shin meant by that cryptic statement, their attention was drawn by Pan, who crashed into the ground with a sickening blow. Slowly and in visible agony, she got on her knees and began coughing up blood. Her hair kept flashing between blond and black, and her body was trembling all over. Pan had suffered major internal damage and it was painfully clear that she would not survive another hit.

A shadow fell over her battered form, the pink monster looking down at her with an seemingly innocent smile that did little to conceal his devious intentions.

"Buu bored! Playing no fun when girl is tired. Buu thinks it's time you go bye bye now."

"We have to fire, it's now or never!" Piccolo roared.

"No! If we attack now, Pan will get struck by the blast!" Krillin protested.

"Daughter, please move! Gather whatever strength you have left and MOVE!!!" Shin panicked.

"There is no point in delaying; either Buu kills her or she'll get caught in the crossfire," Cell snapped. "So stop your emotional whining and fire!!! If by some miracle you manage to defeat me after our alliance ends, you can always wish the brat back with the Dragon Balls!"

"I'll get her!" Gohan said, bolting at the monster that hovered over his future daughter.

"Hey, Majin Buu! Try this on for size! MASENKO!!!"

The creature looked up, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the blast. With an ear deafening explosion, Buu was send skidding across the rocky terrain, allowing the demi-Saiyan to grab Pan and leap out of the way.

("T…Thanks…") she smiled weakly.

"Hey, that's what family is for, right?" the boy grinned, then turned to the others.

"NOW!!!" Gohan yelled, firing another attack at the monster. One by one, the other warriors joined the young demi-Saiyan, adding their blasts to his own.

The battlefield was bathed in an unbearably bright light that made even Krillin's Solar Flare look like little more than the glow of a candle. Kameko had to close her eyes shut and even then it was still on the verge of burning through her retinas. Blindness could be fixed though; the universe could not. For the sake of her family, her friends, every living being, she had to put her very soul into this attack!

"It's too strong…!" she heard Yamcha groan. "My… my hands are burning!"

"Ignore it!" Piccolo yelled. "Dende and Pan can heal us later, just keep going! Give everything you have!!!"

Suddenly, above the roar of the blast, they heard a high-pitched shriek. It lasted for one, maybe two seconds at most and then Buu's powerlevel suddenly dwindled down to a barely sensible level. Putting their last bit of energy into the attack just to make sure he was really gone, they allowed the blast to ricochet off the Earth's surface and fly off into space, where it looked as if a star had just gone supernova.

"We… we did it…" Krillin laughed weakly. "I can't… feel his power anymore. He's gone…!"

"No…" Shin growled, his hands shaking. "It's not over… It wasn't enough!"

"Are you kidding me…?" Kameko breathed. "There is no way… that thing… could have survived! That blast was strong enough… to destroy… the planet!"

She looked to her side at Cell, expecting him to join her in convincing Shin he was being paranoid. She knew the android well enough to know that he would not let an opportunity to boast about his power slide through his fingers. However, all blood drained from her face when she looked into Cell's eyes and saw not pride… but fear. And in that single, horrifying instance, she knew it wasn't over.

"Oh Kami… look! Over there by those rocks!" Krillin gasped, his pupils turning into pinpricks.

Thousands, no _million_s of pink specks lay scattered across the dusty ground. Each of them turned into a miniature Buu and, chittering excitedly, flocked together to form one large whole again.

"Oh Kami… Oh Kami…! This… this can't be real!!!" Yamcha stammered, his face ashen.

"Madness!!!" Cell growled, balling his chalk white fists. "Not even Gero's mind could have come up with something as twisted and insane as this!"

"I doubt that," Trunks scoffed, but the bio-android shook his head.

"Look closer, Saiyan. Do you see any kind of logic in this creature? All of Dr. Gero's androids were calculating, efficient and highly intelligent beings. I myself am no exception, of course. We are cunning. We are strategy. We are order."

"And Buu…"

"Chaos," Kameko mumbled, more to herself than to Cell and Trunks. "Buu is… chaos."

"Exactly," the android nodded grimly.

"Buuuuu!!!" the monster exclaimed happily as the last of the miniatures collected into his body.

"No… not even a dent… and his energy didn't go down at all!!!" Piccolo stammered. "But we put everything we had into that blast! Everything!!!"

"Well, I think we had enough fun with them, Majin Buu," Babidi smirked. "You can kill them now."

"But Buu wants to play with strong guys more!"

"Do as I say, you useless tub or lard, or it's a one-way ticket back into that ball for you!"

Obviously, being imprisoned again did not appeal very much to the creature. Turning back to the Z-fighters, he raised his hands, a pink energy ball forming above his head and rapidly growing in size. And after their last attack, they barely had the strength to stay on their feet, let alone dodge such a massive blast.

It was like everything, including time itself, began to move in slow-motion. At a taunting snail's pace, the sphere came flying at them, bathing everyone in an eerie pink glow. Kameko tried to summon her Turtle Shell Barrier, but she didn't even have enough energy to curl up into a ball. She closed her eyes shut and waited for the blast to hit them, when suddenly two familiar powers appeared on the scene, one of them deflecting the deadly attack into space.

"Vegeta… Grandpa…" Pan whispered, a faint smile appearing on her face before her blond hair turned black and she finally passed out in Gohan's arms.

"Kakarot! Use that instant transmission of yours to get them out of here! I'll deal with Buu and that wrinkly little troll," the prince ordered.

"But Vegeta, he's too strong! You can't beat him alone!"

"Do as I say!" the older Saiyan barked. "Shin's kid is in no condition to teleport them, so you'll have to give them a ride instead. Besides that…" he narrowed his eyes. "That monster is mine!"

"Father… No!" Trunks groaned, using the last of his strength to fly up to the Prince and grab his arm.

"Let go, boy! You can barely stay afloat, let alone fight! You'll only get in my way!"

"I already lost you in my timeline," the youth protested, tightening his grip. "I won't lose you in this one as well! Not again!"

Vegeta's features softened, which was very unusual for the normally so stoic prince. Then suddenly, the prince shocked everyone by turning around and hugging his son for the very first time in his life.

"F…Father?" Trunks gasped, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Son, listen. I know I haven't been a very good parent. In your timeline, I could have stayed in hiding like Gohan and trained you myself, rather than foolishly rushing off to face the androids and being the first to die, leaving your mother to raise you on her own. And in this timeline, I could have tried to take my responsibility as a father, rather than giving you the cold shoulder and shunning my own flesh and blood. I never held you as a baby, you know. Not even once…"

"Dad…"

"Trunks, I'm… I'm proud of you. I just wish I could have accepted these feelings earlier. Tell Bulma… tell your mother… I love her. Farewell, son…"

Without warning, Vegeta raised his hands and delivered a swift chop to the youth's neck. Instantly his blond hair turned lavender, his green eyes now blue. His unconscious form began to plummet from the sky, but Goku quickly swooped in to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Kakarot, I will accept no more delays! I give you five seconds to instant transmission everyone to safety and then I will attack, ready or not. And let me assure you, you _don't_ want to be here when it happens."

"Alright then… Do what you have to do, Vegeta," Goku nodded grimly. "I just hope it will work."

"It has to, Kakarot. It just has to…"

_Five seconds__…_

Vegeta began to power up, his ki skyrocketing.

_Four seconds__…_

"Who are you? What you doing?" Buu asked, scratching his head.

_Three seconds__…_

"Vegeta, you are under my command!" Babidi yelled. "I'm ordering you to stop this foolish lightshow and attack the Supreme Kai and his friends right now!"

_Two seconds__…_

"You may have control over my body, Babidi, and perhaps even my mind," the Prince growled, energy crackling around him. "But there is one thing a Saiyan never lets anyone take from them… THEIR PRIDE!!!"

_One second__…_

"Hold on everyone! We have to get out of here now!!!" Goku shouted, grabbing the warriors one by one and making them form a chain.

_Zero__…_

"SEE YOU IN HELL!!!" Vegeta roared, his entire body glowing with raw power. With insane speed he lunged at the monster, who was not quick enough to dodge. Kameko briefly saw a blinding flash of light, but before the sound wave of the explosion could reach them, Goku teleported them out of the danger zone.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta had embraced love. And, as Trunks predicted, it had been the Saiyan Prince's undoing…


	28. Year of Hell

**A/N:** I want to start by clearing something up. Apparently, a few of my readers are a bit confused when it comes to Trunks. I understand since I'm basically mixing two saga's, so here's the deal: the story takes place during the Cell Saga, but Babidi and Buu arrived seven years early ahead of schedule. Therefore, Goten hasn't been born yet, present Trunks is still a baby and Future Trunks hasn't returned to his own time yet and is fighting alongside the Z-fighters. Also, remember: 'Oolong' is used for the Oolong that came with Kameko, 'present Oolong' is used for the Oolong of the present timeline. As for the story behind the young adult Pan and her adoptive father… well, all will be revealed in due time ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2****8: Year of Hell**

Kameko groggily opened her eyes, quickly squinting them against the bright white reflection of the tiles she was laying on. Apparently she had passed out, but her mind was still too foggy to recall when or how.

"Kami… my head…" she muttered as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Kameko!!!" a voice yelled and a small figure pounced on her, shaking her shoulders.

"What the… oww! Oolong, get off of me!!!" she groaned. "My ribs are sore enough as they are!"

"Are you okay?! What happened?! Sixteen told us about that wackjob Babidi. Did you get that Buu monster? You _did_ get him, right?!"

Everything came rushing back to her: Babidi's ship, the fight with Dabura, Majin Buu's resurrection…

"Just hold on, alright?" Oolong said worried. "Dende is almost finished healing Nessuno and then you're next."

"Her name isn't Nessuno, it's…" Kameko trailed off when she saw the pig wasn't listening to her anymore. All blood had drained from his face and he was staring in utter horror at something behind her. She turned around to follow his gaze… and her eyes locked with those of a certain bio-android.

Immediately her mind shifted into high gear, racing to catch up with the situation. Cell had joined them to defeat Buu, but Vegeta had destroyed the monster. And now that the pink menace was gone…

_Oh no! No! No! NO!!!_

"Isn't this a interesting little predicament, my dear?" the injured android said as if reading her thoughts, twisting his face in a cruel, but pained grin. "Neither of us can move, but what do you think will be faster? The young Namek's healing powers or my own ability to regenerate?"

"Oolong, get out of here!" she whispered hoarsely, her face ashen. "Don't hesitate, don't protest, just run!"

"B-But…!" he yelped, torn by his desire to flee and the brotherly love he felt for the battered girl.

"You really should follow her advice, shapeshifter, I can already feel the strength returning in my legs," Cell grinned and to Kameko's horror, the cuts and bruises on his body began to fade before her eyes.

"Oolong, do as I say!" she panicked, unable to tear her eyes off the rapidly healing android. How long until he had completely recovered? Thirty seconds? Twenty? Perhaps not even ten!

"Then again, what's the point in running?" Cell continued with almost sadistic glee. "Nowhere on Earth will be safe."

His injuries were almost gone now and Kameko knew there were only few precious seconds left before the android was back to full health. Yet somehow she knew this wasn't how it would end. Not here. Not like this.

"Hey Cell! Before you start blasting us… don't you find it suspicious that I gave you a ride?" Goku asked from the other side of the Lookout, his voice weak from exhaustion. The fight with Vegeta had been bad enough, but transporting so many people at once had really taken it out of him.

The bio-android went silent, his magenta eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah… that's right…" the Saiyan said grimly, answering Cell's unspoken question. "Our alliance still stands."

"But Vegeta…" Kameko breathed, her eyes widening in fear as well.

"It wasn't enough," Goku shook his head, his expression darkening. "A few atoms managed to survive the explosion. If you focus your senses real closely, you can still feel his energy. He's regenerating as we speak, and it will only be a matter of time before he's back to his old self again."

"Oolong…" Kameko said, her voice shaking. "Where… where are Master Roshi and the others?"

"They're inside Kami's Palace, taking a nap."

"You better go wake them. _Now._"

* * *

With fear filled eyes and faces grey as ash, everyone sat in a circle and looked at the Supreme Kai, who was filling them in on the situation. Of course no one felt comfortable with Cell on the Lookout, but their fear of him paled in comparison to the horror they felt towards Babidi and Majin Buu.

"Vegeta is gone… again?" Bulma asked quietly, her face suddenly looking twenty years older.

"He sacrificed himself to save us," Trunks said, hugging the woman. "He _loves_ you, mother. He told me to tell you."

"He… he did…?"

"Yes," the youth from the future smiled, allowing his mother to clutch onto him and sob in his chest.

("I honestly don't understand what the fuss is about,") Kameko heard Cell comment annoyed in her head. ("Was the woman also this emotional when I killed Vegeta?")

("Aunt Bulma is mourning more than just his death this time,") Kameko answered sadly. ("She's mourning a love lost.")

("How is that worse?")

("You wouldn't understand, Cell,") she sighed in his mind. ("You will _never_ understand…")

The android looked at Kameko, feeling slightly unsettled. The girl used to be bold, spirited, full of life. However, the spark in her eyes had disappeared and all he saw were misery and grief. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that if he tried to kill her right now, right this second, she wouldn't even struggle.

"Hey, Kameko! Are you listening?" Videl called, snapping the young woman out of her daze.

"Eh… what were you saying again?"

"I'm saying we need to think of a plan to beat that Buu monster before he destroys Earth… or even the whole galaxy!"

"We gave everything we had and it didn't even faze him," Tien balled his fists. "Not even Vegeta's kamikaze attack was strong enough to take him out!"

"To make matters worse, I have the feeling that Buu only took our assaults head on because he knew he could take it," Piccolo growled. "Not only is that thing strong, but he's also ridiculously fast. If we were to throw something at him that was powerful enough to pose a threat, he would just form a hole in his body or simply bounce out of harm's way."

"Great, we're all going to bite it," Krillin muttered. "Buu isn't indestructible, we saw that when Vegeta blew himself up. It's just that none of us have the speed or firepower to wipe that monster out entirely. If only the time chamber didn't have a two-day limit…"

"Hey, That's it!" Goku grinned broadly. "Krillin, you're a genius!"

"I… I am?" the monk blinked.

"Yeah! We'll use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again! We can train for a whole year and get strong enough to destroy him!"

"But Goku… you already used up your 48 hours," Dende warned. "If you go in again, you'll be trapped inside forever."

"Oh, right," Goku sweatdropped, laughing sheepishly. "Oops… wouldn't that have been embarrassing?"

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Cell asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's a special place where you can get a year's training in just 24 hours," the Saiyan explained. "You go inside and train for twelve months, but when you leave the room, only a day will have passed here."

"I'm beginning to understand your mysterious increase in power when you arrived at my arena," the android mused. "You spend the ten days I gave you before the Games in that place, haven't you?"

"Not just me, Cell. There's a 48 hour limit and you can't enter or leave the room without a partner."

"But we still have the Dragon Balls!" Master Roshi piped up. "Dende, do you think they have enough power to reset the chamber?"

"A dragon can never surpass the power of his creator, and I'm still young," the Namekian boy shook his head. "Sorry Master Roshi, but I don't think Shenlong can grant your wish."

"But Porunga might!" Bulma jumped up with renewed fighting spirit. "He's a lot stronger than Shenlong, and we can also use one of the three wishes to bring back Vegeta! If he and Trunks take another turn in the chamber too, that Buu monster won't stand a chance!"

Everyone was enthusiastic about the scientist's plan, but Cell was quick to dash their rekindled hope.

"Goku can instant transmission you to New Namek in less than a second," the android scoffed, "but how long will it take you to gather the Dragon Balls? Even with your precious radar and the help of the Nameks, it will take at least a whole day to find them. That's 24 hours of waiting and then _another_ 24 before the first pair of warriors finish their training. We'll be lucky if we have a few hours left to live, let alone two days!"

"You're right," Goku nodded grimly. "Time is running low and if we want to stand a chance against Buu, we can't afford to let the chamber collect dust for a whole day."

The Saiyan furrowed his brow as in deep thought and a horrible suspicion rose in Kameko's mind. No… he wouldn't… not even Goku was _that_ stupid!

"Hey Cell, maybe _you_ should go!" the Saiyan suggested cheerfully as if announcing today's weather forecast. Everyone on the lookout fell over, twitching and sweatdropping as they got up.

"Son Goku, you've had your share of dumb idea's over the years, but this one takes the cake!" Chi Chi shrieked, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "You really want to let that… that _thing_ use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?!"

"Aw, come on honey!" the Saiyan pleaded. "I know it seems like a long shot, but it might be our last chance!"

"For once, Goku, I agree with your wife," Piccolo said gruffly. "It's true that Cell could become stronger… much stronger. What if he defeats Buu and our alliance ends? We would just trade one invincible enemy for another."

"With one important difference: Cell doesn't use unpredictable magic and he has our DNA. And I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather fight something I know."

"Buu has to be stopped… at any price," Master Roshi nodded grimly as he nervously adjusted his sunglasses. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Cell, do you think you're up to it?"

"I am perfect."

"I'll take that as a yes," the Turtle Hermit sweatdropped.

"Uh… you guys? I just thought of something," Hercule Satan gulped. "I don't want to be a downer, but didn't Goku just say you need a partner to enter the room?"

Everyone instantly fell silent and the tension became so thick it could almost be cut with a knife.

"Well, don't you all volunteer at once now," Cell smirked while the others felt all blood draining from their faces. Working together with the malicious android was one thing, but spending an entire year with that monster in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Someone would need to join him, but needless to say no one was feeling too eager to step forward.

"Well, Gohan and I can't go in, since we already reached our two-day limit," Goku broke the silence. "So have Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Krillin."

"I'm afraid you can count myself and Pan out as well," Shin shook his head. "We already trained in the chamber in our own timeline, and I have no doubt the room in _this_ timeline will sense it."

"You have?"

"It's a long story, Goku. Perhaps later. _Much_ later…" Shin said, making clear the subject was closed.

"Alright then," the Saiyan cleared his throat. "I suppose we could pair you up with Sixteen…"

"That would be unwise," the large android protested. "I am fully mechanical and it is possible the chamber will not recognize me as a living being. It might think Cell has entered on his own…"

"And trap him inside forever," Goku sighed. "Okay, you're not an option either then. Hercule? Videl?"

"No dad, they aren't strong enough to handle it!" Gohan objected.

"It was horrible," Videl shuddered. "Gohan took me inside to train while his father was off to Namek to get Dende, but I only lasted eight minutes in this world. The air… the emptiness… it was just too much!"

"I know my daughter is much stronger than me… if she can't bear the conditions in the chamber, then I don't stand chance," Hercule admitted grimly. "We'll try to get stronger using that Pendulum Room Mister Popo showed us when he gave us a tour of the Palace, but the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is way out of our league."

"Same here," Master Roshi sighed. "I'm sorry lad, but I'm not the fearless warrior I used to be. I wouldn't even last a week in there, let alone a whole year."

"Well, obviously Chi Chi and Bulma aren't strong enough either, so I guess that leaves…"

Slowly, everyone turned to face Kameko, who's eyes widened and jaw dropped nearly all the way down to Earth.

"Oh, HELL no!!!" she yelled, her face white as a sheet.

"Kameko, you're the only one left powerful enough to spend a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without going insane!"

"Oh, it's not my _mental_ health I'm worried about," she snapped, glaring daggers at the malicious bio-android next to her. "I'm more worried roachboy here will forget about our alliance and absorb me in my sleep!"

"That depends, my dear. Do you snore loudly?"

"If she does, then you'll be better off bringing earplugs," Goku warned. "You can only enter and leave the room with two people at once, Cell. Kill Kameko and the door will vanish, leaving you trapped inside forever."

"So I'll be fine just as long as she _lives_?" Cell asked amused and Kameko felt her hair stand on end. If 'alive' was the only standard, then she would probably be better off fighting the Buu monster! The girl was about to protest loudly and hurl a string of obscenities at the thickskulled Saiyan, when a deep, rich voice entered her mind.

("You might want to rethink your objections,") Shin said smoothly. ("The fate of the universe depends on it.")

("Nice try, Shin, but we both know that the second I enter that room, Cell will make sure I'm going to wish Buu had _succeeded_ in turning me into chocolate.")

("Perhaps… but are you sure you'll forgive yourself for refusing, Kameko? Are you absolutely certain about that?")

_Yes!_ Kameko wanted to yell, but a small part of her began to doubt… hesitate… foster a tiny glimmer of hope… And suddenly she knew that if she turned away from the android now, even though he couldn't be more different from the simulated Cell in her timeline, she would regret it forever. Would she die? Maybe. Would she suffer? Probably. But would she finally find the closure she so desperately sought? Yes… one way, or another.

"Fine… I'll do it," she heard herself say. "For my family… for Earth."

_For my sanity__…_

The next ten minutes went by in a blur. Kameko vaguely remembered gathering some capsulated essentials and allowing Bulma to dress her in a new combat suit, since her old one had been reduced to shreds. Cell was just quietly standing by the door to the chamber, waiting for Mr. Popo to finish restocking the supplies. He didn't need food to survive, but as the genie was quick to remind him, the android would be in serious trouble if his sparring partner starved.

"Hey, Kameko! Catch!" Goku called as he entered the girl's room and tossed something at her.

"It's a Senzubean," he explained as she examined the small object. "It's the last one, but… well… I think you should have it, just in case."

"Thanks Goku," she smiled wryly. "I just hope I won't be needing it. But I guess that's asking for the impossible, huh?"

"Hey, don't worry so much," he said as he helped capsulate the last of her luggage. "You're a lot stronger than you think, Kameko. You can make it, I know you can."

Though she didn't really believe him, the Saiyan's words did make her feel better somehow.

"There," she sighed as she took the capsule from Goku and added it to the rest in her capsule case. "I think I got everything I need. I guess this is it, huh?"

"We'll all be rooting for you, turtle girl!" the Saiyan grinned, patting her on the back and sending her flying through a wall, crashing into Hercule's dresser in the room next to her.

"Oops…" he laughed sheepishly. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"As long as you know where my luggage went," she sweatdropped as she got up. "You made me drop my capsules!"

"Girl, are you planning on joining me willingly, or am I going to have to _drag_ you inside the chamber?" they heard Cell call from down the hallway.

"Uh oh… Goku, do something, you oaf!" Kameko yelped. "Cell isn't known for his patience and I don't want to go in there without deodorant or a clean supply of underwear!"

"I'm looking! I'm looking!!!" the Saiyan panicked, franticly scrambling to help her find the small capsules buried under the contents of Hercule's closet. "Here, I think that's all of them. You better hurry; Cell might have agreed to an alliance, but we shouldn't push our luck. Besides that, Buu could show up any moment now and every second counts. I'll come back and try to keep him away from the lookout once I dropped Bulma off at New Namek, but I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to buy us."

"Just do the best you can, Goku, and I'll do the same," she said grimly, stepping outside the room and walking down the corridor where the others were waiting. Kameko gulped a she joined Cell, facing the giant door in front of them, the words 'I can't believe I'm actually going through with this,' repeating over and over again in her head like a broken record.

"Welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Mr. Popo said to them. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes."

"Of course."

"Then you may proceed. Good luck…"

Slowly, the massive door opened, a bright light blinding them for a brief moment.

"Ladies first," Cell said smoothly, moving aside and making a mock bow.

_I__'ll admit that, for a malicious android, he's quite the gentleman, _Kameko thought to herself as she stepped forward and crossed the threshold. _I just wonder how much of that chivalry will remain once he enters the chamber and the door closes behind us…_


	29. Day One

**A/N:** It took me a while to update, but I've been busy. Still have some loose ends to tie before summer vacation! I think this chapter will make up for it though; not only is it the longest one I've ever posted, but there's a surprise at the end ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: ****Day One**

Kameko shielded her eyes against the bright light that filled the chamber. It took her a moment to adjust, but when she did, the girl felt her stomach do a complete 180.

"Impossible…" she breathed, her eyes widening. "There's nothing here… there's nothing here!"

Emptiness. A white, suffocating emptiness that looked as if it went on forever. Kameko tried to focus, but her eyes kept turning away on their own, as if her brain was refusing to process the image. Which way was up!? Which way was down!? She couldn't tell!!!

_Kami__… I'm going mad!_ Kameko panicked as her legs began to wobble. _I'll never make it a whole year in this insane place! Help me! Someone please help me!!!_

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and a smooth, rich voice brought her back to reality.

"Don't tell me you're going off the deep end already, my dear," Cell chuckled. "We haven't even been here for one minute."

"You wish," she quickly snapped, jerking away from his touch. "I was just feeling a bit… overwhelmed… that's all."

Kameko expected a mocking insult from the android, but when she turned to face him, she saw Cell staring into the endless void, as if his mind had only now registered the sheer impossibility of their surroundings.

"How… how can this nothingness be…?" he stammered.

"It can't… and yet it is," Kameko shuddered. "I think I understand now why so few can last a whole year in this place. I think the trick to staying sane is not even trying to grasp it, but just… accept it… otherwise your brain will implode."

When she managed to tear her eyes off the almost hypnotizing whiteness, she discovered that the chamber wasn't entirely empty after all. They were standing on some sort of platform that housed a small living area. There were two beds, an open kitchen and a small, closed building that was probably a bathroom. On the both the left and right side of the platform stood a giant hourglass, and above the door hung a clock that showed how much time in the real world they had left.

"Well, we can't spend a whole year enjoying the view," she decided, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Let's start training!"

With that, Kameko bravely stepped off the platform… and promptly fell flat on her face.

"EEEEEK!!!" she yelped as her legs buckled on the very first step, her body now pinned down to the invisible floor as if an elephant was sitting on her back.

"Interesting… It seems the gravity outside the living area is just a tad higher than that of Earth," Cell noted as he set foot in the emptiness. "Ten times, according to my sensors."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," came Kameko's muffled response. "Mind lending me a hand?"

"Give me one good reason why I should allow you to distract me from my training."

"Because, you arrogant prick," she started, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "if I stay out here and die from dehydration, you'll be trapped in the chamber for all eternity. Now help me up dammit!"

"You have a point there," the android mused. "Tell me, my dear, how long can the average human last without water?"

"Uh, well… two days? Maybe three? I'm not sure, but…"

"Alright, see you in three days then. Goodbye," he chuckled and began to walk away.

"Wait, did I say three days?! I meant three minutes!" she panicked. "Cell, don't you dare leave me like this! Get back here!!!"

Kameko tried to shake her fist, but she could barely lift a pinky. She heard the android snicker and a vein popped on her forehead. Oh, that pompous, stuck up… she'd show him!

Only by gritting her teeth and summoning all her energy, did she slowly manage to get back on her feet. As she stood on her strained legs, she shakily raised her arm, pointed a finger at Cell and exclaimed a triumphant: "Ha!!!". Unfortunately her efforts were only answered with an amused smirk, an a ki-blast that quickly knocked her back on her face.

"That wasn't funny!!!" Kameko shrieked as Cell began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, trust me my dear… it was," he chuckled as the girl got up again, glaring daggers at the android.

"In case you forgot, we're supposed to work together," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "How am I supposed to get stronger if you keep swatting me away like a pesky fly?!"

"It seems your memory is the one at fault here, Kameko," Cell said coldly, the spark of playfulness in his eyes gone. "I never agreed to accept you as a sparring partner, team mate or anything even close to an equal. You are alive for two reasons, and two reasons only, girl. One: I alone do not yet possess the power to defeat Buu, and the Z-fighters might no longer be as willing to cooperate if you were to suffer an untimely demise. Two: should you die, I will be trapped in this place forever, and I do not plan on staying that long. Problem one, according to my calculations, shall be solved in nine months. That is how much training it will take me to close the gap between my power level and that of Majin Buu, eliminating the need to keep the Z-fighters on my good side. As for the second obstacle.. well… nearly a year is plenty of time to think of a way to trick the chamber into letting me leave on my own."

"And what will you do when both problems have been solved?"

"I'm fairly certain you already know."

Kameko felt her stomach shrink from fear. It was as if everything leading up to this moment had been a daze, and she only now just realized she had locked herself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with a cold-blooded killing machine. She was balancing on a thin, fragile cord of life and only the slightest breeze was needed to make her fall. It was a hopeless situation, but still something in her refused to jump, refused to play the android's deadly game. She was not some helpless princess stuck in a tower; she was Kameko Roshi, daughter of the legendary Turtle Hermit, and she would spit danger in the face! Or… well… at least use harsh language… from a safe distance, that was…

"I won't let you," Kameko heard herself say after a long and painful silence. Her voice was shaky, but determined and she saw the android cock an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you plan on stopping me?"

"I'm going to do a little training of my own and wipe that sadistic grin off your face before the clock runs out," she snapped. "Nine months is a long time, Cell, and I might even have a chance to finish the whole year if you don't figure out a way to leave the chamber without me."

Kameko turned her back to the android, struggling to return to the living area. She tried to do so proudly with her chin up high, but the gravitational pull allowed for very little dignity.

"Tell me, my dear," she heard Cell behind her. "Do you really believe you have a chance?"

"I believe I have to try."

"That's not an answer."

"Yeah… I know."

Leaving the android to wonder, she stepped onto the platform, relieved as she entered the living area which was shielded from the harsh conditions in the rest of the chamber. Still, Kameko realized that she could not spend the entire year training on this cramped platform. if she really wanted to get stronger, she would have to toughen up and learn to endure the hostile environment outside.

_I need to step out of my comfort zone, find my limits and then push beyond. It__'s the only way I'll survive!_

She glanced at the android, who was throwing kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. He was a bit slower, but the difference was minimal. The increased gravity barely seemed to bother him at all.

_Oh, who am I kidding. I could train twenty years in this place and he__'ll still kill me without breaking a sweat. Kami, what did I get myself into? Locking myself with Cell in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year?! Oh, nice one, Kameko. This has got to be your dumbest and most suicidal idea yet. I might as well present my head on a silver platter and get it over with!_

No, that wouldn't work. Even if she did surrender (in his dreams!), Cell would still refuse to kill her until he found a way to leave the chamber on his own. One would think Kameko was happy with the delay of execution, but to her, this was even worse. The girl always used to have at least a vague idea of when he was going to put her lights out. First she believed it would be at the Cell Games, then 'zero hour' was moved to after the fight with Majin Buu. Granted, no one knew exactly when that would be, but she would at least be able to see it coming. Now though… now she found herself completely in the dark. And Kameko feared that not the emptiness of the chamber, but this crippling uncertainty, like the looming blade of Damocles, was what would slowly drive her mad.

_No, snap out of it, Kameko! Don__'t give him the satisfaction of seeing you afraid!_

The girl balled her fists in renewed determination. She was a warrior, and though Cell could take her life, he could never take her dignity! She would unpack her things first and get settled. Then tomorrow, she would start training… Turtle Style!

She took out her capsule case, frowning a little at the contents. Bulma had given her a set of brand-new capsules to store her birthday gifts and some basic supplies in, but some of these looked used. Oh well…

With a confident smirk, Kameko threw them on the bed where they decapsulated in a puff of smoke. However, her expression quickly fell as the she saw the contents…

"What the… Guns? Explosives? A rocket launcher?! This isn't my stuff!!!"

* * *

Night had fallen, but not everyone was asleep. A lone, afro-haired figure sneaked through the darkness, careful not to wake the other warriors in Kami's Palace. He had promised to stay awake and stand guard, but if his plan worked, they would all be able to sleep soundly again without having to keep one eye open. And if it failed…

The Champion shuddered, trying not to dwell on all the negative and gruesome what-if scenarios his mind was coming up with. It would work. It had to work. Hercule _needed_ it to work.

Like a thief through the shadows, he opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed inside, careful not to wake his sleeping daughter.

_Videl__… my little girl… I may not survive this, but please know I'm doing it all for you._

With trembling hands, he rummaged through his things, which were all on the floor for some reason. What had happened to his dresser?! It looked like it had been hit by a meteor! Muttering under his breath, he managed to find the capsules he had prepared years ago for an emergency like this. They looked different somehow… almost new… but then again, it was hard to tell with so little light.

Not dwelling on it, Hercule put them in his capsule case and snuck out of the room. He tiptoed through the empty halls of the Palace, stopping by a room that housed a familiar energy. Slowly he opened the door and glanced at the young woman who was sleeping inside.

_Pan__… she looks so calm, so peaceful. The Supreme Kai's influence no doubt. What would she have been like had Videl and Gohan been able to raise her themselves?_

"I ask myself that question everyday."

Hercule let out a startled yelp when he heard the smooth, husky voice answer his unspoken question. Panicked, he whirled around and jumped into a fighting stance, ready to attack whoever had snuck up on him from behind.

"Relax, Hercule, it's me," Shin smiled. "Don't worry about Pan, she's a very deep sleeper. All Saiyans are, even quarter ones. I envy them… sleep doesn't come easy to me anymore, so I'm taking a stroll to clear my head."

"Does it help?"

"No… but I enjoy the stars, the quiet and serenity of the night… One could close their eyes and pretend nothing else exists. No monsters, no destruction… just the beauty of the moment that is now."

The deity looked at him, his almost mischievous smile broadening a little.

"But what brings _you_ here, Hercule? Weren't you supposed to watch the Lookout?"

"Uh… y-yeah," the Champion stammered, nervously fidgeting with his capsule case. "I just thought I'd better patrol these halls here, you know… just in case that Buu monster tries to sneak into the Palace from the back. That thing might be a lot smarter than he's letting on!"

"If you say so, Hercule," Shin nodded, pretending he fell for it, but his eyes telling otherwise.

"Don't tell anyone," the Champion pleaded after a long silence. "I probably won't survive, but I have to do this alone. That way, if I fail, at least I'll have bought the others some time."

"And by 'others', you mainly mean Videl, am I right?"

Hercule's eyes darkened, his gaze hardening.

"Shin, I don't know what happened in your timeline, and I doubt you will tell us anytime soon. However, I do know this: if you raised my granddaughter, it can only mean her parents have died when she was still young, before the rest of your universe was destroyed. Perhaps Cell killed them, or possibly Buu did. Who knows!? Maybe that Sixteen guy decided to turn against us and went haywire. Again, I don't know what happened and you don't seem very eager to spill the beans. I just know that right now my little girl is still alive, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. And if that means destroying Cell, Buu and whatever army of monsters has lined up behind them, then I will. No matter what it takes!"

"Buu."

"W-What?" Hercule blinked and the deity sighed.

"It was Buu. He killed Pan's parents when she was four years old. He had already been terrorizing the planet for nearly two decades, but the monster eventually got bored and decided to end it once and for all. Gohan and Videl were the last of the Z-fighters standing, but in the final battle for Earth… they too met their fate. Kibito and I knew we could not save their world, but we could save their daughter. It was the least we could do…"

"I see…" Hercule nodded grimly. "Well, at least I know who's responsible for my little girl's death. That should make things easier… somewhat. I guess you're not going to tell me who this Kibito guy is though, am I right?"

Shin just shook his head, then smiled a sad but friendly smile.

"Go now, Hercule Satan. Do what you think is right, no matter how outrageous of farfetched it may seem. I've tried defeating Buu with cold Kaioshin logic and failed miserably. Perhaps in this timeline… we should try trusting our gut."

The Champion nodded, walking outside and leaping off the platform. He made his way down to Earth as fast as possible and quickly suppressed his power level the minute he landed; he did not want Videl to sense him and give chase. Hercule smiled wryly; how ironic that he was now using his daughter's own techniques against her. It was for her own good though; he wanted his little girl to stay on the Lookout where she would be safe.

He focused his senses and quickly found Majin Buu's power level. It was low and stable, meaning that the monster was probably asleep. This was his chance!

Not wasting anymore time, he flew towards the creature as fast as his suppressed ki allowed him. After almost thirty minutes of flying, a strange house appeared on the horizon. It was build with white clay and seemed to consist of multiple spheres. It had round windows without glass and a single door that was decorated with the Majin mark.

Well, this is it. No turning back now, Hercule gulped as he sneaked at the house, quietly making his way inside. Those fancy energy attacks hadn't worked on the creature, but no one had tried good old fashioned guns yet. Surely a rain of bullets would at least weaken the monster, wouldn't it? And after he had wounded the beast, he would plant explosives throughout the house and blast the whole compound with his rocket launcher from a safe distance. Maybe it would be overdoing it a little, but there was no room for halfassing around. According to Goku, it was very important the creature was completely erased from existence down to the last atom, or he would just regenerate again.

Hercule swallowed a lump in his throat as he tiptoed through the dark hallways, searching for the monster's bedroom. He would have to strike while the creature was still sleeping. If Buu woke up, everything would be…

Hercule's blood turned to ice in his veins as he felt a chubby hand resting on his shoulder, a shadow looming over him and blocking whatever little light came from the stars outside.

"Who are you? What you doing in Buu's house?"

With a startled cry, the champion whirled around and fell flat on his butt. A small orb of energy appeared in the creature's right hand, illuminating the hallway. Hercule looked up to face the monster, surprised at what he saw.

From the tales of the Z-fighters, the Champion had expected a vicious beast with razor-sharp fangs, deadly claws, impenetrable armor and a sleek frame for lethal agility. Instead, his eyes saw a chubby, pink, almost clownish figure in a pair of striped pajamas with matching hat. In one hand he held a ki-ball barely strong enough to serve as a nightlight, in the other he held a stuffed bear, clutched protectively to his body. This wasn't a monster… this was a _child_!

_Oh man__… I can't shoot a defenseless kid! Just look at him!_

Almost did the champ fall for the monster's childlike display of innocence. But then suddenly he felt something strange, almost like… like they weren't alone. His hand brushed the clay wall, a shiver traveling down his spine at the touch.

"This house…" Hercule stammered. "Where did you get the materials?"

The creature beamed, excited that someone was showing interest in his work. He flashed the Champion a wide grin, took off his sleeping cap and pointed at the short antenna on his head.

"Buu could not find clay, but Buu did find lots of people, so Buu used them instead. You came here to look at new house of Buu?"

Hercule's face turned white as a sheet, quickly retracting his hand from the wall.

"Uh… s-sure," he stuttered as he slowly reached for his capsule case. "But do you live here alone? What happened to that wizard guy?"

"Babidi tried to lock Buu in ball. Buu no like Babidi, so Buu made him dead. Buu not sure if Babidi will stay dead though. Babidi know many tricks."

Hercule's mind raced to comprehend what the monster had just told him. From what he understood of the Buu's childlike speech, the creature had rebelled against the wizard and killed him. But the latter part, he didn't understand. What did Buu mean by _stay_ dead? Was his former master able to bring himself back to life somehow? Oh well, he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Right now, he would have to take out Buu first, before that beast decided he needed to hunt down more people for a garage or outdoor swimming pool!

"HAHAA!!! GOT YOU NOW!!!" the Champion suddenly yelled as he whipped out the capsule case, tossing the capsules on the floor. His triumphant smile quickly faded though, when he reached for his weapons and only found…

"A make-up case? Chocolate? Playgirl Magazines?! Oh crud, these aren't mine!!!"

"Buu think you are too loud," the monster frowned, his pink antenna twitching. "Buu turn you into…!!!"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!!!" Hercule yelped, frantically flailing his arms. "You don't want to use me for making building blocks! I have very brittle bones!!!"

"Buu not turn you into clay," the creature shook his head and the Champion breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived though…

"Y-You're not? Whew, that's a…"

"Buu turn you into candy!!!"

"AIIEEE!!! NO! NO! NO!!!" Hercule panicked, quickly grabbing a bar of chocolate from Kameko's stash. "Here, try this! I tastes much better than human sweets!"

That was a blatant gamble, of course, since the Champion had never eaten his own kind. Buu hesitantly put the bar in his mouth… and immediately broke out in a huge grin.

"You right! Your chocolate taste much better than people chocolate! Buu can have more?"

"Y-Yeah, sure! Knock yourself out!" Hercule said hastily, not believing he had gotten out of that one alive.

The Champion watched quietly as Buu enjoyed the sugary snack. He still couldn't shake the feeling that, despite his actions, the childlike creature really wasn't that bad at heart. His master had just never bothered to teach him wrong from right, and it got Hercule thinking. Perhaps there was another way to tame the monster. A way without violence…

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, I'm not abandoning our favorite android to re-center the story around his greatest foe (ahem…). There will be plenty of Cell and Kameko in the next chapter and the chapters after that. Hey, they're going to be in there for a while! XD. I did want to keep you informed on some of the events that, in the mean time, are taking place on Earth. Hence Hercule's moment in the spotlights. ;)

So now you're probably wondering: "Hey, I've reached the end of this chapter, but not the end of the page. What is she hiding at the bottom of the screen?". Well, I'll tell you: It's… a… OMGWTFBBQ BONUS ONE-SHOT!!! WOOHOO!!!

I thought long and hard about whether to post this as a separate story, or to include it as 'bonus content'. I decided on the latter, since it's meant for readers of "Eye of the Turtle", and those of you who don't have me on author alert might miss it otherwise. I plan on writing more take-outs/one-shots/flashbacks and what not; it's great writing exercise and I feel it adds an extra dimension to the story. Maybe I'll write a few of them, maybe I'll write a lot. I don't know yet, it's a bit of an experiment for me. For now I'll keep it all together, but should the amount of bonus content begin to take over the story, then I can always cut it out and repost it as a separate collection of one-shots.

The following one-shot (which is actually a bit longer than the main chapter XD ) takes place in Kameko's timeline, roughly eighteen years before "Eye of the Turtle". The androids have been destroyed and Earth is finally safe. Or so Trunks and his mother think… Mirai Videl isn't quite so sure though, and her fear is quickly proven to be justified.

Enjoy!

P.S.: This piece is considerably darker than what I have written so far. You have been warned.

**Prologue: ****The Horror Never Ends**

"It really is beautiful, isn't it, Trunks?" Videl smiled as they sat on the rooftop of a brand new apartment complex, looking out over Lavender Town. "I still can't believe they managed to rebuild it so fast."

"And the population has almost doubled too," the lavender-haired Saiyan nodded. "With the androids gone, people are finally willing to try for children again."

Videl's expression saddened, her eyes gazing blankly into the distance.

"Oh no, Videl, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you and Gohan always wanted…"

"It's okay Trunks," the woman said, letting out a deep sigh. "We considered starting a family many times, but with the androids raging around and destroying our world… It just wasn't meant to be."

"You really miss Gohan, don't you?"

"The pain has faded a little over the years, but still not a day goes by that I don't think of him."

"Yeah… I know what you mean," the demi-Saiyan sighed. "Gohan was the closest thing to a father I had, and when I lost him to the androids…"

The young man went silent, hanging his head.

"Thank Kami they're gone now," Videl smiled, putting an arm around the distraught Saiyan. "Thanks to you, Trunks, the slaughter has finally ended and Earth can heal again."

Both of them sat quietly on the rooftop, their legs dangling over the edge, watching the streets of Lavender Town that were bustling with life; a sight neither of them had dared to hope to see again. All had changed almost three years ago though, when Trunks returned from his second journey to the past in his mother's Time Machine. The first one had been to give Goku, Gohan's father, medicine to the heart virus that had taken his life in their own timeline. The second trip had been three years later, when Trunks returned to the now altered past to aid his new friends in their battle against the androids. They had been victorious and Trunks had come back home stronger, wiser and with renewed hope. Seventeen and Eighteen had quickly met their demise and now, another three years later, he would make one last final trip to tell his friends the good news. One last trip to tie loose ends, and then it would all finally be over.

"So, Trunks," Videl broke the silence, "how long again until your mother finishes repairs on the Time Machine? I heard your last trip fried nearly every circuit."

"Well, it was a pretty rough ride, and the precious alloys needed for repairs are still hard to come by," Trunks said, then smiled widely. "But mom came through like always. She made the final fixes this morning and now all I have to do is wait until the battery finished recharging. It shouldn't take longer than a month tops."

Videl tried to act enthusiastic, but a strange feeling rose in her stomach. She felt anxious, on edge, as if something horrible was about to happen to the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan. She had always seen Trunks as a nephew and acted very protective of him, even though the boy, a young man really, was many times stronger than a normal human like Videl Satan could ever hope to be.

"I think I'll head home now, it's getting pretty late," Trunks yawned, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey, why don't come over to Capsule Corp tomorrow for some breakfast? I'm sure mom and Chi Chi will be happy to see you. You haven't visited in years!"

"I've been so busy helping to rebuild and protecting the people against looters and other scum that tries to take advantage of the chaos that was left after the androids reign," she apologized. "But things have been going so well lately, and my help is less and less needed. Maybe it's time I took a break."

"You do that," Trunks nodded, cheerfully waving goodbye. "Goodnight, Videl! See you tomorrow!"

Smiling, she watched him fly away and disappear from view. That boy… he used to be so dark and gloomy, but it was not just Earth that was beginning to heal from its wounds. The young Saiyan had flourished as well, his smile radiant and his eyes gleaming with a renewed lust for life.

_Oh, Gohan__… if only you were alive to see your student now. You would be so proud…_

Videl closed her eyes and perhaps it was just her imagination, but for a moment she could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her. Like she was close to crossing the invisible threshold between life and death, and her love was trying to comfort her from beyond the grave in her final hours. The woman knew everyone had to go sometime, and she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that both her time and that of Trunks would come much sooner than expected.

Videl frowned and violently shook her head, cutting off her rather morbid train of thought. She was being too damn paranoid! No human on this planet was strong enough to hurt them, pretty much all fatal diseases had been cured, and the android twins were gone for good. It was time to stop worrying and looking over her shoulder after every single step. Even from the bowels of hell was she allowing Seventeen and Eighteen to terrorize her, but that would end now!

With a deviant, almost cheeky smirk, she leaped off the roof and landed on a windowsill below. She rapped on the glass, alerting a young woman on the other side who was getting ready for bed.

"Videl Satan?" she exclaimed, her face breaking into a wide smile as she rushed to open the window. "This… this is such an honor! What brings you here?!"

Videl grinned sheepishly as the woman blushed and struggled to retain composure. She hated being unable to show her face anywhere without being recognized, but fame sometimes did have its perks. People worshipped her and Trunks, and there wasn't anything they could ask for that the people of Earth weren't willing to give them. Not that she shamelessly abused that power, mind you. That would make her no better than the androids.

"Well, I was hoping I could borrow a pillow and maybe a blanket or two," she asked politely. "And if you have a camp bed or something along those lines, that would be great."

"Oh honey, you can stay with me for as long as you want! it's the least I can do to thank you for protecting our town."

"Thank you miss, but I really feel like sleeping outside tonight. Just a pillow and some blankets would be fine."

"If you say so, dear," the woman smiled, handing Videl what she had requested. "Just let me know when you need anything, alright?"

Videl nodded and hopped back on the roof, where she set up camp. She wanted to beat her paranoia, and what better way to do so than sleeping out here in the open, leaving herself exposed to whatever imaginary evil was lurking in the shadows?

Part of her was still anxious, almost screaming at her to run as far away from this place as possible. But Videl ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head, flopping down on her camp bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

_I hope I__'m just being a spazz and everything is alright_, she thought as her eyes slowly began to close. _And if that horrible feeling in my stomach isn't a false alarm after all… well, Gohan… at least I'll be seeing you soon.

* * *

_

Videl shot upright, cold sweat running down her back. It was not the sun that had woken her; it was still dark and only the light of the full moon illuminated the empty streets below.

_Wait a minute__… Empty?!_

Immediately the woman knew something was wrong. The heart of Lavender Town was known for its many theaters, casino's bars and nightclubs. Even out here in the relatively quiet residential area, the streets were never completely deserted. There were always at least a few people on their way for a night on the town, or returning home to crash and brace themselves for the inevitable hangover that was to come. Videl leaped off the rooftop, but before her feet landed on the pavement, the woman already knew in her heart that every last man, woman and child in the town was dead.

"No…" she whispered, her hands trembling as tears streamed down her face. "No… not again… please not again… this isn't fair! The nightmare was supposed to be over!!!"

"On the contrary, my dear," a sinister voice rasped behind her, making Videl's breath hitch in her throat. "It has only just begun."

Slowly, feeling as if every bone in her body had been replaced with solid lead, she turned to face the intruder. Her dark eyes met his snakelike pink ones and she barely managed to muffle a horrified scream.

Videl was standing face to face with a creature unlike anything she had ever seen before. The beast was over two meters tall, his body green and covered in black spots. A set of insect like wings adorned his back, along with one other disturbing feature that immediately caught her eye.

_Kami__… that tail!_

Videl's gaze shifted from the lethal looking syringe shaped tip, to the empty clothes that littered the deserted streets, and her mind began to form a horrible conclusion.

"Monster…" she whispered, slowly backing away. "You ate them all!"

"The correct term would be 'absorbed', but let's not get caught on technicalities," the creature said, flashing her a hungry grin.

"A-Absorbed?" Videl stammered, her voice shaking from fear. The beast was suppressing his power level, but when he was standing this close, his hidden power showed through the veil. And it was a dark, unbridled potential that made her skin crawl and hair stand on end.

"Yes," he rasped, taking one step closer for every step she took away. "It is their life energy that gives me my power. And I shall especially enjoy absorbing you, my dear… Miss Satan, I believe it was?"

"Can it, freak show! How do you know my name!?" the woman snapped, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Like her father had taught her before the androids took his life: to look tough, you had to act tough. It was all about attitude, baby!

… right?

"Easy," the monster shrugged, his beak twisting into an evil grin. "When I absorb someone I don't just gain their power; I gain their memories as well. And everyone remembers you, Miss Satan. One of the last surviving Z-fighters, daughter of the famous Hercule Satan and former mate of the late Son Gohan."

The names of her loved ones sounded alien from his tongue, not warming her with comforting memories, but sending icy shivers down her spine. Videl really didn't want to know, but for some reason she heard herself asking through chattering teeth:

"Who are you? _What_ are you?!"

"My name is Cell… and I am an android."

Android. That single word was enough to send her brain on the fritz and make her forget every single coolness lesson her father had taught her.

_Why won__'t the horror end?!_ was the last thought that flashed through the woman's mind before she let out a panicked cry and raced away like the wind. This creature was worse than Seventeen and Eighteen combined, she could feel it with every fiber of her body. And it wasn't just his power that made her blood run cold; at least the Terror Twins used to give their targets a warning before they started attacking. This monster didn't even do that; save for a few night owls that had been staggering drunk through the streets, he absorbed his unsuspecting victims in their sleep, not even granting them a chance to defend themselves. Seventeen and Eighteen had been spoiled children looking for fun; Cell a predator hunting for prey. And unlike the twins, he would not be distracted from his goal. This, Videl was absolutely certain of.

_Trunks, what__'s keeping you so long? Can't you sense I'm in distress?! I can't handle this guy on my own!_

The woman flew inside a house, quickly closing the curtains and praying didn't see her enter. Fear had given her an extra boost of speed, but had it been enough? Videl glanced at the clock and let out a frustrated hiss. It was five in the morning and the Saiyan was no doubt still vast asleep. Videl considered charging at the android and go out with ki-blasts blazing, but if there was something her mate had taught her, it was that bravery did nothing but get you killed faster. She loved Gohan, but she had never really forgiven him for going out to face the androids on his own. Had he bided his time and joined forces with Trunks, the Twins of Terror could have been destroyed much sooner, and he would perhaps still be alive today to protect the world from this terrifying new menace.

"Bulma, please be an early riser," she muttered nervously as she grabbed the phone and dialed the number to Capsule Corp. "Come on, pick up, pick up, pick…"

Videl screamed as her hopes of reaching her Saiyan friend's mother were literally crushed by a clawed green hand that broke through the window and ripped the phone out of her grasp.

"Now, now. The sun's not even up. Let the boy have his rest, his number shall be up soon enough," Cell grinned, letting the remains of the phone crumble between his fingers.

Her face ashen with fear, Videl scrambled to put more distance between herself and the monster.

_Okay, Videl, calm down girl! Maybe you can__'t beat that freak, but there's still a chance you can outsmart him. Keep him talking, gather as much information as you can and look for an opening. The minute he drops his guard, attack him and make a run for it. Sooner or later Trunks will wake up and sense from your power level that you're in distress. Cell is strong, but not strong enough to handle the both of you at once!_

_I hope…_

The woman smiled grimly, feeling slightly more confident now that she had a plan. It had a 99 percent chance of failure, seeing as she would still have to survive several hours on her own since even half-Saiyans were notorious for their sleeping habits, but it was still a plan.

"You say you want to absorb me," Videl began with forced calm, warily eyeing his tail which was eagerly swishing behind him. "Why go through so much trouble? All the other androids I met would have been content with just blowing me up."

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied. "I need more power, and with the exception of General Tao and the Turtle Hermit, you are the strongest human alive."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Cell," Videl growled, balling her fists. "And you still haven't answered my question. _Why?!_ You're already the strongest being on the planet! The other androids never sought more power, they only cared about having fun."

"As do I, or you would have died in your sleep like the others. Fortunately for myself, I was given a far more mature mindset than those impulsive teenagers. Especially since it was their youthful attitude that ended up being their Achilles heel, was it not?" the monster said, taking another step closer. Videl quickly tried to move away, but found herself backed up in a corner of the room.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, her mind feverishly racing for a way to buy more time.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Miss Satan," Cell hissed angrily, a leathery hand suddenly grabbing her throat and pinning her against the wall. "Seventeen and Eighteen were brash, playful, living day by day. They kept Trunks alive as a toy, not realizing that he was growing stronger after every defeat while their own power stayed at the same level. It was only a matter of time before he caught up and regretfully, it happened before I had a chance to absorb them."

"Before you had a chance to do WHAT?!" Videl exclaimed, gasping for air as he tightened his iron hold, black fingernails digging in her skin.

"The form you see before you, is not my final one. In order to reach my perfect stage, I need to absorb android Seventeen and Eighteen. Unfortunately, memories of the people of this planet tell me that my babies died three years ago at the hands of Trunks. I thought it was over, that perfection would be forever out of reach. Imagine my delight when I caught wind of a rather interesting rumor."

Videl pried at Cell's fingers, but they refused to budge. She struggled furiously against his hold, but she was nowhere near strong enough to break free. All she could do was glare at the monster as he flashed her a cocky smirk and continued his tale.

"A Time Machine!" he exclaimed almost triumphantly. "I'm positive the boy tried, but an invention like that is hard to keep a secret. Rumor has it Bulma Briefs invented a device that allowed her son to travel back in time. Some of my victims thought he went to find a weakness in the androids, others believed he left to save a legendary warrior from the viral heart disease that swept the planet three years before the Seventeen and Eighteen were activated."

Videl's eyes widened in realization, all blood draining from her face. Oh dear Kami… he wouldn't…

"Judging by your expression, I believe you're already seeing where I'm going with this," he said, his beak twisting into a chilling grin. "If it indeed exists, I would like to 'borrow' the Time Machine and return to the past, to a time where my precious androids are still alive and well."

"I-It's not… r-real," Videl choked, still desperately gasping for air. "I-It-s n-nothing… but a-an… u-urban… l-legend…"

"Oh, but I think it is very much real," Cell chuckled, using the index finger of his free hand to lift her chin. "And not only will your memories tell me the full extend of young Trunks' power, but your energy will also bring me closer to surpassing it…"

The android did not need to elaborate any further. To Videl, his dark intentions were already clear, and they slowly but surely began to fill her with rage. A memory flashed through her mind, a memory of happier times when her mate was still alive.

FLASHBACK

Both of them sat on the roof of Capsule Corp, sharing a scarce peaceful moment as they watched the evening sun sink below the horizon.

"How's Trunks doing?" Videl asked.

Gohan looked at her, smiling.

"His fever is finally coming down. Mom says he will be fit enough to get back to training in a few days."

"And then you'll get sick instead," she grinned, playfully nudging his arm. "You Saiyans can take a bullet to the face, but if someone even coughs on the other side of the city, you end up bedridden with the flu for weeks. And it's your own fault, you know… if you would just-"

"I'm _not_ getting a flu shot!" the demi-Saiyan panicked, almost falling off the roof. Videl burst out laughing at the sight, nearly losing her own balance.

"Gohan, you're such a wuss," she snickered. "How can you fight deadly androids on a daily basis, yet almost die from fright at the sight of a needle?"

"It runs in the family, I guess," he said sheepishly, flashing her that famous Son grin.

They both sat there for a while longer, watching the setting sun and enjoying each other's company. Videl leaned against her lover's side, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of content. Moments like these were too rare…

"Videl?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything for you, Gohan."

"If… if something happens to me… will you watch over Trunks?"

Videl's eyes snapped open and shot upright, looking at the Saiyan in horror and disbelief.

"Gohan, don't talk like that! Like… like you're going to die! Because you're not, you hear me?! I won't let you!"

"Videl, honey, calm down!"

"I will NOT calm down, Son Gohan!" she snapped, tears streaming down her face. "The androids already took everything from me! My father, my home… I won't let them take you from me as well!"

She began to pound his chest with her fists and ended up burying her head in his shoulder, her body trembling with quiet sobs.

"I can't lose you too, Gohan… please don't let me lose you too…"

The Saiyan stayed quiet, holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Videl… I wish I didn't have to fight them, I really do. But you know as well as I do that I must try to stop the androids reign of terror at all costs, even if it means paying with my live. And if… if that happens… I need to know someone will be there to keep an eye on Trunks for me when I'm gone."

"But… "

"Videl… please…"

He lifted her chin and looked at her, his eyes silently begging Videl to say yes. She didn't say anything for a full minute, then huddled back into his chest, sighing sadly in defeat.

"Alright Gohan… if it means that much to you… I promise."

END FLASHBACK

Videl's eyes brimmed with tears, her teeth gritting as she stared at the android with pure, searing hatred.

"Stay away from him," she whispered, her entire body trembling with white-hot rage.

"What did you say, my dear? I didn't quite catch that."

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM TRUNKS!!" she shrieked, her fury exploding in one single punch that flung the android away and send him crashing through a wall. Her vision red, Videl raced after him and hovered above his fallen form, crossing her hands above her head.

"MASENKO… HAAAAA!!!" the woman screamed, as she gathered every bit of ki she had left and unleashed it on the unsuspecting bio-android. Her breathing labored, but with a satisfied smirk on her face, she landed on the streets and walked towards the smoldering crater that had been left behind. Videl doubted even her strongest attack had been enough to kill Cell, but surely he would at least be badly wounded.

"Not so cocky now, are you, big guy?" she mocked as she looked over the edge of the hole, her face paling when she could find no trace of the deadly android.

"Up here, Miss Satan," a grated voice chuckled and her head shot up so fast she could hear the vertebrae in her neck crack. Videl's eyes widened, her lips parting in a small 'o'.

_He__… dodged it? But… but how?! I shot him point blank! Not even Trunks is that fast!!!_

_Dear Kami…_

_I'm going to die…_

Videl was barely granted a chance to comprehend the graveness of her situation. A ki-blast struck her dead-on, sending her careening through the streets and crashing into the very same apartment complex she had spend the night on. The explosion of the blast caused the building to collapse and the woman found herself trapped under a mountain of twisted steel beams and plates of scorched concrete.

"K-Kami… Dammit…" she hissed, wincing as her broken ribs ached in protest at her attempt to move. A malicious snicker reached her ears, the sound of metallic footsteps coming closer. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how that monster had found her earlier when she tried to contact Capsule Corporation; if he could manipulate ki, there was a good chance he could sense it as well. Ignoring the pain and focusing as best as she could, she lowered her energy to an almost undetectable level. The metallic footsteps slowed down, stopped entirely, then began to move in a different direction.

_I was right!_ she thought, her body going limp from relief. _Without a power level to home in on, he can't find me!_

Unfortunately, a subtle difference in personality between the Terror Twins and their newest 'sibling', quickly presented itself.

_Oh no, why isn__'t he leaving?! Seventeen and Eighteen would never have kept searching. Sure they tried on occasion, but it never took long before they got bored and left. Cell has a playful streak, but it seems he doesn't share their short attention span._

Videl didn't even dare to breathe when she heard the bio-android come closer. His weight pressed down on the debris and she could barely suppress a cry of pain as she felt her lower body slowly being crushed. Spots began to dance in her vision and she realized with growing despair that if Cell found her now, it would all be over.

_Crap__… if I want someone to come get me out of this mess before I bleed to death, I'll have to raise my power level. But obviously I can't do that, since that monster will sense me as well! Kami, give me strength…_

"You can't hide your energy completely, Miss Satan," Cell cooed, his voice now sounding dangerously close. "Did you know that the human body instinctively reacts to stress and pain by raising it's energy, much in the same way as adrenaline works? It's barely noticeable, unless one is almost standing on top of their prey."

_I am __NO ONE'S prey!_ Videl wanted to yell, but she managed to stop herself just in time. He was trying to get a rise out of her. A cry of protest, a spike in her ki, anything that could help him pinpoint her exact position. He couldn't simply blast his way through the rubble; she was already badly wounded and one poorly aimed attack could easily mean her end. And if Cell wanted to absorb her memories, he needed the woman alive.

_But that__'s not going to happen, freak show,_ she grinned weakly, her eyes glazing over. _If I die, I'm taking my knowledge of Trunks and the Time Machine with me. Father… Gohan… I'll be with you soon…_

Accepting her fate, Videl closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest. She could feel death creeping closer while her strength began to fade, but as she was about to slip into unconsciousness, the woman was jolted awake by a telepathic voice she never thought she would hear again.

("Videl?")

Her eyes shot open, widening in shock. She couldn't believe it, but every fiber in her body so very desperately wanted to.

("Where are you, Videl?")

("G… Gohan?")

("I'm here, Videl. Tell me where you are.")

Had the woman been fully alert, the voice, would have immediately roused suspicion, and not just because her mate was supposed to be dead. There was something off about the underlying tone. Rather than warm and friendly, it sounded cold, unnatural and demanding. Unfortunately, Videl was barely conscious and beyond rational thought. All her clouded mind registered, was the voice of the man she loved, and her heart began to sing with hope. Still, she had not yet lost all doubt, and the woman found herself hesitating to give away her position. However, 'Gohan' seemed to have anticipated this, because she could suddenly feel a familiar energy close by. It was faint, almost as if he was afraid someone else than her would sense it as well, but Videl would recognize that ki anywhere.

("GOHAN!!!") she mentally laughed, her heart now almost bursting with joy. ("Kami… it's you! It's really you!!! I'm here, Gohan! I'm here!!!")

The woman raised her power level as high as she could in her injured state. She didn't have much ki left, but it was enough to form a beacon that could be sensed outside the mountain of debris.

("Thank you, Miss Satan,") the voice said, now sounding nothing like her long lost mate anymore. ("By the way… did I mention I was composed from DNA of the greatest fighters that have ever lived, including your Saiyan friend?")

A green, black spotted tail came bursting through the rubble. Videl screamed.

* * *

"Are you sure Videl said she was coming for breakfast, Trunks?" Bulma asked as she poured Master Roshi a glass of orange juice. Next to the old man stood a highchair, occupied by an energetic, redheaded toddler.

"Yes, I'm positive," the demi-Saiyan nodded. "But it's 10 AM… she should be here by now!"

"Maybe she just overslept and…" the Turtle Hermit started, yelping when he felt someone tugging forcefully at his beard. "Oww! Kameko! Let go!!! Do you know how long it took daddy to grow that babe-magnet?!"

The two-year old laughed with glee as she let go and made a grab for her father's ear instead.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" he protested, quickly prying her chubby little fingers loose. "Here, you can play with this," he said, taking a coloring book and some crayons from his bag, which the girl eagerly snatched out of his hands.

"Kameko's quite strong for her age, isn't she?" Bulma noted with barely suppressed amusement.

"She sure is," the Turtle Hermit said, smiling proudly. "She's turning three in a few months… I'm thinking of starting training Kameko in the Turtle arts after her birthday."

"At three years age?!" Chi Chi shrieked behind him and a massive sweatdrop appeared on the old man's temple as he turned around.

"Oh… ehehe… good morning, Chi Chi… I didn't see you there."

"The only training you'll be giving her, is potty training!" the woman snapped, holding a protective arm in front of the redheaded toddler.

"But she's my daughter!" the Turtle Hermit argued. "Besides that, the girl has talent! I can sense it! And me, Trunks and Videl can only cover so much ground. Earth needs more Z-Fighters!"

"You asked me and Bulma to be mother figures, did you not?" Chi Chi glared. "Well then, listen to our advice! Kameko might have talent, but she's not a Saiyan like Goku. I understand you're eager for a new student to take under your wing, and I know that more people are needed to keep our world safe. But you have to keep in mind that Kameko is _human_ and you can't start knocking her around Kame island at such a young age!"

The old Master seemed to consider her objections. Nodding to himself, he sighed deeply.

"You're right Chi Chi… I guess I was rushing things a bit. I'll postpone training until she turns four."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" the woman shrieked, steam almost blowing out of her ears. "Sixteen years, and not a minute younger!"

"Sixteen?!" Roshi exclaimed, nearly falling off his chair. "By then there will have already been at least ten of Frieza's long lost relatives who paid us a visit!!! Four and a half, not a second later!"

"Twelve!"

"Five!"

"Eight!"

"One!"

"She's two and a half, you idiot!"

"Then I guess we'd better get started right away, huh?"

Less than a second later, the old Master was lying on the floor, curled up in fetal position and moaning over a giant lump on his head.

"Age six," Chi Chi said, still menacingly waving her frying pan. "And that's my final offer!"

"You drive a hard bargain, woman, but it's a deal," Roshi whimpered. "Now put that damn thing away! My poor skull can only take so much!!!"

"Hey Trunks, maybe you can help…" Bulma started, trailing off when she saw her son staring out the window, his brow furrowed in worry.

"I can't sense Videl at all…" he growled, balling his fists. "Something's wrong!"

Without a second thought, the boy bolted through the open window and flew to Lavender Town, where he had last seen her. Roshi turned to Bulma, a grim look on his face.

"Bulma, would you mind watching Kameko for a few hours? I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just be careful out there, okay?" the scientist warned. "The poor girl already lost her biological parents, she shouldn't lose you too. Look for Videl, but make sure you and Trunks get out at the first sign of trouble."

The Turtle Hermit nodded and flew out to join the Saiyan on his search mission.

For weeks they kept looking, not leaving a single stone unturned. All they found of the late World Champion's daughter, were her tattered clothes buried underneath the remains of a ruined apartment complex. Neither of them could explain the strange hole in the front of her shirt, and things only got more mysterious when similar sightings were reported not only in Lavender Town, but all over the Spice District. Whoever the culprit was though, he or she made sure to stay hidden, much to their frustration. It was a month after Videl's disappearance, that the Turtle Hermit made a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Trunks, just go already!" he urged as they passed yet another empty town, the inhabitants long gone.

"I want to, but… Master Roshi, I can't leave now!" the Saiyan protested. "Videl is still missing and someone or something is killing more and more innocent people every day!"

"And we're still no closer to catching it than we were on day one," the old Master said. "We can only hope that the monster behind this will make his or her presence known soon, but until then, there's nothing we can do. You might as well go see your friends in the past and tell them about your victory against the androids."

"But…"

"No buts, young man!" Roshi ordered sternly. "I know you've been looking forward to this trip for months and you deserve some time off. Besides that, as long as you set the coordinates right, you won't be gone from this timeline for longer than thirty seconds at most. I might not be as strong as I was in my early years, but I think I can still hold my own for half a minute. Now go back to the lab and get your butt in that Time Machine, before I give you a good whooping with my cane!"

Trunks grinned, mock sighing in defeat.

"Well, I wouldn't want to risk _that_," he chuckled. "Alright Roshi, I'll go. But when I return, we'll start looking for that thing again immediately, okay?"

"Don't worry about it," The Turtle Hermit smiled. "Just what can happen in thirty seconds?"

They would find out soon enough.

He watched the young Saiyan fly away, and continued his search for Videl and the 'Monster of Lavender Town', as it had been named by the media. Rumor had it that the creature looked like an insect with a snake-like stinger tail, that sucked people right out of their clothes. Some even claimed it was another android, though the description of the monster didn't match that of the Terror Twins in the slightest. Needless to say, Roshi hoped the monster would stay hidden for a while longer, or at least until Trunks got back.

_Trunks!!!_

The Turtle Hermit paled and nearly fell out of the sky when he felt the boy's power level spike in distress, then suddenly drop at an alarming rate. Though the Saiyan could have suppressed his ki, Roshi somehow knew deep in his heart that the truth was far, far graver. He grabbed his cell phone, dialing the number of Capsule Corporation with trembling fingers.

"Bulma? It's Roshi. Listen, you need to drop whatever you're doing, grab Kameko and hide _right now_. I'll explain later, just go up the attic, don't make a sound and _stay away from the windows_ until I get back and tell you it's safe to come out. You understand? Yes, not even a peep. Knock Kameko out if you have to."

_I__'m sorry, my boy…_ the old Master mourned as he raced to return home as fast as he could. _I'm so, so sorry…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hate it? Love it? Had nightmares because you ignored my warning? Let me know! XD


	30. Respect

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was like a speedbump that I for some reason could't get over. Writing should go smoother from here… I hope.

Here we go, the big thirty! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Respect**

Kameko's POV:

I absolutely refused to think of myself as some weak willed wallflower with no self-esteem, meekly bending to her abusive husband's violent whims. Had Cell been any other man, I would have kicked his sorry ass all over the planet for even thinking he could disrespect me in any way. Then I would have turned my back on him, declaring that I wouldn't take crap from anyone, and that there were plenty of guys out there who knew how to treat a girl right. Even without my superhuman strength, I would have found a way to leave him. It would involve a little less asskicking and a little more running for my life, but no man would keep me like a bird in a cage, wings clipped and spirit broken. Even if I loved him almost more than life itself.

Unfortunately, Cell was not a man, now was he?

Where android Seventeen and Eighteen had been at least _somewhat_ human, android Twenty-one couldn't be more different. He was a creature created from scratch: no human template, no flaws that accompanied it. Cell claimed he was perfection embodied, and though few and far in between, there were times I almost believed him. If not perfect though, he was at least insanely powerful. No restraining order would faze the android, no human prison cell could hold him. He would reduce any battered women's shelter to rubble with the flick of a thumb, and no matter how many times I changed looks and identity, my ki would always remain the same; ki I could not suppress forever. And I would be lucky if Cell even _considered_ to trace it, for it was just as easy for him to simply destroy our entire solar system instead.

If I left, he would kill me. If I stayed, he would kill me. If I fought, he would kill me. And still… still I loved him. I always would. And my only chance of survival, it seemed, was making him love me back. A plan that would be doomed from the start.

Then again, had my fate not been sealed the minute I set foot in that Time Machine?

My muscles could not save me, and my brain had only managed to delay my demise. All I had left now, was my heart, and if that failed as well, I would let him end it. For then all hope would be lost, and my will to live would vanish along with it. Until then, I would train. I would grow stronger, bolder, gain his respect. An impossible task, but without respect there would be no friendship, without friendship there would be no love, and without love there would be no life.

* * *

"Give up already, my dear," Cell chuckled as Kameko gritted her teeth, her knees nearly buckling under her own weight.

"You… wish!" she groaned, every muscle in her body straining to withstand the intense gravity outside the living area. It had been a week and though she wasn't falling over anymore, moving around was still a challenge.

"I still don't understand why you insist on making things unnecessarily hard on yourself," he cocked an eyebrow as visibly struggled to keep her balance with every clumsy step she took. "You're going to die before the year is up, so why not make yourself comfortable in the few precious months you have left?"

"Because I didn't came here to kick the bucket, I came here to train," she said, throwing a few punches at an invisible opponent. "Besides that, I think you're bluffing."

"I don't 'bluff', Kameko," he scowled, but the smirk on her face didn't fade.

"Cell, if you were that confident you could find a way to leave the chamber without me before the year is up, you would have killed me the second Mr. Popo closed the door behind us."

"Well I wouldn't want to count my chickens before they hatch," Cell admitted, then grinned deviously. "But I assure you, my dear, your chances of running out the clock are as good as non-existent. One in a billion at best."

"That's good enough for me," the girl decided, now starting a series of spinning kicks.

"You're suffering from denial."

"I prefer to call it 'fighter's spirit'."

"I call it 'stubbornness'."

"And since when is that a bad thing?" she grinned, looking almost mischievously at the android. "You haven't noticed it, have you?"

"Care to elaborate?" Cell frowned.

"I'm almost used to the gravity, which can only mean I've gotten stronger."

"A little perhaps."

"But still more than you, big guy. Do a scan if you don't believe me."

Kameko waited patiently for the android to assess her powerlevel. After twenty seconds or so, he said:

"According to my calculations, your baseline ki has increased 17.45 percent. Mine has increased… 2.68 percent?"

"Ha! I told you so!" she exclaimed triumphantly, as his eyes widened with surprise and shock. He quickly recovered though.

"Well, it's only natural your power will initially rise at a faster rate, seeing as I'm already engineered to withstand the increased gravity."

"Exactly," Kameko nodded. "All you have working for you is time. But I have much more than that. Gravity! Extreme temperatures! Air so thick I can barely breathe! Strength doesn't come from the comfort of engineering, Cell. It comes from hardship, perseverance, finding your limits and then going beyond them. I don't know if I can really get stronger than you, but I think 'one in a billion' is being a bit to negative, don't you agree?"

"Actually, I do," Cell said, something dangerous about the tone of his voice. "If we both keep increasing at the same rate, you will surpass me in eleven months, twenty-seven days, four hours and 59 minutes. So what you're basically saying, my dear, is that I had better eliminate you _now_ before you become a threat?"

"Uhm, well… that wasn't exactly what I…" she sweatdropped, but the android continued, a glint of malice in his eyes.

"Or perhaps I should use one of your earlier suggestions and absorb you in your sleep when your power has grown?"

Kameko's face turned ashen, and the icy chill that ran up her spine had nothing to do with the conditions in the chamber. Her knees felt like they had turned to jelly, the sound of her own chattering teeth filling her head like a jackhammer. She clenched them together, stood tall and forced herself to meet the android's unwavering stare. Deep down inside his perfect body still rested the instincts of a predator, and if she ran away now, if she even as much as blinked… he would forever continue to see her as prey.

_Stand your ground, Kameko! Call his bluff! … He __is__ bluffing, right? Crap, he's getting up. Now he's walking this way. He's getting closer. Still getting closer. Our noses are almost touching now. Oh Kami, he's not bluffing. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me __and__ my big mouth. Goodbye, cruel world!!!_

Kameko was about to close her eyes and scream her lungs out, when the android suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Later," was all he said, his back still towards her. "When my chickens have hatched."

* * *

Cell's POV:

It was quite amazing really. No… amazing wasn't the word. 'Disturbing' came close, though that wasn't an accurate way to describe her behavior either. 'Fascinating' then, perhaps? Yes… Kameko was a fascinating creature, and it annoyed me to no end.

If there was one emotion I loathed, it was fascination. It shouldn't be much of a surprise; fascination stems from curiosity, which stems from lack of knowledge, which stems from an imperfect mind. And I, of course, would not accept such a thing. Much to my dismay, I realized that this created a paradox. I knew very well what I felt was fascination, yet chose to stubbornly deny it. To accept the human part of my emotional spectrum, was to accept imperfection. To deny the blatantly obvious would be a foolish act, thus, again, accepting imperfection.

Did that mean… I had yet to reach completion?

I stopped meditating and opened my eyes, glancing sideways at the platform that housed the living area. There were two beds, though only one would be in use this year, since I do not require down time.

My gaze rested on Kameko, who was vast asleep. The girl was shivering from cold, having kicked the covers away during what I could only guess was a very unsettling dream. Now all that shielded her from the world outside, were her prized green turtle pajamas. A birthday gift, she had rolled her eyes at me after I made a snickering comment about pink bunny ones she used to wear. Ah yes, that amusing night when she had gotten herself trapped in the Pendulum Room… I still wondered how the girl had escaped my imperfect self. She wouldn't escape _me_ though. It was true that the girl would surpass me before the year was up, if her strength continued to grow at the current rate. However, once she got used to the gravity, her power increase would slow down and render my calculations obsolete. Twelve months before she became my equal? Twelve _years_ was a much more realistic estimation. I wasn't going to tell that to Kameko, of course. I actually found this so-called 'fighter's spirit' of hers quite amusing, and I didn't want to crush it…

_Yet._

My eye fell on the discarded capsules that held Hercule's collection of arms. That fool… had he meant to use those on me? Kameko had just put them away and continued unpacking whatever belongings she had left: at least she realized the futility of pity non-ki weaponry. So very few humans did. It was insulting, really.

Then again, was Kameko really that different from the countless of civilians I had absorbed in my quest for energy? After all, both did everything in their power to fight, even though they knew it was pointless. Had Kameko not been able to manipulate ki, then she would probably have grabbed a knife or pointed a rifle at my chest just like the others.

Still, I could not ignore the strange feeling that the girl fought for a reason other than survival, or even the wellbeing of her loved ones. Sometimes, and I realize this may sound odd, I wasn't even sure if she was fighting me or if the girl struggled against something else. Her fists were aimed at my form, but her real nemesis was inside her own head. There was no solid evidence to confirm my theory, but I was still certain that this was the case. Something in her eyes told me so, something I could not quite put my finger on. In hindsight, this was perhaps my very first experience with what humans refer to as 'intuition'.

Intuition. Gut feeling. Lack of logic. Imperfect…

Perhaps I would ask Kameko about the true nature of perfection. It was as if I had just finished an incomplete puzzle and she was taunting me with the final piece. Each of my questions, every single doubt; somehow they could all be traced back to her.

Of course, I could fairly accurately predict how our conversation would go. I would pose my question and request an answer, and the girl would then just shake her head and sigh that I wouldn't understand. After that, a strange look would appear in her eyes, one that could best be described as a mixture of sadness, pity and a hint of a foreign emotion that I couldn't quite place.

My gaze returned to her face, a puzzled look appearing on mine. Whatever nightmare had taunted her, it was now over and her expression was completely calm. How could she be so peaceful? How could she sleep at all?! Did the girl believe I had been bluffing?

No… Kameko was no fool. I could take her life anytime I pleased, and she knew it. But where any normal human would have desperately fought to stay awake for as long as his or her body allowed them, the girl held her head high and boldly chose to sleep in my presence, despite the risk of not making it through the night. She mocked me. She dared me. She _accepted_ me.

I'm not sure why I did what I did next. It certainly wasn't out of pity, or compassion. What I felt, perhaps, came closest to a small inkling of respect. Whatever it was, it made me raise my hand and aim Frieza's telekinesis at the covers, draping them over her sleeping form. Kameko let out a sigh of content, smiled and nuzzled deeper into her pillow.

I looked at my hand, staring with confusion as if it were a foreign object, then turned back to the girl again. And it wasn't until morning when her eyes slowly opened, that I finally averted my own.


	31. Spar

**A/N:** Chapter 31 already, this thing is growing big! Still plenty of chapters to go though ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Spar**

Kameko backflipped through the emptiness, landing gracefully on her feet. She threw a few quick punches, then whirled around for a swift spinning kick and jumped back into a defensive stance. Kameko smiled, confident with how her training was coming along. It had been almost a month now, and the increased gravity wasn't bothering her in the slightest. In fact, she had even dared to venture further from the living area at a distance where the G-forces were twenty times as high.

"Your aim is off," a smooth voice commented, dampening her victorious mood.

"Your _eyes_ are off," she scoffed, turning around to face the android. "My aim is perfect."

"_I_ am perfect. _You_ are constantly leaning towards your right."

"Well… maybe it's just an optical trick to fool my opponent!"

"I'm sure it is," he said flatly, obviously not buying it. Kameko huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"At least I know how to dodge. If Krillin hadn't cut off your arm during that fight with Dabura, you would've been turned into a garden gnome."

"Ah yes, I remember that day. Didn't I pull you out of harms way when Majin Buu was about to turn you into a afternoon snack?"

"Uhm… well, something like that might have happened," she mumbled sheepishly.

"You know, Kameko," Cell smirked, his voice laced with hidden amusement, "I recall another interesting event of that day."

"You mean finding out Shin was from the future and Pan was Gohan's SuperSaiyan daughter? Yeah, that was pretty interesting, to say at least."

"Something else, my dear."

"All the fights in Babidi's ship? Vegeta going off the deep end? Majin Buu's resurrection?"

"Keep trying. I'm sure something will come to mind."

Kameko wasn't so sure if she wanted to know, but curiosity pushed her to dig deeper into her memories. The android patiently waited for the penny to drop, a grin appearing on his face as her eyes suddenly widened in shock.

FLASHBACK

"Why mean girl and bugman stand there? Buu wants to play!!!" the childish creature chirped, suddenly firing a massive pink energy ball at both of them. It hit Cell dead-on, sending him flying. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to release his grip on Kameko's arm and the poor girl was dragged along in his wake. The stunned android smashed with his back into the rocks and with a startled yelp, Kameko crashed into Cell's chest, their faces colliding on impact. For a few seconds both of them just laid there, still dazed from the attack. It wasn't until Babidi yelled at them to 'get a room!', that their minds finally registered it were not just their noses that had made contact…

"Eep!!!" Kameko panicked, jumping to her feet as if stung by a bee and clasping her hands over her mouth. Her head turned beet red and she stared with wide eyes at the android, who stared back at her with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"That was… interesting," Cell blinked while Kameko's sanity began to throw itself out the window.

"Ah… ah… ah…" she uttered, her face turning redder by the second. Her mind raced to find words, but drew nothing but blanks. They kissed. It was accidental, but they had kissed. On the mouth. Again. Oh Kami, now what?! Was he going to kill her? Yeah, he was definitely going to kill her. Maybe she should kiss him again, seeing as how she was going to die anyway… No!!! What was she THINKING?! This was not the time for that! … Was it?

_Calm down, calm down, calm down… Breathe, Kameko! Breathe!!! Keep it together, girl!!! YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT TOGETHER!!!_

"My dear, if you're going to get affectionate, I suggest you wait until that monster has been dealt with."

"WHAT?! You were the one who had a death grip my arm!!!" Kameko shrieked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you 'forgot' to let go on purpose! I'll have you know that back home, plenty of guys would have given their right arm just to get a peck on the cheek from me!"

"You're saying I should consider myself lucky?" he snickered.

"Damn straight," she glared, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, and by the way? I had better."

_Ding, ding, ding! Kameko: one, arrogant android: zero. Take that, mister Perfect!_

Kameko braced herself for a fit of rage, but Cell stayed calm as ever, arrogantly folding his arms.

"You are lying," he said coolly. "I am the ultimate android, the epitome of perfection. There is no possible way anyone, let alone a mere mortal, is capable of exceeding me at anything. I am unmatched in every area, even if the subject is something frivolous as the act of kissing."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet that even if you tried, you couldn't kiss your way out of a wet paper bag!!!" Kameko scoffed, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Is that so?" Cell asked, his face suddenly dangerously close to hers. "Are you suggesting I should make good on my claim?"

"Uh… ah… well," she stammered, her brain grinding to a complete halt.

"Because I can," he said huskily as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller…

END FLASHBACK

Kameko blushed furiously as the memories of that day came rushing back to her.

"I-I h-have no i-idea w-w-what you're t-talking a-about" she stuttered, her cheeks turning redder with every passing second.

"Oh, but I think you do," he said, the smirk on his face growing wider. "It's such a shame we got interrupted, but as I recall, we agreed to finish our 'experiment' later."

_I never 'agreed' to anything! _Kameko wanted to yelp, but it was as if something in her brain had short-circuited, blocking the signals it tried to send to her vocal cords. Or maybe it was just because though her common sense knew better, her heart wanted nothing more than leap in his arms? Warning. System error. Does not compute!

"And since there is no time like the present…" he chuckled, "shall we continue where we left off?"

The android stalked closer, his metallic footsteps echoing through her head like a hypnotizing drum. Kameko's face turned even redder, her mind racing as she moved away and suddenly found herself backed up against one of the giant hourglasses that adorned the chamber.

_Okay, Kameko, keep your cool. Don't panic! Oh, who am I kidding. PANIC!!! PAAANIIIIIIC!!!_

Cell was now dangerously close. A few more steps was all it would take to close the distance between them. Kameko wasn't afraid of what the android would do to her though (which really wouldn't be more than just a teasing kiss; even Cell had _some_ morals). Oh no, the girl was terrified of what she would do to him. Blurt out "I love you", for example, or something else that was likely to get her turned into a smoldering pile of soot in three seconds flat.

_I've got to distract him and I've got to do it fast! Come on Kameko, think of something! Anything!_

"Hey Cell, how about a quick sparring session?"

_Not that! Not THAT!!!_

The android stopped about three feet away from her, quizzically cocking an eyebrow.

"A spar? With you?" he asked, then laughed mockingly. "My dear, you wouldn't last a minute."

"Well, I was just throwing it out there, you know," she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I suppose it would be better to wait a few months until I…"

"It would be a very _entertaining_ minute though."

"Not for me it would!" Kameko panicked, her red face now pale as a sheet. "Like hell am I gonna let you use me as a human punching bag!"

"May I remind you it was your idea?" Cell pointed out, his mouth twisting into a sly grin. "Don't tell me you're going to back out now, my dear. Unless, of course, you'd rather have me continue with our…"

Before she even realized it herself, Kameko had shot a ki-blast straight at his face. She stood frozen at her own reflexes, her eyes big as dinner plates and sweatdropping as the android didn't even blink.

_Uh… oh… Now I've done it._

"A spar it is then," he said, flashing her one last arrogant smile before he suddenly vanished into thin air. Kameko tensed, her heart pounding in her throat. Where was he? Where did he go?! Her question was quickly answered by a swift kick to the back, which send the girl sailing through the emptiness. With a sickening thud, Kameko landed on the invisible floor, face down. Her head was spinning and she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Cell hovering over her fallen form. With a startled cry, she rolled to the right, only barely dodging his fist that slammed into the ground. Kameko jumped back to her feet and cupped both hands, narrowing her eyes at the smug looking android.

"Kame… hame… HAAAA!!!" she yelled, firing the blast. Her speed had increased along with her strength, and for a split-second, it almost looked like the attack was going to strike its target. However, at the very last moment, Cell disappeared, reappearing so quickly it looked like the beam had just passed right through him. Kameko stared at the android in horror as he chuckled, not the least bit impressed by her efforts.

"My turn," he grinned, bringing his middle and index finger to his forehead. Energy began to crackle around him, the small breeze hat had been blowing now escalating into an outright tempest. Every cell in Kameko's body screamed at her to get out of the way, but she stood nailed to the ground, paralyzed with fear. She had trained so hard, under such extreme conditions, part of her had hoped she would at least have been able to give the android a run for his money. But as she felt his powerlevel soar, Kameko realized she wasn't even close.

"Special… beam… CANNON!!!" Cell roared, and she snapped out of her daze. Acting more out if instinct than anything else, she lunged to the side, making the deadly ray graze her arm rather than pierce her chest. With a pained gasp she grasped the wound, hissing between her teeth when she saw it was bleeding. Unfortunately the android have her little time to recover. He dashed at her with lightning speed and soon after the two were engaged in a heated aerial battle. It was a one-sided dance, with Cell throwing most of the punches and Kameko trying everything in her might to dodge them.

"I told you your aim was off," Cell mocked as he grabbed hand when she tried to sucker punch him, twisting her arm and flinging her away like a ragdoll. Kameko skidded across the invisible floor and crashed into one of the hourglasses. Broken glass pierced the parts of her body that weren't covered by armor, sand flowing through her hair and over her bloodied face. The girl's powerlevel almost dwindled to zero, her eyes closed and limbs unmoving. The Turtle Hermit's daughter looked like she was on death's doorstep… which was exactly what she wanted Cell to believe.

"Kameko?" she heard the android ask, hesitation in his voice. The girl, careful to keep her ki suppressed, heard his metallic footsteps approaching. She peeked through her eyelashes and saw his feet stopping just next to her fallen form.

_That's it… just a little bit closer, you son of a bitch._

A chalk white hand entered her line of vision, reaching down to check for a pulse. But as his fingers were about to touch her neck, Kameko's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Surprise!" she yelled as leaped onto his back with lightning speed, grabbing him in a chokehold before he could snap out of his shock.

"What the…?!" he tried to pry the girl off his back, but it was already too late. Kameko's aura expanded into a white turtle shell that turned bright red and crackled with energy.

"SHELL SHOCK…!"

Before she could finish, Cell suddenly looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Faster than she could track, he grabbed her hand and forcefully flung her into the air. Unfortunately it was too late to abort the attack and with a horrible explosion, the blast backfired on its own creator. A panicked shriek rang through the chamber and soon after, Kameko's bruised and battered body came falling out of the dust cloud and landed at Cell's feet with a sickening thud.

"Oh, honestly my dear, playing possum?" she heard the android chuckle as he picked her up by the collar of her tattered jumpsuit. "Did you really believe I wouldn't see through the oldest trick in the book?"

"How… how did you know?" she whispered, her strength leaving her.

"Well for starters, the deceased generally don't breathe, nor do they try to sneak a peek through their eyelashes. I fear, my dear Kameko, you're not quite as stealthy as you may believe."

"… And here I thought 007 had nothing on me," she smiled grimly, coughing up a little blood. He lifted up her chin with the tip of his finger, two brown orbs looking back at him, but not really seeing.

"I'm going to take a nap now," she mumbled, her eyes glazing over.

"Before you pass out, answer me this," Cell asked. "Was it worth it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your trip to the past," he said, cocking an eyebrow. "Perhaps it's my human DNA and the curiosity that comes along with it, but I can't help but wonder: surely you must regret your decision by now?"

"… No."

"You're joking. You _must_ be," he snorted. "How much blood have you lost already? How many times have you escaped the clutches of death?"

"More than I can count," she answered with surprising alertness and clarity. "But I have no regrets, Cell. Absolutely none. I've seen things I never thought I'd see, met people I never thought I'd meet. Maybe it means I'll only live a short life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

That reply cost her the last of her energy. Kameko smiled faintly at the confused android one last time, then her world finally went dark.

* * *

"Girl, wake up."

Kameko groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurry and her head pounding.

"I said: wake up!" a voice ordered sternly, and she vaguely registered two chalk white hands shaking her shoulders.

"Kami…" she groaned. "What happened…?"

"You have a concussion," Cell said, letting go. She fell back onto a pillow, realizing that he had put her to bed.

"Wha…?" was all she could utter, her mind no really grasping the situation yet.

"You need to be awakened every hour until morning. Now lie down and rest. It will speed up you recovery."

Sleep was the last thing on Kameko's mind though. Now fully alert, she noticed that not only had the android carried her back to the living area, but he had also cleaned and bandaged her wounds.

"Don't bother thanking me," he said coldly as if reading her thoughts. "I only provided medical attention because I can't have you dying from an infection and trap me in this Kami-forsaken chamber."

"I figured as much," she sighed, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Rest now. You'll need it."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm forced to admit an error on my side. Contrary to my earlier conviction, a diagnostic scan of my system has shown that having sparring partner is indeed beneficial to my training. Even if my opponent is significantly weaker than myself."

"Ha! What did I tell you?" she smirked cockily, then paled, a sweatdrop appearing on her temple. "Crap… I just totally dug my own grave, didn't I?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else around, do you?" Cell chuckled. "Congratulations, my dear. It seems you have earned yourself a rematch."

He walked away, his rich laugh echoing through the chamber and sending shivers up her spine. With a groan Kameko pulled the covers over her head and curled up into a ball, trying to ignore the sharp pain shooting through her bruised ribcage. She knew there would be a lot more where that came from…


	32. Dark Hearts

**A/N:** This chapter is a tad darker than usual, but the story is labeled 'angst' for a reason. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Dark Hearts**

"AAIIEEE!!!"

With a startled shriek, Kameko sailed through the chamber, landing flat on her butt. Cell chased after her, but the girl leaped up, raising her arms above her head in midair.

"TORTOISE TORNADO!!!"

Dozens of bright green ki-blasts were send flying the android's way. He dodged most of them, but some managed to hit home.

"Seven out of 54," Cell noted. "Your accuracy rate is improving."

"You're still way too damn fast for me though."

"I do try."

The two warriors from the future clashed again, exchanging a mad flurry of kicks and punches. To an outsider, it almost looked like an even match and there was no telling who would come out the victor. Of course this was only because Cell held back; going all-out would mean instant death for Kameko, and trap the android inside the chamber for all eternity.

A scream pierced through the emptiness as the fight ended like every other since they had started training together. They sparred, Cell won, and Kameko woke up in bed with a pounding headache, the android sitting next to her and tending to her wounds. It was an repeating ritual that had been going on for over five months already. Day and night, hurt and heal. Of course, some days were better than others… and today was not one of them.

"YOW!!!" Kameko yelped, protectively holding her shoulder.

"I haven't even _started_ yet," Cell said exasperated, a sweatdrop appearing on his temple..

"Well, don't!" she protested. "I'm fine! Really!"

"Your right arm is dislocated, it needs to be popped back into place."

"I still have my left one," she tried, laughing sheepishly at the bio-android. "It didn't bother the Gohan from my timeline, did it?"

"True, as I recall, it only got him killed."

Kameko glared at the sarcastic android, but deep down she knew he was right.

"Oh, fine then. Let's just get this over with," she sighed, closing her eyes shut. "On three, okay? One…"

Cell yanked her upper arm, making the girl cry out from pain and yell every swearword in the dictionary.

"The hell?!" she snapped angrily. "You're a perfect being, but you can't even count to three?!"

"You would have flinched if I didn't catch you off guard," the android shrugged.

"I would most certainly have not!" she fumed, then averted her gaze. "Well… maybe a little."

"I still don't see why you're venting your dismay at me," Cell rolled his eyes. "Is it _my_ fault humans are so ridiculously frail?"

"Hey, you're part human too, remember?" Kameko countered.

"Hardly, my dear," he said smugly as he finished putting her arm in a sling.

Kameko waited patiently while he tied the knot behind her neck. The girl realized with mild amusement that, half a year ago, she wouldn't have let him help her with a ten foot pole. Not that it mattered, since the android wouldn't even have _considered_ providing medical care if her injuries weren't life threatening or prone to a lethal infection. However, things had changed since the door to the chamber closed behind them; six months was a long time to spend locked in a room together, and though he still saw her as an inferior creature, the atmosphere between them wasn't as hostile as it used to be. Since proving her worth with that first spar, Cell seemed to have slightly warmed up to the girl's presence, and there were times Kameko could almost fool herself into believing they were friends.

Almost.

"Well, looks like I won't be doing much training for a while," Kameko sighed.

"What do you mean?" the android asked and the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You did notice my arm, right? The one you just put in a sling? It needs to stay there for at least two weeks."

"As you pointed out before, my dear, you still have one arm left. You'll just have to be more careful next time we spar," he smirked. "Or, of course, you could just eat that Senzu you've been hiding from me."

"What… how did you know Goku gave me one?" she exclaimed wide-eyed. "We were in my room, there's no way you could have seen it!"

"I didn't," the android chuckled. "But knowing that Saiyan oaf, he would never let you enter the chamber without one."

Kameko turned red, mentally kicking herself for falling for Cell's trick question. She realized there was no point in denying it now, though.

"Okay, so maybe I do have a Senzu bean stashed away," she admitted. "But I'd rather not use it too quickly. I only have one and I might need it later when we go out to face Majin Buu."

Kameko wasn't sure what it was, but somehow she could feel the tension in the air increasing as soon as the remark had left her lips.

"'We', my dear?" Cell asked coldly.

"Well, when Buu attacks, there's going to be… Oh," Kameko's expression fell as realization dawned on her.

"Perhaps I've hit you in the head too many times, so allow me to refresh your memory; you are only alive because I have yet to find a way to leave the chamber without you. But I assure you, girl, every bit of free mental capacity I have is allocated to finding a solution to this little problem. And when it has been found, I will kill you without hesitation."

The words pierced her heart like venomous arrows, ripping through her soul without mercy. And the android continued:

"Though I admit we have perhaps grown more… shall I say 'casual'… in dealing with each other, I am not like the Namek. Spending a year with the enemy will not make me 'see the light' and switch sides, if that is what you were hoping for. Nothing has changed, and nothing ever _will_ change. You would be wise to remember this, my dear."

"What if I don't want to?"

Cell walked away and was about to step off the platform, when the girl's words reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder, quizzically cocking an eyebrow.

"Then you'll just be setting yourself up for disappointment."

"But it's the only way I'll stay sane," she said quietly, letting out a deep sigh. "You could at least let me have that…"

He looked in her eyes, a pair of dull, almost lifeless orbs staring back at him. There was no spark, no hope, no fire. Perhaps he hadn't completely broken her spirit yet, but he was close. Oh, he was _very_ close. Somehow he could sense it, though he had not expected his remark to land such a crushing blow. Why… _why_ did she always react so strongly when he declared his intentions? Why could she not simply accept it? The other Z-fighters knew he would turn on them the second Majin Buu was defeated and didn't harbor any false hope that he would reconsider. But not Kameko. The girl couldn't seem to let go of the idea that maybe, just maybe, he would have a change of heart. It wasn't because she feared death, or she wouldn't have dared to face Dabura and Buu in the first place. No, it had something to do with _him_… and he was determined to find out what it was.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, and this time, she didn't even try to play dumb.

"I won't tell you, Cell. I'll _never_ tell you."

"I'll find out eventually."

"I know."

"Then why not tell me now?"

"Because you'll kill me and trap yourself in the chamber."

"Oh, honestly, my dear," he frowned, a bit insulted. "I have a little more self-restraint than that."

"Even worse," she glared darkly, pulling her knees up to her chin. "If you don't kill me right away, you'll make my life a living hell to the point where I'll kill myself instead."

"I distinctly remember you vowing never to take your own life, in exchange for Miss Bulma's freedom," he remarked, a dangerous undertone to his voice. "Are you going back on your word?"

"I was sane when I made that promise, Cell, and I have to _stay_ sane to keep it."

She continued to glare at him over her knees and a vision began to surface in his mind. A girl in a short, black gothic dress with cold, merciless eyes that could rip through his very soul. Her forehead was adorned with a black "M", obscured by strands of fiery red hair that blew over her hardened features.

_You may have strength, Cell,_ he heard the Supreme Kai's earlier words echo through his mind, _but Kameko has heart. And unless you find yours soon, hers will destroy you both._

"I know you'll be my downfall, Cell," she continued, snapping him out of his daze. "Trust me, I do. After everything that's happened, after everything we've been through, I don't think it could end any other way. But I _can't_ give up hope, because hope is all that I have left. If I lose that, I'll lose myself. I _need_ to believe there's still a chance everything is going to be alright, that I'll see my friends again and that Buu won't destroy our universe like he has done in Pan's timeline."

"I'm still not quite sure what it is you want from me, my dear," the android said and the second those words left his mouth, he could see the darkness in her eyes increasing, threatening to consume the last of the light.

"_Lie_ to me, Cell. When the time comes, when you no longer need me alive to exit the chamber, I'll accept my fate calmly and without resistance. But I do have a last request and that is not to have my forthcoming death rubbed in my face every waking moment. The mind numbing emptiness of the chamber, the daily clobbering to the point where I can hardly move, being constantly reminded of my impending grisly demise every time I'm starting to feel a bit happy again… I can't take it anymore, Cell. I just can't…"

The vision appeared in his mind again, as if Shin himself was trying to warn him from the other side of the door. He looked at the Turtle Hermit's daughter, the insanity in her gaze on the verge of breaking through and taking over her soul. No… he wouldn't let it end like this. It was too easy, and there would be no enjoyment in driving her mad to the point where she wouldn't even care what he did to her.

"Well, considering that it is your last request and I'm in a fairly good mood today, I suppose a harmless game of pretend couldn't hurt," the android said, earning himself a weak, but grateful smile that made him feel incredibly relieved for some reason.

"Thank you," she nodded, the spark of life in her eyes slowly returning.

"Of course our training sessions shall continue, seeing as Majin Buu will not be quite so lenient. Which brings us back to what started this conversation in the first place; what will you do with that bean? Eat it now and regain your strength? Or save it for later and fight with an injured limb? I'm quite curious what you will choose."

Kameko took the hidden Senzu from underneath her mattress, holding it between her thumb and index finger and staring at it for a few moments. A small smile made it on her face as she reached her decision.

"I think I'll choose both," she said, breaking the bean in two. "One half so I can fight today… and the other so I can live tomorrow."


	33. Sacrifice, Part I

**A/N:** This must be a new updating record, but the story is unfolding so rapidly in my head I can hardly keep up. Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 33: ****Sacrifice, Part I**

Time seemed to fly by. Day after day, week after week, Kameko and Cell sparred and grew stronger after each battle. Though he was still no match for Majin Buu, Cell was well on his way to closing the gap. Kameko had improved as well, both her strength and her speed increasing with leaps and bounds. She had worked her way up from a mere ten, to 250 times Earth's normal gravity. The further she ventured from the living area, the stronger the gravity in the chamber, and her current goal was to reach the 300G mark before the month was over. It would be the ninth one they had been here in total.

"Hey Cell," she called after she had finished powering up to her max. "Care to give me an update as to where I stand?"

The android was still warming up for their daily spar, but he paused for a quick scan of the girl's ki.

"Not bad," he commended. "Your power has increased to about twice that of android Seventeen."

"What? Really!? Woohoo!!!" she cheered, punching in the air.

"Must you really do that? Having one Hercule Satan on this planet is more than enough," Cell sweatdropped as the girl moonwalked through the chamber, striking various victory poses that would put the Ginyu Force to shame. Normally he would have smirked and pointed out that she was still nowhere near a threat to him, but three months ago, a single conversation had changed that. Lie to me, the girl had said. He would not tell the girl she had a chance, but he could grant her last request and refrain from saying she didn't. This small gesture seemed to be enough for Kameko, and the darkness that haunted her eyes that day, had not returned. He knew it was still there though, slumbering in the depths of her soul. And one day, it would emerge again. This, he somehow knew.

"Hey, you done warming up yet?" Kameko called, hopping from one foot on another and throwing a few punches. "Yesterday I came close to beating you and today I feel lucky."

"How does tripping over your own feet and accidentally grazing my face with your nails count as 'almost beating me'?" he smirked.

"Hey, it was so not accidental," she argued. "I totally meant to do that!"

"You also 'totally' let out quite a long string of profanities over your broken nail," he chuckled. "I suppose that was also part of your ingenious plan?"

"Hey, I did get a pretty good shot in, didn't I?" she grinned. "The marks on your face still show."

She had expected the android to do many things. Bolting back to the living area and rushing inside the bathroom was not one of them.

"It's just a scratch, Cell," she rolled her eyes as he stared in the mirror, a pair of horrified magenta eyes staring back at him. "Just put a band-aid on it, and…"

"It should have regenerated by now," he cut her off. "A superficial injury like this should have healed in seconds, but it has already been over a day."

The android put a hand over his mouth, making a strange, grating sound. Kameko's eyes widened.

"Cell… did you just _cough_?!"

"I am an android. I do not 'cough'," he protested, but the girl wasn't fooled so easily.

"Oh yes, you did," she said, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Kami, you're burning up!"

"Don't be absurd," he glared, swatting her hand away. "I am the perfect being, no infection or disease is capable of affecting my superior genetic design. Dr. Gero made sure to arm me against all types of warfare, including biological."

"He probably made you immune to every type of bacteria or virus known on Earth and then some," Kameko said, worried. "But we're in the hyperbolic Time Chamber now, where a whole year passes in just one day. That's a lot of time for a disease to mutate and evolve into something your body doesn't know how to deal with."

"… Well, this is certainly a new and unpleasant experience," he muttered, glaring at his own reflection, "but I trust my superior immune system will soon adapt and fight off this bothersome infection. In the mean time, my dear, I believe we were about to have a sparring match."

"Cell, you're sick! You need to stay in bed, read comics and rest!"

"I will not allow some pathetic virus to slow down my training," he narrowed his eyes. "I am not weak. I am not human. I am not _imperfect_!"

"But…!"

"This conversation is over," he snapped, a hint of warning in his voice. "In ten seconds our spar shall commence and it's your decision if you wish to defend yourself."

Muttering under her breath, Kameko flew away from the living area, the android close behind. Quietly, but not quiet enough, she heard him stifle a cough.

* * *

Groggily Kameko opened her eyes. As usual, Cell had knocked her out, though it had taken him considerably longer to do so. Though he refused to admit it, the girl knew it wasn't because she had grown stronger.

Slowly she sat up, glancing at the bed next to her which was still empty. That stubborn android… Vegeta's influence, no doubt.

Kameko got out of bed, frowning when she left bits and pieces of armor plating behind on the sheets. Her boots and gloves had long been reduced to shreds, and after nine months of constant training, there wasn't much left of her jumpsuit either.

_Good thing aunt Bulma packed me a couple of spare __outfits just in case_, she thought as she grabbed a capsule from her nightstand and locked herself in the bathroom. Before Kameko stepped inside, she casted one last look into the emptiness outside the living area, where she could see Cell fighting a copy of himself. At the distance he was at, the gravity had to be at least 400G; far more than she could tolerate herself.

_Show off_, she shook her head, closing the door behind her.

Fifty minutes later, Kameko had finished taking a bath, doing her nails, washing her hair and putting on new clothes; comfortable white trainers, some jeans and a loose fitting, navy blue T-shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo printed on front. Her hair was getting pretty long by now, so she had done it up in a ponytail, a few red strands framing her face.

She smiled at her own reflection, almost feeling reborn. It was very rare that Cell granted her longer than ten minutes between waking up and their next spar, so she had decided that she might as well have a well-deserved pampering session while she could. It had worked wonders and she was full of energy again, ready to go another round against the android.

"Hey Cell," she called out as she left the bathroom. "I'm done freshening up, what do you say about a quick…"

Kameko's face turned ashen, her eyes widening in horror when she saw a single, Cell-shaped speck in the distance. It was lying on the ground and did not seem to be moving. The girl focused her senses and only by concentrating really hard, could she feel his energy. It was dangerously low and getting even lower with each passing second. Immediately she realized that this was not one of his cruel jokes, or a new secret technique; the android was unconscious and even worse… he was dying.

"CELL!!!" Kameko panicked, rushing into the emptiness. She flew through the 10G zone, the 20G one, 50, 100, 200. When she reached 250 times Earth's normal gravity, the girl was forced to land and continue running on foot.

_Oh, Kami__… don't be dead! Please don't be dead! I can't lose you again…_

She broke the critical 250G barrier, reaching the 300G area almost a month ahead of schedule. Her feet felt like lead, her run slowing down to a snail's pace. She heard the android groan in the distance, that single sound giving her new strength and determination.

"Hold on!!!" she shouted, crying out when the floor suddenly turned into ice, glasslike crystals sprouting on her feet and working their way up her body. Her icy prison quickly melted again; not because of her own temperature, but that of the giant wall of fire that was headed her way.

"Turtle Shell Barrier!" she yelled, activating the protective shield just in time to save her from the blaze. Fighting off the extreme conditions of the chamber with every painstaking step, she slowly but surely made her way towards the fallen android.

"Cell! Cell, wake up!!! Come on, don't you dare die on me!"

An incoherent mumble was all she got in response. With as much speed as she could muster under 400 times normal gravity, she draped his arm over her shoulder and began dragging the weakened android back to the living area. Every move drained her energy and required utmost focus and iron will. More crawling than walking, Kameko reached the platform, where she used her last ounce of strength to put him to bed. Slowly his magenta eyes opened, looking at her in utter confusion.

"Wha… what happened?" he mumbled, trying to sit up but failing miserable.

"You overexerted yourself, that's what," she said. "You're ill, Cell. _Really_ ill."

"I must… run a self-diagnostic…"

"As long as you stay in bed; I'm not hauling your butt out of 400 times gravity again," Kameko scowled, taking a small object from her pocket.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better."

"A… Senzu… bean?"

"Well, half. Remember three months ago?" she smiled wryly. "I was saving this for an emergency, but I guess you need it more than I do."

"I… am… perfect…"

"You are a _wreck_. Whatever this virus is, it's attacking your whole system and hindering your ability to regenerate. Your body needs energy to fight back. Now eat the freaking Senzu, or I'll make you! In your current condition, that shouldn't be much of a problem."

The android glared at her, but then finally caved in. Kameko popped what as left of the bean in his mouth. Cell chewed it with visible effort, coughing violently after swallowing. Almost immediately, Kameko could see the scrapes and bruises fading from his armor, his ragged breathing calming and a spark of life returning to his clouded eyes. For a minute she was relieved, until she felt his scorching hot forehead and the android let out another stream of grating coughs.

_Kami__…_ she thought with growing fear, _it wasn't enough…_

Where time first seemed to fly, it now crawled down to almost a complete halt. Hour after hour Kameko sat by the android's bedside, waiting and hoping for his condition to improve. Day and night she watched over the sick android, diligently refreshing the wet cloth on his forehead and feeding him aspirin in an attempt to bring the fever down. None of it seemed to work even the slightest.

"Androids…" Cell mumbled, his eyes cloudy and his brain not really registering what they saw. He tried to get up, wildly looking around. "The twins… I have to find them…"

"You're delirious again, Cell," Kameko smiled sadly, cleaning the sweat of his forehead with a fresh washcloth. "You're already complete. Now get some sleep…"

She put her hand on his chest and gently tried to push him down. Suddenly, with surprising strength for someone in his condition, he grabbed her wrist and refused to let go.

"Ei… Eighteen…"

Kameko's face turned ashen, her eyes widening in horror when she saw his tail extending behind him.

"No Cell, I'm not Eighteen!" she panicked. "You already absorbed her!"

"I… I did?"

"Months ago!" she exclaimed, nervously eyeing the deadly syringe that was now hovering over her head and turning into a funnel. "Now go back to sleep!"

"If you're not eighteen… then why can't I sense you?"

"Because your sensing abilities are impaired by the infection, now let me go!" she yelped, desperately trying to wriggle her wrist free from his clammy, chalk white hand.

"… I don't believe you," he narrowed his eyes.

"Look closely, Cell. I'm a red-head, android Eighteen is blond. Now you take a deep breath and tell me what is wrong with this picture!"

He stared at her, his fever ridden brain trying to decide what to make of this new information.

"Red hair…"

"Yes!"

".. Sixteen?"

Kameko fell over animestyle, sweatdropping as she got up.

"S-Sure, it's me, good ol' huge, masculine android Sixteen," she twitched, resisting the urge to smack him over the head. "I'm a fully mechanical model without any organic components."

"Oh… I can't absorb you then," Cell mumbled, letting go of her wrist and falling back into a deep sleep.

Kameko felt her legs give way, leaning against a wall for support and letting out a shuddering sigh. That was way, WAY too close! She glanced at the android who's shallow, ragged breaths became less and less frequent, sometimes even stopping completely for over a minute before starting again. The mighty bio-android was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing, except…

_Oh, sweet Kami on a pogostick, don__'t tell me I'm actually considering this…_

Kameko glanced at his tail, which was still extended and limply hung over the side of the bed. The Senzu had perked him up, but only half a bean wasn't enough to boost his immune system. Now she could think of only one other source of energy, and the idea alone made her stomach turn itself in a knot. Unfortunately, it seemed she was out of options. The risk was substantial to say at least, but her only alternative was to let the android die.

_No__… I won't lose him again. I REFUSE to lose him again!!! Dear Kami, I'm going to regret this…_

"Cell," she shook his shoulders with trembling hands. "Cell, wake up!"

Groggily he opened his eyes, staring back at her with mild confusion.

"Kameko…?"

"Yeah, it's me," she nodded. "Do you know where you are?"

"In the chamber… still," he answered tiredly. "I'm surprised… I thought you would have dragged me through the door by now… you might never… get a chance like this… to escape again…"

"And then what? Neither of us is strong enough to beat Buu yet. We'll both be killed."

"That… green little twerp…"

"Dende could heal you, but it would take a while, and seeing as two whole weeks pass here for every hour we spend loafing around outside, we can't afford to waste even a minute of real-world time. You've seen what Buu can do; a single second might make the difference between victory and the destruction of existence itself."

"I… need… energy to heal…"

Kameko nodded bleakly.

"Without the Namek… or a Senzu for energy… my system will shut down…"

"Yeah… that's why I'm going to give you mine."

Kameko sat down on the floor next to his bed so they were at eyelevel, extending her bare arm. The android made no move to strike, but just looked at her incredulously like her head had just spontaneously burst into flames.

"You can't… be serious."

"I can't believe I'm doing this either, so you better act before I change my mind," she gulped, closing her eyes shut.

"What good will it do me… to take your life-force… only to trap myself inside this damned chamber… for all eternity?" he argued weakly. "I'd rather… let that Buu creature… finish me off.."

"I'm not saying you should take all of it," she said with a shaky voice. "Just enough to get back on your feet. If… if you don't strike any of my vitals and I create a ki-stuntdouble like I did in Cayenne City… I'll have a good chance of recovering. Just as long as you leave me with enough energy to survive."

"This… this has to be… without a doubt… your most foolish and suicidal idea yet…"

"Obviously you never tried to replace aunt Launch's favorite rifle with a paintball gun," Kameko forced a nervous laugh. "Trust me, this is nothing."

"You did… what?"

"Hey, Oolong _dared_ me!" she protested as the android began to snicker. However, his laugh quickly turned into coughing and gasping for air. An uneasy silence fell between them. Kameko felt something sharp piercing the skin of her upper arm.

"Don't think… don't think I owe you now…"

"You're welcome."

Much faster than the last time, Kameko felt her strength drain away. She could feel her body go limp, her vision swimming and slowly fading to black. The last thing she registered were the sound of metallic footsteps and a pair of strong arms picking her up, before she finally drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

How long had she been out? Hours? Days? Weeks even? Kameko had lost all sense of time, her thoughts being drowned out by a pounding migraine the likes of which she had never felt before. She tried to call for help, but her parched throat reduced her voice to a grating squeak.

"You're dehydrated. Drink this," someone said, pressing a glass against her lips. Gratefully Kameko drank the water, her senses slowly returning.

"Oww…" she groaned, holding her head. "You were right… this was definitely my dumbest idea yet…"

"But for once, one of your foolish plans actually worked," Cell said with a smirk on his face. "Your energy gave me enough strength to fight off the infection, and my Saiyan cells even made me stronger thanks to recovering from near death."

"Awesome… now leave me alone… I feel like I've just been ran over by a bulldozer… did you really have to take that much?"

"I barely absorbed a third of your ki, only what I absolutely needed," the android frowned. "You should not be in such bad shape."

"… Then why do I feel like I've just went three rounds against Buu with a blindfold on?"

"Because, my dear," Cell said grimly as Kameko was suddenly struck by a violent coughing fit, "I fear whatever virus felled me, has turned out to be contagious."


	34. Sacrifice, part II

**A/N:** There's going to be an OC Tournament on DeviantART and Kameko is entering! Go to my profile page for more details and a link. Make sure to cheer her on! XD

* * *

**Chapter 34: Sacrifice, part II**

Small, but strong hands placing a cool washcloth on his forehead. Warm brown eyes looking down at him with both worry and determination. A gentle voice telling him he would be alright, no matter what the cost. There are few things Cell remembered from between hazy fever dreams, but he would never forget… _her_.

Kameko Roshi dragged his body from the suffocating emptiness, cared for him when he could not do so himself, nursed him back to health at the expense of her own. Why… _why_?! Cell deeply longed to understand, perhaps even more than he had longed for his dear androids.

He stared at the object of his once mild interest, which had ever so stealthily grown into an all-consuming obsession. Kameko was breathing shallowly, her pale face covered in a sheen of sweat. Every now and then her clouded eyes would open and look at the android, her mind still trapped in feverish visions. Sometimes she talked to him, though her words rarely made sense.

"Hey… Hey, Cell… check out what dad taught me yesterday…"

Kameko weakly lifted her hands in what had to pass as a mock-Kamehameha stance and promptly sank back into an uneasy slumber. Part of her subconscious seemed to see in him the simulation she had befriended in the future, and her tired face would light up with joy every time he came near. Cell shook his head and replaced the wet washcloth on her head with a fresh one. If he didn't find a way to bring that fever down soon, the girl would perish and trap him in this Kami-forsaken emptiness forever!

A logical course of action would be to return the energy she donated and hope it would strengthen her immune system, but unfortunately Cell could not do that. The absorption system in his tail was a one-way street, which was no wonder; why would doctor Gero think he ever needed to heal rather than destroy?

Cell took a few pills from the medicine cabinet, attempting to pop one in the girl's mouth. She swatted his hand away, her hazy eyes looking at him insulted.

"Don't need Senzu…" she mumbled. "Just a bruised wrist, silly… can't waste beans on every scratch… you're always so overprotective."

Overprotective? The android couldn't help but snicker at that remark. It was hard to imagine even a simulated version of himself to care about anyone else if it wasn't in his own interest. Cell tried to recall what he had overheard at Kame House when still in his imperfect form. Kameko grew up training with a 'simulated Cell', which apparently was some sort of highly advanced hologram, capable of making physical contact. Ah, the ingenious Miss Briefs… all androids were created to kill Goku, but perhaps it is not the Saiyan who was the good doctor's true arch nemesis.

From what Cell understood, Kameko and his simulated counterpart had become quite friendly, but Bulma had not been able to work out all the glitches in the code. Every now and then, its personality would revert to its so-called 'default settings', making it more true his real self. A Jekyll and Hyde scenario, so to speak.

What else could he recall? Not much; only that some unknown event had made her stop running the program one year prior to her departure to this timeline, where she hoped to warn Trunks of his looming demise at the hands of his present embryonic self, who the Z-fighters had no doubt destroyed by now. And yes, Cell was willing to admit that making sense of the events from multiple timelines was a difficult feat, even for a perfect being such as himself.

The girl had calmed down for some reason, a faint smile on her face. The android suddenly realized he was sitting next to her and holding her hand. What the…?! What in Gero's name was he doing?!

Cell immediately jumped to his feet, recoiling as if bitten by a venomous snake. Startled by his own actions, he tried to back away, but Kameko suddenly reached out and grabbed the android's arm with surprising strength.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered hoarsely. Was the girl speaking to him or the simulated counterpart in her memories?

"Kameko, do you know who I…?"

"Please don't leave me…" she pleaded again, increasing her grip on his arm. "It was an accident… I'm okay, see? Aunt Bulma can fix you…!"

Cell was startled to see tears streaming down her face. Never, not even when he was about to claim her life, had he seen the girl so desperate.

"It's my fault you're gone…!" she said between choking sobs. "If only I had been stronger, then maybe I could have controlled you… bought aunt Bulma a little more time…"

Though her voice was emotional and her story incoherent, it slowly became clear to him what had transpired one year before she left for the past. After many foreboding incidents, the program had finally gone completely haywire with dire consequences. Kameko had been unable to control his true personality, the so-called default settings, and the simulation had been deactivated. Still, Cell had yet to discover just exactly what had happened. Was the program simply taken offline? Destroyed? Altered? How? Why? By whom!?

"What are you keeping to yourself?" the android heard himself ask. "What are the missing pieces of the puzzle?"

"You didn't kill Puar… it was the fire caused by the power surge… Don't you see, Cell? It wasn't your fault!" she continued, her eyes filling with panic and despair. "And the doctors say aunt Chi Chi is going to be okay! They can give her a new, artificial arm and she forgives you! She knows you couldn't help it! We'll find a way to work out the glitches and remove the default settings without damaging the rest of your program! You don't have to-!"

Before he knew it, Cell had knocked the girl unconscious. She was getting so worked up over her feverish nightmares, that the stress threatened to further jeopardize her already dangerously unstable condition. Kameko's health was deteriorating with every passing hour, and though the Turtle Hermit's daughter was stubborn as a mule, he feared she could not cling to life much longer.

"Damn you, girl," he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare succumb to some ordinary virus! You will die by my hand and my hand alone, do you understand?"

Of course there was no response. He found himself grasping her hand again, quickly letting go when he realized what he was doing. Cell loathed to admit it, but over the course of the past few months, he had grown somewhat fond of her company. Kameko deliberately tried to forget what would happen once their alliance ended, and more and more often, he now found himself doing the same. She confused his mind, clouded his judgment, introduced feelings to his system he never even knew existed. His perfection threatened to crumble at her slender hands, and it seemed there was only one way to stop it:

The girl had to die.

"Farewell, my dear," Cell said grimly as he formed a ki-blast in his palm, aiming it at her head. "This may not be a very dignified way to end it, but I fear I can tolerate your existence no longer. I wish I could have absorbed your memories, but I do not wish to risk re-infecting myself with the disease. I suppose I'll just have to live without knowing."

"Heh… hehehe… so you finally snapped, huh?"

His eyes widened as she looked back at him, her gaze no longer clouded. Apparently he had not hit her hard enough this time, or perhaps she was just getting used to it.

"I have not gone mad, if that is what you are implying," he glared. "I'm trying to prevent it."

"By locking yourself… in a completely empty world… for all eternity?" she asked, laughing weakly. "Yeah, that'll work…"

"I am confident that my superior mind will find a way to leave the chamber without you, and I've decided that my mental health is worth the gamble."

She stayed silent for a moment, her eyes meeting his.

"I guess this isn't a drill then, huh?" she asked tiredly. "Man… what a lame anticlimax… I must be really annoying if you don't even have the patience to carry me outside and kill me there."

"Nice try, my dear. You know as well as I do that the Supreme Kai would use his powers to restrain me while Dende and Pan heal you. Did you really believe I would fall for such a trick?"

"Well… actually… hehehe… I never even thought of that…" she laughed sheepishly, then erupted into a coughing fit. "But still… You'll risk trapping yourself in the chamber for the rest of your immortal life, just so you can be absolutely sure no one is going to interfere… You must really hate me then."

The girl sighed sadly and Cell felt an odd, uneasy emotion stirring inside him. It couldn't be… guilt? He quickly dismissed it, putting more energy into the ki-blast as if trying to convince both Kameko and himself that he would not have mercy. The girl coughed again and suddenly she looked even paler than she had before. As if she had simply given up her fight against the virus and no longer cared of she was going to live or die.

"The androids…" she whispered weakly, her eyes glazing over again. "Seventeen and Eighteen… you absorbed them whole, didn't you? Can't you just spit one of them out, if only for a minute? You'd have a partner to leave the chamber with."

Cell's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly. Her idea was so simple… so _brilliant_… why hadn't he thought of it?!

"Of course you didn't think of it, you dolt…" she said as if reading his thoughts. "Your sole goal has always been to become perfect… to become complete… this desire was the very core of your design! So why would your 'perfect' mind even consider endangering itself… by reverting to an obsolete state? I bet your subconscious knew all along… but the idea was simply filtered out… before it had a chance to surface."

"Why would you share this revelation with me?" he asked, staring at her in utter confusion. "I'm going to kill you, make no mistake. Don't you wish for revenge, a 'last laugh' so to speak? I'd say trapping me inside this hellhole would have done nicely."

Kameko just smiled at him, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Cell… even if it's like this… I just wish you could feel…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kameko sank back into unconsciousness, too far gone to register two strong arms hesitantly picking her up and the sound of a heavy door that had not been opened for over nine months.

* * *

"I think her fever is finally coming down. Good work, Dende!"

"Thanks, but it was a close call… one, maybe two hours later and I don't think I could have-"

"Look, she's waking up!"

"Hey there, Kameko… how are you feeling?"

Kameko groggily opened her eyes, trying to focus on the blurry faces that hovered over her.

"Oh no…" she sweatdropped. "I'm dead, aren't I…?"

"Nope, Dende came through for us," Bulma grinned widely, hugging the confused girl. It slowly dawned on her that she was no longer fighting for her life in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but lying on the floor of Kami's Lookout, surrounded by her friends.

"What… what happened? How did I get here?" she blinked. "The last thing I remember is Cell getting ready to blast my head off… and then suddenly I was here. Did one of you guys bust me out?"

The others glanced uneasily at each other. Krillin looked at her nervously.

"We…ah… we didn't save you. Cell did. Goku had just returned from Namek when the door to the Chamber suddenly opened and Cell came out, carrying you in his arms. He dropped you on the ground, snapped at Dende that you had a virus, and then blasted off to Kami knows where. I would have stopped him, but…ah…you know… I kinda want to live…"

Kameko just stared at him, her brain trying to comprehend what the monk had just told her.

"Where's Goku now?" she asked with a trembling voice, trying to change the subject. She needed time to process this, figure out what it meant. Thankfully, Krillin seemed to get the hint.

"The wish worked!" he said. "Whishes, in fact. Not only has the chamber been reset, but he asked Porunga to expand its capacity too. It can now hold three people instead of just two, isn't that great? Goku and Gohan are inside now and they took Pan with them. It was Shin's idea, something about hoping she could learn from them how to make the most of her Saiyan heritage."

"And the third wish?"

"That one worked out perfectly," a familiar voice announced behind her.

"Vegeta! You're back!"

"Damn straight I am," the Prince said gruffly. "I just wish Babidi was still alive. Oh, I would love to get my hands on that little weasel."

"Babidi kicked the bucket?" Kameko asked and Piccolo nodded.

"Buu killed him," the Namek confirmed grimly. "But Vegeta may get his revenge yet. Babidi is a creature of magic and some of those are more dangerous dead than they are alive. We better stay on our toes and protect Shin, Pan and Chiaotzu at all cost. They are the only ones who's psychic abilities can shield us from the wizard's curse, should he rear his ugly head from beyond the grave."

"That still leaves his rebellious pet," Kameko balled her fist. "Cell thought nine months would be enough to close the power gap between them, but I'm not so optimistic, especially since he has barely recovered from the virus. I have to go and bring him back before he does something stupid!"

Kameko ran off and was about to jump from the Lookout, when Sixteen quickly grabbed her arms.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Before Cell left, he sort of said we were lucky to be alive and he would kill anyone who was dumb enough to follow him," Krillin explained nervously. "I don't know what happened in there, Kameko, but he sure seemed pissed about it."

"We'll deal with the android later," Vegeta snapped. "Right now, I want to know what that pink abomination is up to. Piccolo, Dende, you two are capable of spying on the Earth below, aren't you? How about keeping the rest of us in the loop?"

"As we feared, Buu has wiped out most of humanity," Piccolo said grimly. "I estimate about 80 percent of the population has been killed so far."

"WHAT?!" Videl shrieked, her face ashen. "Then what are we sitting around for?! Let's nuke that thing before there's no one left!"

"We're not strong enough!" Tien growled, balling his fist. "Kameko and Cell got stronger, but it wasn't enough. Even if Cell decides to come back and cooperate, he's no match for the monster. Our hope lies with Goku, Gohan and Pan. The rest of us can only buy them time."

"But my father…"

"Is still alive," Piccolo said, this time with a smirk on his face. "That crafty dog…"

"It seems we finally caught a break," Dende smiled widely. "Hercule somehow managed to befriend Buu and convinced him not to kill anymore."

"You're kidding…" Kameko gawked. "Is that… even possible?"

Dende closed his eyes and send them a telepathic vision. Hercule cooking Buu dinner, Buu playing with a puppy that he called 'Bee', the three of them laughing as they played fetch in the yard of the creature's house…

"I… I never knew… never even dared to hope… the monster was capable of friendship," Shin uttered, his hands shaking.

"You said he absorbed the grand Supreme Kai, didn't you? Maybe his pure heart affected Buu's personality," Videl said and the deity nodded.

"Yes, that has to be it…"

"You don't seem so sure," Krillin cocked an eyebrow.

"It just seems to good to be true," Shin frowned. "I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling about this. Somehow I don't believe a few days of sharing baths and taking care of a lost puppy are enough to completely erase all the evil from his heart. The creature must be suppressing, rather than eliminating it."

"Which means it can still get out… like soda from a can that's been shaken one too many times," Yamcha said.

"Exactly. Let us hope that, if this happens, it will be _after_ the Sons have finished their training…"

* * *

Hours passed and night fell on the Lookout. There was a serene quiet, only interrupted by the occasional hunger cries from baby Trunks, which Bulma was always quick to soothe. The adult Trunks slept like a log, along with most of the Z-fighters. Emphasis on most.

Kameko walked through the Palace, past the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She placed her hand on the wooden door, letting out a deep sigh. So many questions…

She continued her stroll, exiting the palace and sitting down at the edge of the Lookout, her legs dangling over the side. Kameko closed her eyes, concentrating like she had never done before.

_Open_, she tried to will the telepathic link between herself and the android. _Open, open, open…_

It was no use. The connection opened and closed at random, and there was no way to force it. She stood up, but could not bring herself to walk back to her room. Kameko's feet shuffled closer to the edge, like a cliff diver about to jump into the vast ocean below. She looked over her shoulder, a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her from the shadows of the Palace.

("Going somewhere, daughter of the Turtle Hermit?")

("Don't try to stop me, Shin. I need to do this alone.")

("I know.")

The deity smiled and retreated back into the darkness, entering the Palace without saying another word. Kameko turned back to the edge of the platform, glancing at the ravaged world below. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply… and let herself fall.


	35. Maiden of Darkness

**Chapter 35: Maiden of Darkness**

Kameko flew through the night sky, the world below only illuminated by the faint glow of the stars. There were no streetlights, most of Earth's cities having been destroyed by Majin Buu. In the distance she could see the white platform looming, a small silhouette standing in the middle.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said, touching down on the stone tiles of the Cell Games arena. Well… what was left of it after Goku's and Majin Vegeta's fight, that was. The figure didn't react, his arms folded and his back still towards her.

"Why did you leave?"

No answer.

"Why am I still alive?"

No answer.

"I think I might be pregnant."

That got a reaction. The android spun around, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Just kidding," Kameko said dryly as he opened his mouth to speak. "But now that I finally have your attention…"

"You are a crude and vulgar woman," Cell glared.

"And you're an arrogant, indecisive ass," she glared back. "Care to tell me what's going inside that so-called perfect head of yours?"

"You are pushing your luck, girl. I thought even _you_ would be smarter than that," he scoffed. "I still don't know what compelled me to let you live, but I suggest you take your winnings and leave before I change my mind."

"There used to be days that survival alone was enough for me. But it isn't anymore. Hasn't been for a long time."

"What is it you're after then, that is worth risking your life?"

"If you don't know by now, then there is no use in telling you."

"Are you saying my superior mind is incapable of understanding?"

"I am saying it would be like teaching quantum physics to a woodpecker."

"Try," he narrowed his eyes. "Or I will kill you on this very spot."

"The fact that you're trying to scare me into explaining, only proves my point," Kameko snapped, meeting his icy stare. "Do you think I don't wish you understood!? Dear Kami! What I wouldn't give for you to feel what I feel!"

"Then explain to me this," he growled dangerously, clenching his chalk white fists so tightly his nails drew blood. "What have you done to me?! I don't know what kind of trick this is, but something stopped me from killing you in the chamber. I had the ki-blast ready, aimed it at your head and then suddenly found myself unable to fire. Me, the ultimate killing machine!"

"How about that," Kameko smiled wryly. "The Big Bad Android has a sense of honor after all."

"Oh, this had nothing to do with not wanting to strike while you were down," Cell said, his voice shaking with hidden rage. "This was something else, something bigger, a feeling my system has yet to properly label. You might be safe for the moment, girl, but make no mistake; I WILL find a way to overcome it. And when I do, when I have rid myself of these disturbing new emotions, I will make sure that your death shall be slow and especially pain-"

The android never got a chance to finish his sentence. Before he could react, Kameko shot forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Neither of them knew how long it lasted. Seconds, minutes, hours even? With that single, bold move, Kameko had risked it all… and lost everything.

"Can your system label it now?" she asked, almost pleaded. If there was a chance, no matter how slim, no matter how fragile…

"I… I am not certain," Cell said, the doubt in his eyes quickly fading. "But I am certain of one thing: you were right about what you said in the chamber."

"What was that?"

"I do hate you. For how you changed me, for what you made me become."

With that the android took off, leaving the utterly devastated girl behind.

_I do hate you._

Her muscles trembled as she fell to her knees, his words repeating themselves over and over again in her head like a broken record.

_I do hate you._

Tears began to stream down Kameko's face, her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. His words pierced through her soul, leaving a gaping, black hole behind. The emptiness began to spread like an oil stain, slowly consuming her entire being.

_I do hate you._

_I do hate you._

_I do hate you._

("Make him pay.")

A new voice entered her mind, a calm and comforting one at the surface, but laced with cruelty and malice.

("Make him pay? But how? I'm not strong enough. I was never strong enough…")

("I can give you the strength you need,") the voice soothed, talking to her like a spider to a fly in its web. ("I can give you revenge. He hurt you, Kameko. Don't you want to hurt him back?")

("Yes…")

("Then do it! Let Cell feel every bit of pain you felt!")

("Yes!")

The voice was like a siren's call, unable to ignore or resist. Shadows began to claw at her soul once more, and this time, there was no Pan or Supreme Kai to guide it back to the light.

("Go forth, maiden of darkness! Make him suffer! Make all of them suffer! Go forth in the name of Babidi!!!")

Her body was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, the color draining from them until they were dark as the night itself. Kameko's power soared to mindboggling heights, energy crackling around her as the shredded clothes began to reattach themselves to her body, forming a short, black gothic dress. Wisps of smoke came together to shape her gloves and boots, and on the girl's forehead appeared the Majin symbol, glowing as the last glimmer of light faded from her eyes.

("Ah, excellent,") Babidi said after the tempest died down and her transformation was completed. ("If you're going to be my new maiden of darkness, you had better look the part.")

Kameko did not respond, her soul lulled into an uneasy slumber. Those who met her gaze saw nothing but cold hatred, an icy stare devoid of all life, love and compassion. Without saying a word she broke the elastic band that held her ponytail; the last reminder of their stay in the chamber. She threw the piece of rubber on the platform, incinerating it with a small ki-blast. Kameko stared at it for a moment, smirking a little. Then, with an insane cackle, she fired a much larger attack that destroyed what was left of the arena, and blasted off into the night.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes shot open, a sense of dread overwhelming him. Or rather, the Kami side of him. Something terrible had happened on Earth, he could feel it in every fiber of his being. He ran through the Palace, pounding on every door in his way.

"Wake up!" he barked. "Wake up now!!!"

"Sjeesj, Piccolo… where's the fire?" Krillin yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Babidi! He's back! His soul must have escaped from Otherworld somehow!"

"Babidi?" Bulma blinked. "Are you sure?"

"You woke us up for _that_?" Vegeta scoffed. "You worry too much, Namek. So what if the onis were too stupid to keep an eye on the wizard's spirit? If that wrinkly little troll shows up here, I'll be glad to send him straight back to hell with one single blast. I know how he works, his petty magic tricks are useless against me now."

"You don't understand the graveness of the situation, do you?" Piccolo snapped, balling his fist. "A warrior uses his body, a wizard uses his soul. When they die the loss of their bodies doesn't weaken them; it removes their limitations!"

"Death only makes them stronger," Shin nodded grimly. "Evil creatures of magic are rarely sent to hell, it is far too dangerous. No, their souls are automatically cleansed of evil and reincarnated into new bodies, with all of their memories erased."

"But that's not fair," Videl frowned. "How come magical beings get a second chance at life and normal bad guys get stuck in hell for all eternity?"

"Non-magical villains are given the option to be reborn as well," Shin said. "But most would rather rot away in the bowels of the underworld than lose what they are. They usually change their minds after a few thousand years though, when they realize there is no other way to escape their dead-end existence."

"Too bad Babidi never even made it past the check-in station," Tien growled. "He must have slipped through King Yemma's grasp somehow and now he's back on Earth! We better catch him before he…"

"Hey, you guys!" Oolong asked. "Have any of you seen Kameko?"

"No… but I can sense her," Trunks said, his face ashen. "Kami… her power… it's… it's horrible!"

"It feels like Kameko… but yet it doesn't," Chiaotzu shuddered. "There's something off about it… It feels… evil."

"It's Babidi!" Vegeta yelled. "It's faint, but I know that's his energy mixed with hers! I would recognize that ki-signature in my sleep!"

"They're heading this way!" Krillin panicked. "Babidi must have read her mind! He knows we're here!!!"

"My sensors are detecting an abnormal increase in Kameko's power," Sixteen warned. "Her ki is now almost equal to Cell's before he entered the chamber… and it's still going up!"

"WHAT?!"

"There she is!!!" Videl shouted, and their heads all turned to the dark figure that touched down on the Lookout.

"Just as I thought, she's wearing the Majin seal!" the Prince growled. "Dammit Babidi, you wrinkly little troll! Stop cowering behind that brat's body and face me! I have a bone to pick with you!"

("I don't think so, Vegeta,") they heard the wizard's voice chuckle, black energy crackling around Kameko's form. ("I like it here just fine. She'll make a much better servant than you did, Saiyans are always so annoyingly stubborn…")

"Kameko, fight it!" Master Roshi yelled. "Don't let that creep control you!!!"

"Yeah! Shake it off or… or I'll donate all of your dirty magazines to the homeless!" Oolong shouted. "Don't think I won't do it!!!"

Kameko seemed to doubt, as if something deep down inside of her still recognized the shapeshifter. However, her hesitation quickly vanished and she narrowed her eyes, flying into the air while her power rapidly rose.

"Crap, she's gonna attack! EVERYONE HIT THE DIRT!!!" Krillin yelped as Kameko silently raised her hand, forming the beginning of a pitch-black Tortoise Tornado above their heads. The sphere grew larger and larger until it was almost the size of the Lookout itself.

"If that thing explodes into smaller blasts, there is no way we can block all of them," Yamcha gritted his teeth. "The Lookout will be destroyed, along with the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Goku and the others will be trapped inside forever!!!"

"Kameko, over here!!!" Piccolo yelled, disappearing and reappearing behind Oolong, wrapping an arm around the unsuspecting shapeshifter.

"Hey!!! What's the big idea?!" the pig yelped when the nails of the Namek's free hand grew longer, threatening to pierce his neck.

"Don't even think about firing that attack, or your little friend gets it!"

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!!!" Oolong shrieked, helplessly failing his limbs. "The whole mentoring Gohan thing and helping Goku fight the Saiyans was just a facade, wasn't it?! You still plan on taking over the world!!! Piccolo the Demon King has returned!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Calm down, you hysteric pig!" the Namek hissed in his ear. "We need to draw Kameko away from the Lookout, and a small part of her still seems to remember you. Now play along and _stop screaming_, or I really _will_ snap your neck!"

Oolong nodded bleakly, clamping his hands over his mouth to muffle his own panicked cries.

("What are you waiting for?!") Babidi yelled. ("Kill them! Kill them all!!!")

The girl didn't listen, still hovering above their heads with her hand holding up the attack and her gaze fixated on the shapeshifter. It was as if she was frozen in time, her soul's protests growing louder with each passing second. Babidi seemed to realize the danger of the situation they were in, and quickly gave into her rebellious spirit's demands.

("Fine then, don't destroy the stupid platform,") he snapped, placating her soul so it would return to sleep. ("We'll just fight on your precious planet instead. Follow me, children! Or should I let my new maiden of darkness have a little fun with what's left of the human race instead?")

The corners of Kameko's mouth curled up in a wicked grin, before she suddenly turned around and blasted off in a direct course for Earth. However, she wasn't flying straight down. It was almost as if the girl was headed for a specific target, one that felt awfully familiar…

"Someone stop her!" Videl suddenly screamed. "She's going after my dad!!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh. Cell and his pride really blew it this time, didn't they? Could this really be the end for our mismatched couple?

… Oh, come on. You know me better than that ;)


	36. Memories of Tomorrow

**A/N:** I posted a picture of Majin Kameko on my DeviantART page. Go to my profile for a link!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Memories of Tomorrow**

"Come on, Buu, it's your turn," Hercule said, motioning to the checkerboard between them. "Hey, is something wrong?"

The creature just silently stared out the window, his playful grin replaced by a serious expression.

"Something wrong. Buu not know what, but Buu know it's bad. Bee sense it too."

Hercule looked at the puppy, who was growling with his ears flat in his neck. The Champion closed his eyes and concentrated, just like his daughter had taught him. Suddenly he felt a strangely familiar, but malicious ki heading right for them. He ran outside and scanned the sky, Buu and Bee following behind.

"Buu, your eyes are better than mine. See anything yet?"

"Buu seeing red-haired girl, but Buu sensing Babidi."

"Babidi?!" Hercule protested. "But you killed him!"

"Like Buu said, Babidi know many tricks. Buu thinks Hercule should hide. Red-haired girl much stronger now."

Before the Champion could react, Kameko touched down in front of them, flashing a sadistic grin. Hercule felt all blood drain from his face when he saw the Majin seal on her forehead, remembering all too well the horror that had been Majin Vegeta.

"Snap out of it, turtle girl!" he yelled, sounding a lot more confident than he really felt. "I usually don't hit women, but I'll fight you if I have to!"

Kameko's grin only grew wider, a black aura crackling around her.

("You took away my body, Majin Buu,") Babidi's voice cackled. ("And now I will take something dear of _yours_!")

The possessed girl dashed at Mr. Satan, who's eyes grew big as dinner plates.

"M-M-MOMMY!!!" Hercule yelped, dropping to the ground and curling up into a ball. He closed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable, but at the last moment, he was saved by a well-aimed Namekian kick.

"T-Thanks, Piccolo," he gulped. "That was way too close."

"Get out of here, Satan, she wants you!" he barked, eyeing Kameko who was already getting up.

"What?! Why me?! What did I do?!" the Champion panicked.

"Buu likes you and the wizard wants revenge, so I think it's safe to say you rank pretty high on his hitlist."

"Oh, crud…"

("Ahahaha!!! No one escapes the wrath of Babidi! NO ONE!!!")

With a mad cackle, Kameko one again charged at the terrified Champion. He flew away with Bee in his arms, but his speed was still nowhere near his own daughter's, let alone the daughter of the Turtle Hermit. With lightning swiftness she appeared in front of them, sending both man and puppy crashing into Buu's makeshift house.

"Hey, leave my dad alone!" Videl yelled, charging at the possessed woman. She too was quickly swatted aside, no match for the regular Kameko and certainly not for the Majin version.

"Everyone attack at once!" Vegeta yelled, going SuperSaiyan. "That brat is fast, but there is no way she can dodge all of us!!!"

The Prince charged, the others following close behind. Yamcha and Videl attacked with a double Wolf Fang Fist, but both of them were quickly smashed into the ground. Kameko whirled around just in time to dodge Tien's Dodonpa, causing it to collide with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Krillin's Destructo Disk. The attacks exploded on impact, the three warriors getting caught in the blast. Shin tried to trap her with his telekinesis, but Babidi's magic thwarted all his efforts, rendering him utterly powerless.

"All you clowns get out of the way!" Vegeta roared, his muscles growing to almost twice their original size. "Hehehe… let's see her dodge this one!!"

"Father, no! You'll kill her!!!" Trunks yelled.

"This is no time for weak heartedness, boy!" the Prince barked. "Trust me, I'm doing the girl a favor. Even death is better than remaining under that little rodent's control and we can always wish her back with the dragon balls!"

He brought his palms together, the Earth itself quaking with power.

"Duck and cover!!!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta began to glow so brightly he looked like a second sun.

"FINAL FLASH!!!" the Saiyan roared, releasing all of his ki at once. Had Vegeta's aim been off only by a few degrees, Earth itself would have been completely destroyed.

"Kami!" Tien breathed. "I have never seen such a huge attack! There is no way she could have gotten around… VEGETA! BEHIND YOU!!!"

Before he could even react, a black booted foot kicked the Prince in the head, sending him crashing into the rocky cliffs that surrounded the area.

"She dodged it?!" Yamcha yelped. "How on Earth could _anyone_ have dodged that thing?!"

"Cell could have evaded that," Sixteen warned. "And as my calculations have showed earlier, Kameko is now almost his equal in both strength and speed. Retreat is highly recommended!"

"It's no use!" Shin growled. "After she's finished off Hercule, Babidi will send her after us next. There is no escape!" He fell to his knees, pounding his fists on the ground. "It's my fault, I should have known this was going to happen again! Pan was right, why didn't I listen…"

"Again?" Piccolo asked, and the deity nodded grimly.

"In my timeline, we could not stop Babidi the first time he tried to possess her. She went mad, tried to kill us all and was eventually taken out by myself. We had no choice…"

"Do it again then!" The Namek snapped. "Vegeta is right, death is far kinder than living as Babidi's slave. Don't hold back, we can ask Shenlong to revive her!"

"She wasn't as strong then as she is now!" Shin protested. "Babidi greatly amps up the power of his victims, and the Majin Kameko from my timeline hadn't entered the chamber yet. I could barely handle her then, and I'm certainly no match for her now! Not as long as the wizards blocks my magic!"

Suddenly an insulted yell sounded throughout the plains. Taking the girl completely by surprise, Chiaotzu had latched onto her body, holding her face in an iron grip.

("What is this?! What do you think you're doing you little runt?! Get your grubby hands off my servant!")

("I don't think so, Babidi,") the psychic Emperor glared back, his eyes glowing blue. ("Now leave Kameko's soul, or I'll _drag_ you out!!!")

"Alright, Chiaotzu!" Tien shouted, grinning confidently. "Kick that creep on the curb!"

Kameko trashed and screamed, Babidi's voice echoing through her own. The clown like figure gritted his teeth, locked in a mental battle unlike any he had waged before.

("Kameko!") he tried to reach her soul. ("Kameko, I can't do this alone! You need to fight him! Break free!!!")

A vision entered his mind. He could see countless doors floating in a black void, each of them hiding a different memory. Somewhere in the depth of her being, thousands of icy spikes were shooting up and clustering together to form a frozen mountain that grew larger with each passing second. And trapped inside that translucent prison was a small, naked figure, her eyes closed and her body curled up in a fetal position.

("Kameko!") The Emperor called out before he was expelled from her mind, his body slammed into the ground by a vicious kick.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled, grabbing the small clown and leaping out of the way before an ink black ki-blast could pulverize them both.

"I'm sorry Tien," the Emperor groaned. "I couldn't reach her spirit… I wasn't strong enough…"

"It's okay, Chiaotzu, you did all you could."

A large shadow fell over them. Tien growled, protectively holding his weakened friend.

"What do you want?!" he glared at the pink creature. "Come to finish him off while he's down?!"

"You friend of Hercule. That makes you friend of Buu. Hercule says friends help each other."

The antenna on his head began to glow, a pink beam shooting from the tip and bathing the small clown in a warm glow. Within seconds his wounds healed, and Chiaotzu opened his eyes.

"What… what happened?"

"Buu heal you!" The creature chirped happily.

"So wait… does that mean you're on our side?"

The monster nodded eagerly.

"Great!" Tien smirked. "You're the only one strong enough to take down Kameko. Go get her!!!"

"Nuh uh," Buu shook his head. "Red-haired girl is human. Buu stop make humans dead."

"We'll wish her back! It's the only way to free her soul of the Majin seal!"

"Killing for bad guys," the creature protested. "Buu good guy now! Buu promised Hercule Buu kill no more!"

"For the love of…!"

Before Tien could finish his sentence, a gigantic blast send them all flying.

"Dad, run for it!" they heard Videl yell, but it was already too late. Hercule emerged from the rubble of the destroyed house, looking up in time only to see a demonic Kameko launching herself at him with lightning speed.

("Ahahaha!!! Say farewell to your friend, Buu!!!") Babidi cackled. ("DIIIIEEE!!!… OWW!!!")

Just when everyone thought it was over, a green flash appeared on the battlefield and knocked Kameko off course. With a startle cry she was send crashing into a giant crater, not coming out.

"Whoa, Kameko's ki just took a nosedive!" Trunks exclaimed. "But who…?"

His face paled when he saw who was hovering above them.

"Heh…" Shin smiled. "Perhaps hope is not lost after all…"

"But what-?"

"Just watch, Trunks. Have patience and see a new future unfold."

Slowly, with legs that wobbled dangerously under her body, Kameko emerged from the crater. She seemed greatly confused, but only for a second. Suddenly her head shot up, the girl's eyes widening with recognition.

("What are you standing around for?!") Babidi yelled. ("Kill that afro haired clown before he gets away!!!")

His servant didn't seem to listen. Her gaze was glued to the figure floating above her, magenta eyes meeting her own.

"Buu thinks Hercule should go hide now," the pink creature said, but the Champion shook his head, smiling grimly at his friend.

"Sounds tempting, but if that wizard can find me here, he can find me anywhere, and I don't want my daughter's last memory of her father being an image of his back as he cowardly ran for his life. Maybe the fear has finally gone to my head, but if there is a chance I can help out, no matter how small, I think I should stay. I just wish I could get my legs to stop shaking… oh man…"

"… I already thought I sensed something strange about your powerlevel," Cell said, his voice visibly triggering something inside the girl. Kameko's eyes narrowed in a murderous stare, her body trembling with rage. She bared her teeth, clenching her fists until her nails drew blood.

("Ooh, what fun!") Babidi laughed. ("I was hoping you'd show up, android! It seems my servant harbors quite the grudge against you. In fact, I doubt I would have been able to control her without it.")

"You…" Kameko whispered, the first time anyone had heard her speak since the wizard had possessed her. "You… You… You…"

("Oh my, it looks like even in her Majin state, part of her still remembers. How unusual… Oh well, I'll let her have some fun with you after we've dealt with Hercule and my rebellious pet. Go get them, my maiden of darkness! We'll take care of Cell and those other pests later.")

With an inhuman shriek, Kameko attacked. However, her target was not the world Champion or his pink friend…

("What… What are you doing?! You dare defy me?! Forget the android and do as you are told! That is an order!!!")

The girl ignored the wizard completely. Faster than any of the Z-fighters could track, she kicked Cell in the face and send him flying. Before he could regain his balance, she appeared above him and slammed him into the ground with both fists. The girl shot down like a bullet and moved in for the kill, but the android managed to jump out of the way just in time, landing on his feet and assuming a defensive stance. Kameko growled at him, her eyes filled with a cold, silent fury.

"I'll kill you…" she hissed through clenched teeth, tears streaming down her face. "Kill… I'll… I'll kill…"

("Determined, aren't you? Well, I suppose I could let you blow off some steam…") Babidi said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. ("It will make it easier to control you in the long run. Now watch, everyone! Watch what happens to those who dare to oppose me! AHAHAHA!!!")

Kameko lunged at the android again, who barely dodged her attack. He grabbed her arm and flung her into the air, but she regained her composure and formed a Turtle Shell Barrier just in time to block his Death Beam. The two warriors from the future engaged in a heated air battle, exchanging a wild flurry of kicks and punches.

"They both seem about equal in strength and speed… but I'm not sure who to root for," Krillin said. "If Cell wins, the Earth is done for. But if Kameko wins… same story. Either way, we're toast!"

"Love," Shin grinned. "You should root for love."

"What?!" he blinked. "That's about the last thing I expected you to say."

"Yes… that is why my timeline has been destroyed. Kameko was the first to die, and Cell followed soon after. He could have defeated Babidi and Buu, but he was unable to tap into his full power and lost. It took me a long time to realize why it had happened, and an even longer time to accept it."

The deity sighed, lowering his head.

"The Kai have always frowned upon love. It was utterly distracting and made mortals do the most impulsive and foolish things. It was an unstable emotion that, to acquire the divine serenity needed to rule the universe, had to be banned from our hearts. And so we did, not knowing that by giving up on love, we gave up on the key to our true potential. It wasn't until Earth was destroyed… until I adopted Pan as my own child… that I witnessed the raw power gained by fighting for someone other than yourself. I just wish it didn't have to come at the price of my dear Kibito's life…"

"Your servant," Piccolo said grimly. "Kami remembers his name."

"Yes," Shin nodded. "He helped me raise young Pan, even taught her how to heal. Buu killed him when she was only ten years old, but she put up a much better fight than I did. She loved him as much as she loves me, and did everything in her power to defend him. Never had I seen her fight so fiercely, so _passionately_ as I did then. Unfortunately our brave daughter was no match for the monster, but when Kibito was killed… when even his soul was destroyed by that foul creature… I saw with my own eyes what the pain of loss could unleash. Pan, at only ten years old, transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time, her power soaring to heights I thought no mortal would ever be able to claim."

Shin smiled wryly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Even then her strength wasn't enough to faze the monster, but I had seen it. I had seen what this forbidden emotion called 'love' could do. And I knew then, that it was not cold, calculated Kaioshin logic that would save this timeline from complete destruction."

"You're crazy!" Trunks exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "_This_ was your big plan!? To act like a celestial dating service and set the two of them up, hoping that Cell will learn to fight for someone other than himself?!"

"Kameko already loved him, long before she left for this timeline. I merely set the conditions for Cell's heart to open itself up as well. It will motivate him to tap into his full power, work _with_ you rather than beside you, and give us the edge needed to finally destroy Babidi once and for all."

"Cell is evil incarnated! He cares for no one but himself! What makes you think he can change?!"

"Why don't you ask Piccolo?"

"Oh no, you leave me out of this," the Namek sweatdropped, visibly uncomfortable. "I'm asexual. I don't understand _that_ kind of love, I'll never understand it… I don't even _want_ to understand it."

"You know… I'm willing to buy that Kameko has a crush on that creep," Yamcha mused. "After all, if someone on this planet is willing to date Vegeta, then even a villain like Cell should be able to score with the ladies."

"I HEARD THAT, EARTHLING!!!"

"But the question is… does Cell love her back?" Tien frowned, ignoring Yamcha's panicked cries for mercy as a certain Saiyan prince advanced on his position. "Does an android even _know_ what love is?!"

"I hope so…" Krillin murmured, his mind returning to the beautiful, but deadly Eighteen. "Kami, I hope so…"

"Come back…" Kameko whispered angrily, visibly struggling to speak. "Why… you come back… why?"

"I'm… I'm not sure myself."

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!"

With a screech that cut straight through his soul, she unleashed another furious barrage of attacks.

"Doubt!" she screamed, grabbing her head and pulling at her hair. "No more doubt!!! You give hope! You crush it again! Heal me, hurt me! Jekyll and Hyde! Friendly and default! NO MORE!!!"

Kameko's eyes glowed bright red, her entire body crackling with energy.

"I DON'T CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! THIS ENDS NOW!!!"

"Oh crap… she's gonna fry us! She's gonna fry us!!!" Krillin panicked, flailing his arms. "Goodbye, cruel world!!!"

Laughing madly but with tears still streaming down her face, Kameko rose up into the sky, cupping her hands into a familiar stance.

"KA… ME…"

"Do you guys sense the ki in that thing?!" Yamcha exclaimed. "If Babidi has amped up her power as much as I think he has, it will easily destroy half the planet! We have to stop her!!!"

"HA…"

"But there's nothing we can do!" Piccolo growled. "She's gone completely berserk! Even if we somehow scrape enough energy together to block that thing, she'll just fire another! It's hopeless!!!"

"ME…"

"Okay Buu, forget what I said about not fighting," Hercule yelped. "Take her down!!!"

"HAAA!!!… AH?!"

It all happened in a flash. Kameko extended her arms, about to fire the deadly attack, when Cell suddenly flew up and pressed his lips against her own. Their eyes met, the mental link between them opened, and both their worlds faded to black…

* * *

The android groggily opened his eyes, his head feeling strangely light. Where was he…? What was this place?

He looked around, at first seeing nothing but darkness. Then he spotted it; a door floating in the desolate void. Then he spotted another. And another. And another. Thousands of doors, with no clue as to where they led. Curiosity winning it from hesitation, Cell reached for a white one, covered in pink hearts and childish crayon drawings. Suddenly his vision began to swim again and he could feel himself being pulled inside the world behind the door. When his sight returned, he found himself in an empty room, staring into a pair of mischievous brown eyes.

"Hi, mister," the red-haired girl, no older than five, chirped happily. "What's your name?"

"My name is Cell," he heard himself rasp in his imperfect voice. What in Kami's name was going on?! "I'm a simulation created by Miss Bulma."

"My name's Kameko," she smiled at him. "Let's play sometime!"


	37. Within the Waking Dream

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the support during 's glitch-a-thon! It was a pain to send out all those story-alerts manually, but I'm glad so many people let me know they appreciated it. Makes it all worthwhile, though I'm glad the site is working again. Whew! ;)

_**IMPORTANT: **_if you have me on author alert rather than story alert, you didn't get a manual update from me. I'm really sorry, but if I did you guys as well, I would still be sending out messages! Therefore I decided to focus on the story-alert group, since I know they are interested in this particular fic. Also, some people had both e-mail and PM disabled, and I couldn't reach them. So to you guys: WARNING!!! This is chapter 37! Read chapter 36 FIRST!

This is one of the longest and most important chapters in the story. I was going to make it a two-parter, but then I figured I might as well make this one an extra long special. W00t!!!

Also, a small segment of this chapter as already been (for the most part) featured as a flashback in chapter nine. It feels a bit like 'cheating' to me, reusing old work, couldn't leave it out without things ending up looking confusing. But even if you don't count that piece, this is still by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Woohoo!!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Within the Waking Dream**

Cell's head reeled. One minute he had been speaking to what appeared to be a five-year old Kameko, the next he was floating in the void again. Somehow he had entered her mind, and each of these doors hid a different memory. He had already noticed that the mental link between them grew stronger the closer they got, and kissing her had…

Cell felt his face turn red at the memory. What on Earth had possessed him to do that? In front of the Z-fighters no less?!

Part of him knew very well why he kept coming back to her, but the android fought tooth and nail to deny it. Him, the ultimate warrior, undone by a human girl? Impossible! Unacceptable!!!

He floated past another door, this one covered in paint blobs. Well, as long as he was in here, he might as well have a peek at her memories…

* * *

Cell found himself in his imperfect form once more, standing inside a forest. Apparently, Bulma had managed to add an artificial training environment to his program as well.

"I knew this was a bad idea!!!" he heard Kameko panic. "Oolong, if we survive this, I'm going to kill you!!!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" the pig protested. "I was just joking! How was I supposed to know you were actually stupid enough to do it?!"

"Get back here you two!" a female voice roared, the sound of gunshots echoing through invisible halls. A door suddenly appeared out of nowhere, two figures bolting through.

"Cell, if aunt Lunch asks, you haven't seen us!" a nine-year old Kameko panicked, grabbing her partner in crime and racing up a tree. Soon a blond woman stomped through the doorway, her green eyes shooting fire.

"Alright simulation, where the are they?" she growled. "I know you're hiding them around here somewhere!"

"Not again… What did they do _this_ time?"

"They replaced my favorite rifle with a paintball gun!" she yelled, rubbing her knuckles. "Ooh, if I get my hands on those two, I'll…"

She stopped ranting when they heard a stifled snicker coming from a nearby tree. Lunch grinned almost devilish and aimed her Uzi at the leaves, but Cell managed to grab her just in time.

"HEY!!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry, Miss Lunch," he said, extending his tail and wiggling the tip under her nose. The furious woman sneezed, her blond hair turning blue.

"Eh?" she blinked, looking at him confused. "How did I get here?"

"You… uh… you were on your way to the kitchen to make dinner?"

"Oh, that's right," she smiled. "I must haven taken a wrong turn somewhere. This building is just so big!"

Humming happily, she skipped back outside again, blissfully unaware of what had happened.

"Whew! Thanks, Cell, that was a close one," Kameko laughed sheepishly from the treetop.

"You know better than angering Miss Lunch in her violent state," the android chided. "She could have killed you."

"Nah, I'm too awesome to be killed," the nine-year old boasted cockily, pounding herself on the chest and promptly losing her balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" she yelped, flailing her arms. "Eeeeeeek!!"

The girl fell off the branch, but he managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Flying is still giving you trouble, eh?" Cell smiled as he put her back on her feet.

"Yeah," Kameko huffed, folding her arms. "For some reason I just can't get it right. And I really wanted to surprise dad too."

"Hey Cell, Bulma programmed you with flying skills, didn't she?" Oolong asked, climbing down the tree. "Why don't you teach us? Kameko can impress Master Roshi and next time Lunch is in one of her 'moods', I'd rather not have to rely on my feet."

"I'm not sure if I can…" the android heard himself muse. "I haven't been programmed to act as a mentor."

"Ah, come on! Please?" the nine-year old pleaded, grinning widely. "It'll be so cool!"

"Well… I suppose we could give it a try."

* * *

The memory faded and Cell found himself back in his own body, floating in the seemingly endless void.

_Interesting_, he thought to himself. _It appears that these memories aren't scattered through this place randomly. Each door I open seems to bring me closer to her present self… and hopefully the exit._

Another door presented itself to him, covered in barbed wire and ominous exclamation points. Something told him this one harbored one of her less pleasant experiences. Hesitant, but still determined, he stepped inside.

* * *

_(A/N: please read the note at the beginning of the chapter)_

"AAIIEE!!!"

Twelve year old Kameko yelped as she leaped out of harm's way. A Dodon Ray whizzed past her head and blew up an abandoned taxi.

"Kameko, don't stay on the defensive!" Cell scolded. "Try to attack!"

"No, that's okay, I like staying on the defensive just fine!" she panicked, ducking behind a tree.

"Trying to tire out your opponent by continuous dodging is often a good strategy, but will backfire when he or she has greater stamina than you," the android pointed out. "If you wish to increase your chance of victory, you'll need to master the offensive side of combat as well."

"I just wish to NOT have my head blown to bits," Kameko protested. "Not all of us can regenerate, you know!"

"All the more reason to work on your attack. If you encounter an enemy with unlimited energy or the ability to quickly recover, it is critical to take them out as fast as you can, before your own energy drops too far. The longer you allow such a battle to drag on, the slimmer your chances of victory or even survival."

"I get it, I get it," she sighed. "Clobber or get clobbered, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes," the simulation nodded. "But you can't completely focus on 'clobbering' either. At all times, it is vital to stay alert, keep your guard up and always keep an eye on your oppon…"

The android never got to finish his sentence, because he was suddenly head butted in the chest. He doubled over and looked up just in time to take a roundhouse kick to the head. He was then grabbed by his wrist and flung into one of the simulated buildings.

"Hahaha! I got you! I got you!" Kameko cheered. "Was that offensive enough?"

"Don't get cocky, kid," he growled and her face fell.

"'kid'? What, you're mad at me?" she asked, trying to laugh it off. "Come on mister sourpuss, I was just fooling around a bit… EEEEEK!!!"

The girl screamed when a giant Kamehameha was sent hurtling her way. Cell had used the attack on her before, but he had always held back just enough so she could handle it. This one, however, had been fired at her with full force and the twelve year old realized instantly that she was nowhere near strong enough to block it.

With a panicked cry, she let herself drop to he ground, the blast going over her head and scorching her hair.

"Whoa! Tone it down a bit, will you?" she yelped, but the android no longer seemed to hear her. With lightning speed he charged at her and Kameko was barely able to dodge a powerful flying kick that was obviously meant to break her ribcage.

"Cell, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled when he made a grab for her arm. "You know I'm not strong enough to handle you at full power yet! If this is a joke, I don't find it funny anymore! Cut it out!"

Without warning, the android swung her around and hurled her into the air. Before she could regain her bearings, he flew up and slammed her back to the ground. He dashed at her fallen form, his tail aimed at her neck.

"CELL! STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

The deadly syringe stopped only a hair away from Kameko's throat. The simulation froze dead in his tracks, then blinked and shook his head.

"What… what just happened?" he mumbled dazed, then paled when saw the twelve year old girl staring back at him in terror.

"Oh Kami, no!" he panicked, immediately withdrawing his tail and helping her back to her feet. "Kameko, are you okay!? Are you hurt!? I'll never forgive myself if…"

"What was that for, huh?!" she exclaimed, nearly breaking out in tears. "I was just playing around, you didn't have to go berserk on me like that!"

"I didn't attack you on purpose, something just came over me. I think… I think that for a moment, my default settings were activated somehow."

"Default settings?" the girl asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not safe to be around. The creature I was modeled after, was pure evil. When my default settings are on, my personality changes to match his to provide more accurate training."

"But that's awesome! I mean… why not turn those settings on all the time? That way, the real Cell won't be able to surprise me when I'm strong enough to go back in time to kick his butt!"

"I would highly advise against that, Kameko," the simulation warned, his voice grim. "The real Cell is ruthless, brutal and utterly without mercy. He won't grant you time to get up when you're down, he won't warn you when you have dropped your guard, and he won't stop attacking until you are dead. Pleading, crying, begging for your life; nothing will work. In fact, I doubt you'll even be given a chance to try."

"But he's one of Dr. Gero's creations, right? I've heard that flattery sometimes worked on the Terror Twins. Aunt Bulma said Eighteen once spared one of her friends because he said she had a nice figure. If she had a soft spot, then why not Cell too? They were made by the same guy, so maybe…"

"Seventeen and Eighteen were considered failures for a reason," the simulation shook his head. "They were too playful, too brash, too easy to manipulate. Cell, though he inherited some of Goku's impulsiveness, is a strategist and a coldhearted assassin above all. He will not be swayed so easily."

"Man…" Kameko sighed. "How on Earth am I gonna stand a chance against something like that?! I can barely handle you when you're playing nice! I'm only human…"

"You're also only twelve, and amazingly strong for a girl your age," Cell complimented. "A normal, adult human wouldn't have lasted three seconds, while you were still alive nearly half a minute after my default settings had kicked in. As you grow with age and continue to train, your strength will grow as well. And I believe that one day, you will be able to hold your own, should another glitch occur."

"But not today, right?" she sighed, disappointed.

"For now, we should leave things to miss Bulma," he smiled. "Deactivate my program and tell her what happened. If there is a glitch in my system, she will find it. And then we can continue working on that offensive strategy of yours."

"You better get ready, Cell," she smirked, fake punching the android. "Next time, you're not getting off that easy."

* * *

The first thing he felt was admiration, because even at twelve years old, Kameko had stood face to face with his imperfect form, and survived. The next thing he felt was shame, for allowing that first feeling into his heart. Then again, if admiration had been the strongest of his emotions, he wouldn't be here now. Memories haunted him, but this time they were not Kameko's. The first time she had kissed him, the first time he had kissed her back. Her eyes, her voice, her smile… Cell knew he couldn't let her live… or was it that he couldn't live without her?

Another door came into view, a pink one that smelled pleasantly of roses and perfume. The android entered.

* * *

"Cell, take note!" Kameko fumed, stomping inside the chamber. "I, Kameko Roshi, sixteen years old and sound of mind and body, hereby declare war on anything with a Y-chromosome!"

"I take it your date with Zack didn't go too well?" Cell asked, sitting down on a park bench. Kameko sat down next to him, steam almost coming out of her ears.

"That asshole!" she exclaimed. "We were at the restaurant and everything seemed to be going just great, when this other girl suddenly shows up and asks him why he hasn't called her after last night. The bastard didn't even try to deny it! He just looked at me like I was overreacting and said there was 'plenty of Zack to go around'. Can you believe I even put on a dress for that pathetic jerk?!"

"What did you do to him?" he heard himself ask with a hint of worry in his voice. Kameko said nothing, but just smiled at him. The most cruel, devious smile he had seen in his entire existence… his own smile included.

"Oh dear…"

"Relax, I didn't kill him. Let's just say though, there aren't gonna be any Zack Juniors running around anytime soon," she grinned, but her expression quickly fell again. She sighed sadly, leaning against his side and letting him put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"That scumbag isn't worth the dirt under your feet," he assured her, hidden anger in his voice. "You can do much better than him."

"I wish I could just find a decent guy, you know?" Kameko sighed deeply. "Someone kind and gentlemanlike, someone who respects me and who I can always count on when I need a listening ear. Someone like… well, someone like you."

Their eyes met, both pairs widening in realization.

"I think I love you," Kameko blurted out, blushing profusely.

"And I love _you_…" Cell said, the distance between their faces growing smaller. "I've loved you for years… ever since you turned from a tomboyish girl into a beautiful young woman…"

"Kami… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm only a simulation, Kameko…" the android explained, almost desperately. "I'm not real…"

"But your feelings for me?"

"Those… those were never programmed."

"Then you're real enough for me," she whispered, cupping his face and locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Cell was left stunned. Slowly he reached for his lips, the memory playing over and over again in his head.

_Love_, his mind kept repeating. _Love… love… love…_ Could that be the name of this strange emotion that had been clawing at him, refusing to let him go? Is that why he couldn't kill her?

_I knew there was more than friendship between them, I could feel it. She loved him… she loves __me__…_

…

…

…

_Do I love her?_

_Is that what this sensation is called?_

_Do I love Kameko?_

He had little time to muse on it. Another door popped up in front of him, opening and pulling him inside before he could even react.

* * *

Cell passed through countless doors, witnessed many of her memories. As the years passed, he saw their romantic relationship grow stronger. But it was tested many times, when his friendly side shut down and his merciless default personality was activated. Not only that, but the secrecy sometimes became almost too much to bare. Being friends was bad enough, but Kameko was terrified that Bulma would find out she felt so much more for the killer of her only son. However, despite the forced secrecy, despite the ever looming threat of his default personality popping up with the intention of taking her life, their feelings for each other never faded. Not even once.

Kameko's past memory had been of her 19th birthday and Cell knew the next one would show him how their beautiful dream turned into horrible nightmare. A door appeared before him, the last one in his path. It was deep red, not with paint, but with human blood. Crooked spikes grew from every crevice, agonized wails drifting through the keyhole from the other side. His hand hesitantly reached for the door handle, and suddenly, he knew. He _knew_.

_It's true…_

_I love her…_

_I honest to Kami love her…_

_It's finally becoming clear to me now…_

It was as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. At last the android realized what it was he felt for her, and he knew he had no choice but to accepted it.

Cell just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

His vision vanished again as soon as it had appeared, two slender hands covering his face.

"Guess who?" a female voice giggled.

"Let me see… Oolong?"

"Oh, haha, very funny," she said, playfully hitting him upside the head. "I came to tell you some good news!"

"Miss Bulma finished building the Time Machine?"

"Yup!" she grinned, kissing him on the cheek. "I just have to wait one more year until the battery is fully charged and then I'm off to the past!"

"I still wish you would let Miss Chi Chi or your father go…" he said hesitantly. "The real Cell doesn't have adjustable hostility levels. If he finds you…"

"I'll kick his android butt," she smirked, throwing a few mock punches. "But to stay on the safe side, aunt Bulma is going to send me to a point in time where he's still an egg. Even Oolong should be able to beat him in that form."

Together they walked through Ginger Town, or at least an artificial recreation of that place; the real thing had been destroyed by the androids long ago and had yet to be rebuild. The sky was a clear blue, but the simulation room was not entirely soundproof, and if they listened closely, they could hear a thunderstorm roaring outside the compound.

"It's going to be weird though," Kameko said, "seeing the real you. Even if you… _he_ hasn't hatched yet."

"Promise me you'll be careful," he pleaded, grabbing her hands. "You're amazingly strong for a human, but you're still no match for him. If you find clothes with holes in them, even if it's just an old sock, you must immediately go into hiding and not come out until your Time Machine has finished recharging. Whatever you do, make sure you stay out of sight and never _ever_ cross his path!"

"Hey, come on," she laughed, pulling her hands free and putting them on her hips. "I don't suck _that_ badly. After all, I've managed to hold my own against your default settings, haven't I?"

"You nearly died last time," he protested. "You did not manage to 'hold your own', you managed to survive by a thread. And only because the glitch never lasts longer than 30 seconds before my friendly settings kick back in again. The real Cell won't stop chasing you after half a minute, and I'm afraid that soon my default self won't either."

"What do you mean?" Kameko blinked and the android sighed.

"My program has been running for almost twenty years now, and I can feel it growing more and more unstable… corrupted data spreading through my system and conflicting with my existing parameters."

"In English?"

"My default settings are threatening to take over my entire…"

Suddenly the entire room was bathed in an eerie glow as a lightning bolt struck the building, sparks flying all around them as the circuitry blew. Cell's breath hitched, his eyes growing wide with horror.

"Oh no… it's starting!"

"You can feel it? But you were never able to predict when a glitch…"

"This isn't like the other times!" he panicked, raw energy crackling around him. "Something's wrong with my program!"

"Must be a malfunction caused by the power surge, I'll call aunt Bulma!"

"No! Don't call Miss Bulma, don't call anyone! Just get out of here right now!!!"

"But-!"

"RUN!!!"

Kameko nodded bleakly, looking up at an invisible ceiling.

"Computer, display exit door!"

No response.

"Computer, display exit door! Come on!!!"

To her horror, the girl's commands went unanswered. The power surge from the lightning strike had scrambled the main computer, making it crash. And unfortunately, Kameko was a fighter, not a mechanic.

"It looks like you're trapped, my dear," Cell heard himself rasp in a cool voice laced with evil. "How… convenient."

Kameko's eyes widened in fear as she realized that she was standing face to face with his default settings. She bolted away and raced through the simulated streets, the android hot on her tail.

"Give up girl, there is no way you can win!"

"Doesn't matter!" she yelled back over her shoulder. "All I have to do is stay out of your claws for thirty second and you'll revert back to normal!"

Cell vanished, reappearing before her and slamming her into the ground. He arched his tail and moved in for the kill, but she managed to roll out of the way just in time.

"Normal?" he cackled, flashing a hungry grin. "You don't get it, do you, girl? This _is_ normal!"

Kameko backflipped into a defensive stance, gritting her teeth and sweating bullets.

"The Cell I love would never hurt me," she growled, glaring daggers at him.

"The Cell you love is gone," he said cruelly, cupping his hands in a familiar stance. Kameko tried to fire her own Kamehameha at him, but her attack was no match for the android's. With a startled cry she was blown away, skidding across the empty streets. Smoke filled the simulated city, flames appearing left and right. They did not seem to affect the holographic buildings, making for a very surreal sight.

"Kameko!" a squeaky voice coughed. "Kameko, the building's on fire! We have to evacuate!!!"

"PUAR! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!!!" The girl yelled, but it was already too late. In the middle of the street a crack appeared in thin air, one that quickly grew bigger. Through it you could see the hallways of Capsule Corporation.

"Kameko, are you…?"

Before the blue shapeshifter could finish her sentence, oxygen rich air blew through the room, creating a wind tunnel effect that fed the roaring flames. The cat didn't even have time to scream as she was engulfed by the blazing inferno, her small, charred body falling to the ground.

"PUAR!!!" Kameko screamed in horror, bolting for the lifeless figure. "NOOO!!! PUUUAAAAARRR!!!!!"

"She's dead, my dear," Cell chuckled cruelly behind her, hammering her into the pavement. "But don't worry… you'll see her again soon. By the way, I think thirty seconds have passed by now, don't you agree? Yet I'm still here. What will you do now?"

Kameko put all her energy into her speed and made another mad dash for the now visible door, but the android knocked her away, sending her crashing into an apartment building.

"Puar, have you found Kameko… PUAR!!! OH KAMI!!!"

Cell felt himself poising his tail, ready to pounce at the two women standing in the doorway. He swooped down to strike, but was heat butted in the chest at the very last second.

"Aunt Chi Chi! Aunt Bulma!" Kameko shouted above them. "Cell's program has gone haywire! We have to get out of here!!!"

The android fired a blast behind the two women, causing the entrance to cave in and trapping them inside.

"No one escapes! No one!!!" he cackled, before he was hit in the back by a Tortoise Tornado. Kameko tried to charge a Kamehameha to blast away the rubble, but was not even granted time to assume the right stance before Frieza's Death Ball slammed her into the ground.

"Aunt Chi Chi, he's never going to let us leave!" Kameko yelled while never taking her eyes off the android, crouching into a battle stance. "Get aunt Bulma to a control panel and reset the program! I'll try to keep Mister Hyde here off your back!"

"Kameko, you're not strong enough to-!"

"DO IT!!!"

The black-haired woman nodded grimly, grabbing her friend and flying through the streets, trying to ignore the air that grew hotter with every passing second. Chi Chi was a formidable martial artist and Gohan had even taught her the basics of ki-manipulation before he died, but on her own she was absolutely no match for the android. Neither was Kameko, but she had far surpassed her aunt in battle power. Perhaps she couldn't win against Cell, but hopefully she would be able to buy the two women some time.

"Hopeless," the android sighed, mockingly shaking his head. "Utterly hopeless."

"We'll see about that," Kameko growled, balling her fists. Cell could see she had trouble breathing, the suffocating smoke pushing away whatever precious oxygen was left.

"Got it!" Bulma exclaimed triumphantly from inside an abandoned office building, followed by a stream of coughs.

"Not so loud!" Chi Chi warned, but it was already too late. Cell aimed his palm at the building, telekinetically removing the roof and exposing the two women underneath.

"Found you!" he cackled, swooping down with his tail poised to strike.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kameko yelled, knocking him off course with a well-aimed kick. "Aunt Bulma, hurry up! I can't hold him off much longer!!!"

Snarling like a wild animal, Cell lunged at the girl and unleashed a barrage of ruthless jabs and punches. She screamed in pain as he grabbed her left arm, twisting it on her back where it broke with a sickening crack.

"KAMEKO!!! HOLD ON!!!" Chi Chi yelled, powering up her son's signature attack. "MASENKO… HAAAAA!!!"

"NO! STAY BACK!!!" Kameko panicked, but no one told the wife of Son Goku what to do. With a roar she unleashed the blast, sending it flying straight at the android. The latter just yawned, batting the attack away with the flick of a finger.

"Are you done playing?" he asked, flashing a cruel grin. "Then I believe it's my turn."

Cell powered up a Masenko of his own and aimed it at Chi Chi, who's face had turned ashen from fear. Still the woman stood her ground, determined to protect both Kameko and the blue-haired scientist next to her, who was feverishly working the controls.

"Bulma, think you can speed things up a little?" Chi Chi hissed nervously. "We're running out of time!"

"The whole system has gone haywire," the scientist gritted her teeth, frantically typing away. "I have to do a complete reboot!"

"How long will that take?"

"Thirty seconds, maybe forty? I'm going as fast as I can!!!"

"Masen… OWW! You little wench!!!" the android howled as Kameko used her free hand to claw out his eyes and elbowed him in the face to free herself from his grasp. Cell's vision went black, but quickly returned as his eyeballs regenerated.

"Nice save," he chuckled darkly, "but a futile effort. You could barely keep me at bay with two arms, how well will you do with only one?"

"Come on, come on… work with me here," he heard Bulma mutter, his gaze shifting from Kameko to the blue-haired scientist.

"But allow me to deal with this little nuisance first," he grinned, a crimson ki-blast charging in the palm of his right hand.

"NO!" Kameko yelled, but it was already too late.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" the android roared, firing Vegeta's signature move at the helpless scientist.

Kameko could only look in horror as the blast hurtled towards the woman who had been like a mother to her. She tried to stop it, but her body felt like lead, her energy reserves almost completely spent.

"Get out of the way!!!" she yelled, but Bulma was paralyzed with fear, staring wide-eyed at the incoming attack like a deer caught in the headlights.

Kameko screamed and the android cackled madly as the blast was about to connect, but at the last moment, a small, feminine figure darted in front of the scientist, deflecting the attack. A high-pitched shriek echoed through the simulated city, and when the dust cleared, all they could see was blood.

"AUNT CHI CHI!!!" Kameko screamed in horror, adrenaline rushing through her broken body and making her forget her injuries. In a puddle of red liquid lay the black-haired woman, her left arm completely disintegrated.

"Oh Kami, Chi Chi!" Bulma panicked, taking off her blouse and tying it around the woman's shoulder in a make-shift tourniquet. "Hang on, Chi, just hang on!"

"Console…" she coughed, her eyes glazing over. "Reset him… before all three of us die…"

Another shriek echoed through the room. Kameko tried to reach her fallen aunt, but Cell had taken the opportunity to sneak up on her from behind, trapping the girl in a bear hug.

"Game over," he rasped as his tail snaked in front of her, the deadly syringe striking Kameko's shoulder. Her screams drowned out the sound of a Kamehameha blasting through the rubble from the other side of the collapsed entrance, a blond woman, an old man and a pig making their way inside.

"Hey, is someone still in here? What's going… KAMEKO!!! OH NO!!!"

"DAD!!! HELP ME!!!" the girl cried, all thoughts of bravery drowned out by mind numbing fear. Kameko always tried her best to be a warrior, but right now she was simply a human teenage girl who got in way over her head and wanted nothing more than her father to save her.

"HOLD ON, HONEY!!! I'M COMING!!!" Master Roshi yelled and lunged at the android, focusing all his energy in a single punch and successfully throwing the monster off his daughter. Oolong and Lunch quickly entered the office building, joining Bulma and an unconscious Chi Chi, who was rapidly loosing blood.

"Oh man, we have to get her to a hospital!" Oolong said, shape shifting into a stretcher. "Hurry up, I can't stay in this form for more than five minutes!"

"I can't shut it down!" Bulma panicked, furiously pounding her fists on the console. "ARGH!! It's not responding! Nothing is working anymore!!! The whole system has crashed! I need more time to do cut the power and divert…"

"Oh, fuck this!!!" Lunch yelled, whipping out her machinegun. "Eat lead, you piece of junk!!!"

The last thing Cell saw, was a rain of bullets tearing up the console. Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

His vision returned, but this time he did not find himself back in the void, returned to his perfect form. In fact, now he seemed to be without a body entirely. Cell realized he was in a hospital room, his eyes falling on Kameko, who was so wrapped up in bandages he barely recognized her. The Turtle Hermit's daughter was in shambles, though he knew she would be okay. Physically at least…

"Kameko…" Bulma said gently, holding the girl's hand. "Kameko, are you awake?"

Kameko groggily opened her eyes, looking at the blue-haired scientist.

"Dad…"

"He and Oolong are headed for Karin's tower to get some Senzu. They should be back any minute now."

"Aunt… Chi Chi…?"

Bulma avoided her gaze, sighing deeply.

"Lunch is watching over her. The doctors say she's going to make it, but they couldn't save her arm. They'll need to make her a prosthetic."

"Kami…" Kameko groaned, clenching her eyes shut. "It's my fault… It's all my fault…"

"Don't talk like that!" the scientist chided. "If anyone is to blame, it's me… I should never have created such a dangerous simulation in the first place."

"But I should have controlled him… I should have been stronger… bought you more time to work out the glitches…"

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Bulma said sadly. "Not anymore…"

Kameko's eyes widened, looking at the scientist in disbelief.

"You deleted him…" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Aunt Bulma, it wasn't Cell's fault!!! The lightning strike made his program malfunction! We could have fixed him!!!"

"Kameko, I…"

"Or maybe we could have just left him offline until I'm strong enough to handle his default settings on my own!" the girl cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You didn't… you didn't have to _kill_ him! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!!!"

"Kameko, listen to me!" Bulma said sternly, shaking the girl's shoulders. "I didn't destroy his program! Kami knows I wanted to, but when I got back to Capsule Corp, I found that it had already been erased from the computer."

"W…What?" Kameko blinked, all blood draining from her face. "But then… No… No, he wouldn't… he would never…"

"Oh honey," Bulma sighed, tears now brimming in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry, but he did… Cell deleted his own program. When Lunch cut the power, the back-up generator kicked in and he rebooted with his friendly personality activated again. Somehow he must have gotten hold of the system's master password when I worked to shut down his default settings."

"But why would he do that…?" Kameko whispered hoarsely. "Why would he destroy himself?"

"I think he did it to protect you, to make sure his dark side would never get a chance to hurt you again," Bulma said, hugging the girl. "I'm sorry Kameko… I know you two were good friends."

Cell could see something in the girl's eyes changing, the first glimpse of the darkness in her soul that would slowly grow until it consumed her completely.

"NO!!!" she suddenly yelled, pushing her aunt away and jumping out of bed, bolting through an open window.

"Kameko! Get back here, you need to rest!!!" Bulma yelled, but the girl had already disappeared from sight. Cell could see her racing through the sky, touching down on the roof of Capsule Corporation. The building had been severely damaged by the fire, but it wasn't beyond salvation. Kameko hurried inside, making a beeline for the simulator.

"Activate Cell program!" she ordered, her voice echoing through the empty room. "Activate Cell! Activate! Activate! Activate!!!"

The only response she got was silence, a few sparks flying from the damaged circuitry in the walls.

"Activate…" she sobbed, slumping down to her knees, tears staining the front of her hospital gown. "Please activate… please… don't leave me…"

* * *

The memory faded and Cell found himself back in the void once more. But this time, he was not alone.

_Her soul… I found it at last__… what's left of it anyway._

A frozen mountain doomed up in front of him, a small, naked figure trapped inside. She was curled up in a motionless fetal position, her eyes closed and the Majin seal printed on her forehead.

"Kameko!" he called out, trying to break through the spikes that kept sprouting at the base. But the second his fist touched the outer layer of her icy prison, white crystals covered his lower arm, threatening to encase his entire being. He quickly pulled back his hand, growling between clenched teeth.

"Kameko, wake up!" he shouted, firing a ki-blast at the frosty tomb. A small hole was left in the ice, but it quickly closed again, more frozen spiked shooting up in front of it.

"Listen to me!!!" the android yelled, firing more blasts at her icy prison. The ice grew back faster than he could melt it, but Cell didn't seem to care. He refused to give up, relentlessly blasting away at the frozen mountain. Shades of red, yellow and green shone through the ice, illuminating her features. Slowly Kameko's eyes opened, looking back at him impassively. There was no fear, anger or joy. Only tiredness, as if she simply didn't care anymore.

"Kameko…" he started, realizing that now that he (somewhat) had her attention, he would actually need to _say_ something too.

"Kameko… free yourself from that icy prison and leave this dark place. Don't stay here as the wizard's slave."

("I do hate you.")

Anger flashed in her eyes as his words were viciously thrown back at him in his own voice.

"I don't hate you," he said. "I was… confused… and… and I apologize. It was rude and greatly uncalled for."

Kameko stayed silent, eyeing him with great suspicion, but also a hint of interest. Cell searched for the right words to say, thinking to himself that this single conversation was harder than even the most gruesome of battles. If he didn't tell her how he felt, he would lose her forever. But if he _did_ confess, he would lose himself. The ultimate android, capable of love… it made him imperfect. It made him _human_. He could never make her buckle under his gaze again, or strike terror into her heart. Then again, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to anymore.

Kameko's soul seemed to hear his thoughts, because the corners of her mouth curled up into a small smile, the ice beginning to melt away. There was still doubt though, and he could sense her concern: what would happen once they returned to their own bodies?

"Come with me!" he pleaded, extending his hand. "I'll create a shield that can hold oxygen! After I destroy the Z-fighters and this pathetic planet, we shall travel through the universe together, and no one will be able to stop us!"

That was, painfully obvious, the wrong thing to say. Kameko's eyes widened in utter horror, the melting ice freezing solid again and losing transparency. Kameko's features blurred as the ice grew muddier, threatening to disappear completely from his sight. She was blocking him out, and Cell knew he only had a few precious moments to choose… his programming, or her.

"I'll spare the Earth," he gave in, realizing almost instantly that he had made the right decision. "No harm will come to this planet or its inhabitants."

Silence fell between them, her soul hesitating but then slowly, ever so slowly, reaching out to his.

("I love you,") came a timid response, the ice growing transparent again.

"I know," he smiled, a genuinely friendly gesture this time.

("Do you love me?")

Cell nodded.

"Perhaps I'm giving up on perfection… but you make me complete."

The frozen mountain vaporized within seconds, Kameko's spirit radiating with sheer joy. Life returned to her eyes as the Majin symbol faded and she rushed into his arms.

The two souls embraced each other, their united strength forcing Babidi out of Kameko's mind… and dooming them all.

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you're wondering what that last sentence means, huh? You'll see soon enough XD


	38. Buu vs Buu

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! Long or short, I appreciate them all. We even passed the magical 200 mark. Woohoo! XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 38: Buu vs. Buu**

In the Z-fighter's eyes, it had only lasted for a few seconds. Cell flew up and kissed Kameko, catching the Majin girl completely off guard. They stayed frozen in that position for a moment, then suddenly Kameko screamed, her power exploding and blowing them all away.

"What… what's happening?!" Krillin yelled, shielding his eyes as her body began to glow white-hot.

"The Majin seal on her forehead! It's fading!!!" Yamcha exclaimed, bracing himself against the roaring tempest. "I think she's fighting it!"

Kameko continued to scream, shaking her head and pulling at her hair. Suddenly her amped up powerlevel dropped back to normal, a stream of light escaping her body and forming into a translucent shape.

"And stay out!" Kameko growled, her eyes blazing with hatred. She was still wearing her 'Maiden of Darkness' dress, but the Majin seal on her forehead had vanished. In front of them now floated the soul of Babidi, a halo above his head.

"But… But how?!" he yelped, looking at her wide-eyed. "No one breaks free of my spell! No one!"

"Your little trick only worked because her mind was in chaos," Cell spat, looking at the wizard with contempt. "Now that she has inner peace, you don't have anything to latch onto anymore. You are without a body and without a host, and I think it's time to rid the universe of the last trace of your revolting presence."

Kameko smirked, looked down to face the Z-fighters.

"Hey Vegeta, would you like to do the honors?"

"Would I," the Prince grinned deviously, flying up to meet them.

"W-Wait! N-No!!!" Babidi panicked when the other Z-fighters followed. "Why are you all fighting me?! I'm only a lowly wizard, the android is the one you should really be worried about! Destroy me and he'll turn on you in a heartbeat!"

"Shin let us watch what happened in Kameko's mind," Tien glared. "I can't say I like it and I doubt I'll ever be able to forgive Cell for what he did, but I do know he's a saint compared to the likes of you."

"A true warrior fights with his energy and fists, not by preying on people's souls and hiding behind magic and dirty manipulation," Vegeta spat. "You disgust me."

"You ordered Buu to destroy Otherworld in Shin's future," Trunks growled. "Not even the androids from my timeline would stoop as low as to erase a soul completely from existence."

"There is more to life than senseless destruction," Cell said, folding his arms. "Piccolo and Vegeta already learned that, and now my eyes have been opened as well… Hell, even that pink blob of yours figured it out! So, humor me, Babidi; are you insane or just mindblowingly stupid?"

"Either way, he's going back to hell," Vegeta smirked, firing up a ki-blast. "Say your prayers, wizard… GALLIC GUN!!!"

"I CAN'T BE BEATEN! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!! I AM THE GREAT WIZARD BABIDI!!!" the spirit shrieked, lightning crackling around his form. "I DON'T CARE THAT I DON'T HAVE A MINION!!! I'LL DESTROY YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!!!"

"Oh no, he's gone completely bonkers!" Krillin yelped.

"So what?" Tien smirked. "Look at him! Without a host, he can't punch his way out of a wet paper bag! It's over!"

"No, it's not," Chiaotzu said quietly, his tiny hands shaking.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know… but I can feel it… something horrible is going to happen…"

"Yes, I sense it too…" Shin said, his voice trembling. "I can't put my finger on it… but I know…"

"Know what?!" Piccolo growled. The deity looked at him, all blood now drained from his face.

"We're all going to die…"

It happened in a flash. Vegeta fired his Gallic Gun at the wizard, but the spirit seemed to have picked up a few tricks during his stay in Kameko's mind. At the last moment he crossed his arms, forming a protective aura that looked all too familiar.

"TURTLE SHELL BARRIER!!!"

"NO!!!" Kameko yelled as Vegeta's attack bounced off the shield and changed course… slamming directly into an unsuspecting Hercule and exploding on impact.

"DAD!!!" Videl screamed horrified, but Yamcha held her back and just shook his head, the look in his eyes saying all that needed to be said.

"Poor guy… he never even saw it coming," Krillin sighed.

"That idiot," Vegeta growled. "Why did he have to keep lingering around the battle site? Oh well, it doesn't matter. My next blast won't… eh?"

He stopped midsentence, staring at Buu who was slowly walking towards the crater.

"Hercule?" he asked confused. "Bee?"

"AHAHAHA!!!" Babidi cackled madly. "They're dead! They're both dead!!! And the rest of you will be next!!!"

No one, not even the Supreme Kai himself, could have predicted what happened next. The pink creature slowly made his way down the crater, tears streaming down his face. He bended over, picking up a small scrap of what used to be a brown, Saiyan jumpsuit. Majin Buu screamed; a horrible, heart wrenching scream that cut straight through their souls. Steam spouted from the orifices on his head, red-hot energy exploding around him. The steam took shape, twisting and molding into a skinny, dark grey parody of its creator.

"What the… two Buus?" Trunks blinked.

"Yes… one good, one evil," Piccolo said grimly. "But unlike when Kami and my dark side split into two separate beings, their power hasn't been cut in half."

"Supreme Kai, did this happen in your timeline as well?" Sixteen asked, but the deity just stared at the two Buus in utter horror.

"I assume that's a 'no'," Cell remarked with mild sarcasm.

"Hey, Cell, just for the record," Krillin asked hesitantly. "You are on our side now, right?"

"I am on Kameko's side."

"I guess that's better than nothing," the monk sweatdropped nervously.

Suddenly an ear piercing shriek cut through the air. faster than even their trained eyes could track, the evil Buu had launched himself at Babidi and crashed right through the shield. With a maniacal cackle, he destroyed the wizard's soul, erasing him completely from existence. The grey monster then set his sights at the Z-fighters, but was kicked in the head by the good Buu.

"You bad! You no hurt friends of Hercule!" he shrieked, attacking his skinny counterpart with relentless force.

"Kami… their power! It's unreal!" Tien gasped.

"I… I can barely sense it… every time I try, my head feels like it's going to explode," Trunks gritted his teeth. "It's insane!"

"My sensors indicate that the evil Buu is stronger than the good one by a small margin," Sixteen warned.

"Something tells me that if the grey one wins, we can all kiss ourselves goodbye," Yamcha growled. "We should go help the other one before it's too late!"

"It's no use," Cell said grimly. "The battle has already been decided."

The good Buu growled between clenched teeth, glaring daggers at his evil counterpart. With the last of his strength he raise the antenna on his head, a pink beam shooting from the tip.

"Turn into… CANDY!!!" he yelled, but the grey monster just grinned wickedly, deflecting the ray back at its creator. With a startled shriek, the good Buu turned into a piece of chocolate, falling lifelessly on the ground.

"It's… over," Yamcha gulped.

"Not yet," Vegeta said. "Look, the skinny one is up to something."

With growing horror, they watched as the evil Buu picked up his chocolafied counterpart and popped him in his mouth, swallowing him whole.

"Uh oh," was the last thing Kameko uttered, before the creature exploded in a flash of pink light, and the world itself almost seemed to come to an end.

A haunting, unearthly shriek echoed through the rocky planes, a sound that was never meant for mortal ears. Pink smoke engulfed the monster, twisting and warping it into a new form. When the howling tempest died and the dust settled, the transformed creature emerged from the crater with a chilling grin. Buu was pink once again, but far more tall and muscular. The fat and the skinny Buu had fused back into one, but this time his evil side was far more dominant.

"I should have known it was too easy," Shin mumbled. "Cell switches sides, Buu befriends a human and everyone lives happily ever after? It was too perfect. I was a fool to hope we could change the universe's fate… I am a god, I should have known better. I failed…"

"Cut it out with the pessimistic bull!" Videl suddenly snapped.

"Videl, watch your mouth! You're talking to a god!" Piccolo warned, but the girl just glared.

"Some god you are, Shin, rolling over and waving the white flag before that thing has even powered up! My dad would make a better ruler than you! At least he had the balls to put up a fight!"

"And it got him killed… twice," the deity reminded her coldly. "I'd watch your insolence if I were you, lest you suffer a similar fate at the hands of that beast."

"So what?! If that creep is really that strong, we're dead meat anyway!" Videl protested.

"Life is good, but living in fear is no way of living," Sixteen joined the girl. "We should fight, even if all odds are against us."

"You know what? Videl and Sixteen are right," Yamcha smirked. "We owe it to Hercule, the good Buu and everyone who died because of that sick wizard to take that monster down! Who's with me?"

"Count me in," Trunks said grimly. "My world has already been destroyed… I won't let this world suffer the same fate."

"I'm not going to fool myself into thinking we have a chance, but perhaps Kakarot and his spawn have a few tricks up their sleeve," Vegeta balled his fists.. "I am the prince of all Saiyans! Maybe I can't win, but I'll be damned if I can't at least buy them some time!"

"You can stay here and whimper at the sidelines if you want," Tien said, "but planet Earth will not go down without a fight."

Shin looked at the Z-warriors, each and everyone of them united in their burning determination. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright then, but remember… we will not just be fighting for your world, or even your universe… we will be fighting for existence itself. If we fall here, everything will have been for naught."

They all nodded grimly, getting into a battle stance as the new Buu slowly made his way towards them. Kameko and Cell looked at each other, their eyes meeting.

"Who would've thought things would turn out like this, huh?" Kameko smiled wryly.

"I don't think any of Dr. Gero's calculations could have predicted such a turn of events," he said, both of them knowing he was not just referring to the monster.

"Think we have a chance of winning?"

"I think staying here is suicide. But know that I have learned the art of Instant Transmission from observing Goku. If you wish, we can still leave this world and settle somewhere else, far away from this destructive beast."

"And chicken out of the greatest battle in history? Hell no. Besides that, you heard what the Supreme Kai said. If Earth falls, it is only a matter of time before the rest of the universe follows."

"So be it, my dear. Though our situation seems hopeless, I agree it would be best to make our last stand while we still have power in numbers."

Kameko nodded, then roared as she powered up and charged at Buu with all her might, the android following close behind.

What ensued was more of a scuffle than a fight. Vegeta and Trunks fired a barrage of ki-blast, but the monster took them head-on without even blinking. Yamcha, Sixteen and Tien tried a shared melee assault, but all their kicks and punches just went right through the beast. Shin and Chiaotzu combined their strength and tried to trap him in a telekinetic web, but Buu broke free with laughable ease. However, they had restrained him long enough for a certain bio-android to get in a good shot. Cell's Kamehameha exploded on impact and blasted Buu to pieces, but the thousands of pink blobs slithered back together and formed one whole again, as if nothing had happened.

"Is that all you got?" Buu asked, his manner of speech far from childish and incoherent. "Then perhaps I should show you what real power looks like."

Shrieks and screams filled the air as the Z-fighters were beat down one by one. Krillin was the first to fall, elbowed into the ground, followed by Yamcha and Tien. Chiaotzu and Shin were struck down with a single ki-blast, powerless to fight back. Suddenly Buu roared insulted as Sixteen lunched at him out of nowhere and latched onto the monster's back.

"I'm sorry everyone!" he yelled. "I am going to self-destruct and take the creature with me. Earth will not survive the explosion, but it is the only way we can stop Buu from destroying the entire universe."

"Hey, drastic much?!" Krillin yelped, but it was already too late. The android began to glow, his artificial body crackling with energy.

"Hold on, my dear, we're getting off this planet," Cell said grimly, grabbing Kameko with one hand and bringing the other to his forehead.

"But the others!"

"There's no time!"

Cell prepared to teleport to a safe location, only to come to a horrible realization.

"I have nowhere to transport us…" he said bleakly. "I don't know the location of New Namek, and though Goku's memories tell me something about a 'King Kai', I don't know what his life-force feels like, so I can't home into his signal either."

"That… that really sucks."

"Yes… it does."

A tempest began to howl around Sixteen as he collected energy for the blast. Kameko closed her eyes shut and held on tight to the bio-android. She could feel him creating a force field, but the girl knew not even Cell was strong enough to protect them from such a explosion.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry!!!" Sixteen screamed as his body began to blow sheer white. Kameko heard someone else screaming as well, only realizing later that it had been her own voice. She braced herself for the all consuming blast, but opened her eyes when it didn't came. Sixteen's aura faded, the tempest dying down. The android blinked in confusion, wondering why he was still alive.

"Sixteen! You don't have your bomb anymore! Mother found it while she was repairing you for the Cell Games and removed it!" Trunks yelled. "Get out of there!!!"

"Whew, you actually scared me there for a moment," Buu grinned. "Oh wait… no, you didn't."

The monster's body melted into a shapeless blob, slithering easily out of the android's grasp. He reformed back to his normal self, his grin growing even wider. Suddenly, with an insane cackle, the monster fired a blast from his mouth, blowing the android to pieces.

"Sixteen!!!" Tien exclaimed, his eyes filled with horror. "Kami… what a beast!"

A small computer chip fell to the ground, a red light still blinking. Buu smirked and fired up a beam at the tip of his finger, aiming it at the last remains of the peaceful android.

"NO!!!" Videl yelled, diving for the chip. The beam was about to hit the girl, when Buu's eyes suddenly widened in shock and he steered the attack in another direction.

"You… you smell like Hercule…" he mumbled, narrowing his gaze.

"Of course she does!" Kameko shouted. "She's his daughter, you moron!"

"Daugh…ter?"

Videl pocketed the chip, staring up at the monster.

"That's right," she nodded, forcing a confident smirk. "And as my dad's… eh… successor, I'm ordering you to stop hurting people!"

Everyone held their breath. Would it work? Would a member of the Satan family tame Buu a second time?

"One part of Buu wants to kill… but the other says you very close to Hercule…" the monster mumbled to himself, almost sounding like the old Buu again. Kameko suddenly noticed that part of the tendril on his head had failed to reform, and something pink was now slowly creeping the girl's way.

"I know! I'll keep you safe and out of the way… within me!"

"VIDEL!!!" Krillin shouted. "LOOK OUT!!! BEHIND YOU!!!"

The girl let out a muffled scream when the pink blob expanded and covered her whole like a giant amoeba. Yamcha, who was closest, rushed to her aid and frantically began pulling at the thickening goo.

"NO, YAMCHA! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Shin yelled, but it was already too late. The blob rapidly began to cover him as well, until both Videl and the desert bandit were completely engulfed. The pink goo flew back to its creator, sticking to his arms, legs and chest until they were completely merged back into one whole again.

"Oh… Oh Kami… he absorbed them!" Tien stammered, staring in utter horror at the beast. With the absorption, his appearance had changed. He still wore white, billowy pants, but his chest was no longer bare. Instead he now wore the top half of Yamcha's red Saiyan jumpsuit, and Videl's Saiyan armor, which had one strap instead of two. The tendril on his head had grown longer, and on his left cheek was a cross shaped scar, just like that of the desert bandit.

"You monster!" Krillin yelled. "Give them back!!!"

"Yeah right… I don't think so, baldy," the transformed Buu snorted, his tone now much more casual and cocky. "But if you want, I can let you join them? Just chill, you'll be unconscious before you know it."

"It seems that Buu did not completely remain the dominant mind," Cell observed. "It is quite obvious that Yamcha and the girl affected his personality."

"He's still evil though," Tien said, glaring at the monster. "Something tells me their influence won't make him go any easier on us."

That, it turned out, was the understatement of the century. With a mad cackle, Buu charged at the Z-fighters and mercilessly pummeled them into the ground. Not only had his strength gone up spectacularly, but his speed was unrivaled as well.

"Dammit…" Piccolo groaned, slowly getting up and wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "I had hoped that merging with Yamcha and Videl would have weakened him… but he's only gotten more powerful…"

"Of course he has," Cell said grimly. "Did I get any weaker from absorbing humans in my first form? This thing simply adds their energy to his own, no matter how small."

"I think it's even worse than that," Tien muttered, his face still down in the dust. "This thing is way stronger than Yamcha, Videl and his old form combined. I think it's more like when Cell absorbed the androids."

"The whole is greater than the sum of its parts," Trunks mused.

"Exactly," Tien nodded, his expression dark as he got out of the dirt. "And you guys know what that means."

"If a merger with those weaklings can already make Buu this strong, we're all done for," Vegeta growled. "I don't think even Kakarot and his spawn can stop that monster now, let alone once it gets hold of us as well. It will be the end of all life… of all existence!"

"There is one thing we haven't tried," Kameko said grimly, eying the rubble that used to be Buu and Hercule's house. Above them, Shin and Chiaotzu were still trying to fight the beast, but their psychic powers were no match for the creature's brute strength.

"I know a way to stop him, but you'll need to distract him for a moment."

"W-What?" Krillin panicked. "Distract him? B-But how?"

"Just figure something out! It's our only hope!" Kameko ordered, making a mad dash for the rubble. Feverously she began to dig, knowing what she sought had to be around here somewhere. After all, if she had Hercule's stuff in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then logic suggested that he had taken hers.

"Come on… come on…" she muttered, her eyes darting left and right. Suddenly she saw it and her face instantly lit up.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, opening the surprisingly undamaged make-up case.

"Kameko, what are you doing?! This is no time to powder your nose!" Cell shouted from a distance, he and the others struggling to keep Buu at bay. Kameko just smiled at him; happy and sad at the same time.

"I know I promised not to kill myself a while ago, but I'm afraid… I'm afraid I have to break that promise, or else we're all going to die. Wish me back, okay?"

"Wish you… what are you planning?!" the android exclaimed before being knocked away by the monster. He had spotted Kameko fumbling with a jar of moisturizing cream, an evil grin on his twisted face.

"Trying to hide, are we? Oh no girl, everyone plays!"

With a mad cackle he charged at Kameko, who smirked back at him, placing the container on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's game over for you, Buu… MAFUBA!!!"

A ray of light shot from Kameko's hands, ensnaring the unsuspecting beast. With a shriek of protest he was pulled into the jar, the light slowly dimming. The girl quickly grabbed the container, twisting the lid on tightly before the monster could escape.

"Think of it… this way," Kameko grinned weakly, her strength rapidly fading. "At least your skin… is gonna look… way better… than… mine…"

The girl's eyes glazed over as her body slumped lifelessly to the ground, her heart no longer beating.

Silence fell over the planes like a thick, suffocating blanket, as they realized the sacrifice that had been made.

"She did it…" Tien blinked. "Kameko… she sealed him away…"

"But at what cost," Piccolo said grimly. "She wasn't strong enough to perform the Mafuba unscathed… her heart couldn't handle the strain."

"She gave her life to save us," Krillin said somberly. "I'll go get her body, we can wish her back later with the…"

Suddenly Cell pushed them aside, rushing over to Kameko's lifeless form. He put his hands on her chest, rhythmically pushing down and releasing again.

"Damn you, girl," he growled, "I knew you would do something stupid like this, I just knew it. If not against me then at this creature. You're too damn stubborn!"

Kameko did not respond, her eyes still empty. After thirty presses on her chest, he pinched her nose with one hand, lifted her chin with the other and began blowing air in her lungs. He did this twice, then continued giving heart massage. It was a strange sight; the mighty bio-android, once bent on destroying all life, was now performing CPR on the soulless body of his former nemesis. The Z-fighters could only stare as Cell repeated the process over and over again, but to no avail. Still, he kept going, determined to bring the girl back.

"Cell… it's been over twenty minutes now," Chiaotzu said quietly. "Even if her heart starts beating again, the damage to her brain will be so severe she might be better of in Otherworld."

"It doesn't matter if her synapses turn to jelly," he snapped. "All that matters is getting a pulse. That little Namekian twerp on the Lookout can heal whatever damage has been done, but she needs to be _alive_ for him to work his magic! And you better hope that I can stop her from breaking her vow to me, because though I swore to leave Earth alone, her death would make it awfully tempting for me to break my _own_ promise as well."

"Let me try something then," Shin said, a small ball of energy crackling in the palm of his hand. He let it sink in Kameko's chest, which suddenly jolted as if she had been given an electric shock. At first it didn't seem to work, but suddenly they saw color returning to Kameko's face as blood was pumped through her body again.

"Hurry android, this pseudo pulse will only last for ten, fifteen seconds at most. And I'm not sure if I can get her heart going a second time without destroying the organ completely."

Cell nodded, grabbing Kameko's wrist with one hand and placing the other on his forehead. In a flash, the disappeared, leaving the surprised Z-fighters behind.

"Did he just…" Krillin blinked.

"He must have picked it up from Goku," Tien said, folding his arms. "Man, I've got to learn how to do that."

"You guys go back to the Lookout and get yourselves healed too," Piccolo said gruffly, picking up the container. "I have to go bury this thing and make sure no one will ever find it."

"Right," Krillin nodded. "But can you do me a favor first? Please change my clothes; this armor Bulma made us is really comfortable, but I really don't want to be wearing the same outfit as Buu, even if he's stuck in that jar."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tien said, staring at his own combat suit in disgust. "It's like seeing Yamcha and Videl being absorbed by that monster every time I look in the mirror."

"Me too," Chiaotzu nodded somberly. "It doesn't feel right anymore."

Piccolo nodded, zapping their clothes back to what they had been wearing before the start of the Cell Games. He changed back into his own fighting outfit as well, visibly relieved to be rid of the Saiyan combat suit.

"Trunks, Vegeta? What about you?"

"A true Saiyan doesn't change his wardrobe just because the enemy has a similar taste," Vegeta scoffed. "I'm a prince and I'll wear this armor with pride! And so will Trunks, won't you, boy?"

Trunks nodded, knowing better than to go against his father. Besides that, his Saiyan blood told him to always be ready for battle, and he felt more comfortable wearing a decent combat suit.

"It's settled then," Piccolo decided, holding the jar as if it were a bomb that could go off at the slightest disturbance. "I'll meet up with you at the Lookout after I get rid of this thing, and then we can start wishing back Buu's victims."

They nodded, and split up, the Z-fighters going back to Dende and the others, Piccolo flying over the ocean in search of the deepest crevice known to man. Unfortunately, no one noticed the microscopic crack that suddenly appeared at the bottom of the jar, and slowly grew bigger and bigger…

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no, it's not over yet! We can't have Goku, Gohan and Pan training for nothing, now can we? Stay tuned! XD

**P.S.:** Kameko's first fight has started in the tournament on DeviantART! Go to my profile page for a link!


	39. Last Woman Standing

**A/N:** Chapter 39, folks! Just a few more installments to go, before 'Eye of the Turtle' comes to an end! However, the tale is far from over: I'm working on a sequel, and once this story is completed, I hope to see you all when the second arc, 'Eye of the Rabbit', unwinds. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Last Woman Standing**

With a ragged gasp, Kameko opened her eyes. She shot up, looking wildly left and right.

"Kameko, calm down, it's okay!" Chi Chi said, but the panicking girl didn't seem to hear her.

"Buu! He…!"

A pair of young, Namekian hands gently rested on her shoulders, kind eyes looking back at her and making her calm down somewhat.

"We all saw what happened on Earth and in your head. You did it, he's sealed away in the container and Piccolo is on his way to make sure he will never be found."

"But if the Mafuba was succesfull, shouldn't I have…"

"You almost did, but Cell got you up here just in time," Master Roshi said, then leaned in to whisper with a lecherous grin on his face. "So, you managed to tug on the old heartstrings, huh? Dende showed us the whole thing. I still can't believe you two… you know… but I guess having Cell as a son-in-law beats having him as an enemy. Do you… heehee… do you think he knows if Dr. Gero has anymore hotties like Eighteen stashed away in a secret basement somewhere?"

Kameko no longer listened, but looked at the tall figure standing at the edge of the Lookout, his back turned to her. There was no hug, no kiss, no 'thank goodness you're alright!'. As if he was trying to fool himself into thinking nothing had ever happened. Kameko got back on her feet, approaching the silent android.

"Cell? Is something wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm. For almost two minutes, he did not speak. Then, tiredly:

"Where do we go from here, my dear?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no looming threat, no goal to work towards," he said, his voice weary. "I do love you, I did not lie about that. But you must understand it is only my Saiyan and human genes that allow me to feel this emotion. Nameks are asexual and don't feel anything beyond friendship, and the Ice-jin don't even have a _word_ for what you call affection. Now that the battle is over, their instincts are conflicting with the feelings sprouted by my human side, and especially Frieza and his father's DNA seem to be quite dominant."

"You… you're saying you're not sure you want to be with me?"

"I'm saying I'm not sure if I _can_ be with you, Kameko," he said, staring off into the distance. "Consider this, my dear. Human society will never accept me, a wise decision since Frieza's side of my personality is still screaming at me to kill every last one of them. And even if I manage to resist these urges, what then? There is no metal in my body, but I am still a machine. I can't give you warmth, I can't give you comfort, and I certainly can't give you a normal life."

"Does this mean you're leaving me?" she asked, her voice trembling, but determined. "Because I'm not leaving _you_."

"My dear, listen…"

"No, Cell, YOU listen!" Kameko snapped, her eyes blazing. "I already lost you twice. The first time was that horrible day when the simulator went haywire. Then came the second time, when I dared to dream the real version returned my feelings, and my soul was delivered in Babidi's hands after being crushed to pieces. And now that the nightmare is over, now that Buu is defeated and we are finally together, I won't let anything take you away from me again. Not a malfunction, not Babidi and certainly some alien jerk's DNA! We'll make it work somehow, Cell. One way or another… we'll make it work."

"Even if I will never be able to give you children? My Namekian and Ice-jin DNA is dominant in more ways than one, and as I'm sure you've noticed by now, we are not… how should I put this… 'compatible'."

Kameko flushed deep red, quickly looking away. She may have been the daughter of the perverted Turtle Hermit, but she had never stopped to consider… _that_… aspect of their relationship.

"We… uhm… we'll cross that bridge when we get there," she mumbled, still blushing like mad. After a long and uncomfortable silence, Kameko suddenly laughed sheepishly and playfully slapped the android on his back. "Hey, don't worry about my sexlife, it's no big deal. Besides that, I don't even _like_ kids and we could always get a hamster or something, right?"

Cell did not smile back. Kameko sighed deeply, but her face lit up when she saw specks appearing on the horizon.

"You guys! Over here!!!" she waved, as they approached the Lookout. They were still wounded from their fight with Buu and collapsed the instant they touched down on the surface.

"Kameko, you made it!" Krillin laughed weakly while Dende worked his healing magic.

"Alive and kicking," she grinned. "It kinda sucked having to use the Mafuba, but at least we're rid of that pink blob. I just wish I had done it before that thing destroyed Sixteen and then got his hands on Yamcha and Videl. I waited too long…"

"Hey, don't sweat it," Tien said. "Without you, we all would have been killed. We'll wish them back with the Dragon Balls."

"I'm afraid that won't work," Bulma sighed sadly. "Wishing Videl and Sixteen back won't be a problem, but Yamcha and Hercule's lives have already been restored once by the dragon."

"So? Just use the Dragon Balls from New Namek," Vegeta said gruffly. "If I recall correctly, they can bring a person back as many times as you want, as long as they haven't died a natural death. I'm sure Kakarot will be willing to give you another ride once he gets out of the chamber."

"It won't work," Cell said, still standing on the edge of the lookout. "At least not for Yamcha and the girl."

"Why not?" Oolong asked.

"Because they're still alive."

Forgetting all about their initial discomfort, everyone raced towards android and peered over the edge, as if hoping to see them approaching.

"I don't see anyone…" Krillin muttered.

"I never said I _saw_ them, you little twerp," Cell glared. "I'm saying I sense them, and Buu himself as well. But it should be impossible…"

"Yes, I see what you're getting at…" Master Roshi mumbled, nervously adjusting his sunglasses. "Oh dear… oh dear…"

"What's wrong dad?" Kameko asked. "If they're still alive in Buu's body somehow, doesn't it make sense we can still feel their energy? Technically I didn't kill Buu, I only sealed him away."

"As my old master Mutaito did with the Great Demon King Piccolo when I was still a young man," the Turtle Hermit said grimly. "But once he trapped that monster, no one could sense his ki."

"But then… if we can still sense Buu… that means…"

To their horror, they suddenly felt a third, familiar energy being added to the others as well. Then suddenly they felt Buu's ki move away from the ocean, and towards…

"Dammit! It escaped!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Impossible! Kameko used the Mafuba!" Tien protested. "No one can break that seal without help from outside!"

"According to my data, the Mafuba is not foolproof, but it should have held him longer than this," Cell balled his fists. "It would have taken a force like me at least three hundred years to break free, and that creature managed to escape in less than an hour!"

"You're kidding, right?" Krillin yelped. "There's no way!"

"Oh yes, there is," the android said grimly. "And to make matters worse, I think it just gained the ability to sense powerlevels."

With growing terror, they could feel the monster closing in on their position.

"Dende, get out of here and take the Dragon Balls with you," Shin ordered. "We have no choice but to fight and all hope will be lost if you are killed in the crossfire."

"Right," the young Namek nodded. "Bulma, Chi Chi, hang on to me. I'll fly us to Earth!"

"Don't worry about us fellow non-combatants, we'd only slow you down," Bulma said grimly.

"But…!"

"Just get out of here, kid!" Chi Chi ordered. "We're dead anyway, but at least this way we have a chance of getting wished back. Now go! Hurry!!!"

Dende nodded bleakly, gathering the stone spheres from the palace and jumping off the Lookout. It would still take about thirty minutes before their magic resparked, the penalty they had to pay for using only one out of two wishes when they revived Cell's victims. The way things looked now, they wouldn't have more than thirty seconds…

"THERE HE IS!!!" Chiaotzu shouted, pointing at a pink dot that had just appeared on the horizon.

"Bulma, Chi Chi, Mr. Popo! Go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and warn Goku!" Shin ordered. "They still have an hour left, but if Buu destroys the Lookout, he will also destroy the door!"

"Can't you use your telepathy?"

"Yes, but my message would be delayed by several hours. Do you think you can beat that time?"

"We're on it," the scientist nodded, grabbing her friend and the genie and hurrying towards the chamber.

"You two better take cover as well," Kameko said to Oolong and Puar, who quickly followed hid inside the palace.

"Get ready everyone!" Master Roshi yelled, assuming a battle stance. Half a second later, the pink blob touched down on the Lookout, morphing back into his normal form. Well… almost normal.

"Dammit, he must have absorbed the Namek," Vegeta growled as his eyes fell on the white cape that was draped over the creature's shoulders.

"And I fear he has no intentions of stopping there," Cell glared. "Everyone be alert; when you see as much as a pinky missing from that thing, start blasting like a madman until you destroyed every atom of it."

"Right," Trunks nodded grimly, their hostility forgotten in the face of a danger unlike either of them had encountered before.

Buu looked at each of the Z-fighters, his gaze resting on Kameko.

"You sealed me away," he narrowed his eyes. "And I've been stuck in that infernal ball long enough to know I don't _like_ being sealed away."

"I'm sure Piccolo, Yamcha and Videl share your sentiments," she spat venomously. "You're nothing more than a pink colored sponge, are you? I wonder if there's even a personality of your own behind all those people you absorbed."

This visibly touched a nerve. The monster growled, steam spouting from the orifices on his head.

"I am my own person!" he snapped angrily. "My mind belongs to no one but myself!"

"Your mind is like an old, tattered dishrag," she said smugly. "No matter how many times you wash it, you can never quite get out all the stains."

("Kameko, don't anger him!") she heard Cell warn in her head.

("Barking dogs don't bite,") she thought back. ("As long as I keep arguing with him, he won't attack!")

("Did that ever work on me back in the old days?")

Kameko blinked, a sweatdrop appearing on her temple when she saw more and more steam escaping from the monster's head.

"Hey, Buu, old buddy, old pal!" she laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "About the old, tattered dishrag comment… you realize I was just joking, right? No hard feelings?"

The grin on his face said it all. With a startled yelp, Kameko ducked out of the way as Buu fired a barrage of ki-blasts at her head. Cell charged at the monster, but every punch he threw just went right through it. He was swatted away and send skidding across the platform. Thinking the creature was distracted, Vegeta tried to attack from behind, but Buu turned around with lightning speed and blocked the incoming kick.

"A sneak attack, Vegeta? Spare me," the monster snickered as he grabbed Vegeta's leg and flung the Saiyan away. "Perhaps such a cheap trick would have worked on the old Buu, but I have Piccolo's intelligence now, not to mention his superior hearing."

"Oh, really? Is that so? How convenient," Tien grinned, puckering his lips.

"What are you… AUGH!!! NO!!!! STOP MAKING THAT INFERNAL SOUND!!!" Buu roared as the human began to whistle; a sound that was absolutely unbearable to Namekian ears. The monster shrieked and trashed wildly, clasping the sides of his head. Kameko and the others began to laugh, but their amusement was short lived as the creature suddenly stopped writhing in agony and just smirked at them, perfectly calm.

"Nice try, but if I inherited the physical weaknesses of my targets as well, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now."

"Too bad you didn't inherit Piccolo's memories, or you would have finished us while you had the chance," Vegeta grinned. Suddenly an energy blast struck the monster from behind, blowing him into countless of pieces that splattered all over the platform. Buu quickly regenerated, snarling angrily at the boy that had attacked him.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Piccolo," Gohan growled.

"And Yamcha," Goku glared.

"And my mother," Pan balled her fists.

They stared in awe at the Saiyan trio. All three were in SuperSaiyan form, but Kameko could sense none of the chaos that usually accompanied the transformation. It was as if they had made SuperSaiyan their normal state, perhaps in an effort to save energy during battle.

"You guys better stand back, or you might get hurt," Goku said, power crackling around him.

"But he's become much stronger since you entered the Time Chamber!" Shin protested. "We need to coordinate our attacks and strike as one, if we even want to hope-"

Pan smiled at her adoptive father, a serene, confident smile that was devoid of all doubt. The smile of a Saiyan warrior.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll take care of him."

"You'll take care of me?" Buu scoffed. "Girl, you have no idea who you're…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the woman charged at him and literally punched his head off.

"What the…" Krillin gawked.

"Oh man… I never even saw it," Tien said, his hands shaking. "How can such speed be?"

"She's holding back," Cell said, and Kameko could swear she heard a hint of respect in his voice. "They are all suppressing their powerlevels. How could I… how could I ever believe I stood a chance?"

The fight was too fast for even their trained eyes to follow. Pan and Gohan viciously attacked, landing blow after blow. Buu kept regenerating, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so as his energy began to drop. However, the battle was still far from over, and no one dared to count their chickens just yet.

"Kakarot, what are you waiting around for!?" the Saiyan prince barked. "Go help your brats and destroy that thing! Don't give it enough time to become desperate!"

"Relax, Vegeta, they have it under control," Goku smiled. "You're right, we could probably get this over with faster if I teamed up with them, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You actually WANT this to drag on?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Have you hit your head again?!"

"I know it sounds a little risky, but think about it," Goku said, his eyes never leaving the fight. "We won't be here forever, and when the time comes for us to take up residence in Otherworld permanently, Earth will still need strong warriors to protect it. Just as Master Roshi did when he finished training Krillin and me, I think it's time for us to step back and allow the next generation to carry the torch."

The prince looked at him for a moment, them crossed his arms and smirked.

"Kakarot… you truly are a piece of work."

"You mean that in a good way, right?"

"… Yeah, I supposed I do."

"Hey, Buu's energy is taking a nosedive, I think they almost got him!" Trunks said.

"Good," the prince nodded and turned back to Goku. "As long as they don't let themselves be absorbed, this plan of yours might actually work."

"O, that's right, I've been meaning to ask you. How does Buu absorb someone? I don't see a tail like Cell's on him…"

"The woman didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, but… I forgot," the Saiyan laughed sheepishly. Vegeta's jaw dropped, his left eye twitching.

"You… _forgot_? IDIOT!!! How can you forget something like that?!"

"Hey, don't look at me, this is all Bulma's fault! She knows better than to tell me things when I'm hungry and then expect me to remember!"

The Saiyan prince glared daggers at his old rival and was about to let out a long string of obscenities, when a pair of startled shrieks rang over the Lookout. They turned around just in time to see a massive pink blob cover the two hybrids and return to it's creator, who began to transform before their eyes.

"Kami… GOHAN!!! PAN!!!" Goku cried out, rushing towards the monster. He tried to attack, but an energy barrier flung him back like a bouncing ball.

"But how did he do it?! He wasn't missing any body parts!" Krillin panicked.

"Oh, yes he was," Cell said grimly. "When Shin's kid beheaded him, he just grew a replacement. We never thought the old one could still be lying around here somewhere. A deadly error on our part, I fear."

The pink blob slowly took shape and reformed into a new, stronger Buu. His outfit was now a mixture of Gohan's Saiyan armor and Pan's Kai garb. Though his sharp facial features had softened a little, he still appeared to be male. An evil sneer appeared on his face as he lay eyes on the remaining Z-fighters.

"Well, Kakarot… _now_ will you step in?" Vegeta said icily, but the other Saiyan did not answer. His face was ashen, his features contorted in fear.

"I'm strong, Vegeta… but not as strong as they were. Not… not even close…"

"What's the matter?" Buu chuckled. "You suddenly don't seem so eager to fight me anymore."

They all looked up at the monster, paralyzed with fright. All… except one.

"Pan… you took Pan…" Shin hissed between clenched teeth, his entire body trembling with rage.

"Shin, don't do anything stupid!" Kameko whispered, but the deity wasn't listening.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!!" the Kai screamed, his power exploding around him in a red-hot aura. Blinded by sheer fury, he lunged at the monster. His punch connected with Buu's face, but the latter just laughed, not even budging the slightest. Suddenly he grabbed the Supreme Kai by his head with one hand, using the other to beat him up relentlessly. Everyone who tried to help the deity, was swatted away by the tendril on Buu's head, as if they were nothing but annoying mosquitoes. A muffled scream was the last they heard from Shin as he, too, was absorbed by the beast.

"Alright, that's it!" Vegeta yelled, powering up. "I've had it with this thing! Are we going to stand around here and let it pick us off one by one, or are we going to fight back?!"

He didn't await an answer. With a furious roar, the prince charged, followed close behind by his son.

"Vegeta! Wait!!! You can't handle him alone!!!" Goku yelled, bolting after the older Saiyan. The other Z-fighters also threw themselves into the frenzy, even though they realized there was no hope of winning. Cell and Kameko stayed behind, their hearts heavy and spirits dim.

"I know we have to help them, but… I just wish we could have had more time together," Kameko sighed sadly. "It's not fair…"

"Indeed," the android said, his chalk white hand resting on her shoulder. "My dear, can you do me one last favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Live."

The last thing Kameko registered before she suddenly blacked out, was a swift chop to her neck.

* * *

Kameko groggily opened her eyes, rubbing the back of her head as she got up. She was sitting at the bottom of a giant crater, created by the impact of her own body as it slammed into the ground.

_Cell__… he must have knocked me unconscious and then threw me off the Lookout! But then… does that mean…?_

Kameko climbed out of the crater, scouting her surroundings. She had crash-landed on the streets of a ghost town, the inhabitants killed by either Babidi or Buu. Suddenly she sensed something, a power that made her hairs stand on end. And not just because it was large, but because it felt familiar. Raw panic surging through every fiber of her being, Kameko scrambled to hide in one of the abandoned homes. Through the broken windows she could see a monster hovering above the streets, a chilling grin on his face that was now adorned with a third eye, six small dots, little red circles on his cheeks and purple stripes on the sides.

_Tien, __Krillin, Chiaotzu, Cell… Oh, Kami no…_

Her horror only grew as she spotted more and more features of her friends in the monster's appearance. Trunks' blue eyes, Vegeta's Saiyan gloves, Shin's earrings… If she looked closely, she could even see the pattern of her father's Hawaiian shirt vaguely imprinted on Goku's orange gi.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Buu sang in Cell's voice. "It's just us now, my dear, and I won't let you escape me again."

Kameko ducked and curled into a ball underneath the windowsill. She closed her eyes shut and focused her senses. She wouldn't, _couldn't_ believe it, but as more and more time passed without sensing a fellow warrior, the horrible truth finally dawned on her.

_Kami__… it's true_, the girl realized, sinking into a pit of utter despair. _He absorbed everyone on the Lookout, and now I'm all that's left. I'm alone…_

Tears began to stream down her face as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. This was the end, not just of her, but of everything in the universe, and there was nothing she could do.

_I should probably just surrender and let that monster get it over with. What__'s the point in resisting the inevitable? Cell… everyone… I'm sorry…_

Kameko let out a deep sigh and slowly got back to her feet. But as she was about to step outside, a familiar voice rang through her head.

("Stop right there, turtle girl!")

"He… Hercule?"

("And me, King Kai,") another voice spoke. ("Now get down and don't talk out loud, or Buu will hear you!")

("Why even bother?") she thought back bitterly. ("He'll find me eventually and there is no way I can beat that thing. I wasn't even a match for his friendly form, let alone this freakshow. Might as well keep my pride and go out with my chin held up high.")

("Go wash your mouth with soap! I didn't come all the way up here to see you throw in the towel and allow Earth to be destroyed,") the Champion said sternly. ("I know it's hard, but you need to calm down, get a hold of yourself and pay attention! The big kahuna and I saw the whole thing and we have a plan that just might work. Now, listen up, here's what you need to do…")


	40. Cell’s Folly

**A/N:** It's the big forty and we're closing in on the end of the story! A few more chapters to go! I'm thinking two or three big ones, or maybe four or five smaller ones. Could be more, could be less, I'll have to see how it works out as I go. If you want to stay updated and get a warning when I post the sequel ("Eye of the Rabbit"), you can always put me on author alert. And yes, that was a shameless bit of self-promotion, which I couldn't resist. On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Cell's Folly**

Buu touched down on the empty street, scanning his surroundings for movement.

"Too scared to face me, eh?" he grinned. "Well then… I suppose I'll just have to flush you out."

The monster raised his hand and prepared to level the entire area, when suddenly a red-haired blur shot at him from behind.

"TORTOISE TORNADO!!!" Kameko yelled, the large energy sphere she had been forming above her head exploding into hundreds of smaller ones that hurtled at the creature with lightning speed. Buu simply let the attack pass through him, then turned to the girl with an amused smirk.

"Ah… there you are. Come to make an heroic last stand?"

Kameko just growled at him, baring her teeth.

"You won't take me, you sick, twisted freak!" she hissed, balling her fists. "I'd rather die… at my own hand if I have to!"

("Nice touch of drama there,") King Kai said approvingly in her head. ("Have you considered an acting career?")

("That wasn't acting,") Kameko thought back nervously. ("I really would rather kick the bucket than become part of that thing.")

("Just make it look authentic, or he'll get suspicious.")

("This had better work…")

"So what will you do now?" Buu asked, lazily strolling towards her. "Launch another Tortoise Tornado? A Kamehameha? Oh, I know, try the Shell Shocker. According to Cell's memories, that's the strongest attack in your arsenal. Might as well pull out the big guns while you're still alive."

Kameko's face turned ashen, her breath hitching in her throat.

"You do have their memories…" she uttered. "But then… Goku, Gohan, Pan… the chamber… You knew!"

"Indeed I did," the monster nodded. "Why did you think I let those women and that genie enter the palace? Or leave the Lookout in one piece for that matter when I arrived?"

"You never came to destroy us… you came to lure them out of the chamber so you could absorb them…"

"I knew what they were up to the second I absorbed that girl and the desert bandit," Buu said, narrowing his gaze. "And I can not allow anyone stronger than me to exist. At first I was just planning to kill everyone on sight, but Piccolo's intelligence allowed me to think of a much more effective strategy. Why eliminate a strong force, when I can add it to my own? In fact… I think I'd like to add yours as well."

A shadow fell over Kameko and she turned around just in time to see a giant pink blob looming behind her. Before she even had a chance to scream, it had wrapped itself around her form, ensnaring the girl in a deadly embrace. Kameko felt her eyelids grow heavy and her energy draining away, as if the pink goo was trying to smother her brain as well. With the last of her strength she focused her ki and performed one last attack.

"TURTLE SHELL BARRIER!!!"

A white energy shield in the shape of a tortoise casing formed around her, creating a protective aura between her body and the gooey substance surrounding it. Immediately she could feel herself become more alert, the suffocating blanket wrapped around her brain fading away. Suddenly her pink prison vanished and she found herself standing inside the monster's head. The air was hot and difficult to breathe, making her feel slightly dizzy. Kameko could see blood vessels beneath her feet and orifices above her head that opened and closed at set intervals to let out sweat and steam.

"Cool, it worked!" she grinned. "Hey, Hercule! King Kai! Are you guys watching this?"

There came no response. Apparently something about Buu's magic blocked incoming and outgoing telepathy, or perhaps it was because she was now about the size of an ant.

_Well, no time to dwell on that now,_ she thought to herself. _I'd better find the others and get out of here before that freakshow finds out I'm not quite as sedated as he thinks._

Kameko made her way through the almost alien looking landscape, wading through puddles of slime and vowing that she would burn her clothes the second she got out. Suddenly her eye fell on a strange looking pod, her heart almost skipping a beat when she saw who was inside.

"Cell, it's me! Wake up!"

No reaction. The android's eyes remained closed, his ears deaf to her calls. Kameko flew up and fired a ki-blast, severing the pod from the monster's body. She ripped the gooey mass away from Cell's body, cleaning as much of the paralyzing mucus off of him as she could. Slowly but surely his breathing began to speed up, his eyes groggily opening.

"Wha… what…!?"

"Come on, Cell, shake it off," Kameko urged. "We have to free the others and get out of here before Buu realizes what's going on."

"Right," he nodded, realizing this was no time to ask questions. Together they tracked down the other pods, freeing the Z-fighters one by one.

"Oww… my head…" Krillin groaned as Kameko freed him from his pod. "Did someone get the number of that bus?"

"I didn't believe I would ever say this to an android, but… thanks," Trunks said grudgingly as Cell cut him loose from the monster's body.

"King Kai was right, the absorption process does work in reverse," Kameko smirked as she began to tug on Tien's pod. "Every time we remove someone from Buu's system, his powerlevel takes a nosedive."

"King Kai?" Videl asked as Krillin freed her from her confines.

"Yeah, it was his and your dad's idea to use the Turtle Shell Barrier to prevent Buu from getting a hold of me. Your dad may not be as strong as us, but he sure deserves credit for beating this monster."

Videl smiled broadly and with renewed vigor, began firing ki-blasts at Gohan and Yamcha's pods. Soon all Z-fighters were freed, having suffered more mental damage than physical.

"Yuck!!! the second I get out of here, I'm going to hop under the shower and stay there for at least a week," Goku shuddered.

"Better not let Chi Chi hear it," Yamcha smirked. "I don't think her heart can take it if she catches you bathe out of your own free will."

"Is this really a time to talk about Kakarot's personal hygiene?!" Vegeta barked. "We need to get out of here and kill that thing before it gets desperate destroys the whole…!"

"Hey, what's that?" Chiaotzu interrupted the prince, wandering off to a obscured corner of Buu's mind. Hidden behind a membrane of mucus, were two more pods, the victim's faces obscured by a layer of slime.

"That's weird," Goku blinked. "We're not missing anyone, are we?"

"You think it could be aunt Bulma and aunt Chi Chi?" Kameko asked hopefully. "Or Oolong and Puar maybe?"

"No… I'm sorry, but Buu killed them all when he destroyed the Lookout. I tried to save them, but then I just blacked out, and next thing you know I was here."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that… but then who else did he absorb?"

"I wonder…" Cell mumbled, reaching for one of the pods. He slowly removed the goo, his eyes widening when a familiar face became visible.

"Android Seventeen!" Trunks gasped. "And he's still alive!"

"Hey you guys, Eighteen's still alive too!" Krillin exclaimed. "We have to get her out of here!"

"'Her', Krillin?" Piccolo arched an eyebrow.

"Uhm, well, her brother too of course, hehehe…" the monk said quickly, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"But how did they get here?" Tien wondered.

"I don't know," Cell frowned, "but I had a feeling something was off about my body when I woke up, I just couldn't quite place it until now."

"Perhaps something here made your fusion dissolve," Pan mused. "Who knows what kind of nasty stuff is in Buu's body?"

"But shouldn't Cell have turned back into his first form without the androids?" Videl scratched her head.

"I probably did, but I theorize the cells in my body remembered their perfect form and managed to revert back to their original state," Cell mused. "Quite ingeniously designed if I do say so myself."

"Anyway, I agree with Krillin, it would be wise to free them," Master Roshi said, adjusting his sunglasses. "You guys are strong enough to handle them now if they give us any trouble, and abandoning the androids here would just leave Buu with two more batteries to draw energy from."

Piccolo nodded, taking down Seventeen's pod while Krillin freed the android's sister. Patiently they waited for them to regain consciousness, but nothing happened. Their eyes stayed closed, their bodies limp as ragdolls.

"Something's wrong… why aren't they waking up?" the monk worried.

"Well, they were expelled from Cell's system and then tossed right into Buu's," Yamcha scrunched his nose. "I doubt anyone would feel like a million bucks after that."

"Pan, see if you can do anything for them," Shin said. His daughter nodded, placing one hand on each chest. Her body began to emit a soft glow, which spread to the unconscious twins. Soon their eyes snapped open, both of them jumping to their feet.

"What… how did we get here?!" Seventeen panicked, his eyes wide with confusion and fear.

_Like rats in a cage,_ flashed through Kameko's mind.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is…" Eighteen said, trailing off as her eyes fell on a familiar looking entity. Seventeen followed her gaze, both of them staring at Cell. Kameko could almost see their minds racing to identify what their eyes were seeing. The bio-android looked very different from his imperfect form, but she knew it would only be a matter of seconds before…

"YOU!!!" Seventeen exclaimed, his expression a strange mixture of utter horror and white-hot rage.

"Hey, easy now, let's all take a deep breath and…" Master Roshi tried, but the glare he got from the raven-haired android was one that could kill. He stepped protectively in front of his sister, fists balled and teeth gritted.

"Oh, please, spare the drama," Cell said dryly. "As if there is anything you could do to save her if I _really_ wanted to absorb you two again."

"I don't think you're helping," Kameko whispered, nervously eyeing the android twins. Outside, she alone was at least twice as strong as Seventeen now. However, their battle strength had shrunk along with their size, and she wasn't sure if the same rule applied for the cyborgs in front of them. If their mechanical parts had not been affected…

"You have exactly three seconds to tell us what's going on here, before we…" Eighteen hissed, but Shin stepped forward, placing an index finger on each of their foreheads.

"I only need one," he smiled as his onyx eyes began to glow bright blue. They froze on the spot, their eyes widening as the Supreme Kai telepathically conveyed the events as they had passed. With a startled gasp they recoiled from his touch, their faces drained of all color.

"… I don't believe it," Seventeen said hoarsely.

"Well, you better believe it," Kameko sighed. "That thing killed over 80 percent of Earth's population, and he has no intention of stopping there. Once he's through with this planet, he'll simply move on to the next one, and the one after that until the whole galaxy is nothing but a empty, lifeless void. It already happened in Shin and Pan's timeline and we must stop him from destroying this one at all costs!"

"Even if it means working together with… _that?!_" Eighteen barked, glaring disgustedly at Cell.

"You're free now, aren't you?" the bio-android shrugged. "I honestly don't understand what the fuss is."

"I'll tell you what the 'fuss' is!" Seventeen hissed, his eyes flaring with anger. "Your human victims were killed when you sucked them through that tail of yours, but we weren't so lucky! Our souls were kept asleep, forever trapped in an unconscious limbo between life and death! Even an eternity in hell is better than being doomed to such a twisted, dark nonexistence!"

"Kami… I never realized…" Kameko gulped, looking at Cell in horror. "Did you know about this?!"

"Of course I did, they were inside _my_ body," he said, slightly annoyed. "But it couldn't be helped. Dr. Gero implanted within me the overwhelming desire to become complete, a instinctual drive that overrid all reason. Even if I wanted to, I highly doubt I would have been able to control myself."

"But why didn't you spit them out?!"

"I didn't know it was possible for my cells to revert back to their perfect form, and to be honest, it never really occurred to me to try," Cell said casually, as if talking about spilled milk rather than a fate worse than death itself.

"My Kami, Cell…" she whispered. "I know you don't care much for others than me, but don't you feel _any_ compassion towards them? At all?! How could you do this?!"

"If I were human, Namek or even Saiyan, then I probably would have felt guilt," Cell admitted. "But as I explained before, the Ice-jin are virtually unable feel what you call 'empathy'. It is this quality makes me the ultimate assassin and allows me to kill without remorse. But for what it's worth, I will not re-absorb the twins. Though I suspect it would greatly boost my power, I will let them keep their freedom. I suppose I am human enough to grant them that bit of mercy."

"Human enough… but only barely, right?" Kameko asked sadly. Cell just sighed, not answering.

"Well, maybe you mellowed out a bit, but that doesn't mean we accept your little white flag!" Seventeen spat. "You and those damned Z-fighters are dead! Every last one of you!!!"

"Whoa, chill out!" Krillin waved his hands frantically. "Do you really want to start a fight? Here? Now?! Did you blow a circuit or something?!"

"Fools, don't you realize how lucky you are?" Cell narrowed his gaze. "But if it's a fight you want…"

The twins glared back at him, murder in their eyes. They lunged at the bio-android, but stopped dead in their tracks when Videl suddenly jumped in between.

"STOP IT!!!" she yelled, holding out a small object she had taken out of pocket.

"That's right, it's Sixteen… or what's left of him anyway," the Champion's daughter said somberly. "You saw Shin's vision, didn't you? Buu destroyed your friend, and this chip is all that remained. Bulma Briefs is a genius and I know she can rebuild him, but Buu has killed her as well, along with billions of others. We can undo the damage and wish everyone back with the Dragon Balls. You two and Sixteen can even have a normal and peaceful life after this is over, as long as you keep low-key and don't do anything stupid. But not until we beat Buu and make him pay for what he's done! What do you say? Truce?"

For a long time the twins just stared at the chip in Videl's hands, all that was left of their fallen friend. Then they hesitantly glanced at each other, silently making a decision.

"For Sixteen?" Eighteen asked quietly.

"Yeah… but only for him," Seventeen nodded grimly, then turned to Goku. "Alright, Saiyan, we'll tag along for now. Let's get out of here and kill that…"

"What? Leaving so soon?" a sinister voice chuckled. "I don't think so."

Seventeen let out a startled yell as he was picked up and hurled right into Yamcha and Piccolo. Eighteen rushed to her brother's aid, but she, too, was easily flung aside.

"It's Majin Buu!!!" Krillin panicked. "But we're inside his… so how can he… oh man, this is just too weird!"

"He's done stranger things than this," Piccolo growled. "And he probably has even stranger things up his sleeve. Be alert everyone, don't let him catch you off guard."

"He's not so tough," Tien smirked. "See his face? He reverted to the way he was before he absorbed Yamcha and Videl. He used to be much stronger, but I bet Goku, Pan and Gohan can handle him blindfolded now."

"Yeah, and don't think you'll get a chance to absorb us again," Gohan smirked, balling his fists and charging at the beast.

"You two," Cell said, turning to the androids. "Run a self-diagnostic. Did your power decrease along with your size like our has, or were your mechanical parts spared?"

"For a perfect being, you sure ask dumb questions," Eighteen spat venomously. "We're playing nice, but only because we can't avenge Sixteen on our own. If we still had our full-size strength, did you really think you would still be alive right now?"

"If that is the case, then I suggest you enjoy your freedom while it lasts," Cell said grimly. "Because none of us will ever see the light of day again."

The androids stared at him in confusion, but it soon became clear what he meant.

"Gohan! Blast him with everything you got!" Goku yelled.

"I already did, that was my strongest attack! But he just keeps regenerating!" Gohan panicked.

"Regenerating my ass, that monster's not even taking damage!" Pan growled. "At this size, even our combined force feels like nothing more than a fleabite to that thing!"

"That's right," Buu grinned. "Struggle all you want, blast around until the last of your energy is depleted. This is just an illusion, nothing more than a thought that has taken form. There is no hope for you anymore! None! Ahahaha!!!"

"Oh, crap… this is bad," Krillin gulped as Buu cackled madly, charging at the Saiyan trio.

"'Bad', doesn't even come close," Piccolo said. "They have the illusion outmatched in the area of brute strength and speed, but they don't have unlimited stamina. Sooner or later they will tire!"

"His scheme won't work on us," Seventeen stated. "Our energy never runs out."

"Your physical stamina is endless, but is your mental?" the Namek cocked an eyebrow. "Buu can afford to make thousands of mistakes, he'll just regenerate. You, on the other hand, only have to slip up once and you'll be right back in one of those pods."

"What should we do then?!" Eighteen exclaimed. "Just sit back and wait for that thing to come for us?!"

"We could do that," Cell smirked almost devilish, walking over to a pod he had spotted hidden in the shadows. "Or we can see what happens when we free his chubby counterpart…"

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Uh… Cell… I really wouldn't touch that pod if I were you.

Cell: What are you fussing about, woman? Freeing the good Buu will make the evil one weaker, won't it? What could possibly go wrong?

Me: You might not want to know…


	41. Desperate Measures

**A/N:** An extra long chapter this time, and the next one will be the last. It's been a lot of fun to write, and maybe even more fun to read what you think. After all, stories exists to be read, and I'm very happy so many of you stuck with me all the way to the very end. Well, the end of this installment at least. I hope you enjoy these last two chapters (enough to leave a review? Oh, yes, I'm shameless), and that you'll join me again when I start the second story arc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41: ****Desperate Measures**

The Saiyan trio fought with all their might, but to no avail. No matter how many attacks struck home, the illusion would just reform over and over again, its energy never dropping. With a sickening blow, Goku and Gohan slammed into the ground. Pan leaped up and exchanged a heated flurry of punches, but then was sent crashing into her father and grandfather. Buu cackled madly and moved in for the kill, but as he was about to strike, Cell's laugh suddenly echoed through the alien looking landscape. The monster looked up, his eyes widening in what could only be described as utter horror.

"Hey, look who I found," the bio-android grinned, tugging at the pod. "I wonder what would happen if I freed your unconscious counterpart here. Will you turn back into the fat Buu, or the skinny one?"

"NO! STOP THAT!!!" Buu panicked. "I'LL LOSE ALL THAT I AM!!!"

"That's what we're counting on," Cell smirked, yanking violently at the fibers that held the pod into place. The illusion froze into place, then collapsed into a puddle of lifeless goo as the pod dislodged. The real Buu's body began to rumble, bits and pieces of pink slime raining down on the fighters trapped inside.

"This place is falling apart!" Kameko yelled above the racket. "We have to get out of here!"

"Then stop loafing around, girl!" Vegeta snapped. "Show us the exit!"

"How should I know where he exit is?!"

"You found a way in here, didn't you?"

"Not like _that_!!!"

"Up there!" Shin shouted. "The holes in his head he uses to blow off steam! We can escape through those!"

The gang flew up, Kameko carrying her father who had not yet learned how to fly. In her timeline, Gohan had taught him, and the old master had passed those lessons onto her.

"Hurry, before it closes!" Piccolo ordered, escaping through one of the orifices. The others quickly followed, a gust of fresh air blowing over their faces as they left the monster's body. With a loud 'pop', the gang returned to their original size, landing on the roof of a deserted apartment complex.

"We made it! Alright!!!" Kameko cheered. "And without the fat Buu, he'll become even weaker than he was before!"

"Yeah, on paper he should be losing strength," Krillin said nervously. "But is it just me, or is his powerlevel _growing_?"

To their horror, they realized the monk was right. Buu was transforming, his body shrinking, but his energy increasing at an alarming rate.

"Oh no… please no… this… this can't be…" Shin whispered, all blood drained from his face.

"What is it, father?" Pan asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I've seen him before… before you were born… before humanity even existed and the Earth was only a few thousand years young."

"What are you talking about, Kai?" Vegeta barked. "Are you saying you know whatever that thing is changing into?"

Kameko would never forget the look on Shin's face. Horror, terror, fear… all of those words seemed so bland compared to what she saw in the deity's eyes.

"This being… he is the one who killed the other Supreme Kais! I will never forget that face! This is his original form, the one he had before he absorbed South and Grand Supreme Kai, the way he was created by Bibidi himself."

"And without the kindness of the kais in his system…" Kameko started.

"Nothing will hold him back," Shin finished grimly. "This form is pure evil, and the strongest of them all."

"Well, look at it this way," Yamcha said nervously. "At least it can't get any worse?"

"Oh, you just had to ask, didn't you?" Seventeen sweatdropped as the new Buu suddenly began to cackle insanely, flashing them a devilish grin. Power crackled around him, his powerlevel rising at an alarming rate.

"Goku, we can't fight that thing here," Piccolo growled, eyeing the creature warily. "This planet has been ravaged enough, she can't take much more. If that monster cuts loose…"

"Earth will be destroyed, and Dende and the Dragon Balls will perish as well," the Saiyan nodded grimly. "We'll have to lure it away."

"To where?!" Cell frowned. "There aren't any habitable planets nearby, not that I can sense at least."

"Just follow my lead," Goku grinned. "You and Pan know instant transmission, don't you? Just focus on my power and it should work out."

Before the android could react, the Saiyan flew up to Buu, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah!" he mocked, looking through his legs and patting his own butt. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Kakarot, have you no Saiyan pride?" Vegeta muttered embarrassed, facepalming as his former rival continued to make weird faces and agitate the monster.

Buu shrieked and lunged at warrior, but before he could strike, Goku waved at him… and vanished without a trace.

"Quickly, we have to follow them!" Pan ordered. "Grandpa won't last long on his own!"

"I'll stay here and look for Dende," Master Roshi said. "It's sad, but I'd only get in your way."

"Those who want to go, hold onto us," Cell said as he joined Pan. "Goku's powerlevel is already fading, it's now or never."

"You guys coming too?" Krillin asked the androids.

"That thing killed Sixteen, used us as batteries, and now threatens to destroy our galaxy. Do you really think we're gonna let him get away with that?" Eighteen glared. "We'll teach that creep not to mess with us, right Seventeen?"

"He'll regret ever crossing our path," her brother smirked, placing a hand on Pan's shoulder. The others followed, forming a chain. Kameko and Cell looked at each other, their eyes meeting for a brief moment.

"Hey, Cell?"

"Yes?"

"This battle isn't just for us, or even Earth. It's going to decide the fate of the universe and beyond, so… let's do this, okay?"

He smiled, bringing his hand to his forehead and homing in on Goku's powerlevel. Next to him, Pan did the same, and the two groups vanished from the face of the planet.

* * *

The first thing Kameko saw, was a small, red car. The next was a giant, pink energyblast that completely obliterated the vehicle on impact.

"Will you mindless brutes watch out where you throw those things?! I just had it waxed!!!"

She turned around to see Hercule, standing next to a very agitated looking blue being.

"Ah, come on, King Kai!" Goku pleaded. "You can't really expect us to hold back, it's the battle of the century!"

"I know that, but do you have to duke it out on _my_ planet?!"

"You wouldn't have any objections, would you?" Shin quirked an eyebrow. The lord of the worlds sweatdropped, immediately getting down on his knees and bowing frantically.

"O-Of c-c-course n-not your hi-highness, I-I w-would never…!"

"At ease, North Kai," the deity smiled. "At this moment, rank is the last thing that should be on our minds. We are in this together, and we must see this through together. Not as gods, but as warriors."

A startled yelp rang through the air as Goku crashed into the ground.

"Oh man…" the Saiyan groaned as he crawled out of the crater his body had created. "I had hoped the increased gravity in this place would slow Buu down, but he doesn't seem bothered at all."

Buu was dancing on top of King Kai's house, sticking out his tongue and laughing madly as he made one obscene gesture after another. Suddenly he let his head hang, his eyes now closed. If they were quiet, they could even hear him snore.

"Don't tell me he just fell asleep on us," Tien sweatdropped. "Is he for real?"

"That little…" Vegeta growled. "He's mocking us!"

"I say we let him," Videl whispered. "The more time he spends fooling around, the longer we have to think of a plan."

"I can only think of one, and that is throwing everything at him, _including_ the kitchen sink," Trunks said grimly. "To be honest, I don't think an elaborate strategy is going to cut it. Not against something like this."

"Trunks is right, this is no time to conserve energy and trying to be clever," Cell nodded. "We must all charge at him at once and pray one of us manages to break through his defenses."

"Then the four of us should do the triform technique," Tien said, looking at Cell, Piccolo and Krillin. "He might get confused enough to drop his guard and allow the others to get in a few hits."

"Hey, that _is_ a strategy!" Krillin protested.

"Oh, stuff it, chromedome," Seventeen scoffed.

"Watch it, Buu's waking up!" Eighteen warned. The monster groggily opened his eyes, looking down at the Z-fighters. Then, with almost sadistic glee, he swooped down on the group of warriors.

"INCOMING!!!" Krillin yelped, leaping out of the way.

"Keep it together!" Piccolo barked, a bright green aura glowing around him. "Triform… NOW!!!"

With a roar, the Namek split in three. Krillin, Cell and Tien followed, the twelve warriors lunging at the monster.

"Get ready to attack as soon as an opening…" Vegeta ordered, but before he could finished, all twelve clones were flung away and merged back into their four original creators.

"Well… that didn't work," Kameko sweatdropped.

"Damn it…" Tien balled his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. "Damn it all!"

With a roar he charged at the monster, but was swatted away with ease.

"MASENKO… HAAAA!!!" Gohan and Pan screamed, fireing a shared blast nearly five times their own size.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!!"

"DEATH BALL!!!"

"ENERGY'S LAST!!!"

Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, Cell and the Supreme Kai amped up the father-daughter blast, but the monster was barely fazed. He just laughed hysterically and swooped down to strike, but suddenly found himself trapped in stranglehold.

"Didn't sense us coming, did ya, ugly?" Eighteen grinned as she tightened her hold on his neck.

"Now, girl! Do it!!!" Seventeen shouted, struggling to restrain the creature's feet. Kameko curled herself up into a ball, a white energyshield in the shape of a tortoise casing forming around her. It began to glow yellow, orange and finally a bright red as her powerlevel rose to its peak.

"SHELL SHOCKER!!!" Kameko yelled, hurling herself at the monster. But as she was about to strike her target, Buu literally oozed out of harm's way, leaving his captors behind. Three pained cries sounded across the grassy field as Kameko crashed into the unsuspecting twins, her shield exploding on impact. The three fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, creating a giant crater.

"No, my poor planet!" King Kai groaned. "At this rate, there won't be anything left!"

"We could use some help here, Kai!" Vegeta barked.

"W-What?! Me?!" the blue deity yelped. "All of you have already surpassed me by far, what can I do!?"

"Nothing, but is that a reason to just sit back and wait for death? Our situation is hopeless… utterly hopeless… but it is something we only have to accept once we give up! And a Saiyan Prince will never surrender! Do you hear me?! Never!!!"

With a loud battle cry, Vegeta leaped back into the fray, where he was mercilessly beaten into a pulp by the sadistic pink menace.

"Father!!!" Trunks cried out, but a single well-aimed energyblast sent him crashing into King Kai's garage. Suddenly, Kameko and the android duo jumped up from inside the crater, charging at the beast.

"POWER BLITZ!"

"INFINITY BULLET!"

"TORTOISE TORNADO!"

Buu sneered maniacally, stretching out his body and turning it into a giant trampoline that bounced off all three attacks and sent them flying at the rest of the Z-fighters.

"That thing is _insane_," Seventeen growled. "No matter what we throw at him, it doesn't even leave a scratch! Fighting Cell was bad, but at least when we hit him, his energy went down somewhat. This freak hasn't even broken a sweat!"

"And you know what will happen after he kills us, right?" Eighteen said darkly. "He'll go after our souls and erase us from existence permane…"

She went silent, her eyes glazing over somewhat. Next to her, Seventeen did the same. Kameko glanced down just in time to see Chiaotzu's eyes glow blue; a sign that he was using his telepathic abilities.

"It's a bit radical," Eighteen smiled nervously at her brother, "but the little clown is right. Better to go out this way than wait for that thing to clobber us and then come after our spirits."

"Hold on, what are you three…"

"Hey, turtle girl," Seventeen said, his tone of voice cocky, but also betraying a hint of fear. "I know we used to be enemies, us trying to kill Goku and all, but you're gonna owe us big time after this. Be a good sport and wish us back, okay?"

Before Kameko could ask what he meant, Buu suddenly let out an insulted shriek. Chiaotzu had sneaked up from behind and latched onto the monster's back. Buu tried to slither away, but a telekinetic forcefield from the small emperor prevented him from changing shape.

("Goodbye, Tien. I'll be with you… always.")

"CHIAOTZU!!! NO!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" Tien cried out, but he was too weakened to get up and stop his closest friend.

"A brave effort, but a futile one," Cell shook his head. "The blast will be powerful, but not nearly enough to wipe out that beast completely."

"That's where we come in," Seventeen said, he and his sister flying over the emperor. They both placed a hand on Buu's shoulders, their other hand hovering over their chest.

"Ah… I should have known," Cell said, a hint of respect in his voice.

"You have a self destruct device too, roach man," Eighteen remarked. "Why not impress your girlfriend and play a hero, hmm?"

"Cell, don't you dare!" Kameko warned, her face ashen when the android appeared to be thinking it over.

"I'll need at least sixty seconds to activate the bomb, and I won't be able to move during that time. Can Chiaotzu restrain him for that long?"

("No… can't… hurry!!!") the emperor groaned, his incapacitating aura fading rapidly.

"I guess it's up to us then," Seventeen said, closing his eyes. Next to him, his sister did the same. Chiaotzu began to glow bright as the sun itself, the twins charging their own explosives. For a split second, the Z-fighters only saw a blinding white flash. Then… all hell broke loose.

"AAAAIIEEEEEE!!!!" Kameko screamed as the blast wave hit her like a cosmic sledgehammer. She could feel her body being lifted off the ground by the sheer force of the explosion, but as she was about to be sent flying like a leaf in the wind, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hang on, my dear," Cell instructed, steeling his muscles. "I can't guarantee even _I_ will be able to keep my footing."

Kameko buried her face in his chest, trying to brace herself against the still raging blast. From the corner of her eye she could see Gohan holding onto Videl, while Goku tried to shield Hercule and King Kai.

"It… It's too much…!!!" Yamcha groaned. "I can't… AHH!!!!"

Like nothing more than a sheet of paper, the desert bandid was blown off his feet and sent hurtling away. Pan quickly shot up, grabbing his hand and forming a protective aura around them as she brought him back to the planet's surface.

"It… it just keeps going!!!" Piccolo exclaimed, strugging to keep his balance. "Doesn't it end?!"

"Hang on, everyone!!!" Shin yelled above the roaring winds. "I think it's almost over!"

Surely, the blast finally began to die down, and all that was left was a high-pitched ringing tone in everyone's ears that required Pan's healing to fix.

"Oh man," Goku exclaimed, dusting himself off. "If that didn't do it, then nothing will. What a blast! Chiaotzu, Seventeen, Eighteen… they gave their lives and saved us all."

"Chiaotzu I can imagine, but the androids performing a Kamikaze assault?" Trunks shook his head. "Even if they only did it to save their own souls… Mother is never going to believe this when I get back home."

"Ei…Eighteen…" Krillin stammered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Krillin, you alright?" Tien asked, at which the monk promptly began to wail from the top of his lungs.

"NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT!!! I COULDN'T SAVE HER FROM CELL, AND WHEN I FINALLY GET A SECOND CHANCE TO CONFESS MY LOVE, IT ENDS LIKE THIS!!!"

"Uh, Krillin…" Goku started, but his best friend was inconsolable.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME!!!" Krillin cried hysterically. "I LOVED EIGTEEN! THERE, I SAID IT! I DON'T CARE THAT SHE WAS AN ANDROID! I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER! I LOVED HER!!!"

The monk fell to his knees, sweating and panting like a horse.

"I'm sorry, Goku," he breathed, his voice hoarse from the outburst. "I know she wanted to kill you, but I couldn't help myself. I understand if want to yell at me. Go ahead, I'll be quiet now."

"What?" The Saiyan blinked. "No, Krillin, I'm not mad at you."

"Y-You're not?"

"No, don't be silly," he laughed. "I'm not mad at Cell and Kameko, am I? Everyone deserves a second chance, and at least in this timeline, she wasn't really that evil to begin with."

"Goku, you're a pal," the monk grinned with relief. "But what was it you were trying to say then?"

"I was trying to warn you that she and her brother are standing right behind you and listening to every word you said."

Krillin froze, a look of utter horror on his face which was now even paler than Cell's. His jaw dropped, closed, dropped and then closed again. Slowly he turned around, all the gears in his brain grinding to a complete halt when he came eye to eye with the object of his affection.

"Well, what did you expect?" Seventeen quirked an eyebrow, tapping the halo above his head. "We were already in Otherworld when we died, weren't we? And I guess blowing ourselves up to save the universe won us enough brownie points to keep our bodies. Though what my dear sister will do to you after your little… confession… might land her straight into hell."

"Guh… guh-ah… e-erk… g-g-gah… wah-wah-wah…" Krillin uttered stupidly, his entire body trembling as the female android slowly moved in closer on his position.

"Hee, hee, hee…" Kameko giggled, the corners of her mouth curling up into a foxlike grin. "Krillin and Eighteen, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I…"

"You're the one to talk!" the monk barked, having suddenly found his voice again. "You fell in love with Cell, remember?!"

"Yeah, I know… but for some reason, your crush on Eighteen is just way more funny," she snickered.

"O-Oh, K-K-Kami, Eighteen… I-I know y-you are… a-and I know I-I'm just… b-but if y-you would h-h-hear m-me out…" he stammered, closing his eyes shut and bracing himself as the woman stopped in front of him, bending down to his level. But rather than a ki-blast to the stomach, all he felt was a light kiss on the cheek.

"Any other man would have died, but I guess you're kinda cute," she smirked. "Maybe I won't kill you when all this is over. I'll have to think about it."

"H-How about… you think a-about it… over d-dinner? W-With m-me?"

Eighteen seemed to mull it over, while Krillin was sweating bullets, fearing he had perhaps gone too far. The woman looked at him, but then closed her eyes and simply shrugged.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Y-You mean it?" the monk grinned broadly, pumping his fist into the air. "WOOHOO!!! Oh yeah!!! Who's the…?!"

"Don't push your luck, baldy."

"Hehe… sorry."

"Chiaotzu, why did you do it?" Tien asked the small emperor. "Dende's dragon can't bring you back twice."

"I didn't want Buu to kill you," he smiled sadly. "But it's okay, I lived a happy life. I don't have any regrets."

"Hey, don't worry!" Yamcha said. "We know the location of New Namek now, don't we? I'm sure they'll let us borrow their Dragon Balls to wish you back."

"Hey, that's right!" Tien exclaimed. "Their Dragon Balls can bring someone back endless times, as long as they haven't died a natural death!"

"But we used all three wishes already when we revived Vegeta and reset and upgraded the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Krillin pointed out. "We'll have to wait one Namekian year, or 130 of our Earth days, before we can use them again."

"Can he stay with you until then, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Sure, though we'll have to rebuild the guest room first and… AHH!!!"

"What? What?!" the Saiyan yelped, his eyes darting left and right.

"I just remembered my entire collection of joke books was in that room! Now I'll have to travel all the way down Snake Way to buy new ones!"

"Don't scare us like that!" Goku breathed, clutching his heart. "For a moment, I thought Buu had come back to life!"

"Relax, you saw that blast. Nothing could have survi… AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

This time, it was no false alarm. The Z-fighters' heads jerked up after sensing a familiar energy, their faces contorting in terror as they saw the pink menace taking shape. Buu looked down at them with sadistic glee, his gaze resting on Chiaotzu and the android twins.

"Oh crap… Watch it, you three!" Kameko yelled. "You're already dead! If he kills you again, there's no coming back!!!"

"You too, dad!" Videl urged her father. "Don't let him destroy your soul!"

She was easily knocked away, and the monster cackled madly, charging at Hercule. The champion panicked and curled up into a ball, covering his head with his hands and whimpering a prayer. But when Buu was about to strike, he suddenly halted, his face twisting in visible discomfort.

"Wait… you're afraid of me?" Hercule blinked, then laughed. "Of course you are! I'm Hercule Satan, champion of the world! Fear me, you little pink psycho! Bwahahaha!!!"

Hercule kept laughing and boasting as the creature continued to squirm, seemingly unable to attack.

"Don't tell me Buu is actually scared of that clown," Cell sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Buu stopped squirming and spit something on what was left of King Kai's lawn. With a 'poof!', it turned into a large, pink figure with white, billowing pants and a tentacle on his head.

"It's the good Buu!" Kameko said surprised. "He must've refused to hurt Hercule, so Kid Buu coughed him up!"

"Me no like you!" good Buu shrieked. "You try to kill Hercule!"

With an angry cry, the creature charged at his evil counterpart. The two were soon locked in a fight to the death, exchanging blow after blow. The fat Buu desperately tried to gain the upper hand, but he was no match for Kid Buu's sheer viciousness and overwhelming strength.

"H-Hey! You leave him alone, you bully!" Hercule yelled, throwing rocks at the smaller of the two battling monsters.

"The fat one is losing energy," Cell noted grimly. "Apparently, they _can_ get hurt when fighting another Buu. At this rate, it won't be long before he perishes and the little one goes after us again."

"Our explosion nearly wiped him out, but a few particles must have survived," Seventeen said. "It's pointless to try and wear him down, he'll just keep regenerating again."

"We must find a way to eliminate him with one single attack, something that is big enough to destroy him down to the last atom," Eighteen agreed. "But what?! Not even our self-destruct was enough!"

"Your power didn't cut it, and neither will ours… but what if we took _everyone's_ energy?" Vegeta mused.

"What are you talking about, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, how many times have you saved the Earth? Maybe it's time to let the Earthlings save themselves for once."

The Saiyan prince turned to King Kai, who was still whimpering over his devastated planet.

"You there! Connect me to Dende and the Turtle Hermit!"

"Would it hurt you to say 'please'?"

"I'll hurt _you_ if you don't do as I say! Now hurry! The fat Buu won't last much longer!!!"

"Alright, alright! No need to get violent!" the blue deity huffed. "There, the connection is open. They can hear everything you say."

"Dende! Roshi! Listen up!" the prince barked, still nervously eyeing the two battling Buu's.

("V-Vegeta? Is that you?!") the old master answered startled.

"There's no time to explain! Listen, you and Dende need to summon Shenlong and use the last wish!"

("Call the dragon? Now?!")

"Yes! Hurry!!! Ask Dende to wish back all the people that died since Buu was resurrected, except for the very evil ones!"

"Hey, Vegeta, wouldn't it be easier to just say 'wish back everyone killed by Buu?'," Goku asked.

"You idiot, do you want to revive the wizard too?!" Vegeta barked. "Now shut up and let me do the talking!"

"Sjeesh… 'cuse me for asking," the younger Saiyan muttered.

("Alright, the dragon's working on it, but it's going to take some time,") Dende announced. ("Buu killed over eighty percent of Earth's population, so that's a lot of people to bring back.")

A pained shriek pierced the air as Kid Buu launched an energybeam that blasted away the entire bottom half of the fat Buu's body.

"Oh no… Buu!!!" Hercule panicked, trying to rush over to his wounded friend.

"Stay back, you oaf! You'll just get killed! Again!!!" King Kai yelled, restraining the struggling champion.

"Let me go, he's my friend! I need to save him!!!"

"Calm down! He's alright, see?"

Buu puffed his cheeks, steam spouting from the holes in his head. A new lower body sprouted from the gaping wound, and the friendly monster balled his fists, seemingly ready for another round. However, those who looked closer could see sweat running down his face, his chest heaving heavily as he fought for air.

"That last regeneration took a lot out of him," Piccolo stated grimly. "The fat Buu's near death, and we're next in line!"

"Pan, what are you waiting around for?! Heal him!" Videl urged her future daughter, but the quarter-Saiyan was already trying. However, every time she almost got close enough, Kid Buu knocked her away, determined not to let anyone interfere.

("Shenlong's finished!") Roshi said. ("All lives that were lost, except the evil ones, have been restored.")

"Hey, Seventeen, your halo's gone," Eighteen blinked.

"Yours too, sis," the android said, feeling above her head as if trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I guess that means the dragon doesn't think you're bad guys anymore," Gohan smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, kid… I think…"

"Alright then," Vegeta nodded, turning back to Goku. "Kakarot, get ready!"

"Get ready for what?!"

"Get ready… for a spirit bomb!"


	42. Death and Rebirth

**A/N:** Well, this is it… the final chapter of "Eye of the Turtle". It's been over a year since I wrote the first chapter and time has really flown by since then. I apologize for leaving you all hanging for over a month, but seeing as this is the 'grand finale', I wanted to make sure I got it right. I hope you'll enjoy this extra long chapter and that I'll see you again when the second story arc begins. :)

* * *

**Chapter 42: Death and Rebirth**

Goku looked at the Saiyan prince, blinking in disbelief.

"A spirit bomb?" he gawked. "That's your brilliant plan?! Even with everyone wished back, there's no way I can gather enough energy to destroy Buu!"

"Not if you only take a little energy," Vegeta said. "But you're going to take a lot more than that. You're going to take as much energy from the Earthlings as you can without killing them. We've saved their planet more than once and it's high time they did their share of the dirty work."

A pained shriek rang across the grassy field as the good Buu was mercilessly pummeled into the ground. Hercule was desperately trying to get to him, but King Kai held the champion back, knowing he would only get himself killed again.

"The fat one won't last much longer…" Piccolo growled. "Goku, start building that spirit bomb! We'll keep kid Buu off your back!"

"Stay alive you guys," the Saiyan nodded, raising his hands to the sky.

"People of Earth!" Vegeta called out. "I know you can hear me. Listen up! First you must know this is not a dream. You were killed by a vicious monster called Buu and then brought back to life again. However, that life will soon be cut short if you do not aid us in our struggle. Raise your hands to the sky and donate your energy! Give up as much as you can spare! You'll feel tired at first, but food and bed rest will help you recover eventually. As long as you hold back enough energy for yourself to keep your heart beating, you will be okay. Now do it! Raise your hands NOW!!!"

"Not much of a people person, are you?" King Kai sweatdropped.

The battle on his planet was turning more grim by the second. One by one, the Z-fighters were beaten within an inch of their lives by the horrible pink beast. Pan healed as many warriors as she could, only to have to rush to their aid again a few minutes later. She had already dropped out of Super Saiyan, her eyes lifeless and her face pale as death itself.

"Pan, it's not that I'm not grateful, but you can't keep up this pace!" Kameko urged after the Saiyaness had finished healing her punctured lung. "You're using energy faster than you can recover! Take a break, before you kill yourself!"

"No…" the woman groaned, pushing Kameko away. "I still have to heal Yamcha's broken hip, and Trunks can't fight with a dislocated…"

Her eyes rolled back in her head and the woman swayed on her feet. Just at that moment, Cell crashed into the ground next to them, his lower body missing.

"That little cretin," he growled. "He attacked me from behind with Frieza's deathball! He must have seen me do it and learned it instantly!"

"Hold still, I'll heal…"

"Don't be absurd, woman. You barely have enough energy left to stay alive."

With a grunt, Cell sprouted new legs where his old ones had been. Though the android looked okay at first glance, he was sweating profusely and panting heavily.

"And you're saying _I'm_ losing energy?" Pan grinned weakly, though worry was visible in her eyes. Just like her, Cell was running on fumes and wouldn't be able to fend the monster off much longer. She glanced up at her grandfather's spirit bomb, her face paling when she saw its size… or rather, lack thereof.

"People of Earth, raise your hands!!!" Vegeta yelled. "Do you want to get killed again?!"

("Who does that guy think he is, threatening us like that?") answered an insulted voice.

("Yeah, that's no way to ask for a favor,") a second voice joined.

("You know what? I bet he's in cahoots with that Buu character!") a third voice suggested.

("I dunno… what harm could raising our hands do?")

("Linda, don't… oh Kami! Look, she's ill!!! It's a trap!")

("I knew it! Don't raise your hands anyone! They steal your energy!")

"SPECIAL… BEAM… CANNON!!!" Piccolo yelled, firing his signature attack. It went right through the creature, dislodging a piece of tissue. It floated in midair, twisting and warping into a pink snake that wrapped itself around the Namek.

"PICCOLO!!!" Gohan cried out, rushing to his mentor's aid. The pink blob was squeezing the life out of him, and it took all of the young Saiyan's force to free the Namek from its deadly grasp.

"Thanks, Gohan…" Piccolo panted. "That was… close…"

Buu cackled insanely, bringing two fingers to his forehead.

"Don't tell me…" Krillin whimpered.

With an inhuman shriek, Buu fired a piercing ray from the tips of his fingers that missed Yamcha and Videl by little more than a hair.

"He learned Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon!" Gohan exclaimed. "He just has to see an attack once to copy it!"

"Alright, that's it! That annoying little twerp is going down!" Kameko yelled, powering up as high as she could.

"TORTOISE TORNADO!!!"

"BURNING ATTACK!!!" Trunks joined her.

"DODONPA!!!" Tien roared.

The three attacks struck Buu at the same time, exploding on impact. The blast was enough to make the planet shake, but the creature was, once again, unaffected.

"Kami… Kami damn it…" Tien groaned, his eyes glazing over. They fell to the ground, no longer having the strength to stay afloat. Buu cackled madly and dashed at them, the three warriors too tired to move.

"ENERGY'S LAST!!!"

Caught completely by surprise, the monster was literally blasted aside. The Supreme Kai hovered in place, his breathing labored and his eyes clouded. With a groan, he too plummeted to the ground.

"That's it… I've given all I had… I'm done for…"

If this was meant as a graceful surrender, Buu was not buying it. He had instantly forgotten about the rest of the Z-fighters. Perhaps it was a remainder of Bibidi's instructions from millions of years ago, or perhaps he had just decided he was done playing and Shin was simply the first on his hitlist. Whatever his motivation was, it made Buu rush at the fallen Kai, moving in for the kill.

"You… you guys… we have do something…" Krillin groaned, his face down in the dirt. "He's gonna… he's gonna pick us off one by one…"

"I wish I could do something… but I can't move…" Yamcha answered weakly. "I can hardly… even breathe…"

"We're going to die…" Kameko gritted her teeth, trying to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes. Her fingers dug sharply into the dirt, clutching on clumps of bloodstained mud and bruised, battered grass. "No… it can't end like this!"

"Hang on, you guys! Please hang on!" Goku pleaded desperately. "The Spirit Bomb's not big enough yet!"

"Earthlings!!!" Cell yelled out angrily. "What are you blithering idiots waiting for?! A handwritten invitation?! Raise your hands to the sky now or you're all going to DIE!!!"

For a second, it stayed utterly quiet. Then:

("That voice… AAAH!!! IT'S CELL!!!")

("MONSTER OF NICKYTOWN!!!")

("IT'S GOING TO EAT US!!!")

("EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!")

The android muttered various obscenities under his breath, pulling his hand down his face as countless of frightened telepathic screams rang through their heads.

"Nice going, Cell," Videl remarked dryly. "That'll make 'em trust us."

Buu, in the mean time, paid no attention to the humans' panicked cries. With a hysteric cackle, he swooped down, his gaze locked on the helpless Supreme Kai. Seventeen and Eighteen tried to stop him, but the twins were swatted away like flies, not even slowing the monster down. Though their stamina was infinite, they were not invincible and no match for what was, without a doubt, the very embodiment of evil.

"Curse us…" Piccolo growled, pounding his fists on the ground. "I curse our powerlessness!"

Kameko understood the Namek's despair. Having merged with the guardian of the Earth, he had a special spiritual connection with the deity. Still, there was one person who was even closer to the Supreme Kai. A lone woman, the last of two races in her time.

"Father…" Pan whispered hoarsely, a spark of life returning to her eyes.

"Stay down kid, there's nothing you can do," Tien ordered grimly. "Shin wouldn't want you to give your life for him."

The Saiyaness didn't seem to listen, her gaze fixated in the horrible scene in front of her.

"Papa Kibito…" she growled softly, her black eyes flashing green and brimming with tears. "I wasn't strong enough to save him… I was too young, too weak, always one step behind, always having to watch as that monster murdered everyone I cared about."

Pan began to growl louder, her entire body trembling with white-hot rage. The woman balled her fists so tightly her nails drew blood from her palms, but she didn't seem to feel the pain. She could only look on, anger boiling up inside her like a volcano ready to erupt.

"I can't lose papa Shin too…" she hissed through clenched teeth. "I won't lose him… I WON'T LOSE HIM!!!"

Buu approached the fallen deity, picking him up by the collar of his garb and powering up a ki-blast in his free hand. Kameko could sense something stirring inside the warrior woman, like a soft breeze that began to evolve into a roaring tempest.

Suddenly, Pan began to scream. Her eyes turned green, her hair turning blond again.

"But… she was out of energy! How can she even stand?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Because true power is born from a need, not a desire," Vegeta grinned weakly. "I knew it was possible… I knew it all along… I only wish it could have been me claiming ascension first."

Pan howled, the entire planet shaking. Raw, untamed power crackled around her like lightning as she went Super Saiyan… and beyond.

Her blond hair stood upright, defying even the increased gravity of King Kai's world. Her eyes turned emerald green, their human warmth and kindness replaced with nothing but cold, Saiyan fury. Tears still flowed down her face, but were vaporized by the woman's sheer aura before they could hit the ground.

"Her power… it's amazing… I never knew such a transformation was even possible…" Trunks uttered.

"Well, she _is_ Gohan's daughter," Piccolo grinned, making no attempt to hide his pride.

Even Buu seemed slightly startled, forgetting about Shin and eyeing the transformed woman with mild interest.

"Put. Him. Down." she hissed, murder in her emerald eyes. Buu was not impressed, grinning wickedly as he held the ki-blast in his hand closer to Shin's head. But as he was about to fire, he suddenly found his other hand empty. Only a split second later, a slender foot crashed into the back of his head, sending the monster skidding across the grassy fields. Pan touched down gracefully on the ground, carrying her wounded father in her arms.

"Pan… look at you… my little girl…" The deity smiled, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so proud… so very proud…"

The woman smiled back, closing her eyes. The aura around her began to glow brightly, then dispersed into smaller orbs of energy that gently floated over to the fallen fighters, healing them on contact.

"Wow, awesome! Who needs Senzu beans?!" Kameko grinned, getting back to her feet easily now.

"Stand back you guys," Pan said grimly. "You too, dad."

"What are you planning?"

Her eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill Buu."

Without awaiting an answer, the newly transformed woman stormed at the monster, pummeling him into the ground. Buu tried to block, but his movements seemed sluggish and clumsy compared to Pan's lightning speed. He got up, growling at the Saiyaness. The creature took a clump of tissue from his stomach, hurling it at the woman. She blasted it to pieces with ridiculous ease, glaring daggers at the monster. Faster than their eyes could track, Pan disappeared and reappeared behind Buu, grabbing his arm and flinging him into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" she yelled, firing a bright blue beam at his form, seemingly destroying it. Unfortunately a few atoms survived and regenerated, but the creature no longer appeared as gleeful as he used to be. With an angry shriek, Buu launched himself at the woman, Pan flying up to meet him. The two locked in a heated aerial battle, fists flying and kicks being exchanged at impossible speeds.

"Monsters… they're both monsters… one good, one evil," Tien shuddered.

"But can she win?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course she can!" Kameko said. "Just look at her! She's awesome! She unstoppable! She's…"

"Going to bite it," Seventeen finished grimly.

"What, are you blind?! Pan's way stronger than that wad of bubblegum!"

"And Piccolo was stronger than me when we fought, but he still would have lost if Cell didn't show up. Power isn't everything, turtle girl. Pan outmatches Buu in the area of brute strength, but she lacks his infinite stamina and is already running on fumes as it is. The second her rage wears off…"

"Dammit, the android's right!" Vegeta growled, looking up to face his former rival. "Kakarot, hurry up with that Spirit Bomb! Your grandkid is strong, but she won't be able to hold that thing off forever!"

"I'm trying, but no one is giving me any energy!" Goku panicked. "So far I've only gotten a little from Bulma and our other friends and the people on New Namek. It's not enough!"

Suddenly the Spirit Bomb grew considerable. The good Buu had raised his hands, donating as much energy as he could spare. Severely weakened he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"BUU!!!" Hercule cried out, finally managing to squirm his way out of King Kai's hold. He ran over to his fallen friend, shaking his shoulders.

"Take mine too!" Krillin shouted at Goku, lifting his palms to the sky. "It's not like I'm gonna use it to fight anymore. Pan's the only one who can hold her own against that monster, I'd only get in the way."

One by one the Z-fighters raised their hands, donating as much ki as they could spare. One by one they fell exhausted to the ground, even Seventeen and Eighteen, who's internal power sources couldn't keep up.

Kameko slumped to the ground, lightheaded and on the verge of passing out. She had donated every scrap of energy she could miss to the Spirit Bomb and now lacked even the strength to stand up. Next to her, Cell collapsed on the ground, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Goku… we… we've given you all we could…" Shin breathed. "Anymore and we won't survive…"

Their energy floated up and joined the sphere above the Saiyan's head. It grew in size, but still wasn't big enough.

"People of Earth… please… give me your strength! Please!!!" Goku begged while he watched the raging battle below him. Pan was still furious and hammering down on the creature with viciousness only a Saiyan could display. But those who looked closer could see beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, her breathing growing slow and labored. Buu was getting trashed, but he simply kept regenerating after each beating.

"We're doomed," Vegeta said grimly. "The Earthlings won't trust us, and without their energy, Kakarot doesn't stand a chance. The minute Gohan's spawn runs out of steam, it will be the end of the universe."

Hercule listened to the Prince's dark words. In his head he could still hear the people of Earth argue and voicing their distrust. Anger boiled up inside him when he saw his granddaughter being slammed down into the ground, her blond hair flickering black for a single, heart stopping second. It was happening at increasing intervals and the champion knew that, sooner or later, it would no longer turn back to gold…

"WHAT ARE YOU BUMS WAITING AROUND FOR?!" Hercule exploded. "WHAT IF MISTER SATAN HAD YOUR ATTITUDE?!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then more and more voices began to chatter excitedly.

("Hey, I know that voice! Isn't that Hercule?")

("You mean Mister Satan? The martial arts champion of the world?")

("But wasn't he killed by the monster of Nicky Town?")

("Hercule?! Hah, as if that thing could even touch him! He won the Tenkaichi Budokai two times in a row!!!")

("That was him? Yeah, now I remember! Hey, I bet he's the one fighting Buu for us!")

("But what about Cell? Didn't we just hear him threaten us? If mister Satan couldn't even kill him, how's he gonna stand a chance against that pink monster?!")

Hercule's mind feverishly raced for a way to please his hesitating audience. Before he knew it, the words had left his mouth:

"We teamed up! Uh… the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and merciful and forgiving as I am, I agreed to let Cell help me beat Buu! Don't worry, when this is over, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him so he won't cause anymore trouble."

if looks could kill, Hercule would have been nothing but a smoldering pile of soot. Cell was weakened from donating his energy, but had enough left to lift his head and glare daggers at the champion.

"Don't give me that look, I had to say something to win their trust! It's for the good of the universe!" Hercule sweatdropped, grinning sheepishly. "Besides that, if they think I have you under my thumb, they might leave you alone. Don't you want to live in peace with your girlfriend?"

Kameko and Cell exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. When the battle was finally over, what were they going to do? They could fight together in the heat of combat, but could they live together in times of peace? Would love alone be enough to make it work? Or would the android's violent nature dash all hope of a shared future? They didn't want to think about it, but they both knew the problem could not be ignored forever.

("Alright, Hercule! Show that thing who's boss!")

("You can do it, mister Satan! If anyone can beat that monster, it's you!")

("Go Champ! Go Champ! Go Champ!!!")

Millions, no billions of tiny energy spheres approached the Spirit Bomb, each donation making it bigger and bigger.

"Yes! It's growing! It's growing!" Goku cheered. "Keep going everyone! Raise your hands!"

More and more energy poured into the giant sphere, until it was bigger than King Kai's planet itself. Suddenly a large, black ball of energy joined the Spirit Bomb, increasing its size even more.

"Hey, where did that one come from?" Krillin asked.

("We in the underworld send you our energy too,") a smooth, almost feminine voice spoke in their heads. ("Not that most of us would mind if you got killed, monkey, but we'd rather not have that thing wander into the HFIL and wipe our souls from existence.")

"I should have known," Goku grinned. "Well, this oughta do the trick. Take cover everyone! I'm going to…"

The Saiyan's face paled when he saw his granddaughter plummet from the sky and crashing into the ground. She struggled to get back to her feet, but Buu swooped down and mercilessly struck her spine, paralyzing the quarter-Saiyan from the waist down.

"PAN! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Goku panicked, but the woman couldn't move.

("Don't worry about me, grandpa,") she ordered telepathically. ("Fire the Spirit Bomb while Buu's still distracted.")

"But you're on death's doorstep as it is! You won't survive the blast!"

("But if you don't fire, Buu will kill me instead and then he'll come after you! Please grandpa, I've already lost you once…")

"But… Pan… No, I can't do it! I can't kill my own granddaughter!"

("DO IT!!!") The woman yelled, but Goku didn't move, unable to sacrifice his own flesh and blood, even it was to save the universe. To make matters worse, Buu had listened in on their conversation and was now flashing a bloodcurdling grin. The monster reached down and grabbed Pan's neck, squeezing it slightly. His latest transformation had rendered him unable to speak, but his message was clear nonetheless: destroy me, and I'm taking your granddaughter along for the ride. With his free hand he powered up a blast, aiming it at Goku. But as he was about to end both the Saiyans' lives, a blue blur suddenly shot over the planet's surface, kicking the monster square in the jaw.

"NOW, GOKU!!!" King Kai yelled, running away with Pan slung over his shoulder and quietly whimpering "I can't believe I did that!" over and over again.

"Thanks, King Kai! I owe you one!" Goku grinned widely, straightening his arms and moving them forwards.

"GO!!!" he shouted, releasing the massive blast. Slowly and sluggishly it moved towards the monster, bathing the entire planet in a bright blue glow. Buu growled and prepared to chase after the deity, when he suddenly noticed the enormous energy sphere that was headed right for him. It's sheer size made it impossible to dodge, and the creature soon found himself fighting to push back the blast.

"Go, Goku! You can do it! Just a bit more!!!" Krillin yelled.

"What are you waiting for, Kakarot?! Finish him off!!!" Vegeta barked when the younger Saiyan continued to struggle.

"He's… He's too s-strong…" Goku groaned, his entire body trembling from the strain. "I… I can't make it detonate!"

To their horror, Buu slowly but surely managed to push back the sphere. Millimeter by millimeter, Goku was losing ground to the creature, who grinned at them with renewed devilish vigor.

"Oh no you don't!" Cell glared, flying up to meet Goku and extending his palms. The blue glow that surrounded the Saiyan, now expanded to the android as he took a share of the burden that was controlling the Spirit Bomb.

"Thanks Cell! For a minute I thought it was going to slip out of my fingers," Goku said. "I didn't know you could this?"

"Of course I can. I possess your DNA, do I not?" the android answered. "Just don't expect too much, Saiyan. I gave most of my energy when you formed Spirit Bomb, I don't have much strength left to help you _fire_ the damn thing too."

Seconds turned into minutes as the beamstruggle raged on. Cell's support had evened out the battle, neither side now gaining or losing terrain. For a moment it looked like there was hope for the universe yet, but then…

"Oh no… Look!" Piccolo growled. "They're getting tired!"

Slowly but surely, the sphere started moving away from Buu, and towards its creators.

"They need more energy!" Gohan stated, trying to raise his hands. Trunks stopped his future mentor just in time, pushing his arms back to the ground.

"Gohan, no! We already gave as much as we could spare! Anymore, and you won't survive!"

"But we have to do something!"

"Then let _me_ sacrifice myself! I haven't been wished back yet and I came to this timeline to save you. It's the least I could…"

"Hey, it looks like there's no need!" Krillin piped up. "Check it out you guys! Goku and Cell are winning!"

Surely, the energy sphere that held the hopes of the universe, slowly made its way back towards the creature. Buu struggled to keep the blast at bay, but was finally overwhelmed by its sheer force.

"Goodbye, Buu," Goku smiled. "You fought a good fight, all on your own like that. I hope you'll come back one day and be reborn as a good guy. Maybe we'll even have a little one on one, but as friends rather than enemies. See ya!"

"Someone hand me a bucket," Cell muttered next to him. Together they pushed with all their might for one last time, making the Spirit Bomb finally hit home. Buu's startled shriek was quickly drowned out by the ear deafening explosion that ravaged the already devastated planet. Every last molecule, every last atom was erased, and this time, they knew the monster would not return.

"They did it! They did it! We won!!!" Yamcha cheered, pumping his fist in the air. The others laughed and danced around, for as much as their exhausted bodies allowed them.

"Hey, but let's not forget to thank Trunks," Krillin grinned, slapping the boy from the future on his back. "After all, if he hadn't donated his energy…"

"I didn't," the demi-Saiyan shook his head. Krillin blinked in surprise.

"Huh? You didn't?"

"I was going to, but then suddenly Goku and Cell started gaining ground again and defeated Buu before I could act."

"Well, if _you_ didn't sacrifice yourself, then who did?"

"Why don't you ask the girl with the halo?" Seventeen suggested dryly, pointing at someone behind the monk.

"Sorry, you guys," Kameko said sheepishly when they turned around, the happy mood fading instantly.

"Kameko… oh no…" Krillin sighed defeated as their eyes rested on the halo above her head.

"You didn't have to do this," Trunks said.

"Yes I did," she smiled sadly. "You came back to save the past, but I came back to save you. One of us had to fail their mission and it wasn't gonna be me."

"We'll wish you and Chiaotzu back as soon as the Namekian Dragon Balls revitalize," Tien vowed, lowering his head slightly as a sign of respect.

"You mean if Captain Cockroach doesn't go berserk and fries us all," Eighteen remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kameko looked up at the sky, where the two unlikely allies were still floating and catching their breath. Cell looked down, his eyes wide in shock and horror as his brain struggled to register what they were seeing.

"Cell…" Kameko reached out to him, but suddenly the android put two fingers in his forehead and vanished without a trace.

"What the… CELL!!!" she exclaimed, looking left and right for the android. She couldn't see him anywhere, nor could she sense his powerlevel. Goku touched down on the planet's surface and was immediately tackled by a distraught Kameko.

"Goku, where did he go? Can you sense him? Did he say anything?!"

"Wherever he is, he's suppressing his ki," the Saiyan shook his head. "I don't think he wants to be found."

Kameko slumping to her knees, her hands grasping the battered grass.

"He… he didn't even say goodbye…"

"Neither did you," Shin remarked. Tears welled up in Kameko's eyes as she looked up at the deity.

"What…?"

"Think about it, daughter of the Turtle Hermit. Despite his programming, despite even his deepest of instincts, he risked his life to save yours. For the first time in his artificial existence, he fought for someone other than himself."

"And won the battle, only to find out he had risked it all for nothing because I threw his sacrifice away," Kameko groaned, putting her face in her palms. "Oh Kami, he'll never forgive me for this. Cell is going to go back to his old ways, destroy the universe, and I don't even want to blame him. What have I done…"

"I don't think he'll cause trouble. He knows Pan can beat him in a heartbeat once Dende heals her," Goku tried to rationalize.

"Will Pan also make Cell hate me less?" Kameko snapped. "Kami, I blew it… I was so close to getting him back, so very close… and in a single, failtastic moment, I blew it."

"Cell doesn't hate you," Shin smiled. "Cell hates himself, for not knowing how to cope. With love, with loss, with you. Give him time, Kameko. Things will work themselves out."

"How would _you_ know?"

"The future has many paths, many different outcomes," he said cryptically, his piercing eyes betraying millions of years of celestial wisdom. "I can see some of them, and even communicate with a few. Have faith, Kameko."

"Communicate…?" Kameko asked, but the Kai did not elaborate. Then again, perhaps she didn't want to know.

"Hey, those without halos should leave now," King Kai warned. "Staying in the afterlife puts a strain on your lifeforce. Linger too long and you might not be able to return to the world of the living."

"But you're still alive, aren't you?" Krillin remarked.

"Yes, but I'm a Kai, so I'm not bothered. Neither are Seventeen and Eighteen, seeing as their energy is infinite. You two can stay here and train if you want?"

"No thanks," Eighteen scrunched her nose. "This planet is small and I've spend enough time in cramped places."

"Same here," Seventeen said, folding his arms. "I think I'll retreat to the mountains and lay low for a while until they summon the dragon. I want to see that thing with my own eyes."

"You're not going to fight me?" Goku blinked, but the android just scoffed.

"As if I'd even stand a chance. Besides that, seeing as he was the one to sic Cell on us, I've had it with doing Gero's bidding. If the old fart wants to kill you that badly, he can do it his damn self."

"But he's dead… you killed him."

"Yeah… I did, didn't I?" Seventeen grinned evilly, and the Saiyan wisely shut up after that.

"How about you guys?" King Kai said to Chiaotzu and Kameko. "You two are welcome to stay here until the Namekian Dragon Balls regain their power. You're both stronger than me, but I might be able to teach you a new trick or two. Especially you, Kameko. I never had a female student before; you could be the first woman in history to learn the Kaioken!"

"Really?" she perked up. "Awesome! Count me in!"

* * *

A month has passed since that eventful day. The Z-fighters had saved the world, but paid the price. The blue-haired scientist rested her head on the cool pillow, looking sideways at the empty space where her husband should have been sleeping. Thank Kami he hadn't died that day, but was only doing some midnight training and would return soon. Not everyone shared his luck.

Bulma sighed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the pouring rain outside. She tried to imagine what it would be like to walk in the shoes of her future self. To lose everyone, including your only son, but gain a daughter instead. She never married Master Roshi (Ew! Ew! Eeeew!!!), but from what the scientist understood, she was the closest thing to a mother Kameko had ever had.

_We'll wish you back, girl_, she vowed in her mind. _Just 100 more days and the gang will be complete again. Well… almost complete._

Bulma sighed again. Cell, the monster that had killed her son in the future, had switched sides and joined the good guys. Not that she was that shocked: Vegeta's track record made the android look like a boy scout, and _he_ had been tamed by the right woman… eventually. Why not Cell? Unfortunately, the android had not taken Kameko's death well, and bolted before anyone could react. Had he acted out of shock? Anger? Fear perhaps? All Bulma knew was that it had broken Kameko's heart, and she could only hope that Cell would find the courage to show up at her resurrection. Or at least refrain from returning to his old ways and destroying the world…

Then again, if he really wanted to do that, she would have been dead thirty times over by now. A month was plenty of time to go on a killing spree, but Cell had disappeared without a trace after the battle with Buu, and no one had seen the android since.

There was the sound of knocking on the front door of Capsule Corporation. Bulma cursed under her breath and crawled deeper under the covers; that dumbass husband of hers had probably forgotten the keys again an was now expecting her to leave her comfy bed to let him in. Well, his royal highness could forget it!

The knocking continued, louder and more insisting this time. Bulma realized it couldn't be Vegeta, because the impatient prince would never knock twice when he could also plow right through the wall.

"Whatever he or she wants at this ungodly hour, it had better be important," the woman muttered, sliding into a pair of fuzzy slippers and putting on her robe. Grumbling under her breath, the scientist made her way trough the cold halls of Capsule Corporation. Outside, the storm still howled, the sound of thunder echoing through the building and making Bulma wish even more she had stayed in bed. With an angry yank she opened the door, opening her mouth to give their midnight visitor a piece of her mind.

The words never came.

Lightning briefly lit up the sky, illuminating the tall, shadowy figure standing in the rain. Bulma let out a shrill shriek and lost her balance, falling flat on her butt.

"Goodnight to you too, Miss Briefs," Cell said dryly, cocking an eyebrow. The woman recovered remarkably fast, getting back to her feet and fixing her nightgown with as much dignity as she could muster.

"It's you…" she said, eyeing the android with apprehension. His face was almost impossible to read, and if Kameko's death had indeed made him return to his evil ways, her chances of seeing daylight again were nonexistent. Why, of all nights, did Goku pick THIS one to suffer from insomnia and challenge her husband to a midnight spar?!

"You can be at ease, Miss Briefs," Cell said as if reading her mind. "I assure you my intentions are not hostile. There is merely… something I wish to discuss."

"C-Come in then," Bulma smiled as friendly as she could while trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked as they entered the kitchen. Cell shook his head.

"I am an android. I don't 'drink'."

"Neither do I, but this seems like a good time to start."

"I told you my intentions aren't hostile, did I not?" Cell said, slightly insulted.

"Then why have you popped up at my front door after disappearing for a whole month?" Bulma inquired, grabbing a chair and joining the android at the kitchen table.

"I… needed some time alone to process recently acquired data."

"You mean Kameko, right?"

"… Yes…"

They talked deep into the night, and well after the first rays of sun shone through the kitchen window.

"I think I understand…" Bulma mused, sipping on what had to be her tenth cup of coffee already. "Well, I have to say, Cell, your idea is rather… unorthodox."

"But can it be done?"

"Well… in theory it should work, but I'm a scientist, not a magician. Even if you survive the procedure, you will be left with significantly less power, and there is no way to predict what the end result will be. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Yes," the android nodded. "But can I count on your assistance?"

"Are you kidding?" Bulma grinned, jumping up and grabbing his arm. "As if I would pass up a challenge like this. To the lab!"

* * *

The gang stood on the soil of New Namek, seven orange spheres lying on the bluish grass in front of them. They all wanted to be there to welcome back those who had given their lives in the battle against Buu, and the time to revive them had finally came.

"So these are the Dragon Balls," Seventeen said. "More like Dragon Planets…"

"The Namekian Dragon Balls are more powerful than those on Earth and therefore larger in size," Dende explained.

"And these things can really grant _three_ wishes?" Hercule asked.

"As long as they are within the guardian's power," Goku answered.

"Well, this I have to see," Eighteen put her hands on her hips. "What do you think, Sixteen?"

Next to her, the large android smiled as he ignored her question and played with some of the local wildlife. It had taken Dr. Briefs months to rebuild his body, but thankfully, Videl had managed to save his personality chip from destruction. Her father was still eyeing the balls nervously when a chubby, pink hand tapped on his shoulder.

"Clown and red-haired girl only take two wishes. Can Buu use third wish for candy?"

"Sorry Buu, but I doubt even an immortal dragon could satisfy your sweet tooth."

"Aww…"

Next to Krillin, Chi Chi suddenly gasped and held her stomach, which curved in a significant bulge.

"Chi Chi! You alright?" the monk asked alarmed.

"I'm fine," the woman smiled. "Little Goten is kicking again."

"Already!? But you're only about a month pregnant!"

"That's because Saiyans have evolved for battle," Vegeta explained gruffly. "In fact, a pureblooded Saiyan's gestation only takes three months from conception to birth, so the mother can more quickly return to combat."

"Gohan only took five months to be born," Goku grinned, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Of course we didn't know I was an alien at the time, so you can imagine our surprise when Chi Chi went into early labor and the little tyke came out just fine."

"You know Cell, that's something you should probably keep in the back of your head, now that… hey, are you even listening?"

Bulma sweatdropped when she looked at the android, who was biting his lip and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Kami, will you relax?!" she exclaimed. "You're driving me nuts!"

"I can't help it!" he protested. "I'm very… what did you call this emotion again?"

"Nervous?"

"Yes, that was it… What if she hates me?"

Behind him, Yamcha, Krillin and Oolong snickered. Cell quirked an eyebrow.

"… What? What's so funny? Come on, guys, tell me!"

Oolong failed to stifle his laugh, almost falling on the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Cell…" he choked, holding is aching sides. "But it's just… well, seeing you like this… and I'm not just talking about your new look."

"I guess the procedure did change my personality more significantly than I expected," the android sighed.

"Don't worry, Cell, you're still you," Bulma assured him, patting his shoulders which she could reach easily now. "Just a bit more… laid back."

"The Dragon Balls have been gathered, are you ready to summon Porunga and make your wishes?" Moori, the Namekian elder, asked.

"Yup," Goku grinned. "Let's wake him up!"

The Namek approached the seven spheres, uttering a string of words only Piccolo and Dende could understand. The sky turned pitch-black and a ray of light exploded from the balls, forming into a dragon that made Shenlong look like a meager worm.

"Oh… Oh my…" Pan gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"The universe holds many miracles indeed," Shin nodded approvingly.

"You have awoken me from my slumber," Porunga boomed. "I shall grant you three wishes and three wishes only, as long as they are within my power. State your first wish."

"We wish for the one called Chiaotzu to be brought back to life and for his body to be restored on this planet," Tien said. "Can that be done within one wish?"

"It is within my power to restore and relocate him with a single wish."

"Alright, then that's what we want!"

Moori translated his request in Namekian and Porunga's eyes began to glow. Before them, a small form flickered into existence, the halo above his head gone.

"Tien!" the clown laughed, flying into his friend's arms. "Oh, Tien! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Chiaotzu," Tien smiled, embracing the small emperor.

"Your wish has been granted," Porunga bellowed. "State your second wish."

"For our second wish," Bulma shouted at the dragon, "we want the same as our first wish, only replace the name 'Chiaotzu' with 'Kameko Roshi'."

"Kami, you're lazy…"

"Shut up, Oolong, before I wish for some marinade and a barbeque."

The wish was translated and a second, taller form appeared before them, staring confused at her surroundings..

"Whoa…" she blinked. "That was weird…"

"KAMEKO!" Oolong cried out, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Hey, easy there! I've just been wished back!" she laughed, hugging the pig.

"It's good to see you again," Goku smiled. "Did you train with King Kai?"

"Sure did!" Kameko grinned. "He taught me this move called the Kaioken and even gave me back my old clothes to replace that lame 'Maiden of Darkness' dress Babidi made me wear. Don't I look awesome?!"

The gang sweatdropped as Kameko twirled around on her slippers, showing off a pair of white Bermuda shorts and a Kami-awful green Hawaiian shirt. You could say a lot about Babidi, but his fashion sense certainly was better than that of _some_ deities they knew…

Kameko stopped and let her eyes pass over the gang. Her face fell.

"I guess Cell didn't want to come, huh?" she sighed. "I sort of hoped he… but I guess I was asking too much."

"I'm right here," a familiar voice said. Kameko jerked her head to the right, only to be disappointed.

In front of her stood a young man, not much older than she was. He was dressed in simple trainers, a pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting, eggplant colored shirt with the Capsule Corporation logo printed in white on the front. His hair was bright green with messy tufts sticking out at all angles, and on his pale face was a broad grin that strongly reminded her of Son Goku. A distant cousin, perhaps?

"I don't know who you are," Kameko said coldly, "but if you think that voice trick is funny, I can show you something else that is just absolutely hilarious. It's called a fist in your…"

"Look closer, my dear," the young man smiled, pointing at his eyes. Kameko leaned in, warily doing as he said. She stared long and deep into his two magenta orbs, clasping her hands over her mouth in shock when she realized where she had seen those eyes before.

"Oh, Kami…"

"Do you recognize me now?"

"Oh, _Kami_!" she uttered again, completely stunned. "You're… you're _human_!"

"Human-Saiyan hybrid, actually," Cell grinned. "What do you think?"

"But what… and when did… but how can you be…?!"

"It wasn't easy," Bulma said. "About a month after you died, Cell came to me with the request to remove all Namekian and Ice-jin DNA from his system. I didn't think I was able to do it at first, but he had stored almost all of Gero's research in his head. And once I learned how Gero had fused all those different cells together, it was possible for me to device a way to separate them again."

"Of course, to compensate for the loss of DNA, some of my remaining genetic material had to be made more dominant," Cell said, flashing a smile that almost made him and Goku look like identical twins. "And it wasn't possible to extract Piccolo's and Frieza's DNA completely without destabilizing my system. I'd say I'm about fifty percent human, forty percent Saiyan, and ten percent of whatever Miss Briefs couldn't remove."

"He won't be able to breathe in space anymore, but he can go without oxygen for a very long time," Bulma said. "And though Cell will need more than just his head to recover, he should still heal at a rate that is far above human."

"But the best part, and my main reason for doing this, is that I'm no longer hindered by Frieza's genetic lack of empathy. Now that I don't have the urge to kill everyone who even slightly annoys me, I can function in human society."

"Your personality has changed a lot, hasn't it?" Kameko said, then smiled and cupped his face with her hands. "But when I look in your eyes, I can see it's still you in there."

"So… you forgive me for running off then?"

Kameko didn't say anything, but threw her arms around him and pressed her lips firmly on his own in a passionate kiss.

"Oh dear… Gohan, honey, don't look!" Chi Chi said, quickly covering her son's eyes.

"Hey! Come on, mom! What are they doing? Lemme see!"

"Not until you're thirty!"

"I'd hate to break up your… uhm… reunion, but Porunga wants to know your last wish," Moori said, pointing at the dragon that was still towering over them.

"State your third wish now!" he boomed impatiently.

The gang looked nervously at each other. It was only now that they realized they only thought of two wishes, and the third one was still up for grabs.

"You know," Yamcha began hesitantly, "my girlfriend has been eyeing this diamond ring she saw at that fancy jewelry store in Parsley Town and I was thinking maybe I could…"

The others collectively glared at the desert bandit, who quickly swallowed his words.

"Hey, come on, guys! I was just kidding! Of course we're not going to use the Dragon Balls to wish for a diamond ring! Ehehehe…"

"But what are we going to wish for then?" Trunks asked. "We've already revived Majin Buu's victims."

"But the good Buu will never be able to live in peace as long as people keep hounding him," Hercule protested. "I've had to keep him hidden from the outside world for over four months, because if they find out he's still alive, all hell will break loose!"

"Though Majin Buu has done wrong in the past, I realize now it was through no real fault of his own and he has more than paid his debts by helping us fight his evil self," Shin said. "Let us use the third wish to erase humanity's memories of Buu, so that he may start life anew."

"You really believe they will accept him?" Videl asked.

"I believe he deserves a chance," the deity smiled.

"You heard him, Moori," Goku said. "Tell Porunga to erase everyone's memories of Buu, except ours."

The Namekian elder translated the wish and Porunga's eyes began to glow bright red.

"Your wish has been granted. Fare you well," the dragon said before vanishing in a flash of light, the seven magical spheres flying off to the far corners of the planet.

"I can't believe it's over," Pan smiled. "We couldn't save our universe, but at least I now know there is an alternate reality, one where Buu is no longer a threat and the younger me can be born in an era of peace."

"You're welcome to stay if you want," Chi Chi said. "It sounds like you can't go back to your own timeline, and you've really flourished since you got here. You're even speaking out loud again rather than just using telepathy."

"And that Super Saiyan 2 thing you did was really cool!" Gohan grinned. "Can you teach me?"

"Me too!" Goku joined in.

"Oh no, Kakarot! If anyone native to this timeline is going to ascend to the next level, it will be me!" Vegeta warned.

"Hey, come on, Vegeta! I don't see why there should be a limit. We could all learn to ascend!"

"You couldn't ascend your way out of a wet paper bag!"

"Alright, knock it off you two," Bulma came in between. "I'm sure Pan is willing to teach all of you. That is, if she and Shin want to stay on Earth. How about it?"

"Well, it is true we can't return to our own time. And I can't assume the position of Supreme Kai as long as my present self is still alive," Shin mused. "But to stay in this timeline could cause complications once Pan is born."

"You're right," Trunks nodded. "Mom warned me not to hang around too long in the presence of my past self. There is no immediate danger, but as the years go by, it could potentially destabilize the fabric of time."

The demi-Saiyan seemed to be in deep thought, then suddenly looked as if he had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with me? It will be a tight squeeze, but I think my time machine is large enough to hold all three of us if we're a bit creative with the seating. Pan won't be born in my timeline and I could use a hand protecting the Earth."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Shin smiled. "What about you, daughter?"

"It sounds great, though I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, Pan," Hercule said, hugging his future granddaughter. "But you can always visit every now and then. I'm sure Buu won't mind sharing his room."

"I'll do that," she nodded, returning the hug.

"But how are _we_ going to get home?" Kameko sighed. "My time machine is a more efficient model and was build to hold only one person. Oolong and I had to take turns breathing on our way here, and there's no way Cell can fit in with us."

"I'm way ahead of ya," Bulma winked, taking a capsule from her pocket. She tossed in on the ground and from a cloud of smoke, emerged a time machine.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Cell narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that…?"

"Yup! It's the same time machine you used to come here, and she's good as new," the scientist grinned proudly. "I fixed her up and recharged the batteries. I left the destination coordinates alone, but changed the return coordinates to Kameko's timeline. All you have to do is press the homing button and you guys are off!"

Kameko smiled at the thought of going home, but the sight of the contraption gave her an uneasy feeling. Her face paled when she realized why.

"Oh… crap…"

"Kameko? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Cell, do you remember just how exactly you got your hands on that time machine in the first place?"

"Well, I killed… uh oh."

"'Uh oh' is right," she groaned, putting her face in her hands. "How on Earth am I going to explain this?! 'Hi, aunt Bulma! It's good see you again! How my mission went? Well, I know was supposed to destroy the murderer of your only son, but I kinda started dating him instead. No hard feelings?'. She'll never want to see me again!"

"Don't worry, Kameko, I'm sure my future self will understand how you feel," Bulma tried, but the girl didn't appear to believe her.

"You're not her, Bulma," Kameko sighed. "_She_ went through hell and lost everyone to Gero's creations, including Trunks. You would forgive me, but _you're_ still sleeping next to Vegeta and holding your baby in your arms. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can't speak for her. No one can."

"I… I don't feel well," Cell said, his face a sickly shade of green. "My head is pounding… my stomach aches… and my eyes are watery. What is this emotion?"

"Humans call it 'guilt'," Piccolo answered, an ever so subtle hint of smugness in his voice. "It's what those with empathy feel when they regret hurting other living beings."

"Now I understand why Gero decided to make Frieza and his father's genes dominant in my design," the android said. "If I had felt like this every time I absorbed someone, I wouldn't have gotten very far."

"You are not the same person you were when you came here," Shin said. "You can no longer be held accountable for the actions of your old self."

"Tell that to aunt Bulma," Kameko worried, not seeing the small, almost mischievous smile that crept on the deity's lips.

"Well, we might as well go and face the music," she sighed. "I just hope she won't hate me too much."

Cell stepped first in the time machine. Kameko wanted to follow, but Bulma grabbed her hand.

"Hey… don't worry, okay? It'll be alright. Maybe I'm different in the future, but I'm still me, and I forgive you."

"Thanks Bulma… that really means a lot to me."

"Oh, and just to let you know; since I managed to remove most of his asexual Namekian DNA, you might want to use birth control if you ever… you know…"

Kameko flushed at least five different shades of red. Had she really heard what she thought she had heard?

"You mean Cell has…" she whispered.

"He does now," Bulma winked cheekily and Kameko's face turned even redder.

"Well… uhm… thanks for the warning," she mumbled, quickly hurrying inside the time machine and climbing onto Cell's lap. The android looked at her curiously.

"Kameko? What are so flustered abou…"

"Later," she blushed.

"Alright, move over!" Oolong said, curling up on Kameko's knees. The three only barely fitted under the glass dome, but they managed. Cell hit the homing button and the machine began to shake as it started up.

"Bye Kameko! Bye Oolong! Bye Cell! Come and visit us sometime!" Goku waved as the machine lifted off the ground and rose high into the air.

"We will!" she shouted back, waving back as much as her cramped position allowed. "Bye, you guys! Take care!!!"

In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Gently the contraption touched down in an alley next to Capsule Corporation. The building showed signs of age and marks of the androids' reign of terror were still visible, even though they had been defeated twenty years ago. Still, it was home, and Kameko wouldn't change a thing.

"I never thought I would return here one day," Cell said as they stepped out of the time machine.

"Just remember the plan, okay? You're name is Seru, we met in Ginger Town and you're fully human."

"I still don't believe it is right to lie to Miss Briefs," the android hesitated.

"We're not really _lying_, we're… merely delaying the truth," Kameko said. "We'll tell aunt Bulma about your true nature one day, but I want her to get to know you first, and see your good side like I have. Maybe then she'll understand why I couldn't leave you behind. Oolong, you'll back us up, right?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna owe me big time for this," the shape shifter muttered.

"Kameko?" a female voice called out. "Kameko is that you?"

They looked up to see Chi Chi, Bulma and Master Roshi running down the alley to meet them.

"How did they know we were coming home?" Oolong blinked.

"Aunt Bulma!" Kameko called out. "Aunt Chi Chi! Dad!!!"

The three hugged the girl tightly until she almost ran out of air.

"Look at you, child!" Master Roshi said, holding Kameko by her shoulders. "You look older! Much older! And I can sense your powerlevel has gone through the roof!"

"It's a long story," she laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Hey, dad, where's aunt Lunch?"

"She was going to wait with us for you, but well… you know Lunch. She sneezed and stormed off in her violent form about an hour ago."

"Well, it's the thought that counts…"

"So, how did it go in the past?" Bulma asked. "Is Cell gone for good?"

"Uhm… well… I guess you could say that…"

Bulma looked over the girl's shoulder at Cell, who sweatdropped nervously.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

"T-This is Seru," Kameko said quickly. "We m-met in Ginger Town and he t-totally doesn't have any alien DNA."

"Kameko, you idiot…" Oolong facepalmed.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at the young man, who looked more uncomfortable by the minute. Kameko suddenly had the horrible suspicion that her aunt was seeing right through their ploy and, any moment now, would call out the android for who he really was. The girl went limp with relief when the older woman smiled and shook Cell's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Seru. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. There's plenty of space at Capsule Corp."

"T-Thank you, Miss Briefs."

"Where? What did she… _How_ many?!" Master Roshi exclaimed, holding a cell phone to his ear. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way. In the mean time, try to distract… I don't _know_ how! Offer her a beer or something!"

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Well, they found Lunch… robbing the West City bank."

"Again?! That's the third time this month," Chi Chi said exasperated. "Can't they just throw pepper in her face like last time?"

"She's wearing a gasmask," the Turtle Hermit shook his head. "Apparently, her violent side is learning to plan ahead."

"Oh, great…"

"Well, seeing as they can't make her sneeze, We'll have to go and take her out ourselves. Seru, would you mind lending us a hand? Lunch isn't strong, but she's armed to the teeth and things could get ugly."

"No problem," the android sweatdropped. As if he hadn't been shot by angry humans enough back in the old days…

"I'll come too," Kameko said, but Bulma held her back.

"You sit down and have something to drink first. You look exhausted!"

Chi Chi, Master Roshi and 'Seru' flew off to save West City from Lunch's destructive mood swings, while Bulma and Kameko went inside. The girl sat down at the kitchen table while Bulma poured her a cup of tea.

"So… you and that Seru character seem pretty close," the woman began.

"Yeah," Kameko blushed. "We… ah… we went through a lot together and I couldn't leave him behind."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Kameko nodded, blushing even harder.

"I do… and he loves me."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Bulma said, closing her eyes and sipping her tea. "After all, Cell even gave up his perfect body to be with you."

Kameko choked on her tea, spitting it out all over the table. Her jaw dropped, eyes widening in horror.

"Oh Kami… you _know_?!"

"Know what? That you didn't destroy Cell's egg but instead decided to date him?"

"L-Look, I c-can explain!" Kameko stuttered, all color draining from her face. "I l-loved the s-simulation, and w-when I came to G-Ginger town, t-the real C-Cell had already h-hatched and I-I j-just couldn't…"

Bulma leaned over the table and put her right hand on Kameko's arm.

"Kameko, relax… I know what happened. Everyone knows. That there was more than friendship between you and the simulated Cell, that the real Cell had already hatched when you and Oolong arrived in the past, the Cell Games, Majin Buu's resurrection…"

"Shin told you somehow, didn't he? That little…!"

"The Supreme Kai didn't tell us to 'rat you out'," her aunt said. "He wanted to give us some time to get used to the idea. It was a favor for giving your life to save the universe."

"But if you already knew… why didn't you confront us earlier?"

"Because the poor guy was squirming under my gaze and I didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already was," Bulma said, stifling a snicker.

They stayed silent for a while, their tea completely forgotten.

"Aunt Bulma… please… if you're going to kick me out, then just do it," Kameko suddenly pleaded. "I'm dating the killer of your only son and lied to you about it. I did it because I was hoping you could get to know him first like I have, but I understand if you hate me now. I tried to fight it, I even tried to kill him. But I just couldn't do it. I _love_ him, aunt Bulma. I'm really sorry, but I do. And I can only hope that one day you'll be willing to forgive me."

"Honey, don't be silly," Bulma smiled, hugging the confused girl. "You're like a daughter to me, and I'll love you no matter what. And I know pursuing a relationship with Cell isn't something you decided on a whim or without regard to my feelings. Shin showed us everything that happened, and we're all so incredibly proud of you."

"Even if we might get married one day?"

"Well… I'm not saying I _like_ the idea of having a mass murderer as my future son in law…"

"Oh, Kami…" Kameko groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Let me finish!" the scientist said sternly. "I'm saying I don't like the idea, but I'm also saying I used to be sleeping with a guy who's actions make Cell look like a saint. Was my son more special, that I should accept someone who exterminated entire planets, but shun an android who only killed because his programming told him so? I've already lost so much to Gero, I'm not letting him make me lose my daughter too."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

Kameko hesitated for a moment, but decided to push her luck.

"Do you forgive Cell?"

"No!" the woman snapped harshly, but when she saw Kameko wince, her face softened a little. "What I meant to say was; not yet. I'll need more time to wrap my head around all of this, but what I can do right now, is give him a chance. And perhaps one day, when 'Seru' has earned my trust like he has earned yours… I can find it in my heart to accept him."

* * *

**A/N:** And act one has come to an end! I could have split this into two, maybe three chapters, but I just kept going because I promised this would be the last chapter and I really felt like this was the time to end the first arc. I feel a bit empty, because I've worked for so long on this story, but there's still the second arc to look forward too and I'm very excited I can finally use all the ideas zipping around in my head and start writing the first chapter. I hope you'll join me again with "Eye of the Rabbit" in a few days, and maybe find the time to drop me a line. Positive or negative, I'm always happy when I receive feedback on my writing, and I don't think I could have finished "Eye of the Turtle" without your great support.

Thank you for reading!

_Sanne-chan_


End file.
